7 ème année
by Damoiselle Gaea
Summary: À Poudlard, on espérait que Lily Evans ne reviendrait pas pour sa septième année. Elle est pourtant de retour, bien décidée à faire face à la haine de ses anciens camarades et d'avoir son diplôme. Un an, elle doit juste tenir une année. Entre ses nouvelles amitiés et une magie qui a été oubliée, sa vie va s'en retrouver bouleversée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

 **Rating** : K+

 **Personnages** : Lily Evans x James Potter, OC x Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petigrew

 **Résumer** : Lily était une sorcière comme les autres jusqu'à ses seize ans. Cette année-là tout Poudlard se mit à la haïr. La raison ? Il y en avait une. Il devait en avoir une. Personne ne prenait par contre la peine de lui dire pourquoi. Ni ses anciens amis, ni les professeurs, personne. Un an, il ne lui reste plus qu'un an, mais sera-t-elle capable de faire face à cette septième année ?

 **Remerciement** : Merci à Gwen Mirena pour son rôle de bêta

 **Note de l'autrice :** Autrice est un bien grand mot, mais bon x) Contrairement à mon autre fic L'éveil du héros qui est publié une fois par semaine, 7 ème année sera publiée au rythme de mon écriture. N'hésitez donc surtout pas à me donner votre avis, émettre des idées, etc. Elle est en cours d'écriture et vous pouvez tout à fait influencer le cours du récit o/ J'expérimente différente formes de publications, donc si vous êtes plus du genre à préférer une publication régulière n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir aussi cela me permet de développer ma réflexion sur l'écriture, les fics, etc.

* * *

Il était un autre temps où Pétunia avait une sœur nommée Lily. Une fille soi-disant merveilleuse, belle et avec des pouvoirs. Pétunia déclara officiellement le décès de sa sœur à l'instant où Vernon mit un genou à terre pour la demander en mariage. C'était le 9 juin 1976 à 13h57 pour être très précise. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet instant. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir sa grosse paluche se saisir de sa petite main toute sèche et glisser à son doigt une bague sortit tout droit d'un magazine. Sa vie était simple et heureuse, son esprit se contentait d'occulter quand le nom de Lily apparaissait par malheur dans la conversation. Pourtant, elle était revenue la voir. La demeure lui semblait plus petite que dans son souvenir, plus miteuse aussi. Elle retira sa bague et la glissa dans sa poche, comme si ce simple geste lui permettait de redevenir l'ancienne Pétunia. Celle qui avait une sœur. Dans ses souvenirs Lily était une enfant joyeuse, fière d'être une sorcière. D'ado un peu empotée, elle était devenue une jeune femme qui brillait d'assurance.

Mais sa Lily n'était plus. Sa fleur de Lys avait dépéri pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Une inconnue était assise dans le canapé. Ses cheveux auburn qu'elle prenait plaisir à coiffer étaient sales et emmêlés. Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de mépris au débardeur sale. Pendant quelques instants, elle douta que cette personne soit bien sa sœur.

« - Lily ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Lily leva un regard amorphe vers Pétunia, poussa un grognement et attrapa la télécommande pour monter le son. C'était bien elle. La télévision vomit un peu plus son spectacle de son et lumière répugnant. Agacée Pétunia appuya sur le bouton pour l'éteindre. Le silence tomba. Il était brisé par les poignets de chips dévorés par Lily.

« - Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de douche ? »

La sorcière haussa ses épaules, agacée et fourra une nouvelle poignée dans sa bouche teintant un peu plus son visage d'orange fluo. Pétunia pinça les lèvres furieuse. Son comportement la répugnait.

« - Comment ça se fait qu'ils te laissent vivre ainsi ? »

Ils. Leurs parents. Lily dédaigna enfin de lâcher du regard la télévision. La lueur qui était dans ses yeux n'était plus. Sa petite sœur avait perdu toute sa joie. Alors, elle comprit. Elle comprit pourquoi sa sœur ne quittait pas son pyjama, pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours, pourquoi elle vivait devant la télévision, pourquoi ses parents avaient appelé au secours. Elle prit place sur le canapé et attira sa sœur contre elle. Un frisson de dégoût la parcourut, elle détestait tout ce qui était sale, c'était une véritable phobie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, hein Lil ? »

Lily ne répondit pas de suite. Elle la regardait comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de son existence. D'une main vive elle attrapa la manche de Pétunia de ses doigts sales. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut la moldu et elle se retint de justesse de dégager sa manche. De sa main libre, elle tapota le crâne gras de sa sœur. Elle ne supportait pas la saleté. Parfois le mot phobique était lâché du bout des lèvres. Elle détestait ce mot aussi.

« - J'veux pas retourner là-bas. Ils me détestent tous. » Chuchota Lily d'une voix effrayée.

Pétunia ne répondit pas de suite, digérant lentement l'information. Sa sœur, contrairement à elle, n'avait jamais été populaire. C'était une fille insipide, qui vivait sa vie dans son monde et qui semblait se suffire de l'amitié de Severus. Ceux qui prenaient la peine de s'intéresser à elle, étaient ensorcelés par son charme, il lui suffisait d'un rien pour avoir le monde à ses pieds si elle le voulait. Personne ne détestait sa petite sœur.

« - D'abord, il y a eu les insultes, puis les sorts et mes affaires. Elles ont disparu. Les professeurs ne disaient rien. Eux aussi me détestaient. » Sa voix se brisa. « Mais Papa et Maman ne savent pas ce que je peux faire. Dans le monde moldu je ne suis rien, je pourrais juste travailler à l'usine et... »

\- « Hors de question. Tu retourneras à Poudlard. »

L'usine avait emporté plus d'une vie. Ils n'étaient que de la chaire à machine là-bas. On les remplaçait les uns après les autres sans distinction. Lily leva un regard implorant vers elle. Pétunia comprit qu'elle était son dernier espoir. Pour leurs parents la décision avait été vite prise, Lily devait aller à Poudlard.

« - Je ne veux pas vivre une autre année là-bas, c'est... »

Elle attrapa sa sœur par le menton et l'obligea à ne pas la quitter du regard.

« - Nos parents se sont battus pour nous. Si tu refuses d'y aller, tu oublies toutes ces soirées où nous étions que toutes les deux. Les week-ends où papa travaillait sans s'arrêter pour nous offrir des vacances. Les deux emplois que maman cumulait pour qu'on puisse t'acheter toutes tes affaires pour Poudlard. Alors, non Lily, tu n'abandonneras pas et tu leur rendras coups par coups. »

Autrefois sa sœur était forte, autrefois elle leur aurait ri au nez à tous ces imbéciles. Devant elle se tenait une créature brisée. Elle inspira. Elle sut qu'elle allait regretter sa proposition. Dire que sa mère avait mis trois mois avant de cesser d'inviter sa sœur à son mariage.

« - Si tu finis ta septième année à Poudlard, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur. »

Pétunia vit enfin une lueur d'espoir brillait dans le regard de sa petite sœur. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, car Vernon refuserait qu'un être de son espèce assiste à leur mariage. Même si l'être en question était sa petite sœur.

« - C'est vrai ? »

Elle tendit son petit doigt, Lily fit de même et elles les entrecroisèrent.

« - Je te le jure. Je te donne ma parole de grande sœur. »

La promesse la plus importante qu'elle ait faite de toute sa vie. Elle concédait tout à Vernon et sa mère. Ils pouvaient tout choisir, faire ce qu'ils voulaient du mariage, mais sa sœur serait sa demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait donné sa parole de grande soeur, la plus importante qui soit.

« - Maintenant va prendre une douche et prépares-toi à retourner à Poudlard. »

Lily essuya avec maladresse les larmes sur son visage, étalant un peu plus l'orange vif sur son visage avant de s'en aller d'un pas qui semblait plus léger à Pétunia. Elle essuya ses mains avec une petite lingette à l'odeur aseptisée. Soulagée d'être loin de toute cette saleté. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre le retour de sa sœur, elle tourna les talons. Si elle se pressait, elle arriverait à temps pour le thé avec Vernon. Elle remit sa bague. D'un geste elle redevint la femme digne et sans sœur que le monde connaît aujourd'hui. Elle se demandait à cet instant comment avait-elle pu vouloir appartenir au monde magique à une autre époque. Ce n'était pas un monde pour elle. Ni pour cette fille qui avait été sa sœur.

Elle fixa sa bague. Devrait-elle vraiment tenir sa promesse ? Elle était une femme digne. Elle était une femme du monde. Une femme qui n'avait plus de sœur.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :D


	2. 1er septembre

Bonjour ! Il y a eu pas mal d'attente entre le prologue et ce premier chapitre. Il était écrit, mais ma vie perso faisait que eh bien j'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper plus que ça. Et puis j'ai lu vos reviews j'ai adoré plus que tout et... je me suis rendue compte que ce premier chapitre n'était pas aussi bien donc je l'ai réécris en prenant en compte plusieurs de vos remarques et traitant un peu plus la relation Pétunia/Lily et Severus/Lily.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Premier septembre**

Lily était assise sur son lit en tailleur, les yeux fermés, elle essayait de s'imaginer la conversation qui était en train d'avoir lieu dans le salon. Depuis sa chambre, elle pouvait entendre les voix de sa famille qui s'entremêlaient. Les sanglots de son père de ne pas avoir su protéger sa petite fille. La colère de sa mère face à cette administration totalement incompétente qui avait laissé qu'on fasse du mal à son enfant. La voix calme et posée de sa sœur qui essayait de les raisonner l'un et l'autre. Pétunia était revenue. Elle avait tenue sa promesse. Chaque fois c'était la même chose, elle retirait sa bague de fiançailles et redevenait sa grande sœur qui était là pour la protéger. Rapidement Lily avait compris à ses dépens que ce n'était que dans la demeure familiale que Pétunia redevenait aimante. Elle avait eu la malheureuse idée de l'appeler à Privet Drive. Son fiancé l'avait copieusement insultée avant de raccrocher, le lendemain Pétunia était arrivée comme une furie. Ce jour-là elle avait gardé sa bague de fiançailles et avait formellement interdit à Lily de l'appeler de nouveau. Lily était sa petite sœur que lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir. Elle avait finit par s'y faire.

Demain elle devait retourner à Poudlard. Prendre ce train de malheur pour retourner dans ce lieux qui faisait passer Azkaban pour une maison de repos. La terreur l'avait empêcher de dormir, de manger. Elle se contentait de survivre et d'essayer d'avoir le courage des gryffondors. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre, elle se contentait de survivre. Pétunia avait donc tout avouer devant la tarte à la mélasse. Lily avait prit sa part – hors de question d'abandonner son dessert préféré – et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait supporter le regard d'effroi de ses parents. Elle jetât un coup d'œil à son assiette vide et regretta que sa part soit si petite. Les parts de tarte à la mélasse étaient toujours trop petites à son goût, surtout quand elle avait faim. De l'autre côté de la porte le silence s'était fait. Était-ce le moment d'aller chercher une autre part ? Voir le restant de tarte ?

On frappa à la porte, elle sursauta et compris que non ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Lily ? On peut rentrer ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère de voix douce.

Le gorge serrée, elle ne put que hocher de la tête. La porte s'ouvrit, sa mère savait qu'elle venait de hocher de la tête. Sa mère savait tout d'elle. Elle savait que Lily avait passé ses nuits a peindre les étoiles sur son plafond avec de la peinture magique pour qu'elle scintille alors qu'elle avait 13 ans. Elle savait que Severus avait été son première amour. Elle savait aussi que ce même Severus lui avait brisé le cœur en déclarant un beau jour qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Elle savait tout cela, même si Lily ne disait jamais rien. Elle savait tout pas seulement parce qu'elle avait tendance à lire son journal intime, mais surtout parce qu'elle était sa mère. Le harcèlement que Lily subissait à Poudlard lui avait pourtant échappé. Son père, qui avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleurer, bouscula sa femme pour serrer Lily dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'étouffes ! Protesta la gryffondor en repoussant son père.  
\- Je suis désolé, oh ma petite fleur, je suis tellement désolé.

Lily jetât un regard noir à Pétunia qui était restée en retrait. Ses parents ne devaient pas être au courants. Elle voulait les préserver.

\- Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas. Commença sa mère.  
\- On va porter plainte. On va trouver comme faire, mais je te promet qu'on ne va pas te laisser tomber et que ceux qui t'ont fait ça vont le regretter. Continua son père.

Lily piqua un fard, elle ne voulait pas que ses parents se mêlent de tout cela. Ils n'étaient pas de ce monde, ils seraient moqués, humiliés ou même pire...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as rien dit ? Demanda son père.

Elle sentit alors ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son père en profita pour la serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma fleur, on va trouver une solution ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourrais prendre des cours du soir et venir travailler à mon usine. Ou bien si tu ne veux pas, je suis sûre que Pétunia pourrait te trouver une famille où tu pourrais être gouvernante.  
\- Je pourrais toujours demander à Vernon. Marmonna avec hésitation Pétunia.  
\- Bien entendu ça ne sera que temporaire. Continua sa mère. Quand tu auras un diplôme tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. N'est-ce pas Richard ?  
\- Ta mère a raison ma petite fleure, tu pourrais devenir infirmière, comptable ou encore maîtresse d'école. Il se tourna vers sa femme. Ton amie Juliette ne pourrait-elle pas l'engager dans son école ? Lily serait parfaite !  
\- Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça papa...  
\- Je sais que ta sœur peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut !  
\- Pétunia a raison Richard...  
\- Brenda !

Lily détestait bien une chose : qu'on parle d'elle en sa présence. Elle repoussa de nouveau son père.

\- Je devrais peut-être finir cette dernière année à Poudlard.

Leur monde n'était plus son monde. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à des cours du soirs. Pour le monde moldu elle n'en avait probablement même pas le niveau. Ses parents et sa sœur la regardèrent interdits.

\- Lily... Commença on père en tentant de la prendre dans les bras.

Elle lui échappa et continua.

\- Vous m'avez toujours appris à me battre, je ne vais pas les laisser m'avoir. Vous inquiétez pas.

Une boule énorme était en train de grossir dans son ventre. Elle avait conscience que c'était tout simplement ridicule, elle qui avait refusé tout l'été d'aller à Poudlard changeait tout à coup d'avis.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de les protéger Lil. Maman et papa sont assez forts pour nous protéger. Il y a qu'avec eux que nous avons le droit d'être nous-même...

Lily jetât un regard désemparée à sa sœur. Elle avait le don de sa mère de toujours la comprendre.

\- Si tu tiens tant à retourner à Poudlard, tu le peux.  
\- Brenda ! Protesta son père.  
\- Et tu pourras revenir quand tu veux ici. Continua sa mère imperturbable. Je te connais Lily, si nous t'interdisons d'y aller, tu iras.  
\- Eh bien moi je t'interdis !

Son père se releva et entraîna sa femme et son aînée à sa suite hors de la chambre.

\- Il est hors de question que tu retournes dans cette école de malheur. Je fais ça pour ton bien.  
Lily regarda la porte se refermer et entendit la clé tournée. De l'autre côté sa mère protestait tendit que Pétunia prenait partit de leur père. C'était pour son bien qu'ils disaient. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner là-bas. Elle voulait y retourner juste pour prouver qu'elle était forte, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Ils l'avaient détruite qu'ils disaient. Lily se laissa retomber sur son lit et claqua les doigts pour éteindre sa lumière. Sur son plafond ses étoiles s'allumèrent les unes après les autres. Elle fixa la constellation de Sirius. Elle avait que quelques heures pour élaborer un plan, s'enfuir de chez elle et se rendre à Poudlard. Après tout cela l'agacerait pas mal d'avoir fait ses devoirs d'été pour rien.

X X X

Lily avait toujours voulu avoir une chouette ou un hibou. Un boursouflet au moins. Pas de crapeau, elle n'aimait pas les crapeaux. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu c'était un poisson rouge suicidaire. Pétunia avait toujours détesté les animeaux ou plutôt les animeaux détestaient Pétunia. Elle avait ce besoin impérieux que tout soit propre, que le moindre grain de poussière soit à sa place. Avec un animal c'était bien évidemment impossible. Même avec son départ de la maison ses parents continuaient à refuser à ce qu'elle ait un animal de compagnie. Pourtant cette nuit aurait été plus que pratique d'avoir une chouette ou un hiboux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et frissonna quand l'air frais de la nuit pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle se pencha, manquant de peu de tomber. Elle vit la silhouette de Severus s'agitait dans la chambre à travers les rideaux. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle attrapa une plume et griffona rapidement un mot.

« Yo Severus, je sais que tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis, mais veux-tu bien m'emmener à King Cross demain ? Je serais toute petite. Promis. »

Elle plia le mot sous la forme d'un avion qu'elle enchanta pour qu'il s'envole en direction de la chambre de son ancien ami. Pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard lui avait changé la vie. Elle s'était néanmoins bien gardée de dire à ses parents que pour le monde magique elle était majeure. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient besoin qu'elle reste encore un peu leur fille pas encore adulte.

Trois longs éclats lumineux, deux cours, un long, puis deux courts de nouveaux éclairèrent sa chambre. Elle passa sa tête par la fenêtre et adressa un petit sourire à Severus. Son visage restait froid et distant, mais il lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié leur code. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, mais il avait déjà refermé les rideaux. Elle laissa retomber sa main. Avant que Severus déclare qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis Eileen les emmenait tous les deux à King Cross tous les ans. Lily aimait ses trajets rythmés par une cassette des beatles. L'année dernière c'était Alice qui l'avait emmenée. Aujourd'hui elle aussi refusait de lui parler.

La gryffondor jetât un coup d'oeil à sa valise à moitié remplit. Elle hésita à continuer à la remplir. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard, elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait.

\- Stupide promesse. Marmonna-t-elle. Allez, rangez-vous tous !

Ses vêtements s'empilèrent les uns après les autres dans sa valise proprement, rejoint par ses livres, son chaudron portable et toutes les affaires qu'elle devrait emmener à Poudlard. Si elle restait ici, elle serait un poid pour ses parents. Elle passera plusieurs années à travailler à l'usine ou autre travaille qui détruit une vie tout en essayant de suivre des cours du soirs avec grande peine. Elle n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Poudlard était sa seule solution et elle devait y faire face. Il lui suffira de ne parler à personne, serrer les dents et avoir ses ASPIC. Cela ne devrait pas être si difficile, non ? Elle regarda sa main qui tremblait. Elle était terrifiée. Elle s'allongea sur son lit toute habillée et fixa le plafond étoilé.

Elle était épuisée, mais elle n'arrivait à dormir par intermittence. A peine fermait-elle les yeux que les cauchemers l'assaillaient. Finalement, ce fut à moitié endormie qu'elle quitta son lit. Elle essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et finit par abandonner. Elle tira sa valise jusqu'à sa fenêtre et jaugea du regard s'il vallait mieux le faire atterir tout en douceur ou bien si elle pouvait se permettre de la jeter.

\- Tu risques de te tordre la cheville si tu passes par la fenêtre. La porte c'est mieux.

Lily se retourna et fit face à sa mère. A la lumière du petit matin, dans sa vieille robe de chambre éliminée, elle lui semblait plus vieille que jamais.

\- Eileen t'attend, file.  
\- Maman...  
\- J'expliquerai à ton père que Pétunia a réussit à t'arracher la promesse que tu y retournerai. Allez vient m'embrasser.

Elle se jetât dans les bras de sa mère et le serra fort contre elle. Brenda renifla plusieurs fois.

\- Tu ne seras jamais un poids pour nous ma chérie. Tu m'entends ? Jamais. Si tu n'arrives plus à les supporter jure moi que tu reviendras ici.  
\- J'te promet.  
\- Et t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution. Une fille travailleuse et adorable comme toi aura toujours une place dans ce monde. Allez file.

Lily attrapa sa valise que la magie avait rendue plus légère et sortit de sa chambre le cœur lourd. Ce n'était plus son monde, ici elle n'était qu'une fille qui avait arrêté ses études en primaire. Elle n'était personne. Eileen klaxonna joyeusement pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- Severus va donc aider Lily à mettre sa valise dans le coffre !

Severus se contenta d'un petit signe de tête pour la saluer. Il attrapa sa valise et la mit dans le coffre sans un mot avant de reprendre sa place à l'arrière. Eileen tapota la place à côté d'elle pour indiquer à Lily de venir. La jeune femme se retourna et fit un signe à sa mère avant de prendre place dans la voiture.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Severus est tout bougon aujourd'hui ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas croisé. Tu deviens une magnifique jeune femme. Tu as un petit ami ?

L'oeil brillant, Eileen espérait que la réponse soit non. Elle avait toujours évoqué à voix haute les plans maritales entre Severus et Lily. Si autrefois c'était gênant, aujourd'hui cela était presque humiliant.

\- Non personne en vue. Répondit Lily.

Dans le rétroviseur elle surprit le regard de Severus qui faisait mine de livre un obscure livre de potion.

\- Tu peux regarder dans le tiroire de la voiture. Je crois qu'il y a ma cassette des beatles.  
\- Père la jetait. Commenta Severus d'une voix froide.  
\- Oh. Ah oui.

Le visage d'Eileen se referma. Elle attrapa ses lunettes de soleil pour cacher son œil au beurre noir. Comme si l'absence de cassette venait de lui rappeller qu'elle avait été encore une fois frappée par son mari. Lily chantonna doucement la seule musique des beatles qu'elle connaissait pour apaiser Eileen. La mère de Severus reprit en cœur, souriante. Lily avait demandé une seule fois à Severus pourquoi ils ne partaient pas, lui et sa mère. Son père était un type odieu qui lui jetait un regard lubrique à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Severus était parti sans lui donner la moindre réponse. Elle n'avait plus jamais posée la question.

\- Nous voilà arrivés ! S'exclama Eileen d'une voix nerveuse.  
\- Merci Mme Rogue.  
\- C'était un plaisir ma chérie, passe à la maison quand tu reviendras pour un thé !

Severus était déjà descendu de la voiture et était en train de sortir les valises. Lily voulut dire quelque chose, un mot d'encouragement, ne pas la laisser comme ça.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le visage d'Eileen rayonna quelques instants, puis son regard se posa sur sa montre et elle pâlit. Elle se devait d'être chez elle avant le réveil de son mari. Elle fit un petit signe à la voiture qui s'en allait à toute allure. Severus restait à ses côtés. Il avait encore grandis au cours de l'été et maintenant il la dépassait d'une bonne tête.

\- Merci d'avoir bien voulu m'emmener.  
\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir à Poudlard Evans. Severus lui jetât un regard froid. Parfois je me demande si tu fais usage de ton cerveau. Ils vont continuer, ils sont de plus en plus forts et moi je ne serais pas tout le temps là pour te protéger.  
\- Cela tombe bien, car je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection. Rétorqua Lily froissée.

Severus lui jetât un regard blessé et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Lily le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'une silhouette anonyme dans la foule. Elle était troublée. L'avait-il vraiment protégée à son insue ? C'était lui qui avait rejetté leur amitié sans la moindre explication.

\- Imbécile ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers le quai 9 ¾ la boule au ventre.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez o/ J'ai créé une page autrice sur facebook, le lien est sur mon profil. Si vous n'avez pas de compte et que vous voulez discuter de l'histoire ou bien avoir des nouvelles sur l'avancée de la fic, lire des fiches personnages, etc. vous serez au bon endroit o/

Dans le prochain chapitre apparaîtra un OC qui va marquer pas mal l'histoire de Lily, la cousine de James ! J'hésite encore pas mal sur son prénom, j'aime bien Trixibelle, Nymphea ou encore Andraste. Ou alors un nom complètement différent. Quels sont les prénoms féminins que vous préférez ? :D

A la prochaine !


	3. Le Poudlard Express

Bonjour ! Merci à tout•e•s celleux qui ont suivit, favorisé et commenté cette histoire ! Cela me fait super plaisir et dès que je reçois un mail à ce sujet je suis genre toute happy et j'ai plein d'idée qui fuse et l'envie d'écrire immédiatement la suite o/ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Un grand merci à tout•es celleux qui ont donner leur avis sur le prénom de la cousine de James !

* * *

 **Poudlard Express**

Lily était en retard. Elle s'était assise sur un banc pour attendre le départ du Poudlard Express et n'avait traversé le pilier qu'au dernier moment. Personne ne fit attention à elle quand elle traversa la foule. Elle était pourtant persuadée sentir des regards brûlants de haine. Tête baissée, désirant être invisible, elle grimpa dans le waggon le plus proche. L'année dernière, elle avait passé une grande partie du trajet dans la cabine des préfets, mais on lui avait retiré ce rôle peu après les vacances d'hiver jugeant qu'elle en était totalement inapte. On lui avait retiré en même temps sa dernière force. Elle incarnait une forme d'autorité avec ce badge et certains restaient en retrait. Puis, elle n'eut plus de badge et la haine de tout Poudlard déferla sur elle.

Tous les compartiments étaient pris. Les premières années lui jetaient des regards de défis, comme si sa réputation l'avait précédée. C'était des premières années, ils n'étaient même pas sensée la connaître. Pourtant personne ne montrait la moindre sympathie à son égare. Agacée, elle finit par laisser tomber sa valise. Elle se résigna à passer le trajet dans les couloirs. Elle avait froid et c'était inconfortable. Des élèves ne cessaient de jeter des coups d'oeils à travers la vitre et se mettait à rire bruyement dès que quelqu'un tentait de lui lancer un sort. Elle commençait à envier le sort de Mimi Geignarde. Quand les gens se mettaient à lui jeter des livres elle au moins pouvait se cacher dans les toilettes.

\- Tu n'es pas sensée traînée dans les couloirs Evans.

Lily releva la tête et fit face à son ancienne meilleure amie Constance. La jeune femme portait avec fierté le badge que Lily avait dû rendre.

\- Ponds. Meadow. Les salua froidement Lily.  
\- Bha alors Evans, personne ne peut supporter ta présence ? Se moqua Dorcas.  
\- Va dans un compartiment Evans.

Le boule dans son ventre grossit. Faire face à ses ennemies n'était pas bien difficile, faire face à celle qui avait été pendant longtemps sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle partageait tous ses secrets était bien trop dur.

\- Aucun n'est libre. Répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Constance leva un sourcil narquois et jetât un regard de convinence à Dorcas.

\- C'est étonnant qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour toi. Deux heures de colles Evans. Et ça sera deux heures à chaque fois que je te croiserai dans les couloirs.  
\- Tu ne peux pas me coller Ponds. Les préfets n'ont pas ce pouvoir.  
\- Je suis sûre qu'on pourra faire pour toi une exception. Cracha Constance avec agacement. Dégage Evans et vite.  
\- Viens Constance, Xenophilius nous attend.

Dorcas avait jeté un regard entendu à Lily quand elle parla de Xenophilius. Elle attrapa son amie par le bras et entraîna Constance qui tremblait de fureur. Lily les suivit du regard et soupira. Elle aimerait qu'on lui explique ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi sa propre meilleure amie n'acceptait pas de lui adresser la parole. Un beau matin, Constance s'était jetée sur elle comme une furie. Personne n'était intervenue, on avait laissé Constance exprimer sa fureur. Après tout si elle agissait ainsi, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Pas d'explication, juste des hurlements.

Lily attrapa un livre au fond de son sac et essaya de trouver une position confortable sans succès. Les heures de colles ne lui faisaient plus peur. L'année dernière toutes ses soirées étaient dédiées aux heures de colles. Dès que quelque chose arrivait elle en était responsable, même si cela était physiquement impossible. Au début elle se défendait, mais cela ne faisait qu'accroitre l'agacement des professeurs. Elle avait finit par se résigner et se faire à l'idée. Le trajet dans le couloir n'était pas confortable. Elle avait froid et devait supporter les allées et venues des autres élèves qui venaient observer la bête de foire. Parfois ils lançaient une insulte ou même un sortilège. Lily avait arrêter de lever les yeux à chaque passage. Dès qu'elle entendait des pas, elle créée un bouclier magique qui renvoyait les sorts et les projectiles. Elle n'eut même pas de plaisir à entendre leur cris de surprise quand les sorts revenaient à la face de ses agresseurs.

\- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai, tu passes ton voyage dans les couloirs.

Lily ne daigna pas de lever le regard de son livre pour répondre, néanmoins elle avait cessé de lire. Elle fit apparaître un bouclier plus puissant pour la protéger. Andraste n'avait jamais été appréciée à Poudlard. Lily ne sut jamais vraiment pourquoi, mais elle avait rapidement compris qu'il était mal vu de traîner avec elle. Les élèves avaient cessé de se moquer d'Andraste à partir du jour où elle sortit avec Sirius. Le gryffondor faisait regretter leurs propos à ceux qui se moquaient de sa petite amie.

\- Il y a de la place dans mon compartiment. James est coincé chez les préfets, car Monsieur est préfet-en-chef cette année, donc tu ne seras peut-être pas obligée de le croiser.

Lily ne répondit pas. Andraste haussa des épaules et tourna les talons.

\- Comme tu veux. Cherches toi au moins un endroit où te cacher, car une bande de troll ont décidé de t'attaquer tant qu'ils le peuvent encore.  
\- Attend moi !

Lily attrapa sa valise et se leva pour suivre Andraste. La poufsouffle ne se retourna pas, offrant à la vue de Lily sa nuque barrée d'une cicatrice blanche. Ceux qui les croisaient leur jeter un regard méfiant, mais pour une fois, pas une seule personne tenta quelque chose contre Lily.

\- Je l'ai retrouvée. Déclara Andraste en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Tu peux t'asseoir à côté de Remus.  
\- Andy. Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on forme le plus beau couple de Poudlard toi et moi. Mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de ramener Evans ? Après ce qu'elle a fait à Remus ?  
\- C'est pas une bonne idée, je vais Commença Lily en faisant demi-tour.  
\- Tu restes ici Evans. Déclara Andraste en l'attrapant par le poignet. Remus, ça ne te dérange pas qu'Evans s'assois à côté de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton de la jeune femme ne permettait pas une réponse négatif. Le loup garou jetât un regard froid à Lily et finit par acquiscer d'un signe de tête.

\- Andy !  
\- Aide moi à mettre sa valise dans les filets Sirius.

Le gryffondor poussa un grognement, mais s'exécuta. Lily commença à se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de la part d'Andraste. La poufsouffle se laisser tomber à côté de Sirius.

\- Tu sais qui est Remus ?

Lily regarda autour d'elle. Incertaine que c'était bien à elle qu'on pose la question.

\- Oui toi Evans. Commenta Sirius agacé.  
\- Eh bien, c'est un gryffondor et votre ami. On ne se connait pas si bien.  
\- Vous voyez ! Déclara fièrement Andy.  
\- Elle ment peut-être. Marmonna Peter.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Severus l'année dernière ? L'interrogea Remus.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ? Demanda Lily inquiète. Elle ne parlait plus avec Severus depuis des mois maintenant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami.  
\- Elle ne sait rien. Vous voyez bien. Affirma fièrement Andraste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Severus ?  
\- C'est elle, tout le monde le sait. Insista Sirius.

Le silence tomba dans le compartiment. Personne ne prit la peine de lui répondre. Lily les dévisageait tous les uns après les autres espérant avoir au moins une ébauche de réponse, mais elle ne voyait que des visages fermés. Son inquiétude pour Severus avait chassé le malaise de ne pas être la bienvenue.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Commença Andrastra hésitante. Je sais de source sûre que ce n'est pas Lily. James est de mon avis.  
\- Est-ce que c'est ton... don qui te l'a dit ? Demanda Peter à voix basse.  
\- Oui. Oui c'est mon don. Vous me croyez maintenant ?  
\- Et Severus ? Demanda Lily.

Sirius passa sa main dans les cheveux, une moue hésitante sur le visage.

\- Ok. Finit-il par souffler. Remus ? Peter ?  
\- Si Andy dit que tu es innocente Lily, je la crois. Déclara Remus.  
\- Je... J'pense qu'on devrait tout de même se méfier, surtout par rapport à Marlène. Commenta Peter.  
\- Laisse Marlène en dehors de ça. Rétorqua froidement Andraste.

La tension retomba dans le compartiment, Remus partagea une chocogrenouille avec elle et Sirius lui adressa un sourire. Seul Peter continuer à lui jetait des petits regards méfiants, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Aucun ne semblait vouloir parler de Severus. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais d'un signe de tête Andraste lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Sois gentille avec Peter Andy... Soupira Remus. C'est sain de se méfier.  
\- Mais mon don ! Protesta la jeune femme.  
\- Et c'est sain de ne pas te faire entièrement confiance à ce sujet. Continua-t-il.

Boudeuse Andraste s'empara d'une chogrenouille sur le tas et commença à la couper en petits morceaux. Lily ne comprenait pas grand chose à la conversation, mais cela lui importait peu. Elle voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Severus. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient de nouveau attaquer ? Une fois de trop ? Ou bien est-ce Severus qui s'était attaqué à eux ? L'histoire était close pour les autres, Peter sortit un jeu de cartes pour faire passer le temps et on donna un petit tas de cartes à Lily comme si cela était normal.

Mangeant des chocogrenouilles et jouant aux cartes, la rouquine commença à se dire qu'au final l'année ne commençait pas si mal que ça, mais qu'elle devait découvrir ce qui était arrivée à Severus.

\- Echec !  
\- On joue par au poker Andy.  
\- Uno !  
\- On ne joue pas au uno non plus.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un James amusé.

\- Laisse là avec ses règles, c'est plus simple de perdre que d'essayer de comprendre Rem. Salut Lily.

Lily s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et lui adressa un petit signe. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeait jamais. Comme James qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage et passant sa main dans les cheveux se décoiffant un peu plus.

\- T'es creepy James quand tu fais ça. Commenta la poufsouffle.  
\- J'approuve totalement cette demoiselle. Renchérit Sirius. Même si moi je te trouve charmant en toute circonstance.  
\- Je suis content de te revoir. Marmonna James à l'attention de Lily/  
\- Et voilà, dès que tu es dans les parages Lily je n'existe plus ! Et notre amour James ? Hein ? C'est pour ça que je n'ai eu d'autres choix que de me rabattre sur ta cousine.  
\- Remus, est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou non ? Demanda Andy.

Remus eut un petit rire et secoua la tête avant d'envoyer une chocogrenouille à James. Andy jugea que la réponse était donc non et frappa Sirius qui protesta en assurant que si c'était bien un compliment. Lily commença à se détendre, la conversation reprit de bon train. Elle n'y participait pas vraiment. Elle avait prit l'habitude de se faire discrète. Si tous l'avaient acceptée, seul James cherchait à l'intégrer dans la conversation.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on se change. Déclara Remus.

La nuit était en train de tomber et ils approchaient de Poudlard.

\- A nous ! Le compartiment est à nous ! Dehors les mecs. On a besoin d'espace pour se changer ! Déclara Andy.  
\- J'aime quand tu me mets à la porte comme ça très chère. Déclara Sirius.

Andy lui tira la langue et le poussa dehors à la suite de ses amis. Lily se demanda bien où ils allaient se changer, mais cette question ne préoccupait pas Andraste. Impudique, elle retira ses vêtements pour passer sa robe de sorcière. Du coin de l'oeil Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient le corps de la poufsouffle.

\- Tu as un trou dans ta chemise Evans.

Lily baissa le regard sur sa chemise. Un sort qui avait mal tourné avait fait un trou dans sa chemise. Andraste s'agenouilla et l'attrapa entre les doigts.

\- Peter pourra s'en occuper. Il est très doué pour la couture. Bien plus que moi, au grand damn de ma tante qui pense que les femmes doivent savoir coudre, faire la cuisine et bien entendu reçevoir chez soit. James a échappé à ça, bien qu'on ait été elévé ensemble. Grommela Andraste.  
\- Je pensais que vous étiez cousins.  
\- Mes parents sont ambassadeurs, ils n'ont pas le temps, ni l'envie de traîner une gamine avec eux. Si j'avais un penis entre les jambes, cela aurait été probablement différent. J'ai été élevée avec James depuis mes six ans. Je suis la petite sœur chiante qui s'inscrute dans la bande d'amis de James. Rien d'autre.

Lily crut entendre une note de jalousie dans la voix d'Andraste.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Severus ?

La pousfouffle haussa des épaules.

\- C'est un de leurs nombreux secrets, ils ne font que me tolérer tu sais.  
\- Mais avec ton... don. Tu pourrais pas le savoir ?  
\- Je ne veux pas perdre leur confiance. Je pourrais, mais je respecte leur secret.

Elle jetât un regard entendu à Lily et ouvrit la porte pour faire rentrer les garçons qui attendaient de l'autre côté. Lily n'eut pas besoin de demander pour sa chemise, Peter remarqua le trou et se proposa de lui-même de réparer sa chemise. Agenouillé devant elle, à l'aide d'une aiguille magique, il reprisa sa chemise. En quelques gestes le trou avait disparu. Peter devint cramoisit quand Lily le remerçiat chaleureusement.

Le train se mit à ralentir lentement. La boule dans le ventre de Lily se mit de grossir de plus en plus. Les ongles enfonçaient dans le coussin du fauteuil, elle jetait des regards nerveux par la fenêtre. Personne ne lui prêtait attention et cela lui convenait très bien. Une boîte de chocogrenouille atterrit tout à coup sur ses genoux et James lui fit un clin d'oeil. Un mot était enroulé autour de plumes en sucre.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide. Je serait toujours là pour toi. »

Elle prononça le mot merci en silence tendit que le train s'arrêter. Entourée des maraudeurs, personne n'osait s'attaquer à elle. Il y avait bien des murmures qui s'échappaient des petits groupes d'élèves, des doigts pointés dans leurs directions, mais rien de plus. Severus lui jetât un regard dégoûté quand il la vit en compagnie des maraudeurs.

James lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre de la calèche. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Sirius et Andraste étaient collés l'un à l'autre, se murmurant des mots d'amours, riant beaucoup trop fort et affirmant hauts et forts qu'ils étaient le plus beau couple de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonnagal fut obligée d'intervenir en imposant à Andraste de quitter la table des gryffondors. Ce qui donna lieu à une scène fort tragique digne de Shakespeare. Si beaucoup d'élèves étaient amusés par tout cela, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de marmonner qu'ils exagéraient. Lily était de son avis, mais se garda bien de le dire. Il y avait quelque chose de faux dans leur relation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

\- Tu manges rien Lily ? Demanda Peter.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily n'avait pas fait attention au banquet qui était apparue sur la table. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais elle accepta tout de même un plat de pomme de terre sautée. Pendant tout le repas, elle se contenta de jouer avec la nourriture, acceptant de prendre des bouchées que quand l'un des maraudeurs insistait pour qu'elle se nourrisse. Elle était surprise par de tant d'attentions de leur part.

\- Je vous jure. J'ai plus faim...  
\- Même pas pour de la tare à la mélasse ?  
\- Okay, passez moi la tarte.

* * *

Vous venez donc de découvrir Andraste ! Plusieurs de vous m'ont fait remarquer que Nymphea ressemblait à Nymphadora. A l'époque quand j'ai imaginé ce prénom, je pensais aux nympheas de Monet une série de tableaux. Pour la petite anecdote, il offrit à la France de plusieurs ses tableaux, mais comme il les aimait tellement il les garda chez lui jusqu'à sa mort. Voilà donc l'anecdote historique qui m'avait inspiré le prénom de Nymphea. Quant à Andraste le prénom qui a finalement été choisit, cela vient de la série _Victorian Fantasy_ qui est vraiment sympathique !

Que pensez-vous de ce premier aperçu du personnage d'Andraste ? Ce n'est jamais facile d'intégrer un personnage original dans une fanfic je trouve. Je peux déjà vous révéler qu'elle cache un secret qui sera révéler dans le prochain chapitre ! Une idée ? Un indice est caché dans ce chapitre et ce n'est pas en rapport avec son don ! Quant à la pauvre Lily il va encore lui arriver bien des mésaventures au point qu'elle pourra bientôt faire concurrence aux _Orphelins de Baudelaire_.

A la prochaine !


	4. Le refuge d'Helga

Aloha ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, il a suffit de quelques jours de congés et d'une réserve de thé pour que je puisse avancer dans l'histoire. J'ai abandonné l'idée de travailler avec une béta donc sur les bons conseils de Polskabi (elle écrit des fics pokemons *-*) j'ai essayé un nouveau correcteur orthographique qui m'a l'air vraiment sympathique ! Un grand merci à tout•es celleux qui ont laissé une review, j'adoooore vous lire, et celleux qui suivent !

* * *

 **Le refuge d'Helga**

Lily jetât un regard remplit de regret à son assiette vide. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû reprendre cette quatrième part de tarte. Son ventre lui faisait comprendre que c'était celle de trop. Celle qui la rendait maintenant nauséeuse. D'une oreille distraite elle écouta le discours du directeur sans grand intérêt. Il se contentait comme chaque année que la forêt interdite portait ce nom pour une bonne raison, qu'il était interdit d'enfiler les armures décoratives et que quand il pleuvait le quidditch ne pouvait pas se faire à l'intérieur du château, mais à l'extérieur et tant pis pour la pluie. Enfin, il annonça que le nouveau concierge, Argus Rusard, avait tenu à faire une liste des objets prohibés et qu'il était possible de la consulter sur tous les tableaux d'affichages.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir faire quelques modifications à cette liste. Murmure Sirius goguenard.

Peter répondit quelque chose et ils éclatèrent de rire, mais Lily n'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé sur Constance où plutôt exactement sa nuque. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais Lily imaginait parfaitement la moue de satisfaction qui se dessinait sur son visage quand elle écoutait le directeur. Elle avait toujours voulu être préfète et avait boudé Lily pendant deux semaines lorsqu'elle vit que c'était son amie qui avait eu le poste. Le directeur annonça qu'il était temps de rentrer dans les dortoirs et Constance bondit sur ses pieds pour guider les premières années.

\- Tu viens avec nous Lily ? Demanda Remus.  
\- Hum ? Non. Je... Elle croisa le regard de Dorcas. Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un. Je vous rejoins.

Elle resta assise, le regard fixé sur Dorcas. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Andy sautait au cou de Sirius pour montrer à tous à quel point c'était injuste qu'ils aient été ainsi séparés. L'un et l'autre avait l'air de surjoué au goût de Lily, mais les autres élèves trouvaient ça leur amour juste adorable. Dorcas ne quitta pas sa place tout de suite. Elle attendit que la salle se vide pour se diriger vers le hall. Quand elle passa devant elle, Lily se leva et la suivit.

\- Meadow ! Faut que je te parle.

Elle attrapa son bras pour la retenir, mais son ancienne camarade se détacha avec dégoût.

\- Me touche pas Evans. Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole après ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu nous as fait ?

Lily soupira, elle vit qu'un petit cercle d'élèves était en train de se former autour d'elles. Elle avait espéré avoir cette conversation en privé.

\- Justement. Je ne sais pas.  
\- AH ! Elle ne sait pas ! S'exclama Dorcas en prenant à partie la foule qui s'était formée autour d'elles. Tu ne sais jamais Evans. C'est si facile de faire croire que l'on t'a jeté un sortilège d'oubliette. Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir ici. Et si tu t'approches encore une fois de Xenophilius, on racontera tout cette fois-ci.

Après un dernier regard dégoûté, elle tourna les talons et fendit la foule qui fixait Lily d'un air hargneux. Les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire, elle pourrait rentrer à tout moment chez elle. Probablement que ça se fera plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle partit d'un pas vif en direction du dortoir bousculant au passage les spectateurs qui refusaient de la laisser partir. Personne ne prenait la peine de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle avait fait. Afin de ne rencontrer aucun élève, Lily prit des passages secrets qui lui firent de longs détours, mais lui permirent d'arriver sans heurt jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

\- Le mot de passe ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Elle n'avait pas pensé à le demander à James. Lily se mordit la lèvre, l'année dernière elle avait eu une dispute avec la Grosse Dame au cours de laquelle elle avait usé d'insulte grossophobe dont elle n'était pas fière. Le portrait rancunier lui jeta un regard supérieur savourant sa revanche.

\- Sans vous me laissez pas rentrer, n'est-ce pas ?

Le portrait ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant se servir un verre de vin. Lily soupira et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle devait attendre qu'un élève entre ou bien sorte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. Mais qui sortirait ou rentrerait à cette heure-ci ? Personne.

Le temps s'écoula, lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Elle essaya de siffler, mais elle ne savait pas siffler. Il commençait à faire froid, alors elle se leva et fit les cent pas pour essayer de se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas l'ennuie le pire, ni même le froid. Le pire dans sa situation était de sentir le regard remplit de haine et d'une joie mauvaise du portrait posée sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Aboya Argus.

Lily sursauta. Le concierge tenait dans ses bras un petit chaton qui poussait de faible miaulement.

\- Vous êtes censée être dans votre dortoir à cette heure-ci !  
\- Je ne connais pas le mot de passe. Marmonna Lily.  
\- Pas d'impertinence avec moi ! Et vous ? Vous pouvez pas la laisser entrer ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque à la Grosse Dame.  
\- Les règles sont les règles très cher.  
\- Humpf. Et vous n'avez pas d'amis ?  
\- Non pas vraiment... Répondit Lily fatiguée.

Le concierge la jaugea du regard quelques instants et poussa un soupir.

\- Prenez Miss Teigne. Elle va vous tenir chaud pendant que je vous ramène une couverture et une tasse de thé.

Il lui déposa avec précaution dans les bras le petit être et s'en alla d'un pas vif en grommelant. Lily le suivit du regard abasourdie ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer. Miss Teigne se prit d'affection pour la rouquine et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine en ronronnant. Le ronronnement avait un effet apaisant et elle se détendit. Elle serra un peu plus contre elle le chat et ferma les yeux.

\- Et voilà !

Rusard revenait avec une tasse de thé et une couverture sur l'épaule. Elle échangea le chaton contre le thé et se couvrit de la couverture.

\- Vous savez, moi aussi à l'époque on m'aimait pas. On voulait que j'aille étudier chez les moldus ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Mais j'ai tenu. J'ai trouvé ma place dans cette société. Vous aussi vous la trouverez jeune fille. Allez bonne nuit !

Lily lui fit un petit signe. Le thé était acre et de mauvaise qualité. Il avait le goût de sachet qui avait traîné au fond d'un tiroir depuis des années. Il la réchauffa un peu. Elle serra un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules et soupira. Elle savait que si un professeur passait par là il en profiterait pour lui mettre une heure de colle, mais elle était prête à y faire face. Elle ferma les yeux, rien qu'un instant.

\- Lily. Hé, réveille-toi.

James se tenait devant elle, un peu penaud. Elle avait le corps tout engourdis. Les tableaux autour d'elle s'étaient à leur tour endormis.

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu dors dans les couloirs.

Elle se redressa vivement, faisant tomber la tasse de thé qui était posée sur ses genoux dans une position précaire. D'un geste vif James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se brise.

\- Même si elles ne veulent pas de toi, tu n'as pas à dormir dehors tu sais.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas eu le mot de passe.  
\- Oh.  
\- James...  
\- Le mot de passe c'est Caput Draconis.  
\- Potter, dit moi ce qui se passe.

Il lui jetât un regard inquiet et l'aida à se relever. Le cœur de Lily s'emballa inquiète de découvrir ce qui l'attendait. La Grosse Dame les laissa entrer avec regret.

\- Je... Hum. Je pensais que tu avais déjà vu. Marmonna James gêné.

Sa valise avait été descendue du dortoir. Des élèves s'étaient amusés à taguer des insultes en tout genre, allant du sang de bourbe à la nymphomane, en passant par ses soi-disant tarifs pour une passe. Lily serra les dents pour ne pas exploser en sanglots. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant d'être traitée ainsi, mais tout de même. James assurait qu'un simple sortilège arriverait à la nettoyer, que ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle serra la couverture autour d'elle.

\- Je vais rentrer. Demain, je vais rentrer.  
\- Lily. Non.  
\- Et où est-ce que tu veux que je dorme ? Que je vive ? On ne veut pas de moi dans mon propre dortoir !

James lui jetât un regard hésitant.

\- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Elle hocha doucement de la tête. Satisfait James courut dans la direction des dortoirs des garçons. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui faisait vraiment confiance. Il avait beau être agaçant et ses méthodes de séductions étaient plus qu'inquiétantes. Il y avait quelque chose d'honnête et franc chez lui qui faisait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Il faut qu'on réduise ta valise et qu'on serre un peu, elle est un peu petite maintenant.

Bien trop fatiguée pour poser des questions, Lily se contenta de faire ce qui lui dit. Elle le vit rougir quand elle se colla contre lui pour se glisser sous la cape. Marchaient l'un contre l'autre fut au début difficile et plusieurs fois ils manquèrent de perdre la cape. Heureusement les habitants du château étaient endormis pour la plupart. Seul Peeves faillit leur causer des soucis quand il remarqua deux paires de pieds sans corps. Il l'emmena dans une salle de classe aux allures abandonnées. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvraient les tables, comme si les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas venus depuis des années. Lily commençait à comprendre le vrai sens de la question de James. Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait vraiment confiance ? Il retira la cape et lui indiqua de le suivre derrière le tableau noir. Le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle leur fit signe d'approcher.

\- Eh bien jeunes gens, à cette heure-ci ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre dortoir ? Demande la fondatrice.  
\- Lily a besoin d'un refuge. Vous voulez bien l'acceptée ? Interrogea James.  
\- Bien entendu. Poudlard apporte son aide à toute personne qui le demande. Entrer donc.

Le portrait se décala et révéla un couloir illuminé non par des torches comme c'était le cas ailleurs dans Poudlard, mais par des sphères lumineuses qui lévitaient dans les airs.

\- Normalement elle est éveillée à cette heure-ci. Marmonna James. Enfin j'espère.

Lily ne savait pas par quelle question commençait. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Quel était cet endroit ? Comment est-ce qu'il le connaissait ? Qui était cette "elle" qui était censée être réveillée ? Le couloir déboucha sur une vaste chambre qui était essentiellement occupée par des livres. Au fond Lily aperçut une salle de bain. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés et elle pouvait voir à travers les fenêtre le lac noir.

\- Les filles ! C'est moi ! J'espère que vous êtes habillées. Dit James pour s'annoncer.

La tête brune ébouriffée d'Andy surgit des draps, elle jetât un regard interloqué à son cousin. Elle poussa un soupir et repoussa les draps.

\- Marlène ! Mets une tenue décente selon l'ordre moral général.  
\- Mais je suis toujours décente ma toute belle. Rétorqua Marlène en sortant de la salle de bain.

Sa tenue était aux couleurs de sa maison et ce jusqu'au ruban bleu dans ses cheveux. Elle jaugea du regard la valise de Lily et son regard se durcit.

\- Les garces. Elles ont osé. Tu es la bienvenue ici Lily, il est hors de question que tu retournes dans ton dortoir.  
\- Hé ! Protesta Andraste en croisant les bras. JE suis celle qui vit ici, je pourrais donner mon avis, non ?  
\- Andy... S'il te  
\- James. Laisse-moi faire. Andraste Potter. Tu as le choix, sois-tu prends cette demoiselle pour colocataire. Sois-je te quitte, car je serais très déçue de toi et il est hors de question que je passe les restants de mes jours avec une égoïste.  
\- De toute manière j'allais dire qu'elle pouvait venir. Ronchonna Andraste.  
\- C'est parfait alors ! S'exclama Marlène. Bienvenue dans notre humble demeure Lily. Je demanderai aux elfes de maison de t'apporter un vrai lit, un bureau, une armoire et je crois que c'est tout. As-tu besoin d'autres choses ?  
\- N... Non. Balbutia Lily.

La gryffondor chercha du regard James qui l'encouragea en la poussant un peu plus dans la pièce. Elle était chaleureuse, des guirlandes étaient accrochées au plafond et les murs étaient recouverts de photos des deux filles, de croquis et de notes en tout genre.

\- Tu seras bien ici. Andy est parfois un peu chiante. Commença James.  
\- Hé ! Protesta Andraste.  
\- Mais je suis sûre que vous allez vous adorez. Continua-t-il.  
\- Juste une chose Lily. Si tu rapportes à qui que ce soit que Marlène et moi sommes en couple je tue toute ta famille et je te fais souffrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Andraste souriait, mais cela rendait sa menace encore plus effrayante. Lily devint pâle, car elle prit conscience à quel point la cousine de James pouvait se montrer dangereuse. Marlène donna une claque sur la tête de la poufsouffle.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne menace pas les gens !  
\- C'était juste une toute petite menace.  
\- Pas de menace. Elle se tourna vers James. On va s'occuper d'elle maintenant, bonne nuit !

James hésita sur le pas du couloir, fixant Lily comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Marlène jetât un regard sombre au jeune homme et le poussa en direction de la sortit faisant fi de ses protestations. Lily lui fit un petit signe quand elle le vit se retourner une énième fois avant de disparaître.

\- Assied toi à côté de moi. Proposa Andraste en tapotant le lit. Je suppose que tu as de nombreuses questions et Marly va vouloir s'occuper de tout pour que tu sois mieux installée qu'une princesse.  
\- Je sais m'occuper de mes invités ! Du thé Lily ? Tu as même apporté ta tasse ! Tu es parfaite !

Lily baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas lâché la tasse que Rusard lui avait donnée.

\- Elle appartient au concierge, je devrai lui rendre demain.  
\- Je demande aux elfes de maison de t'apporter une tasse demain. Personnellement je préfère le café, mais Andraste ne jure que par le thé. Des petits gâteaux avec ton thé ? On a des scones à la citrouille, des cookies au gingembre et je crois qu'il nous reste quelques muffins au chocolat.

Elle ne cessait de courir, d'organiser et d'agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens tout en parlant. Andraste finit par quitter le lit pour l'arrêter en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Du thé, un bon lit et je réponds à ses questions. Okay ?  
\- Okay. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
\- Okay.

Elles se fixèrent d'un long regard remplit d'amour et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur relation. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de grandes déclarations pour dire qu'elles s'aimaient, elles étaient juste là. Elles se séparèrent presque à contrecœur, Andraste rejoignit Lily sur le lit tendit que Marlène s'occupait de tout préparer.

\- Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, Marly va bien plus vite si elle fait seule. Expliqua Andraste. Connaissant James, il ne t'a rien expliqué.  
\- Le thé est prêt ! Cela va te réchauffer Lily.

Marlène posa le plateau sur le lit qui se mit à léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus des draps. Lily refusa d'ajouter du lait et du sucre, pourtant elle attrapa une cuillère qu'elle fit tourner nerveusement dans sa tasse. Marlène et Andraste se jetèrent un regard entendu.

\- Je pensais que tu étais en couple avec Sirius.

Lily crut entendre un reproche dans sa voix. Elle s'en voulut. Si Andy l'avait entendue, elle ne lui en tint par rigueur, elle se contenta de boire son thé avec un petit sourire.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes, malheureusement dans le monde des sorciers, c'est mal vu. Question de moral, de descendance, ce genre de chose. Ma famille commençait à s'interroger sur ma sexualité, surtout que nous avons plusieurs fois étaient surprises à échanger des regards bien trop évocateurs avec Marlène.

Elle se tut quelques instants pour observer sa tendre organiser à la manière d'un général la chambre pour l'arrivée de Lily.

\- C'est une idée de Sirius. Reprit-elle. Aux yeux de ma famille et du monde en général, je suis enfin la bonne petite sorcière que je dois être. Et lui n'a plus à subir les rumeurs comme quoi il enchaîne les conquêtes. Elle but une gorgée de thé. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment elles sont apparues, Sirius est complètement détachée des relations amoureuses.  
\- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il aime James, mais que l'amour que James te porte Lily l'empêche de se déclarer.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est obligé de tomber amoureux ? Soupira Andraste Ne peut-on juste pas exister hors de ces relations ? Et puis on est pas mardi ! C'est le débat du mardi ça !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire à les voir toutes les deux se chamailler ainsi. Elles ne cessaient de se jeter de faux regards agacés tout en se tirant la langue.

\- Tu verras Lily, nos débats du mardi sont géniales. Le mercredi c'est pizza et le vendredi c'est soirée jeux. Expliqua Marlène.  
\- Mais comment vous avez trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda la rouquine.  
\- Les poufsouffles sont de bons chercheurs ! Affirma fièrement Andraste. Disons que j'ai au cours de ma quatrième année eut quelques soucis avec les filles de mon dortoir. Le petit ami de l'une d'entre elle avait frappé un elfe de maison et donc j'ai mis un filet du diable dans son armoire. On n'a jamais pu prouver que c'était moi, mais tout le monde le savait et m'accusait. Pourtant il n'en est pas mort. Il a juste finit à St Mangouste et il frappait tout le temps les elfes de maisons... Je savais qu'Helga Pousouffle avait disséminé dans Poudlard des pièces pour aider les élèves. Il y aurait par exemple une salle qui fait apparaître tout ce que l'on désire. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, par contre j'ai découvert ce dortoir.  
\- Et les professeurs ? Ils ne disent rien. Demanda Lily.  
\- Elle a un accord avec Dumbledore. Expliqua Marlène. Elle arrête d'attaquer les élèves et elle a le droit d'être ici. Ils ne pouvaient pas la renvoyer, car ils n'avaient pas la moindre preuve. Les attaques ont cessé et elle peut vivre ici. Et maintenant au lit. Il est tard et demain les cours commencent tôt.

Quand elle se glissa dans son lit, Lily se sentit étrangement apaisée. Une odeur de fleur s'échapper des draps et elle remarqua avec un sourire que Marlène avait glissé un sortilège de relaxation. Elle était surprise de tant de sympathie de la part des deux filles. En six ans, elle avait dû leur adresser à peine quelques mots. Pourtant, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait hésité à l'aider. Peut-être qu'elle pourra tenir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances finalement.

* * *

Et voilà le secret d'Andraste ! Elle n'est pas en couple avec Sirius, mais Marlène. Dans le précédent chapitre Peter évoque brièvement Marlène, mais Andraste lui dit de se taire. Pour la petite anecdote, dans la première version de l'histoire Andraste devait être vraiment en couple avec Sirius. Puis j'ai trouvé que cela faisait bien trop cliché et surtout que le monde de la fanfiction manquait de couple lesbien. Au final je trouve qu'elles vont bien mieux ensemble !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez de nouveau un aspect inconnu de Peter. Il sait faire de la couture, mais pas que ça ! Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

A la prochaine o/ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre :D


	5. Rentrée douloureuse

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, je remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! Je fais court cette fois-ci je ferais un topo après ce chapitre

Réponse à la review de LM (invité) - Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que c'est triste, il y aura encore de tristes moments, mais aussi beaucoup de joie qui viendront :)

* * *

 **Douloureuse rentrée**

Son sac était encore dans le couloir. Elle ne sait pas comment elle avait réussi à revenir ici, l'instinct de survie probablement. Prostrée sur le lit d'Andraste, elle regardait les elfes de maisons installer les meubles que Marlène leur avait demandé d'apporter. L'un d'eux avisa la tasse de thé qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

\- Voulez-vous je vous la réchauffe Miss ?

Elle secoua la tête. Le choc l'empêchait de parler. L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas et s'en alla, la laissant seule. Lily essaya de se lever pour rejoindre son propre lit, mais la douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Elle se laissa retombe et retint un gémissement.

\- Lily !

James devint livide à la vue des blessures de la jeune femme.

\- Par Merlin, il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, il est hors de questions que tu  
\- Non, non, non, surtout pas, je veux pas, je veux rester ici, je t'en prie. Le supplia-t-elle.

James s'arrêta et la fixa désarmé. Elle avait peur de lui. Il serra les poings furieux.

\- Je suis désolée... Souffla Lily piteusement.

Les traits de James se radoucirent.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je vais te soigner. J'ai souvent retrouvé Andraste dans un état pire que le tient. Tu peux rester ici et je vais m'occuper de tout. Attend moi. Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

Même si elle en avait l'intention, elle n'aurait pas pu bouger. Elle le vit partir, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste. Les quelques paroles qu'elle avait prononcées rendait sa mâchoire douloureuse. Prostrée dans le lit, il lui sembla attendre une éternité. Elle entendit la voix de Sirius résonner dans le couloir, mais seul James vint.

\- Sirius va me couvrir. Expliqua-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cours, Peter va te faire une copie de ses notes. Non, non ne parle pas, ça à l'air douloureux.

Le moindre de ses gestes était minutieux, tendre et il faisait attention de ne pas la blesser. Entre deux sortilèges il l'encourageait de sa voix douce.

\- Tu es une patiente bien plus docile qu'Andy. Et voilà, c'est finit. Finit-il par murmurer.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Lily. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur sa tempe, là où venait d'y déposer le pansement. La jeune femme sentait le souffle de James sur ses lèvres. Elle rougit et détourna le visage.

\- Merci. Marmonna-t-elle gênée. Tu. Tu devrais retourner en cours, non ?

James se recula tout en lui jetant un regard blessé. Lily s'en voulut immédiatement et l'attrapa par la main alors qu'il était en train de se relever.

\- Je ne veux pas te chasser ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je, je voudrais pas que tu perdes ton temps avec moi. Tu as bien mieux à faire. Expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Non Lily. Rien ne peut-être mieux que d'être en ta présence.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, on aurait dit une phrase sortit tout droit d'un roman à l'eau de rose, mais pour une fois elle entendait la sincérité derrière ses mots. Il reprit sa place à sa côté et lui serra la main. Elle trouva qu'il avait de grandes mains, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle ne retira pas la sienne, elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce geste. Il n'y avait aucune intention romantique, il se contentait de lui montrer qu'il était là.

\- Maintenant dis-moi Lily, qui t'a fait ça ?

Lily se figea et retira prestement sa main.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle se leva maladroitement du lit et remplit les tasses de thé d'un main tremblante. James se leva et lui prit la théière des mains. Sans un mot il essuya le thé renversé et remplit les deux tasses. Derrière lui Lily se tordait les mains.

\- Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Dit James d'une voix dure en lui tendant une tasse.  
\- Et ensuite ? Il y en aura d'autres. Cela ne résoudra rien James.

Elle sentit son regard la suivre. Il poussa un soupir et prit place à ses côtés.

\- Andraste en quatrième année a été chassée de son dortoir.  
\- Chassée ? Je pensais qu'elle était partie d'elle-même.

James secoua de la tête, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Les autres filles avaient peur d'elle, de son don. Elle ne le maîtrisait pas à l'époque et elle avait hum, des sortes de crises durant lesquelles elle pouvait se montrer particulièrement vindicative ou violente. Elle avait cessé d'aller en cours et donc Dumbledore lui proposa de rejoindre un cours spécial où elle a appris à maîtriser son don.  
\- Tu penses que je pourrais aller là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Si elle suivait ce cours spécial, elle n'aurait pas à leur faire face. Elle pourrait passer ses ASPIC et ensuite partir loin d'ici :loin de cette école, loin de ce pays. James haussa des épaules.

\- On pourrait aller voir McGonnagal pour lui demander ?

Lily jetât un regard effrayé en direction du couloir. Elle avait fait deux cents mètres avant qu'ils ne sautent dessus. Ils étaient cinq, plusieurs maisons. Elle n'avait pas pu se défendre. Elle avait rapidement abandonner l'idée même de se défendre, se contentant d'amortir les coups.

\- Tu viendras avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Bien sûr.

 **X X X**

\- Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt dans mon bureau cette année Miss Evans.

Lily baissa la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans bureau le Dumbledore c'était pour se faire retirer son insigne de préfète. James l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bureau de McGonnagal. C'était lui qui avait parlé et qui avait tout expliqué, elle en avait été incapable. La sous-directrice l'avait fixé durement avant lui avait fait signe de la suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

\- Vous n'avez pas dormi dans votre dortoir cette nuit Miss Evans.

Le directeur l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Mes camarades m'ont fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue.  
\- Où avez-vous dormi cette nuit ?  
\- Avec Andraste Potter Monsieur. Elle a bien voulu m'accueillir.

Un fugitif sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du Dumbledore.

\- Vous me surprenez de jour en jour Miss Evans. Vous devez être la première élève à Poudlard à être aussi peu appréciée et vous arrivez là où bon nombres de personnes ont échoué. Miss Potter n'est pas ce qu'on peut considérer comme une personne sociable. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? Pour que l'on ressente de tels sentiments à votre égard au point que je sois obligé de vous retirez votre insigne Miss Evans ?

Lily se raidit. Elle avait entendu de nombreuses histoires sur son compte. Comme quoi elle aurait attaquée des élèves, répandue des rumeurs, provoquer des accidents. Personne ne pouvait apporter la preuve que c'était elle, mais pour tous, elle était l'unique responsable.

\- Non Monsieur.  
\- Je dois vous avouer que moi non plus je ne comprends pas et je pense que vous n'êtes pas responsable Miss Evans.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans son bureau, elle échangea un regard avec le professeur Dumbledore. Son regard n'était pas dur et froid, il était simplement dénué de toute sympathie. Ce qui était bien mieux que d'habitude.

\- L'êtes-vous ?  
\- Non monsieur. Non je n'ai rien fais, je vous promets !

Il lui adressa un sourire froid et fatigué.

\- Je vous crois Miss Evans et c'est là le problème. Si je vous ai retiré votre insigne l'année dernière ce n'était pas que je ne vous faisais plus confiance, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix.  
Lily eut l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'excuser, puis il se ravisa.

\- L'Etude du Corbeau a été crée par Miss Epona Moray. Poudlard offrait des cours bien trop conventionnel pour l'apprentissage de la magie selon elle. Les élèves rejoignent l'étude lors de leur quatrième ou cinquième année. Ils continuent d'apprendre la maitrise de la magie, mais d'une manière moins académique. Rares sont ceux qui désirent la rejoindre, car ils ne peuvent alors passer ni leur BUSE, ni leur ASPIC. J'espère que vous profiterez de cette étude pour découvrir ce qui se passe Miss Evans. Vous commencerez demain à neuf heures.

 **X X X**

Après le rendez-vous avec le directeur, Lily était revenue dans la chambre pleine d'espoir. Elle avait commencé à noter plusieurs hypothèses, puis peu à peu découragée, elle les avait rayées les unes après les autres pour finalement se contenter de regarder d'un air lasse par la fenêtre.

\- Andraste ! Lâche-moi ! Andraste tu me fais mal !

Lily quitta son poste d'observation pour voir arriver Andraste tirant l'oreille de Sirius, suivit par Peter et Remus.

\- Tu es complètement inconscient ! Mettre le feu au dortoir des serpentards ! Et puis quoi encore ? Même un troll aurait eu une meilleure idée.  
\- Tu vas m'arracher l'oreille ! Lâche-moi !  
\- Andraste, son oreille est en train de virer noir... Intervint Lily.

La poufsouffle relâcha Sirius et regarda d'un air soupçonneux l'oreille qui n'était que rougit. Le gryffondor partit à l'autre bout de la pièce, les deux mains sur ses oreilles pour les protéger.

\- Tient Lily, j'ai récupéré ton sac. Annonça Peter en le lui tendant.

Sa bouteille d'encre avait explosé dans son sac et tâché tous les livres. Elle le remercia et le mit de côté sans se soucier des dégâts. Il y avait une étrange tension dans la pièce, les visages étaient graves et soucieux. Devant le silence de ses camarades, Lily finit par poser la question.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Je commence par qui, Marlène ou James ? Demanda d'une voix sombre Remus.  
\- Marlène va bien. Coupa Andraste. Ce sont juste des rumeurs, elle va trouver un petit ami, nous allons moins nous voir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Le monde pensera qu'elle est une bonne hétéro bien comme il faut et qu'elle fera un tas de bébé pour la préservation de notre grande et magnifique société.

Elle tremblait de fureur. Peter servit du thé à tout le monde, sortant des tasses de son sac.

\- Ma mère m'a toujours appris qu'une tasse de thé aider toujours. J'en ais toujours sur moi. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je pourrais aller la voir pour toi. Proposa Lily.

Andraste lui jetât un regard remplit de reconnaissance. L'idée de sortir seule inquiétait Lily. Elle n'avait pas réussi à faire plus de trois cents mètres hors de la salle de classe avant d'être attaquée. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait au moins ça à Andraste.

\- C'est trop dangereux pour l'instant pour toi, les garçons m'ont promis de jouer les messagers. Dit Andy d'une voix lasse.  
Lily hocha la tête, tâchant de cacher son soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le ferais si tu m'arraches l'oreille. Grommela Sirius.  
\- Tu aurais pu être renvoyé ! S'exclama Remus. Heureusement qu'Andraste est intervenue.

Du regard Lily les interrogeait les uns après les autres. Ce fut Peter finalement qui se décida à briser le silence.

\- James a été attaqué durant sa retenu. Rien de grave ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Lily devenir blême. Mme Pomfresh a tenu le garder pour la nuit au cas où, mais elle aime bien garder ses patients.  
\- Sirius a eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre le feu au dortoir des serpentards en guise de vengeance. Ajouta Remus en jetant un regard furieux à Sirius.  
\- Ce n'était pas mon attention, je voulais juste leur faire peur ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Andraste a réussi à éteindre les flammes avant que quelqu'un les remarque tendit qu'on éloignait Sirius du lieu du crime. Ajouta Remus.  
\- Ce qui fut probablement le plus difficile. Ricana Peter.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui Evans. Demanda Sirius.

La gryffondor lui envoya un oreiller furieuse.

\- Bien sûre que je m'inquiète pour lui ! Après tout... C'est... C'est de ma faute s'il...  
\- Rien n'est sûre que ce soit de ta faute. Intervient Andraste. James a de nombreux ennemis.  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour James. Chantonna Sirius. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de l'entendre.  
\- Vaut mieux rien lui dire, il serait capable de se blesser pour qu'elle pense de nouveau à lui ! S'amusa Remus.

Lily cramoisi préféra boire son thé que de devoir répondre aux questions pressantes de Sirius. À quel degré était-elle inquiète pour James ? Pensait-elle qu'elle pourrait lui rendre visite ? N'était-ce pas un signe d'intêret ? Depuis quand est-ce que James l'intéressait ? Ce fut Peter qui la sauva encore une fois.

\- Il se fait tard et la cape est restée au dortoir.

Sirius protesta, assurant qu'ils pouvaient rester, mais Remus attrapa Sirius par le col de sa chemise et l'entraîna loin du dortoir sous les moqueries d'Andraste.

\- Le thé de Peter est vraiment bon. S'étonna Lily.  
\- Cet homme est l'incarnation même de la sorcière au foyer parfaite. Malheureusement il manque de caractère et préfère vivre dans l'ombre. Approche, je vais te coiffer les cheveux, ils sont tous emmêlés. Je veux que tu sois parfaite pour demain.  
\- Demain ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe demain ?

Andraste la fit asseoir sur le lit et eut un petit rire.

\- Voyons tu sais bien ! Tu rejoins l'Etude !  
\- Tu le sais déjà ? Demanda Lily surprise.  
\- On nous l'a annoncé en fin d'après-midi. Je te préviens, certains ne sont pas vraiment... ravis que tu viennes. En particulier Sigrid, elle est persuadée que tu as détruit ses plantes. Mais elle n'aime pas grand monde, la Norvège lui manque. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour être répartie à Poufsouffle.  
\- Tu es bien à Poufsouffle toi.

Andraste lui donna un coup de brosse.

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Andraste... Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

La poufsouffle soupira et arrêter de brosser ses cheveux pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu aurais pu faire. Je ne sais même pas ce qui est vrai ou non, je pense que certains ont profité de la situation pour te faire accuser de leurs propres bêtises. Tu aurais donc détruit les plantes de Sigrid, voler des tas d'objets, abimer les balais de quidditch de toutes les équipes sauf celles de Gryffondor. Et puis il y a eu Xenophilius Lovegood... C'était un coup de maître, je dois le reconnaître.  
\- Alors tu sais !  
\- Tout Poudlard sait Lily. J'ai dû mal à croire que les rumeurs ne soient pas arrivées jusqu'à toi. - Personne ne prend vraiment la peine de me parler...  
\- Tu aurais sois disant utilisait un philtre d'amour sur lui. Suite à ça il aurait rompu avec Ponds et serait aller à un rendez-vous amoureux. Sauf que tu comptais le transformer en goûter pour le calamar géant. Fort heureusement Ponds et Meadow l'ont sauvé de justesse. Pas de preuves, mais tout le monde sait que c'est toi. Je crois que Dumbledore a interféré en ta faveur pour empêcher ton renvoi.

Lily était devenue pâle, sa vue se brouilla de larmes. Si Andraste remarqua quelque chose, elle ne le montrât pas, elle faisait léviter la brosse le regard dans le vague. Jamais elle n'aurait fait dû mal à Xenophilius, il l'intriguait, mais son intérêt pour lui s'arrêtait là. Elle comprenait maintenant les cachoteries que Constance s'était mise à lui faire. Avec Dorcas, elles avaient dû se persuader que Lily l'aimait et était prête à tout pour... Sortir avec Xenophilius au mieux, au pire empêcher quelconque d'être avec lui. Sa mère avait finalement eu raison de se méfier de ses amies. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste sec et agacé.

\- Et Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui je lui ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Rien, tu ne lui as rien fait. C'est cette chose ou personne qui l'a fait. Asséna Andraste. Je ne peux rien dire. James était furieux contre moi quand je l'ai découvert, je ne veux pas qu'il s'énerve de nouveau. La dernière fois qu'il s'était énervé contre moi on avait sept ans et j'avais détruit sa peluche Hedwidge. Elle avait la forme d'une chouette effraie blanche et elle était tellement douce. Il ne voulait pas me la prêter, alors je l'ai détruite. Je crois qu'il m'en veut toujours.

Lily sourit en imaginant James et Andraste enfants en train de se chamailler pour une peluche.

\- Merci. D'être là pour moi. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas venue me chercher dans le Poudlard express hier je serais rentrée chez moi. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout cela.  
\- C'est James qui m'a demandée de veiller sur toi dans le train. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'aider après, mais... Je ne peux pas te laisser seule. Pas après ce qu'elles t'ont fait. En plus Marlène est furieuse contre moi de ne pas t'avoir aidé plus tôt.  
\- L'année dernière, est-ce que je l'ai  
\- Elle était à Beauxbatons l'année dernière. Coupa Andraste. En échange scolaire, elle est revenue pour pouvoir passer ses ASPIC. Elle trouve Poudlard changer, comme si c'était... plus sombre.

Andraste attrapa la brosse en lévitation songeuse.

\- Oui, ce sont ses mots. Elle n'a pas su m'expliquer pourquoi elle trouvait l'école plus sombre par contre. Tu peux compter sur elle, elle est digne des plus grands chevaliers servants, elle sera ta plus grande protectrice simplement parce que c'est elle...

Andraste avait les yeux brillants quand elle parlait de Marlène. Lily se sentait apaiser.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Elle se sentait seule et elle avait ce besoin de contact physique. Elle venait de comprendre que ses amies n'étaient pas des vrais amies, mais juste des personnes avec qui elle traînait parce qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre avec qui être. Andraste lui jetât un regard où le dégoût et la crainte se mêlaient. Finalement elle tendit les bras pour que Lily la serre contre elle. C'était étrange, Andraste faisait un décompte jusqu'à dix et ne la serrait pas contre elle. Pourtant c'était apaisant, rassurant. Elle se sentit aimer et quand Andy arriva à trois, elle se retira.

\- Merci.  
\- La prochaine fois demande à James, il adore les contactes physiquement contrairement à moi. Surtout avec toi.

Lily explosa de rire et cela lui fit du bien.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donc comme je l'ai disais au début de chapitre je voulais faire une petite note. Je tenais à vous remercier de me suivre et surtout de laisser des reviews, chacune est un vrai bonheur à lire et puis elles m'aident vraiment beaucoup pour l'histoire. Par exemple ce chapitre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la finir, c'était pas trop le top dans ma vie perso et je ne savais pas trop comment amener ce que je voulais. Surtout que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi quand je saute de scène en scène comme je l'ai fait ici. Et donc grâce à vos commentaires, vos questionnements que j'avais noté dans mon carnet j'ai pu finir ce chapitre et apporter une nouvelle profondeur à l'histoire. Donc merci o/

Donc surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, même si c'est juste pour dire j'aime ou bien poser une question. Que vous êtes invité ou inscrit, je note tout, je répond à toutes les reviews et je peux même engager la discussion. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au statistiques et à chaque fois je suis en mode : whouaaaa y a autant de personnes qui m'ont lu et qui ont continué à me lire et je suis whouaaaa.

Donc merci à toi aussi lecteur invisible, ta présence me réchauffe comme les flammes d'un dragon.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Lily va assister à L'Etude du Corbeau ! Vous découvrirez enfin le mystérieux don d'Andraste ! Ainsi que différents types de magies et d'études, il y aura des plantes, de la littérature, des potions et probablement d'autres types de magie, car quatre élèves ça fait vraiment peu. Si tu as des questions, que tu veux que je révèle les secrets d'un personnage ou voir apparaître une créature complètement démente ou même un mot que tu trouves cool/rigolo/fantastique/intéressant (raye la mention inutile) lâche toi dans les coms ! o/

D'ailleurs est-ce que la séparation **X X X** convient ? Ou serait-ce mieux d'avoir une séparation plus longue et/ou plus visible ?

A la prochaine !


	6. L'étude du corbeau

Yoooo ! Me voilà de retour après une absence beaucoup trop longue. J'ai eut des impératifs IRL qui m'ont empêché d'avancer ! Je tiens à remercier tou•te•s celleux qui ont laissé une review ou bien qui suivent l'histoire, cela me fait super plaisir et m'encourage pour la suite o/

* * *

 **L'étude du corbeau**

Son toast avait un goût de carton. Elle le mâchait d'un air absent avant de l'avaler avec difficulté bouchée par bouchée. Andraste tournait autour d'elle tel un vif d'or, essayant de regrouper dans une pile de feuilles volantes, schéma et notes qui semblaient traînaient depuis une éternité. Parfois elle claquait la langue et reposer le parchemin. Une brosse à cheveux la suivait avec vaillance, essayant de brosser sa chevelure emmêlée.

\- Vchien 'li.

Lily termina l'unique toast de son petit déjeuner et suivit la brosse qui elle-même suivait Andraste.

\- La brosse te suit toujours.  
\- 'oddy 'ell !

Elle donna une partie de ses notes à Lily et récupéra sa baguette qu'elle tenait entre les dents.

\- Finite incantatem. La brosse tomba par terre. Prête Lily ? Elle tourna les talons. De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne supporte pas être en retard. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous permettre d'être en retard dans la vie.

Elle reprit ses notes et partit d'un pas vif. Lily inspira profondément, priant Godric Gryffondor de bien vouloir lui insuffler le courage nécessaire pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait hors du refuge et de veiller sur elle. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et serra l'avion en papier que James avait ensorcelé depuis l'infirmerie. Il ne lui souhaitait pas de la chance, ni même du courage. Amuse-toi bien. C'était ses mots. Amuse-toi bien... Comme si elle allait réussir à faire face au monde. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentait le papier sous ses doigts.

Le portrait d'Helga leur souhaita une bonne journée quand elles quittèrent le refuge. Lily se retourna pour lui faire un petit signe, mais Andraste était déjà loin. La poufsouffle ne regardait pas derrière elle pour voir si Lily suivait, ni devant elle pour voir si la route était libre. Le nez dans les notes, elle murmurait des mots, parfois un rire lui échappait ou un grognement désapprobateur. Au début Lily fut tentée d'avertir Andraste des obstacles. Elle découvrit bien vite que c'était inutile. A chaque fois les obstacles évitaient la route d'Andraste. Comme une statue qui fit un bond pour éviter d'être sur la trajectoire de la poufsouffle. Lily ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Elle sentait les regards pesaient sur elle, mais la présence d'Andraste semblait retenir les autres élèves de se moquer d'elle ou de lui lancer un sort.

Elles finirent par arriver devant la statue d'une jeune femme assise qui donnait l'impression de s'endormir. Sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine et un léger ronflement s'échappait de la statue.

\- Bien le bonjour Dame Epona. S'annonça Andraste.

Les ronflements se turent, mais la statue resta dans sa position ensommeillée.

\- Hum hum. Dame Epona ? On pourrait croire que vous dormez. Insista la jeune femme.

Fascinée, Lily vit ouvrir la statue ouvrir un œil, puis un second. Elle jetât un regard agacé à Andraste qui venait de troubler son sommeille et se leva en étirant tout son corps.

\- Bien sûr que non Miss Andraste ! Je ne faisais que réfléchir. La statue adressa un sourire à Lily. Vous êtes donc la nouvelle élève. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon étude, savez-vous ce que vous allez étudier ?  
\- Non, je ne sais pas encore Dame Epona. Répondit Lily mal à l'aise.

Allez-t-elle lui refuser l'entrée ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave. La rassura d'un ton doux Epona. Vous aiderez les autres étudiants dans leur étude jusqu'à ce vous trouvez votre chemin.

La statue s'inclina dans une élégante révérence et s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux jeunes femmes. Andraste répondit par une révérence et donna un coup à Lily pour qu'elle fasse de même. Maladroitement la gryffondor attrapa les pans de sa jupe et se pencha, manquant de tomber. Elle se redressa les joues cramoisies, mais la statue ne faisait pas attention. Elle observait à travers une paire de jumelle des élèves en train de batifoler et les encourageait à mi-voix. Une arche était apparue derrière elle révélant une grande salle lumineuse. Andraste fit signe à Lily de la suivre.

La salle semblait ne connaître ni le temps, ni l'espace. Une élève assise au plafond était en train de lire comme si rien n'était, tête à l'envers. Dans un coin de la salle, la végétation était maître et des racines essayaient de s'enroulaient autour des chevilles de Lily.

\- Cela doit être Sigrid qui te les envoie en guise de bienvenue. Expliqua Andraste.

La jeune fille au plafond était en train de redescendre, une file de livres la suivait usant de leur couverture pour voler comme des oiseaux.

\- Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.  
\- Lily, Mélusine. Présenta Andraste. Elle ne sait pas encore quoi faire. Elle va donc nous aider sur nos différents projets.

La serpentarde jetât un regard remplit de mépris à Lily avant de tourner les talons.

\- Je ferais passer le message dans ce cas.  
\- Cela fait plaisir de voir que je suis la bienvenue. Dit Lily avec nervosité.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment une bande de joyeux compagnons. On se supporte au mieux, au pire on teste nos inventions les uns sur les autres. Termina Andraste avec un sourire sournois. Tu devrais même te méfier du gentil Léandre, derrière ses allures innocente il maîtrise l'art des poisons.

Elles traversèrent une bibliothèque où les personnages sortaient la tête de pages pour jeter un regard curieux aux passantes. Des effluves de potions dorés la firent plonger dans un demi-sommeille quand elles passèrent à côté de chaudrons fumants. Andraste l'attraper par le poignet pour l'arracher à sa torpeur. La poufsouffle lui fit signe d'accélérer quand elles arrivèrent devant un laboratoire où des créatures de papiers enfermées dans des cages salivaient à l'idée de faire d'elles leur repas. La pièce ne semblait pas avoir de fond, ni même de logique. Un lieu semblait loin, mais il suffisait de vouloir y aller pour que deux pas suffisent pour y être. Des escaliers menaient au plafond, d'autres sur le vide. Une fois même le monde devint noir et blanc.

\- Voilà mon atelier. Annonça Andraste.

Lily fut déçue, elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'étranges, surprenant, merveilleux, fantastiques, épatant. Pour faire bref quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Cela ressemblait à un atelier de mécanique moldu. Pas de lumière magique, pas de notes qui volaient, tout était à sa place, tout était inanimé.

\- Je pensais que ton étude avait un rapport avec ton don...

Andraste se retourna et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique.

\- D'après toi, comment sont fait les plus grands objets magiques ? Je ne parle pas de balais, de rappeltout ou de baguettes magiques. Je te parle de la pierre philosophale, d'Excalibure, de miroirs conscient.

L'ambiance c'était fait soudainement plus sombre, comme si les lieux avaient une conscience propre et prenaient une allure mystérieuse et effrayante pour appuyer les propos d'Andraste.

\- Ce ne sont que des légendes. Marmonna Lily.  
\- Idioties. Siffla Andraste. Assied toi.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de décider si elle avait vraiment envie de s'assoir Une chaise la bouscula et l'obligea à prendre place. La jeune femme était raide, elle n'avait pas vu Andraste jetait le moindre sort pour faire venir la chaise, elle était venue d'elle-même.

\- Que devient-on quand on disparaît selon toi ?

Lily soupira, les questions métaphysiques n'étaient pas vraiment son genre.

\- Je ne sais pas, certains disent qu'il y a le paradis, d'autres le néant, d'autres qu'on se  
\- Des souvenirs. La coupa Andraste. Tout objet qui disparaît laisse une trace dans ce monde, laisse des souvenirs. Ce sont ces souvenirs qu'on utilise inconsciemment pour faire de la magie. Dès qu'un objet disparaît, vivant ou non, il y a ses souvenirs qui persistent. Rares sont ceux qui connaissent leur existence, vivent avec eux et les subissent. Ceux qui connaissent l'existence de ses souvenirs les nomment Poussière. Car ils sont là, autour de nous, invisible à l'œil pourtant.  
\- C'est ton don, c'est ça ? Souffla Lily.  
\- Il me suffit de toucher un objet vivant ou non pour connaître son histoire dès l'instant de sa création. La plupart de ses souvenirs se contentent d'exister, d'autres s'emparent de ton esprit et essaient d'exister à travers lui.

Andraste se tut. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, comme si de mauvaises expériences lui revenaient en mémoire.

\- C'est à cause d'eux que tu as eu tes cicatrices ? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix. Elle tendit la main pour réconforter Andraste, mais la poufsouffle s'échappa.  
\- La première fois que c'est apparu c'était lors des vacances d'été après ma troisième année. Père et mère m'avaient offert cette bague, une femme battue la possédait. Les souvenirs de la bague avaient été détruits par la douleur de sa propriétaire, il ne restait plus que les cicatrices de cette femme. J'ai dû apprendre à partager sa douleur. Le corps ne sait pas faire la différence entre la réalité et le souvenir quand il touche la Poussière.  
\- Donc tes crises s'étaient...  
\- C'était ces instants où je pouvais entrer en contacte avec la Poussière. J'ai appris à maîtriser ce don. James n'aurait pas dû te parler de mes crises. C'est uniquement pour ça que je te raconte tout ça. Ne pense pas que maintenant on va se tresser les cheveux et se raconter les derniers ragots sur les gobelins.  
\- Je ne crois pas que les filles se racontent des ragots sur les gobelins. Rétorqua Lily amusée.  
\- Ah. Est-ce se racontent quoi alors quand elles sont amies ?  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu d'amies ?

Andraste la regarda interdite quelques instants. Lily comprit qu'elle hésitait entre avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'amie et une réplique cinglante.

\- C'est avec la Poussière que j'ai vu que tu étais innocente. Finit par lâcher Andraste détournant la conversation  
\- Tu as tout vu ?! Demanda Lily avec agressivité.

Elle avait l'impression qu'Andraste venait d'avouer qu'elle avait fouillé dans son journal intime. Elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues au fil des moments honteux qu'elle avait vécu et qu'Andraste avait donc vu.

\- Je contrôle suffisamment maintenant pour voir uniquement ce que je veux voir. Expliqua la jeune femme pour la calmer. Quand je suis arrivée ici, Dumbledore m'a trouvée un mentor qui m'a appris à maîtriser ce don.  
\- Mais tu aurais pu tout voir si tu l'avais voulu. Fit remarquer Lily méfiante.  
\- La vie d'un troll est plus intéressante que la tienne. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais innocente pour James.  
\- Alors il pensait que j'étais coupable aussi ?

Elle était déçue. Elle avait cru, espérer, que James au moins crois en elle. Que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était innocente sans preuve.

\- Il a toujours su que tu étais innocente, il a passé tout son temps libre à te défendre, je voulais être sûre que son cœur ne soit pas brisé.

Lily jetât un regard sombre à la nuque d'Andraste. Penchée sur sa table de travail, elle rabbatit sa chevelure pour cacher ses joues qui s'empourprée. Lily se radoucit, Andraste était prête à tout pour son cousin.

\- Et tu n'as pas pu découvrir qui est derrière tout ça ? Demanda Lily avec espoir.

Quitte à ce que l'on fouille dans sa vie, autant que cela soit utile. Andraste secoua la tête.

\- C'est quelque chose qui vient du néant, qui n'a jamais existait, qui ne laisse pas de Poussière. Cette chose ne laisse pas de trace si tu préfères. Cela arrive uniquement quand un objet est là, mais ne devrait pas exister. C'est comme si l'univers même ne reconnaissait pas existence.  
\- Donc je dois lutter contre rien ?  
\- Rien peut être détruit. Si l'ordre de l'univers a été troublé, alors il faut le rétablir.

Dans la bouche de la poufsouffle cela semblait si simple, mais Lily avait l'impression qu'elle n'aurait d'autres choix que de quitter le pays.

\- Tu savais que le créateur du vif d'or avait le même don que moi ? Je me suis basée sur son tout premier système pour créer cet oiseau.

Une petite chouette mécanique se tenait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Lily essaya de sourire comprenant qu'Andraste essayait de lui changer les idées.

\- Il a dû l'adapter ensuite pour que le vif d'or puisse être créé par tout. Le tout premier toutefois utilisait la Poussière pour s'animer.  
\- Il est très beau.

L'oiseau étendit ses ailes et prit son envol vers le plafond. Lily le suivit du regard, elle le vit changer d'apparence, ses ailes s'agrandir, son corps s'allongea et se fit plus fin. Quand il se posa sur son épaule, il avait l'apparence d'un phénix.

\- Tu peux le garder. Je l'ai terminé. Il prendra la forme que tu veux et pourra te protéger.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily surprise.

L'oiseau frotta affectueusement son bec contre sa joue. Lily avait l'impression que ce n'était pas juste un bel objet magique capable de changer d'apparence. Il y avait dans ses billes de verres qui lui servaient de yeux une sorte de conscience. Elle se demandait si c'était son imagination. Andraste ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée d'aller à l'armoire à sa bibliothèque, attrapant livres et objets divers qu'elle lâchait en désordre sur la table rapidement avant de repartir à la recherche d'autres objets. Laissés seuls, les objets s'organiser en petit clan, n'hésitant pas à se bousculer et Lily vit même un livre dévorer une note un peu trop lente à son goût.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le donnes Andraste ? Répéta Lily. Andraste !

Elle se leva et dû l'attraper pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Consciente de la valeur du cadeau, elle en devenait méfiante. Si la poufsouffle avait ses raisons de l'aider, aucune n'était valable pour expliquer une telle attitude.

\- Je pensais qu'il te plairait, mais si tu n'en veux pas, il peut rester avec moi. Répondit-elle agacée avant de se détacher de Lily et de reprendre sa folle course.

Lily recula d'un pas, surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas le soudain changement d'humeur de la poufsouffle qui se mettait à la fuir.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me plait, mais ce n'est pas un cadeau que l'on fait à la légère.

Andraste ne répondit pas de suite, tournant le dos à Lily, elle était en train d'annoter un schéma tout en feuillant plusieurs ouvrages qui s'ouvraient devant elle les uns après les autres.

\- C'est lui qui l'a voulu. Finit-elle par marmonner. Les objets animés par la Poussière choisissent leur compagnon.  
\- Juste parce qu'il s'est posé sur mon épaule, tu  
\- Cet oiseau est mon tout premier projet. Cela fait un peu plus de deux ans que je travaille dessus et il t'a choisi. Parce que tu es jolie, intelligente et en plus tu as de la compassion. Tu ressembles à une foutue princesse de conte de fée moldu et c'est tout ce qu'il aime de toute évidence. S'énerva-t-elle.

Lily voulut protester, assurant que l'oiseau devait rester avec elle, mais il planta fermement ses serres dans son épaule. Il l'avait choisi, elle, au détriment de sa propre créatrice. Lily se sentit coupable.

\- Je vais voir si je peux apporter mon aide aux autres. Dit-elle doucement.  
\- Ouais fais donc. Répondit avec agacement Andraste.

La gryffondor jetât un dernier hésitant à Andraste qui boudait et finit par tourner les talons, l'oiseau sur son épaule. Elle avait l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Elle avait réussi à se faire une alliée et il avait suffi que ce stupide piaf la choisisse elle et non Andraste.

\- Est-ce que tu as un nom au moins ?

L'oiseau se contenta de cligner des yeux et pencha la tête pour qu'elle le caresse. Le métal était froid et dur sous ses doigts, mais c'était agréable pourtant.

\- Tu devrais prendre une forme plus discrète en tout cas.

L'oiseau se réduisit et devint un minuscule vivet doré. Lily lui adressa un sourire satisfait et continua sa route. La salle était bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle aurait préféré rester aux côtés d'Andraste. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour la cousine de James. Elle pouvait se montrer drôle, avoir les mots justes et agir comme une véritable amie. Bien plus que celles qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant des années.

\- Hey ! Evans ! Vient là. L'appela au loin Mélusine.

Cela sonnait comme un ordre aux oreilles de Lily, mais tous avaient été très clairs à ce sujet. Tant qu'elle n'a pas sa propre étude, elle aura pour mission d'aider les autres élèves.

\- T'es aussi lente que le cerveau d'un gryffondor Evans. Enfin, pour ceux qui en ont un. S'agaça Mélusine. Attrape.

Elle jetât un livre à Lily après avoir jeté un regard furieux à l'oiseau qui se tenait sur l'épaule de la rousse. Elle continua à lui lancer des livres les uns après les autres au point que la pile menaça de s'écrouler.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les poses pas sur la table idiote ? Siffla Mélusine.  
\- Peut-être parce qu'il y en a pas. Rétorqua Lily agacée.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Une table était apparue non loin d'elle. Lily aurait juré qu'aucune table n'était présente il y a quelques secondes, mais Mélusine lui adressa un signe impérieux pour qu'elle aille les poser. La gryffondor roula des yeux, elle était prête à aider les autres élèves, mais pas à leur servir d'elfe de maisons. La serpentarde se saisit du premier livre qu'elle avait jeté à Lily.

\- C'est bon. Tu peux ranger les autres.  
\- Range les toi-même !

Lily tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir d'un pas vif, mais Mélusine la coupa dans son élan.

\- Ne crains-tu pas d'être renvoyée de l'étude si tu ne fais rien ? Et après ça sera quoi ? Renvoyée de Poudlard ?

Elle lui adressait un sourire méchant, fière du tour qu'elle venait jouer. Lily dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Elle regrettait que ça ne soit pas socialement accepter de pouvoir étouffer les imbéciles. De mauvaise grâce, elle attrapa plusieurs livres pour les ranger elle ne savait où.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir volé cet oiseau. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi. Lui asséna Mélusine.  
\- Je n'ai rien volé. L'oiseau s'est posé de lui-même sur mon épaule.

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. Contrairement aux autres élèves qui détestaient Lily, Mélusine semblait avoir une propre raison. Une raison qui n'était pas dû à Rien.

\- Fait en sorte sur les livres soient à leur place.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à Mélusine qu'elle avait été vaincue. Pourtant elle avait raison, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire. L'oiseau se mit à entonner une mélodie qui lui était familière. Elle se mit à la fredonner en cœur, tout en rangeant les livres, rassurée qu'au moins la bibliothèque n'ait pas disparu.

La tâche de ranger les livres ne se révéla pas impossible, un code couleur sur la tranche indiquait dans quelle section ils étaient rangés, puis il suffisait de les mettre par auteur. Prise dans sa mission, elle ne prêta pas de suite attention aux êtres noirs se s'échappaient des livres pour se glisser sur sa peau. Quand elle vit le premier elle poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha les livres qu'elle tenait en main. Le mot cucurbitacée était en train de courir sur sa peau. Au début elle crut que c'était un insecte, mais non, c'était un mot. Et il n'était pas le seul à courir sur sa peau. Ils grossissaient à vue d'œil. Elle se retourna pour demander à Mélusine de l'aide, mais un mot lui rentra dans la bouche lui coupant la parole.

La respiration commença rapidement à lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux et les mots en profitèrent pour se glisser sur ses paupières l'empêchant d'ouvrir de nouveaux les yeux. Elle tomba à genoux, si elle avait pu, elle aurait crié, mais les mots étouffèrent son cri.

* * *

Lâche une review si tu veux pas que Lily meurt o/ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques d'envie, envoyer votre hibou ! A la prochaine :)


	7. Cuisine et prémices

Yo o/ Maintenant que je suis libéréééééééée, delivréééééééééééée de mes obligations, je peux reprendre l'écriture et voici donc le nouveau chapitre arrivant dès aujourd'hui ! Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous avez réussi à sauver Lily yhea bravo ! Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent l'histoire, cela me fait super plaisir :D

* * *

 **Cuisine et** **prémices**

\- Lâche-moi !  
\- Arrêtes ! Tu vas la tuer !  
\- C'est ce que je compte faire !  
\- Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas, je te jure, s'il te plait !

Lily papillonna des yeux, reprenant lentement conscience. Une main froide lui tapotait les joues sans douceur. Elle entendait des cris de douleurs, des hurlements, mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir à qui appartenait les voix.

\- Bienvenue parmi les vivants Lily.

Lily tourna la tête et vit que la voix appartenait à un serdaigle aux cheveux bleus. Elle voulut se relever, mais il la plaqua sur le bureau sur lequel on l'avait allongée.

\- C'est encore trop tôt, le poison des mots et plus fort qu'on ne le pense. Expliqua-t-il Je vais t'apporter de l'eau.  
\- Lily !

Andraste poussa brutalement Léandre pour faire face à Lily. La gryffondor vit que sa camarade avait les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire. Ainsi Andraste avait un tant soit peu d'affection pour elle et n'agissait pas uniquement pour son cousin ou parce qu'elle avait pitié de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- C'est de ma faute, si je ne t'avais pas laissé avec cette imbécile de Mélusine rien ne te serait arrivée. S'excusa Andraste.

Mélusine apparut derrière Andraste et l'attrapa par le bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Andy, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te le jure, je ne pensais pas. Commença-t-elle.  
\- C'est Miss Potter pour toi espèce de véracrasse. Je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que m'adresser la parole. La coupa Andraste. Et ne t'approche plus de Lily où tu serviras de repas au calamar géant.  
\- Je suis

Andraste empêcha Mélusine de terminer sa phrase. D'un coup de pied sec, elle la fit tomber par terre. Sigrid qui observait la scène dans son coin éclata d'un rire mauvais.

\- Vous êtes tous tarés ici, mais au moins vous êtes drôle. Se moqua-t-elle.

Honteuse, blessée, Mélusine se releva baguette à la main prête à en découdre avec la serdaigle qui venait de se moquer d'elle. Lily vit qu'Andraste avait la main sur sa baguette et qu'elle faisait bouclier, s'assurant qu'aucun sort ne pourrait la toucher.

\- Mélusine ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Léandre qui revenait avec le verre d'eau pour Lily.

La serpentarde leva la tête bien haute et s'en alla d'un pas vif en cherchant à cacher ses larmes. Sigrid partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire mauvais.

\- Prend garde à toi Evans, rien de pire qu'un cœur brisé pour s'attirer les ennuies. S'exclama-t-elle ravie avant de s'en aller.

Léandre posa un regard sombre sur Andraste et aida Lily à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse boire. L'eau lui faisait du bien. Elle put s'asseoir enfin sans qu'on ne la tienne, bien qu'elle ait encore un peu l'esprit confus.

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter Andraste. Tu la ramènes ici, tu la traites comme ton égale, alors que cela fait des mois que Mélusine attend que tu aies seulement conscience de son existence. Reprocha Léandre furieux. Comment penses-tu qu'elle aurait réagi ? Tu es tout pour Mélusine !

Andraste passa sa main dans ses cheveux à la manière de James et se contenta d'adresse un sourire narquois à Léandre.

\- Ta petite copine est sans intérêt, elle est fade, faible et pitoyable. Je n'ai aucune raison de me soucier d'elle.  
\- Par les caleçons de Merlin Potter ! Tu ne peux pas jouer les héroïnes et ensuite ignorer ceux que tu as aidé ! Tu es importante pour elle, sans toi elle aurait quittée Poudlard depuis longtemps !

Lily essayait de suivre la conversation. Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait passé toute sa scolarité de Poudlard dans une bulle dorée. Ne se souciant pas de ce qui arrivait aux autres élèves, ni même de qui étaient les autres élèves. Andraste lui jetât un regard soucieux, ignorant totalement Léandre, comme s'il était parti. Furieux le jeune homme serra les poings, puis se résignant tourna les talons pour rejoindre Mélusine.

\- On dirait que tu passes ton temps à sauver les gens. S'amusa Lily.  
\- C'est pas parce que tu es en capacité de parler que tu devrais le faire si c'est pour dire des bêtises. Grommela Andraste.

Elle aida Lily à se mettre debout et fit disparaître la table.

\- Le type qui harcelait Mélusine parce qu'elle est née-moldue m'a un jour emprunté un cahier. Je suis allée simplement le récupérer. Affirma-t-elle.  
\- Et ce n'est évidemment pas toi qui as glissé ce fameux cahier dans ses affaires. Devina Lily d'un ton ironique.

Andraste prit un air faussement offusquée avant de détourner la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres confirmant l'air de rien la question de Lily. L'oiseau vint se poser sur l'épaule de la rouquine et lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Il avait pris l'apparence d'une belle chouette effraie.

\- C'est lui qui venu me chercher quand les mots t'ont attaquée. Raconta Andraste. Tu lui as trouvé un nom d'ailleurs ?  
\- Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour trouver des noms. Tu comptais l'appeler comment ? S'enquit Lily  
\- Hedwige.  
\- Alors va pour Hedwige ! C'est un chouette nom.  
\- Mieux que ton jeu de mot en tout cas. La taquina Andraste. 

**X X X**

Lily apprit à éviter la plupart des élèves de l'étude du corbeau. À dire vrai, elle apprenait à éviter la grande majorité de la population de Poudlard. La plupart de ses trajets consistaient entre des allers et retours entre le refuge et l'étude. Hedwige sur son épaule l'avertissait quand elle risquait de croiser de quelqu'un. Elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre ses repas directement dans les cuisines du château pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux autres élèves. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient pris d'affection pour elle et lui avaient installés un petit coin où elle pouvait prendre ses repas en paix. Si les professeurs étaient au courant, aucun ne lui faisait de réflexion.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas Myra c'est pourquoi vous les elfes vous ne me détestez pas. Commença Lily.  
\- Mangez Miss Evans, cela va être froid. Rétorqua Myra en lui donnant un petit coup de cuillère en bois.

Lily souffla doucement sur le plat de lasagnes. Myra aimait tester de nouvelles recettes et Lily aimait pouvoir les goûter.

\- La malédiction ne touche pas les elfes de maisons, notre magie est différente de celle des sorciers. Expliqua l'elfe comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

La rouquine fit tomber sa fourchette, elle avait enfin une piste. Serait-elle donc victime d'une malédiction ? Elle voulut en demander plus, mais Myra la coupa.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, vous avez mangé ?

Lily se retourna et vit James en tenue de quidditch. Il tenait son balai d'une main et s'ebourrifait les cheveux d'une autre. Couvert de boue de la tête au pied, Lily vit qu'il avait laissé des traces de pas boueuses sur son chemin, mais les elfes se contentaient de faire des courbettes devant lui. Myra le fixait avec l'adoration typique des elfes de maisons et lui installait déjà un couvert le poussant à s'assoir faisant fi de ses protestations.

\- Tu aurais pu faire attention, les elfes n'oseront jamais te le dire. Lui reprocha Lily.

James eut le bon ton de rougir. Lily baissa la tête et planta sa fouchette dans son assiette s'en voulant de l'accueillir avec des reproches. Quand elle le vit se lever, elle voulut s'excuser, mais il prit la parole avant elle.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison, je vais. Il se tut quand il vit que les traces avaient été nettoyées. Je vais rien faire, mais... Je te jure que je connais plein de sortilège pour faire le ménage. Une fois j'ai même appris à utiliser une serpillère !

Lily éclata de rire à l'idée de voir James apprendre à utiliser une serpillère.

\- Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.  
\- T'excuses pas, c'était très drôle. J'ai au début essayé de le faire voler, je crois que personne ne comprenait pourquoi je m'acharnais à demander au balai d'être debout ! Raconta-t-il en riant.

Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de son plat, voulant complimenter la cuisinière, elle se rendit compte de son absence, ainsi que celle des autres elfes de maisons. Ils étaient encore dans la cuisine, mais ils semblaient éviter l'endroit où ils étaient installés. D'habitude, il y en avait toujours un pour discuter avec elle, lui révéler les derniers exploits cruels qu'elle aurait soi-disant fait ou lui apporter une tasse de thé. Ils les évitaient.

\- Ton entraînement c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son balai.

Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience qu'ils étaient seuls, elle voulait à tout prix combler le silence pour que cela ne soit pas trop... étrange.

\- Cela a bien commencé, il ne faisait pas trop froid, pas de pluie. Ce qui est plutôt correct pour le mois de novembre et puis...  
\- La pluie.  
\- Ouais. La pluie. Pire qu'à Halloween. Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler...

Lily se rembrunit à l'évocation d'Halloween. Cette année le banquet fut gâché par une tempête dans la Grande Salle. Bien entendu elle était l'unique et seule responsable et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas présente en faisait une coupable encore plus parfaite. En guise de punition, on ne prit même pas la peine de lui mettre des heures de colles (impossible de lui en donner plus), mais elle reçut l'interdiction d'aller à la prochaine sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lady Trent m'a évité le pire ce jour-là.  
\- C'est l'une des intervenantes de l'étude c'est ça ? Demanda James.  
\- Celle qui travaille avec Andraste. Elles ont le même don. Je crois qu'elle fait partie d'une sorte de mafia de créatures magiques, mais en même temps je n'ai jamais rencontré personne plus adorable. C'est une personne très paradoxale.  
\- Ne crois pas qu'elle soit adorable avec tout le monde. Je l'ai vu jeter un sort à un élève qui avait fait une poupée vaudou à ton effigie, le type a vu sa peau se transformer en roche. Il était entouré autour de ses amis et personne n'a vu que c'était elle.  
\- Toi tu l'as vu. Fit remarquer Lily.

Ils avaient fini leur repas, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était décidé à quitter la table. Ils restaient là, à boire leur tasse de thé à moitié vide et depuis longtemps froide si un sort chauffant n'avait pas été jeté sur les tasses.

\- Je crois qu'elle voulait que je vois, en guise d'avertissement. Il prit une voix ronchonne. Tu vois ce que je fais à ceux qui font du mal à mes protégées.

Lily roula des yeux, mais ne put empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Elle avait rencontré Lady Trent la seconde semaine de son arrivée à l'étude et cette petite vieille femme lui avait tout de suite plu. Contrairement aux autres tuteurs, elle ne venait que quelques fois dans le mois et n'aidait pas vraiment Andraste. Elle se contentait de jeter un coup d'œil à ses recherches, lui donnait quelques conseils, puis elle s'installait pour raconter ses aventures à travers le monde. Dés le premier jour, elle s'était prise d'intérêt pour Lily et l'avait déclaré - à l'instar d'Andraste – comme étant sa protégée. Cela n'avait rien changé à Poudlard, mais elle avait maintenant une alliée hors de Poudlard avec qui elle pouvait correspondre.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle voudrait t'avertir. T'avertir de quoi ? S'enquit Lily.  
\- J'étais en train de dire à Remus que je comptais te proposer de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard. Elle a dû m'entendre. Finit-il par marmonner.  
\- Et quand est-ce que tu vas me demander de t'accompagner à pré-au-lard ?

James fut surpris par le ton taquin de la jeune femme. Il avait plus l'habitude qu'elle rejette en bloc sa présence que le fait qu'elle lui demande quand est-ce qu'il lui proposerait un rendez-vous.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Bafouilla-t-il.  
\- On pourrait définir une date si tu veux ! S'exclama Lily avec ravissement. Par exemple mardi à midi.  
\- Ouais, ouais c'est parfait. Anonna-t-il perdu.  
\- Quoi que ça soit beaucoup trop long si tu veux mon avis. Je ne tiens pas à attendre mardi. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ? Il faut que je trouve un cadeau de mariage pour ma sœur. Bon je suis la probablement la personne la plus détestée, mais je peux être d'assez bonne compagnie. Elle avait commencé d'un ton joyeux, mais termina dans un murmure.

Elle leva la tête et vit James la regardait les yeux brillants. Elle aimait ses yeux bruns, ils étaient chaleureux et réconfortants.

\- Ça serait avec grand plaisir. J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous étiez de très bonne compagnie.

Elle gloussa, elle se sentit stupide, elle se sentit heureuse. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans les bras et même de l'embrasser. Parce qu'elle ne voyait non plus l'imbécile qui parlait avec arrogance et s'amusait à jeter des sorts à tout va. Parce qu'il était devenu un chevalier servant, qui venait lui rendre visite le soir dans le refuge et qu'ils discutaient pendant des heures. Parce que parfois ils en oubliaient presque la présence d'Andraste et des trois autres maraudeurs.

\- Miss Evans, Monsieur Potter vous devriez aller le couvre-feu. Les pressa Myra.

Lily sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu l'elfe de maisons revenir. Elle les entraînait l'un et l'autre non pas par l'entrée de la cuisine, mais derrière une vieille cuisinière qui cachait un passage secret.

\- Je ne connaissais pas celui-là. Marmonna James.

Ainsi Andraste avait raison quand elle disait que les maraudeurs donnaient l'impression de cartographier Poudlard. Myra la poussa dans le dos pour qu'ils se pressent, elle se retourna brusquement se souvenant de leur conversation avant l'arrivée de James.

\- Tout à l'heure Myra tu m'as dit que j'étais victime d'une malédiction. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? Demanda Lily.  
\- Je ne sais rien de plus Miss Evans, mais ce dont vous êtes victime c'est une malédiction. Allez-y. Sinon vous aurez des soucis !

Lily voulut protester, mais James l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina dans le passage secret. Il marmonna un lumos pour éclairer la route. Elle se retourna pour voir Myra refermer la porte. Elle s'en voulut d'être restée aussi longtemps dans la cuisine. Les elfes de maisons n'oseraient jamais leur faire savoir qu'ils abusaient de leur hospitalité.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé la sortie. Annonça James. Je te ramène au refuge.

Son ton était sans appel. Il n'avait même pas juger bon de lui demander son avis. Lily s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'elle était bien capable de s'y rendre seule. Qu'elle allait et venait maintenant seule dans le château sans que personne ne l'attaque. Certes elle usait de passage secret, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps. Quand il vit son air agacé, il détourna le regard, penaud.

\- Enfin si tu le veux. Balbutia-t-il. Je ne tiens pas à imposer ma présence.

Il eut un rire nerveux. Lily prit conscience qu'il voulait peut-être juste rester un peu plus en sa compagnie. Rien d'autre.

\- Allons-y !

Elle lui attrapa la main, elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle fit ça. Son corps avait réagi avant son esprit. Elle était surprise de voir comment leurs deux mains s'entrelaçaient parfaitement. Elle n'aimait pas serrer les mains, elles étaient toujours trop grandes, trop petites ou bien trop moites. Celle de James était juste parfaite. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prononçait le moindre mot. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. La dernière fois que cela lui était arrivé, c'était avec Severus quand ils étaient enfants. Elle se souvint qu'ils étaient allongés tous les deux au bord de la rivière à se contenter d'observer les nuages. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Les silences avec Severus étaient devenus inconfortables.

\- Nous y voilà. Marmonna James.

Plongée dans son cocon, Lily n'avait pas fait attention au chemin et elle fut surprise de voir qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés. Le portrait d'Helga donnait l'impression d'être profondément endormis, mais Lily savait que ce n'était que de la comédie. Elle se plaignait souvent aux filles de crises d'insomnie. Ce qui lui était bien pratique pour connaître plus que nécessaire sur la vie de Poudlard.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? Proposa Lily.  
\- Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer les foudres d'Andraste et je sais que si je reste, je vais pas vouloir te quitter et je risque de passer la nuit ici alors que je dois une douche. Lily baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Bloody hell ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je. Bonne nuit Lily ! Bafouilla-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Lily posa sa main sur sa joue, là où il l'avait embrassée. Elle le vit s'éloigner d'un pas vif, avant de quitter la salle de classe il se retourna et lui fit un dernier signe. Elle retira prestement sa main sa joue et lui rendit son signe.

\- Il semblerait que ce garçon vous apprécie beaucoup. Commenta Helga.  
\- Tout Poudlard le sait...  
\- Et est-ce que tout Poudlard sait que vous aussi vous l'appréciez beaucoup ?

Lily ne répondit pas, elle se retourna et fit face à Helga qui la fixait avec un petit sourire.

\- Bonne nuit Helga.

Le portrait lui jetât un regard déçu, elle aurait aimé en savoir plus pour pouvoir le répéter à tous les portraits de Poudlard. Avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta.

\- Helga ? Pouvez-vous garder ça pour vous ? Je ne veux pas que James ait de problèmes.  
\- Bien entendu Lily, ça restera notre secret. Ne vous inquiétez pas et allez dormir.

Le portrait révéla l'entrée du passage. Lily la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que James ait plus de problèmes à cause d'elle. On s'était attaqué à lui, certains l'avaient même insulté et quelqu'un avait même essayé de lui faire boire un philtre d'amour. Tous avaient fini par le regretter.

\- Lily ?! Où étais-tu ?! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! S'exclama Marlène furieuse.

Andraste se contenta de dédaigner de lever la tête de son livre et demanda d'une voix endormie.

\- Sirius nous a dit que tu étais avec James. C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui. Ouais c'est vrai. Répondit Lily.  
\- C'est quoi ce sourire Evans ? Interrogea Marlène. Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse ! Andraste ! Notre petite fille est en train de vivre son premier amour ! Oh vient tout raconter à maman.

Andraste ricana tendit que Lily essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte de Marlène.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Protesta la gryffondor.

Elle partit dans la salle de bain, cherchant à leur faire comprendre que la conversation était close. Elle en avait terriblement envie d'en parler, mais d'habitude c'était avec Constance et Dorcas. Et au bout de quelques minutes la conversation était à mille lieues de ce dont Lily voulait parler. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ses deux camarades présentent. À peine fut-elle sortie qu'elle eut le droit à un sourire amusé de la part d'Andraste.

\- Je ne pensais pas que James finirait par utiliser un philtre d'amour, il m'avait promis pourtant. Se moqua-t-elle.  
\- Il n'en a pas besoin, mais S'agaça Lily.  
\- A HA ! S'esclaffa Marlène.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué Lily ! Pas toi ! S'amusa Andraste.  
\- C'est juste une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et c'était juste un dîner ensemble. Rien d'autres. Marmonna Lily en se couchant.  
\- Et ça finira par un mariage et un bébé. Chantonna Marlène.

Cachée sous ses draps, Lily ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne leur avait même pas parlé de la malédiction, seulement de James. 

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas lâchez une review, si ce n'est pas le cas lâchez aussi une review ! Si vous voulez savoir quand le prochain chapitre viendra sans être inscrit sur vous pouvez suivre ma page FB ( ficdamoisellegaea/) (et je mettrai des trucs cools sur les personnages pour toute personne qui aime la page :D)

A bientôt o/


	8. Pré-au-Lard

Aloha ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne cesserai jamais de le dire, merci pour tout•e•s celleux qui ont laissé des reviews et/ou qui suivent l'histoire. Cela me fait super plaisir ! o/

 **Réponse à la review d'Ethel** \- J'espère que ton bac de littérature s'est bien passé ! Cela va faire 5 ans que je l'ai passé maintenant le coup de vieux que je me suis pris xD Merci pour ta review super pipou *-* Je t'envoie plein de magie pour faire face à l'attente des résultats pour ton bac ! N'hésite pas à zieuter ma page FB ou à t'inscrire sur FFnet si tu veux être avertie quand le prochain chapitre sort.

* * *

 **Pré-au-Lard**

Normalement les amies sont censées vous aider à trouver comment vous habillez pour un premier rendez-vous. Du moins c'était ce que Lily avait toujours pensé et c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait d'ailleurs avec Constance et Dorcas. Pourtant jusqu'à ce jour, elle avait toujours refusé le moindre conseil vestimentaire ou de mode pour un rendez-vous avec un garçon. Son mantra était : qu'il m'aime comme je suis ! Aujourd'hui elle ne supportait pas cette phrase. Aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de conseils.

\- Voyons Lily, James est dingue de toi depuis des années. Pourquoi te soucier de tout cela ? Demanda Marlène en roulant des yeux.

Lily jetât un coup d'œil dans le miroir, sa tentative de reproduire le maquillage de sorcière hebdo était une catastrophe, elle n'avait même pas touché à sa coiffure, quant à sa tenue elle commençait sincèrement à se demander si remettre son uniforme ne serait pas mieux. Pour ne rien arranger, Andraste sortit de la salle de bain métamorphosée. Elle incarnait le charme, l'élégance et la beauté. Il y avait presque une aura irréelle autour d'elle.

\- Si tu ne tiens pas à être une boule à facettes, tu devrais retirer ce charme de glamour. Se moqua Marlène.

Andraste fit la moue et d'un finite incantatem fit disparaître l'aura doré qui l'entourait. Elle perdit tout aspect irréel, mais restait tout de même anormalement belle.

\- Aide-moi Andraste ! La supplia Lily.  
\- Hors de question. Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. À moins que tu tiennes à ce que James s'enfuit en courant. Elle passa le doigt sur ses lèvres rouges pour les faire briller un peu plus. Moi je vais devoir me donner en spectacle avec Sirius et espérer que cela arrive aux oreilles de mes parents. Ma mère m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas rencontrer un médicomage. Je crois qu'elle se doute que j'ai des déviances sexuelles comme elle le dit. Expliqua-t-elle d'un ton lourd.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop ? Demanda Marlène d'un ton inquiet.  
\- Pas pour ma mère. Rétorqua Andraste d'un ton sombre. Pour elle la parfaite sorcière ne peut être belle sans artifice magique, une taille fine et un utérus totalement opérationnel. Cracha-t-elle.

Lily s'en voulut de se soucier de son apparence alors qu'Andraste était en train de jouer son avenir. Elle et Marlène se voyaient de moins en moins, au début elles se contentaient de se voir dans le refuge, puis les disparitions répétées de Marlène firent réapparaître les rumeurs. Andraste lui jetât un mouchoir.

\- Retire tout ça, on dirait une mariée sur le point d'être sacrifier sur le glorieux autel du mariage. T'as qu'à faire ton truc noir sur les yeux. Tu sais avec les petits traits.  
\- Ton eye-liner. Traduisit Marlène amusée. De toute manière je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Que ce rendez-vous n'était comment est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Une sortie entre ami.

La bouche en cœur et des éclaires dans les yeux, Lily essuya son maquillage. Grâce à la magie qui imprégnait le mouchoir, il lui suffisait de le passer sur le visage pour retirer toute trace de maquillage. Elle commençait sincèrement à se demander si jeter un sort à Marlène était une manière de confirmer ses propos ou bien un moyen de récupérer le peu de dignité qui lui rester.

\- Damned, je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Gilderoy. Pesta Marlène. Lily. Tresse-toi les cheveux ou bien fait ton chignon tu seras parfaite. Surtout pas les cheveux détachés, je te connais, tu vas avoir envie de les attacher au bout de cinq minutes.

Marlène attrapa Andraste par la taille et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Du bout des doigts elle caressa son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau sur le bout du nez cette fois-ci. Lily partit dans la salle de bain pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité prétextant vouloir se changer. Une fois face au miroir, elle se sentit ridicule. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous amical, rien d'autre. Elle se résigna à suivre les conseils de ses amies et de ressembler à ce à quoi elle ressemblait à tout le jour. Seule son absence d'uniforme indiquait qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à partir à l'étude.

Quand elle passa discrètement la tête par la porte, elle vit que Marlène était partie. Elle surprit Andraste en train de pleurer. Deux larmes solitaires coulaient le long de ses joues. Lily fit mine de ne rien voir et lui demanda si elle était prête. D'un sourire qui sonnait faux, Andraste acquiesça. Le chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence, Andraste avait la tête baissée, ruminant de sombres pensées. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner qu'elle aurait aimé passer cette journée avec Marlène et qu'elle en souffrait. Dès qu'elle vit Sirius, elle lui sauta au cou et reprit la grandiloquente comédie qui leur sied si bien. Lily plus discrète se contenta de les saluer d'un sourire.

\- Traitresse. Marmonna Severus dans son dos.

Lily se figea tendit qu'un frisson d'horreur lui parcourait tout le corps. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais l'entendit très bien. Le visage de James se fit sombre et Lily vit qu'il avait attrapé sa baguette. Elle secoua la tête et prononça silencieusement le mot non. Sa main retomba. Personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé mis à part eux deux.

\- Bon. Les amoureux, vous y allez ou bien vous restez ? Grogna Rusard.

Le regard qu'ils avaient changé n'avaient duré que quelques nanosecondes pour eux, mais pour le reste du monde plusieurs longues minutes s'étaient écoulées et ils étaient seuls élèves à ne pas être encore partit.

\- Désolée. Bafouilla Lily.  
\- Content que tu te sois fait des amis la rouquine ! S'exclama Rusard d'un ton joyeux en refermant la grille derrière eux.

Lily fit un signe de la main à Rusard et surprit le regard amusé de James. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais réussi à amadouer le concierge. Admira-t-il.  
\- Il est très gentil tu sais, un peu maladroit, mais très bon danseur ! Et sa chatte et adorable.

Cette fois-ci James éclata franchement de rire.

\- Gentil ? Très bon danseur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. Ce type veut remettre en vigueur les châtiments corporels !  
\- Voyons, te connaissant je suis sûre que tu adorerais te faire enchaîner aux murs. Rétorqua Lily avec ironie.  
\- C'est une proposition ?  
\- Qui sait...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla d'un pas vif la tête haute. James figé par la surprise se fit distancer de quelques mètres et dû courir pour la rattraper.

Pré-au-Lard avait été envahi par les élèves de Poudlard. Le couple qu'il formait n'avait pas échappé aux regards de certains qui n'hésitaient pas à les pointer du doigt ou faire des commentaires désobligeant. Lily sentit l'angoisse l'envahir, une boule se forma au creux de son estomac et sa gorge se serra. Elle voulut tout arrêter, dire à James que c'était pas une bonne idée. Il la devança en s'excusant d'être aussi populaire, beau et que par sa faute tout le monde les regardait. Cela la fit rire, elle se détendit et comprit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter de toute cette attention. James voulait être avec elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Trouver un cadeau de mariage pour sa sœur fut ardue. Dans la première boutique, James lui montra des nains de jardins chanteurs très en vogue dans le monde magique. Sa sœur détesterait. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à avoir des nains de jardins ou des flamants roses dans son jardin. Elle était bien trop distinguée pour cela. Elle trouva un service à thé qui gardait le thé au chaud, mais les motifs de runes ne seraient jamais assortis aux rideaux du salon de Pétunia Il y avait de tout, des lampes, des décorations, des objets utiles, d'autres complètement inutiles. Il y avait des boutiques. Ils en firent plusieurs. Il n'y avait rien. Lily ne s'en inquiétait pas, elle ne voulait pas trouver un cadeau, car alors peut-être qu'un second rendez-vous serait fixé ?

Ils allèrent à la frontière du village, là où les autres élèves ne s'aventuraient guère. Il n'y avait plus qu'une petite boutique poussiéreuse à visiter. Au loin ils virent un chien énorme aux allures de Sinistros. Il les fixait d'un air grave et bien trop sérieux pour un chien. Lily n'étant pas superstitieuse l'ignora, mais James annonça brusquement qu'il devait partir.

\- Je te rejoindrais dans la boutique. Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura-t-il.

Il partit d'un pas vif en direction du chien, laissant Lily seule devant la boutique. Elle fut surprise, blessée aussi et trop fière pour lui courir après. Elle tourna donc les talons pour aller dans la boutique, bien décidée à ne pas l'attendre et à rentrer à Poudlard seule.

La boutique était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Elle semblait sortir tout droit de l'un des récits de son enfant. Elle était dans un désordre indescriptible. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait levait un nuage de poussière. Dans un coin était endormi un vieux mage, sa longue barbe blanche était enroulée autour de son cou comme une écharpe et ses lunettes de soleil glissaient le long de son nez crochu. Au premier pas elle fut dubitative, au second elle commença à l'apprécier, au troisième elle tomba sous le charme de la boutique. Elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le présent pour sa sœur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser son regard sur les étagères encombrées.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle croisa le regard de la peluche. Une chouette effraie blanche aux yeux ambrés qui ressemblait en tout point à la description qu'Andraste lui avait faite de la peluche de James. Elle sut que James l'adorerait. Elle se sentit stupide à cette pensée, ne venait-il pas de l'abandonner ? Pourtant elle s'en saisit pour voir le prix, il n'y en avait pas. Déçue, elle se retourna, décidée à demander au vendeur quel était ce prix. Elle se retrouva à faire face à Severus. Instinctivement elle recula d'un pas et se retrouva plaquée contre les étagères. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui bloquant un peu plus toute possibilité de fuite. Plaquant la peluche contre elle d'une main, elle attrapa sa baguette d'une autre.

\- Que veux-tu ? Interrogea-t-elle avec hargne.

D'un geste vif il attrapa le poignet de Lily. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa chaire et il l'obligea à lâcher sa baguette sous le coup de la douleur. Elle posa son pied dessus afin qu'il ne tente pas de la récupérer, mais il ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer. Il se contentait de la regarder d'un air à la fois triste et énervé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Lily ? Tu aurais dû m'écouter et partir depuis longtemps. Ils vont te détruire. Ils vont te faire du mal. Je ne peux plus les contenir. Menaça-t-il d'un ton doucereux.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterai. Après tout ne suis-je pas qu'une traitresse ? Je ne doute pas que tu n'apprécies pas mes amis, mais les miens au moins ne jugent pas les gens sur leurs origines. Cracha-t-elle furieuse.

Les doigts de Severus se plantèrent un peu plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Lily. Tu ne comprends pas ! S'énerva-t-il.  
\- Bien, dis-moi alors ce qui s'est passé avec Remus et je m'en irais. Annonça-t-elle.

Elle n'avait toujours pas découvert ce qui s'était passé avec Remus, elle savait juste que cela avait un rapport avec Severus. Elle avait rapidement compris que c'était un tabou pour les maraudeurs et n'avait pas insisté. Severus devint livide et recula.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Balbutia-t-il.  
\- Bien. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Il ne vit pas venir le coup de genoux qu'elle lança dans ses parties. Il tomba à genoux sous le coup de la douleur et poussa un juron. Severus lâcha un borborygme menaçant. Lily récupéra d'un geste vif sa baguette et sans hésiter un instant, elle prit la fuite. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors et loin de la boutique qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'avait pas payé la peluche. Elle jetât un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais personne ne la poursuivait. Elle se résigna à la glisser dans son sac préférant mettre de côté sa conscience morale que de croiser de nouveau Severus.

Hedwige sortit de sa poche et se posa sur son épaule. Elle se mit à lui mordiller affectueusement l'oreille pour la consoler. Lily sourit, elle se sentit un peu moins seule en compagnie de l'animal mécanique. Elle vit que James était de retour, il lui adressa un sourire penaud, mais elle fit tout pour qu'il voie qu'elle était bien décidée à l'ignorer. Il l'appela, une fois, deux fois. Elle ne l'attendit pas, elle lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée sans explication devant la boutique. Il l'appela de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait rattrapé. Il dut la retenir par le poignet pour la retenir. Elle retira vivement sa main et la serra contre elle. Sa manche glissa et révéla des bleus là où Severus avait serré.

\- Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il furieux.  
\- Tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas parti. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti d'ailleurs ?

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux. Elle s'en voulut d'être aussi geignarde.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de sœur jumelle. Dit-il sombrement.  
\- Oh si bien sûr. Mais on se fait passer pour une seule personne, car notre vie n'est pas assez pimentée. Rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

\- Andraste a été attaquée. Par toi de toute évidence, sauf que tu étais avec moi.  
\- Quelqu'un se fait passer pour moi et attaque les gens ? Demanda Lily abasourdie.

Elle avait envie de rire. Cela semblait tellement logique maintenant. Voilà comment elle avait pu commettre tous ces crimes tout en étant innocente. Ce n'était pas elle ! C'était cette personne qui se faisait passer pour elle. C'était probablement Rien. Cet être qui n'existait pas, qui ne devait pas exister et pourtant qui était là et troublait l'ordre de l'univers.

\- Andraste va bien ? Interrogea-t-elle inquiète.  
\- Elle a juste la cheville tordue. La rassura James. Avec Sirius ils ont profité pour se donner un peu plus en spectacle. Ajouta-t-il amusé.

Durant quelques secondes, Lily se laissa aller à imaginer Andraste portait par Sirius. Tout deux se déclamant mutuellement des mots d'amours grandiloquents dans une parfaite comédie romantique qui savait tirer des sourires et des soupirs envieux.

\- Ta soi-disant sœur jumelle a disparu une fois son attaque finit. Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait la retrouver. Raconta-t-il d'un ton grave.

Hewidge s'éleva dans le ciel et prit l'apparence d'un vivet doré. L'animal poussa un cri strident mécanique. Lily comprenant ce que la créature comptait faire hacha de la tête, lui donnant l'autorisation. Le vivet poussa un nouveau cri et disparu dans les airs.

\- Elle pourra la retrouver. Et elle nous amènera jusqu'à ce double.  
\- Et que feras-tu une fois que tu l'auras trouvé ?

Lily se retrouva prise au dépourvu par la question de James. Elle savait juste qu'elle devrait retrouver cette jumelle maintenant qu'elle connaissait son existence. Ce qu'elle devrait faire ensuite...

\- Lui demander des explications je suppose. L'arrêter surtout.

James ne demanda pas comment elle comptait arrêter le double. Elle ne savait pas ou plutôt elle craignait la réponse. Si le double était Rien comme elle le présumait, elle ne pouvait pas dénoncer la créature aux aurors. Ils ne la prédrait pas au sérieux. Et encore, ça serait seulement si cette affaire pourrait les arrêter. James l'attrapa et la serra contre lui.

\- Nous l'arrêterons. Ensemble. La rassura-t-il.

Lily fut surprise qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Ils s'étaient rapprochés au cours des derniers mois, mais c'était la première fois qui l'enlaçait. Hésitante au début, elle finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Hedwige poussa un cri mélodieux. Lily s'échappa vivement des bras de James, cramoisie et presque honteuse d'avoir été surprise. Elle vit du coin de l'œil James fixait un point au loin pour se donner une contenance.

\- Okay. On devrait la suivre. Bafouilla Lily.  
\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Renchérit James.

Ils échangèrent un regard et elle lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant dans sa course. Hedwige volait vite, mais faisait attention qu'ils ne la perdent pas de vue. Parfois ils durent revenir sur leurs pas. Ils étaient en chasses, mais un seul instant elle ne lui lâcha la main. Leur course les entraîna au-delà du village. Le double les attendait.

\- C'est un piège. Marmonna James.

Rien ne pouvait différencier le double, Rien, et Lily. Même vêtements, même coiffures, même souffle raccourci par la course. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, leurs souffles n'étaient qu'un et le vent jouait d'une même manière avec leurs cheveux. Elles firent un pas, l'une vers l'autre. James l'appela, mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle n'entendait qu'un gros bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Le double lui sourit, un sourire moqueur et elle fut happée.

Lily ne comprit pas ce qui se passa, elle fut happée par son double. Elle se cogna douloureusement contre elle et tomba sur le sol. Quand elle se releva, elle vit que James pointait sa baguette sur elles. Rien s'approcha du gryffondor, il pointa sa baguette sur elle. Le double leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- C'est moi Lily. Assura-t-elle.

Alors Lily comprit quel était son piège depuis le début. Le double ne voulait pas seulement se faire passer pour elle. Elle voulait maintenant voler sa place auprès de James. Elle le vit hésiter, il avait peur de blesser la mauvaise Lily. Le double en profita pour faire un autre pas vers lui, puis un second. Lily devait faire quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de bouger.

\- Regarde. J'ai ma baguette. Affirma le double.

Rien la lui avait volé durant leur cohésion. Hedwige poussa un cri strident et se posa sur l'épaule de James. Elle-même ne savait plus qui était son amie et qui était Rien.

Rien ne la voyait pas. Rien était focalisée sur James. Rien voulait lui faire du mal, mais il avait peur de lui faire du mal à elle. Il avait peur de l'attaquer. Sans un mot, Lily sortit de son sac la peluche qu'elle avait volée dans le magasin. Elle lui montra, au loin. Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus pour qu'il comprenne et sache.

\- Expelliarmus !

La baguette sauta des mains du double pour arriver dans celle de James. Furieuse, le double sauta sur James, mais il l'évita d'un bond agile. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette, Lily sortit de sa torpeur n'hésita pas un instant pour courir et sauta sur le dos de son double. James jetât une boule de feu qui coupa la tresse du double. Celle de Lily bien qu'elle n'était pas touchée par le sortilège connu le même sort au cheveu prêt. Le double tomba, Lily sentit une douleur dans les genoux et la mâchoire. Plaquée au sol, Rien repoussa Lily sans la moindre difficultée.

\- JAMES ! Arrête ! Supplia Lily.

Le double se releva, tremblante. Lily ressentait chaque douleur que Rien ressentait. Il vit sa chevelure réduite, il vit les coups qui marquaient son corps alors qu'elle n'en avait pas reçu. Il devint pâle comme la mort et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Le double lui cracha dessus avant de s'enfuir. James voulu se relever pour la rattraper, mais Lily l'arrêta.

\- Non. Si tu la blesses, je serais blessée. Dit-elle. Nous devons savoir comment la battre sans que je sois blessée.

Il l'aida à se relever et déposa un baiser sur la plaie de son front. Le goût du métallique du sang envahit ses lèvres. Elle frissonna quand il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désormais courts.

\- Je suis désolé, par ma faute, tu... Murmura-t-il. Si tu veux les faire repousser il existe des sortilèges tu sais.  
\- Ils sont parfaits tel quel. Assura-t-elle.  
\- Les cheveux courts te vont bien. Complimenta-t-il rassuré.

Elle avait essayé de se relever, mais tout son corps douloureux se rappelait à elle. Elle eut la maigre consolation en se disant que le double souffrait tout autant qu'elle. James s'agenouilla devant elle.

\- Monte sur mon dos.  
\- James... Non.  
\- Allez, monte je te dis. Il faut que nous rentrions. Insista-t-il.

La nuit était en train de tomber. Elle ne savait même pas comment ils pourraient rentrer, mais cela ne semblait pas soucier James. Elle grimpa sur son dos. Il ne se dirigeait cependant non pas vers les grilles du château, mais en direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura-t-il.  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je suis avec toi. Rétorqua-t-elle. Elle colla sa joue contre la sienne. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas vers le château.  
\- Il y a un passage secret dans la Cabane Hurlante, personne ne remarquera notre absence.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Comme tous les élèves de Poudlard elle connaissait les rumeurs qui courraient sur cette cabane et ne tenait pas à rencontrer les esprits frappeurs.

\- Tu me fais toujours confiance ? Demanda-t-il.

Il voulait donner l'impression d'être amusé, mais elle entendit l'inquiétude qui perçait derrière ses paroles.

\- Toujours. Affirma-t-elle.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu o/ Maintenant vous devez comprendre un peu tout ce qui se trame et pourquoi la pauvre Lily se retrouve détestée par tout Poudlard. Vous en serez un peu sur la malédiction dans les prochains chapitres :3 N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! (Surtout que les reviews me motive et j'écris plus vite ensuite :D) A la prochaine o/


	9. Malédiction

Yoooo o/ Merci pour vos supers reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! J'adore vous lire et j'adore vous voir suivre l'histoire cela me fait super plaisir ! Je tiens aussi à remercier la page FB Le répertoire de fanfiction ( repertoiredefanfics/) d'avoir ajouté 7ème année

 **Réponse à guest** : Yo guest o/ J'aime bien ton petit nom ;) Plus sérieusement, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera les éclaircissements dont tu avais besoin !

* * *

 **Malédiction**

Leur retour tardif à Poudlard le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait pu faire perdre à Gryffondor toutes ses chances de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Rusard avait cependant gardé le silence sur l'absence de retour de deux élèves. Lily ne l'apprit que deux semaines plus tard, quand le concierge lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Assis derrière son bureau débordant de papiers et d'objets confisqués, il la fixait d'un air soupçonneux. Lily connaissait bien ce regard, mais il l'adressait aux autres élèves et non à elle d'habitude...

\- Asseyez-vous ! Intima-t-il.  
\- Il n'y a pas de chaise. Fit-elle remarquer.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande et n'était pas prévue pour accueillir des visiteurs. Rusard devint cramoisi et se mit à bafouiller.

\- Dans ce cas restez debout ! S'agaça-t-il

Lily ne put retenir un sourire amusé et baissa la tête pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Elle connaissait suffisamment Rusard pour savoir qu'il se vexait d'un rien et ne supportait pas que l'on remette en question son autorité. Prenant son attitude pour de la contrition, il reprit d'un ton plus doux.  
\- Comment êtes-vous rentré de Pré-au-Lard la dernière fois la rouquine ? Vous et Potter êtes les seuls à n'être pas passé par les grilles.

La rouquine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'utiliser ce surnom affectueux qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il n'était guère apprécié à Poudlard que ce soit par les élèves ou les professeurs. Il y avait même une rumeur qui disait qu'il était un cracmol. Lily représentait probablement la seule véritable alliée qu'il y avait dans le château.

\- Je sais qu'il y a des passages secrets. Reprit-il. J'ai caché votre absence, je vous aie permis de ne pas recevoir de sanctions, vous pourriez bien de me le dire en échange.

Lily ouvrit grand ses yeux et jetât un regard innocent au concierge.

\- Je vous promets Monsieur Rusard que je vous aurais aidé si je le pouvais, mais Potter m'a bandé les yeux. Mentit-elle.  
\- Il vous a bandé les yeux ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.  
\- Oui, il ne voulait pas que je voie où on allait. C'était sa condition. Et puis... Je ne savais pas comment refuser. J'avais peur et... Si je pouvais je le vous dirais, mais... Je suis désolée. Renchérit Lily en jouant la demoiselle en détresse.

Rusard plissa les yeux, comme si cela pouvait lui révéler la vérité. Lily s'efforça de penser à quelque chose de triste pour avoir les larmes qui montaient aux yeux. Elle se souvint de Severus, de son sourire qui devint haine. Elle se rappela Pétunia, qui dès qu'elle remettait sa foutue bague de fiançailles n'avait plus de sœur. Elle se rappela la haine de sa meilleure amie, qui un beau jour ne voulut plus lui parler. Sa vue se brouilla, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer la rouquine ! S'excusa-t-il.

Lily se sentit coupable de jouer la comédie, mais il était hors de question qu'elle révèle le secret de James. Il ne lui avait pourtant pas demandé de ne pas parler du passage secret, mais c'était une évidence pour elle.

\- Je verrais avec Potter dans ce cas. Allez file la rouquine. Et tient. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un mouchoir crasseux. Essuie tes pleurs.  
\- Merci Monsieur Rusard !

Elle attrapa le mouchoir des bouts des doigts et partit sans demander son reste. James l'attendait à côté de la porte dans le couloir. Il lui tendit un mouchoir propre qu'elle utilisa. Elle glissa le mouchoir de Rusard dans sa poche, n'ayant pas le cœur de s'en débarrasser. Ignorant les autres élèves, James l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Jolie performance la rouquine ! Se moqua-t-il.

Lily lui tira la langue. Ils croisèrent un groupe d'élève et elle hésita à se détacher de James. Une rumeur courait comme quoi ils étaient enfin en couple. Le "enfin" était cependant narquois et mesquin. Ce n'était pas dans le sens « ah enfin ! James a réussi à conquérir sa belle » c'était le « enfin, finalement elle s'est bien décidé à utiliser un philtre d'amour sur lui ». Il dut sentir son hésitation, car il raffermit sa prise sur elle.

\- T'as peur que je m'envole ?  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton bien trop sérieux.

Et ils ne se quittaient pas. Au point que Sirius l'avait déclarée femme numéro deux de James, la première étant lui-même. Pourtant pas un seul instant il ne lui avait posé la question, celle qui ne cessait de lui poser par le passé. Il savait que lui demander de sortir avec elle pourrait briser la fragile et précieuse relation qu'ils étaient en train de construire. L'horloge géante sonna, annonçant le début des cours de l'après-midi.

\- Pourtant je vais devoir te quitter. Le devoir m'appelle. Annonça Lily avec un regret qui la surprenait elle-même. Ce soir on vient assister à l'entraînement avec Andy.  
\- Si j'te vois pas dans les gradins je lancerai un accio.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas.

James se contenta de coller un baiser sonore sur sa joue en guise de réponse avant de s'en aller. Lily secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'étude du corbeau. L'expression de joie qui s'affichait de manière insolente sur son visage n'échappa à la statue qui gardait l'entrée de l'étude.

\- Encore avec votre amoureux Miss Lily ? Demanda Dame Epona avide de ragot.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, c'est juste un ami !

La statue insatisfaite de la réponse refusa de laisser Lily passer.

\- Je vais être en retard. Puis-je entrer ?  
\- Non, non, reconnaissez que vous aimez ce garçon et alors je vous laisse rentrer !

Lily avait appris à connaître la gardienne des lieux. Elle était têtue, avide de ragots, aimait qu'on lui fasse la révérence et pouvait décider de ne pas laisser rentrer des élèves dans l'étude parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'elle désirait.

\- Prendre en otage l'amour ce n'est pas très noble, non ? Tenta Lily.

Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait James, parce qu'elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle aimait sa présence, elle aimait discuter avec lui, elle aimait s'endormir sur ses genoux quand les maraudeurs restaient un peu trop longtemps dans le refuge, mais l'aimait-elle pour autant ? Sa réponse due satisfaire la statue, car elle laissa passer Lily malgré son air renfrogné.

La présence de Lily à l'étude était plus tolérée qu'acceptée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait toujours pas de sujet n'était pas vue d'un très bon œil et le fait qu'elle soit la protégée d'Andraste faisait que personne n'osait lui demander quelque chose de craintes des répercussions. Elle passait donc ses journées à étudier les livres de sortilèges, les runes anciennes et les potions avec Léandre. Il était bien le seul qui appréciait sa compagnie en dehors d'Andraste. Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle vit Mélusine assise dans l'atelier d'Andraste. Depuis qu'elle l'avait attaquée avec des mots, elle faisait tout pour éviter Lily et Andraste.

\- Salut Evans. Marmonna Mélusine.

Lily lui jetât un regard méfiant, ne sachant pas si elle devait répondre à son salut ou bien s'il y avait un piège. Elle s'en voulut quand elle vit qu'elle venait de mettre un peu plus la serpentarde dans l'embarras. Elle se résigna à lâcher du bout des lèvres.

\- Salut Brennan. Je suis surprise de te voir ici.  
\- Andy, Andraste. Corrigea Mélusine. M'a demandée de venir.

Elle leva un sourcil, surprise, si Andraste avait un plan elle aurait aimé être mise au courant. Mélusine baissa le regard, cherchant à se donner une contenance en feuilletant les notes d'Andraste. Chose que son amie ne supportait pas. Même Marlène ne touchait pas à ses notes. Personne ne touchait à ses notes. Lily fut tentée de l'avertir, mais sa rancune fit qu'elle se tut tout simplement. Elle se contenta d'admirer la face furieuse d'Andraste et de voir le sortilège frapper de plein fouet Mélusine qui tomba de son siège.

\- Interdiction. D'y. Toucher. Dit Andraste d'une voix blanche.

Elle jetât un regard furieux à Lily qui prit qui fit mine qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué. Lily commença à se sentir mal quand elle vit Mélusine se relever avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas drôle, ce n'était pas sympathique, c'était juste méchant et c'était elle qui l'avait provoquée. Mélusine voulait partir, cela se voyait dans son regard terrifié, mais le regard d'Andraste la clouait sur place. Lily finit par lui proposer une chaise se sentant coupable de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

\- Si je t'ai demandé de venir Mélusine, c'est parce qu'on a besoin de tes compétences. Expliqua Andraste.

Lily vit les yeux de Mélusine se mirent à briller d'espoir. Pour elle s'était enfin la chance de se faire reconnaître par celle qu'elle admirait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela un peu triste.

\- Toi qui étudies la littérature magique, tu devrais connaître la légende d'un double ou Commença Andraste.  
\- Tu es encore vivante après l'avoir croisé ? Demanda surprise Mélusine.

La question ne s'adressait pas à Andraste, mais à Lily. Elle fronça les sourcils tendit que le visage de Mélusine se décomposait comprenant qu'elle venait de gaffer. Andraste n'attendit pas pour réagir et fit apparaître des chaînes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Mélusine. Elle se mit à hurler, paniquée.

\- Silencio ! S'écria Lily en pointant sa baguette sur Mélusine.

Elle continuait à hurler, mais plus le moindre son sortait de sa bouche. Personne ne vint, Lily avait été plus rapide. D'un regard Andraste lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait bien fait, que c'était de toute manière la seule chose à faire. Cela ne la rassurait en rien.

\- Cesse de hurler Brennan de toute manière personne ne t'entend. S'agaça Andraste. Tu as le choix. Tu me comprends ? Hoche de la tête si tu me comprends.

Andraste prenait les devants de l'interrogatoire improvisé. Lily se contentait de rester en retrait faisant le guet et s'assurant qu'Andraste n'irait pas trop loin. Mélusine pleurait maintenant dans le plus grand silence, elle hacha la tête pour acquiescer.

\- Tu nous dis tout ce que tu sais, sinon je m'assure que la Gazette du Sorcier révèle à tout le monde que tu as été reniée par tes propres parents parce que tu es une sorcière. Que tu les répugnes tellement que tu as été envoyé dans de la famille lointaine qui te déteste et que finalement tu vis chez Léandre parce que personne ne veut de toi. D'ailleurs je m'assurerai qu'eux aussi ne veulent plus de toi. Et si tu nous dis la vérité, je t'accepterai dans mon cercle de relation et ferais en sorte de te présenter à des personnes qui pourront t'aider quand tu quitteras Poudlard.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, elle prononça des mots qui ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. Les deux sorcières comprirent qu'elle acceptait le marché. Andraste lui adressa un sourire satisfait tendit que Lily leva le sortilège.

\- Ils me feront du mal s'ils savent que je sais. Commença Mélusine.  
\- Nous te protégerons. Assura Lily. Elle sentit le regard d'Andraste se posait sur elle. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promets.  
\- Bien. Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils ne sachent rien. Finit par accepter Andraste avec répugnance.  
\- C'est la bande de mangemorts qui traînent. Ils... Ils disaient que Severus ne voulaient pas les rejoindre à cause d'Evans. Donc Abott, Sorcha Abott, elle a dit qu'elle allait invoquer un doppelgänger pour la détruire et qu'une fois Severus serait parmi eux, le doppelgänger devrait la tuer. Expliqua Mélusine à toute vitesse.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais si Severus sait quelque chose ? Demanda Lily d'une voix blanche.  
\- Je... Non.

Lily échangea un regard avec Andraste. S'il n'était pas au courant, il devait se douter de quelque chose, il l'avait avertie d'un danger à Pré-au-Lard. À moins qu'ils aient d'autres projets la concernant ?

\- Je vous aie dit tout ce que je savais ! Relâchez-moi ! Supplia Mélusine.

La bouche pincée, Andraste réfléchissait s'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de la faire parler et voir si elle avait vraiment tout dit. Lily posa une main sur son épaule lui signifiant qu'il était temps de la libérer. Elle s'y résigna avec un dernier regard sur Mélusine. La serpentarde n'en profita pas pour s'enfuir, elle restait assise bien sagement sur sa chaise en se massant les poignets.

\- Tout à l'heure tu étais surprise que je sois encore en vie après l'avoir croisée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ces doppelganger ? Demanda Lily.  
\- Gänger. Corrigea Mélusine. Je pensais que c'était juste une légende, un double maléfique qui apparaît et qui vous tue pour prendre votre place. C'est très présent dans la littérature moldue, mais quasiment pas dans la littérature sorcière. Comme si pour eux cela n'existait pas. Je veux vous aider. Annonça-t-elle brusquement.  
\- Hors de question. Rétorqua Andraste. Tu as essayé de tuer Lily.  
\- Je voulais juste la blesser ! Protesta Mélusine. Je ne pensais pas que les mots iraient aussi loin... Expliqua-t-elle dépitée.  
\- Andraste, viens voir. Appela Lily.

Elle l'entraîna à l'autre bout de l'atelier et jetât un sort assourdissant pour que Mélusine n'entende pas leur conversation.

\- Je pense que nous devrions accepter son aide. Commença Lily. Elle maîtrise la magie des mots et seras utile pour avoir notre vengeance.  
\- Tu veux te venger ? Demanda surprise Andraste.

Cela surprenait aussi Lily, elle n'était pas le genre de personne rancunière, mais cette fois-ci elle avait un désir de vengeance.

\- Ils ont détruit ma vie. Je veux leur faire regretter et je refuse leur laisser penser qu'ils peuvent agir comme bon leur semble sans en subir les conséquences. Expliqua-t-elle.  
\- Bien. Allons donc annoncer à notre nouvelle amie la bonne nouvelle.

Mélusine les attendait assise sagement sur sa chaise. Lily dans son regard une lueur décidée et elle comprit qu'elle avait décidé de prendre son destin en main. En tant que née-moldue si les mangemorts gagnaient elle sait que son avenir serait court et sombre. Elle voulait les aider non pas pour Lily, mais pour sauver son propre avenir.

\- Tu peux nous aider si tu le désires. Annonça Lily.

Mélusine se contenta d'un sobre merci avant de retenir Lily par la manche de son uniforme.

\- Je suis désolée, j'espère que tu voudras bien me pardonner un jour pour ce que j'ai fait. S'excusa-t-elle.  
\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne. La rassura Lily.  
\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous déclamer votre amour, Lily faudra que tu ailles voir le directeur pour annoncer ton projet d'étude. Les coupa Andraste d'un ton sec.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais présenter selon toi ? Oui alors je compte étudier l'invocation des doppelgängers. Demanda Lily d'un ton narquois. On ne sait pas assez pour l'instant.  
\- Les invocations concerne la magie ancienne. Rétorqua la poufsouffle. On ne sait quasiment rien de cette forme de magie considérée comme dépassé, étudie la magie ancienne.

 **X X X**

Andraste avait finalement eut raison d'elle et elle s'était présentée au bureau du directeur. À peine fut-elle arrivée devant la gargouille, que cette dernière la laissa passer en annonçant que le directeur attendait sa venue. Lily était nerveuse, jusqu'à l'année précédente elle avait eut son avenir en tête. Elle comptait finir ses études à Poudlard et ensuite travailler dans les relations publiques avec les moldus. Une vie simple, tranquille et un peu ennuyeuse, mais qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Bonjour Miss Evans. Prenez donc place !

Le directeur lui semblait un peu moins agacé à son égard. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait conscience de la malédiction il arrivait à échapper un peu à son influence. Tout comme les maraudeurs et Andraste qui la considéraient comme une amie dès lors qu'ils la surent innocente.

\- Si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez enfin trouvé votre sujet d'étude.  
\- Oui Monsieur, je compte étudier la magie ancienne.  
\- Oh ? Vraiment ?

Sa surprise était toute feinte, Lily le vit bien.

\- Votre étude est censée vous amener à un métier par la suite normalement. Y avez-vous réfléchi ?

Non. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchis, elle avait appris à vivre au présent et cessait d'imaginer un futur qui ne pourrait que la décevoir. Elle savait néanmoins que non n'était pas une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Je pensais redonner ses lettres de noblesse à la magie ancienne. Improvisa Lily. Il y a ceux qui racontent l'histoire, moi je raconterai la magie ancienne.

Dumbledore la fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et finit par hocher la tête satisfait. Lily retient de peu un soupir de soulagement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur qu'il refuse son étude et lui oblige à quitter l'école.

\- Très peu de personnes étudient la magie ancienne à notre époque. Si ce n'est pour dire personne. Je pourrais par contre mettre à votre disposition un  
professeur de runes et d'anglais médiévale. Je crois qu'il maîtrise aussi le gaélique. Des langues qui vous seront utile pour votre étude. Au début vous pourrez utiliser des sortilèges pour vous aidez, mais leurs traductions sont incertaines.

Lily sentit de nouveau la panique l'envahir et regretta de ne pas avoir pris l'étude des runes plus au sérieux. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait nécessaire d'apprendre autant de langues !

\- Je pense que vous aurez aussi besoin d'un mentor. Une personne qui pourra vous guidez dans vos recherches, voir vous emmenez visiter d'ancien lieu encore imprégner de magie ancienne. Quel jour sommes-nous déjà ? Ah oui, mercredi. Vendredi vous verrez votre professeur de langue et votre mentor sera présent lundi. Cela vous convient-il ?  
\- Ou... oui. Balbutia Lily surprise qu'on lui demande son avis. Je vous remercie !

Elle savait bien que l'on mettait à disposition des élèves des professeurs ou des mentors. Cela lui avait semblé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais maintenant elle commençait à se demander si on attendait quelque chose de sa part en échange...

 **X X X**

Comme le professeur Dumbledore lui avait promis, elle fit la rencontre de son professeur de langue le vendredi. C'était une femme tout à faire charmante et qui lui annonça qu'une bonne étude de langue ne pouvait se faire sans une bonne bière. Elle ensorcela pour Lily une paire de lunettes qui lui permettrait de lire les textes dans différentes langues jusqu'à ce qu'elle les maîtrise. Fascinée, elle l'avait vu extraire son savoir de son esprit et en intégrer une copie dans la paire de lunettes. Elle lui avait assuré que son esprit apprendrait la langue de lui-même à force de lectures et qu'elle ne serait là que pour l'aider à aller au plus vite dans l'apprentissage.

Sa première rencontre aurait dû la rassurée, pourtant elle arriva à l'étude du corbeau avec appréhension. On avait mis à sa disposition une bibliothèque composait de vieux livres qui étaient oubliés dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pour se donner une contenance, elle avait pris un livre au hasard et le lisait vaguement. Grâce aux lunettes elle comprenait le gaélique, mais son esprit qui n'était pas concentré faisait qu'elle lisait la même phrase depuis dix minutes. Agacée elle finit par le fermer et se mit à noter les différentes attaques du doppelgänger depuis qu'elle connaissait son existence. Elles semblaient s'être ralenties depuis que Lily l'avait rencontré. Le double maléfique devait se douter de quelque chose et craindre probablement un piège.

\- Lily Evans ? Demanda une voix bourrue.

Lily releva la tête et vit un homme qui était sans âge. Tout son corps était recouvert de tatouage, son crâne rasé et son visage n'y échappaient pas. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre que c'était des runes. Elles s'entrelaçaient parfaitement avec ses traits et il donnait l'impression d'être né avec.

\- Je suis Brann MacEwen, votre mentor.

Il tira une chaise et prit place devant elle. Il prit le parchemin et la plume de Lily sans lui demander s'il pouvait l'emprunter. Il le retourna et se mit à faire un schéma brouillon avant de rouler le parchemin en boule agacé.

\- Comme tu peux le constater je ne suis pas très doué par les schémas. Je suis donc ton mentor, je vais te guider durant tes études, ainsi qu'après. L'élève gagne un maître, le mentor gagne un apprenti ou bien la gloire d'aider Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'un apprentis, les deux derniers sont morts. C'était pourtant les moins idiots qui se sont présentés. Ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Est-ce que tu m'écouteras toi ?  
\- Oui monsieur, je vous le promets.

Elle savait qu'elle devait être effrayée par cet homme, au moins s'inquiétait du fait qu'elle devait de toute évidence devenir son apprentie sans avoir son avis à donner. Cependant elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Brann fit une moue agacée.

\- On se tutoie et c'est Brann. Dans l'apprentissage je serais ton mentor, dans notre relation nous serons égaux. Je ne veux pas d'un serviteur, sinon j'aurais engagé un elfe de maison. Grogna-t-il.  
\- Bien monsie... Brann. Corrigea-t-elle.  
\- Tu es plus intelligente que mes deux anciens apprentis dans ce cas ! Il faudra que tu apprennes les bases. Il ne suffit pas d'agiter une baguette en prononçant quelques mots dans la magie ancienne. Il s'agit d'incantations, de runes, de conditions météorologiques et cosmiques. Il s'agit de faire appel à une force qui nous dépasse désormais. Comprends-tu ?  
\- Il me semble, mais je crois que je suis dépassée pour le moment. Confessa-t-elle.  
\- L'inverse ne m'aurait pas satisfait. Reconnaître que l'on ne sait pas est le début de la connaissance. Maintenant je dois savoir, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à la magie ancienne ? Rares sont ceux qui s'y intéressent vraiment, mes anciens apprentis voulez bien se faire voir dans la bonne société et espéraient probablement devenir célèbre grâce à ça.

Lily hésita dans sa réponse, mais à son regard elle sut qu'elle devait dire la vérité. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il saurait si elle mentait. Alors elle lui avoua tout. Elle lui raconta qu'une malédiction pesait sur elle et qu'un doppelgänger détruisait sa réputation et sa vie à Poudlard.

\- Je vois, je comprends mieux donc les rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet. Mais ce sont bien grâce à elle que j'ai accepté de devenir ton mentor. Je me demandais ce que tu cachais pour être détestée par tant de personnes ! Il reprit d'un ton plus sérieux. Je ne connais pas bien les conséquences de l'invocation d'une telle créature si ce n'est que c'est très dangereux pour tous et que l'équilibre de l'univers est mis en danger. Ton premier devoir sera donc de découvrir cette créature. Une fois par semaine tu me feras un rapport sur tes découvertes. Quand nous serons ensemble je t'apprendrai l'essence même de l'ancienne magie. Parfois je t'emmènerai dans des lieux de cultes, croyances et ancienne magie sont étroitement liés. Pour notre première leçon je vais t'apprendre à tirer la vérité d'une légende.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu o/ C'est un chapitre un peu transition, mais nécessaire. Le prochain sera beaucoup plus intense. (Tellement intense que je me fais menacer pour les personnages haha.) N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, me dire ce que vous en pensez et surtout dites moi si le récit vous semble cohérent enfin ! (Je me souviens encore de vos reviews : "OKAY c'est chelou cette histoire tout de même è.é")

A prochaine o/


	10. Nouvelle année, nouvelle vie

Yo o/ Et oui cette semaine il y a deux chapitres ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles sont super cools :3 J'en profite d'ailleurs pour faire un mini instant pub : vous pouvez retrouver 7ème année et moi-même sur le forum de fanfiction HP Riddikulus ! ( .fr/) N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre :D

Réponse à **dragonia malfoy** \- J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo x) C'est le féminin de Drago ? :D J'espère que l'histoire était tout de même un peu intéressante avant la fin du chapitre précédent x) Un grand merci pour ta review o/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

– Ta sœur t'a bien invitée à son mariage ! Tu n'es pas obligé de partir chez ce garçon.

Lily enlaça son père, elle n'osait pas lui avouer que Pétunia avait retiré son invitation à son mariage. Dans sa lettre précédente, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle sera sa demoiselle d'honneur, puis elle avait complètement changée d'avis. Elle osait même la supplier de cacher la vérité à leurs parents. Ce n'était bien entendu pas de sa faute, mais de Vernon. Il ne comprendrait pas et sa seule présence risquait de gâcher un jour qui devait être parfait. Andraste lui avait proposé qu'elles y débarquent pour réellement mettre Pétunia dans l'embarras, mais Lily refusa. Elle ne répondit pas au courrier non plus. Blessée, elle prit la décision de considérer à son tour qu'elle n'aurait plus de sœur.

– On s'est arrangée avec Pétunia, tu te souviens papa ? Moi je passais noël avec vous et elle et Vernon viendront pour le nouvel an.

Son père poussa un grognement sourd. Il lui en voulait d'être partit à Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à lui en vouloir de ne pas être rentré pour les vacances comme elle l'avait promis. Maintenant il lui en voulait de ne rester que pour noël et de passer le nouvel an chez les Potter.

– Je préfère passer le nouvel an avec toi qu'avec cet obscène personnage. Oh si tu le voyais ma chérie comment ils nous regardent de haut. Alors oui nous n'appartenons pas à la bourgeoisie, mais nous, nous avons de vrais valeurs humaines. Et pourquoi est–ce que ton James ne viendrait pas plutôt à la maison ?  
– Papa ce n'est pas mon James...  
– Richard ! Laisse ta fille tranquille où tu n'auras plus de lait de poule !

Son père se mit de nouveau à protester, scandalisé que sa femme envisage les fêtes de fin d'année sans lait de poule. Brenda roula des yeux et serra sa fille contre elle.

– Promet moi que dès que ce garçon deviendra ton James tu nous le présentes.  
– Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan.  
– J'ai le droit de vouloir connaître mon futur gendre ! D'ailleurs pourquoi est–ce qu'il ne vient pas te chercher ? C'est ce que tout bon gentleman ferait.

James avait bien proposé de venir la chercher, mais elle avait décliné l'offre. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il rencontre ses parents. Oh elle les adorait, elle les aimait plus que tout, mais ils avaient l'art de mettre mal à l'aise n'importe quel garçon et au cours de son adolescence elle avait vu Pétunia être quittée par trois fois à chaque fois qu'elle présentait un garçon à ses parents. Pour Vernon elle l'avait présenté qu'une fois qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait la demander en mariage. Marlène lui sauva la mise en klaxonnant devant l'entrée. Elle avait suivi strictement ses consignes et après avoir claqué un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses parents, Lily pris la pour d'escampette sac de voyage à la main.

– N'arrête pas le moteur Marly !

Elle balança son sac sur la banquette arrière et prit place à côté de Marlène. Son amie lui jetât un regard moqueur et se mit à entonner une chanson lui rappelant qu'elle était une fille indigne, qui abandonnait ses parents. Marlène faisait partit de ces sorciers qui jugeaient que le sortilège de confusion faisait office de permis de conduire. Le code de la route et surtout le respect des vitesses n'avait donc aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Lily crut plusieurs fois voir la mort arrivée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de chanter faux les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Loin de Poudlard elle se sentait enivrée par la liberté et la joie.

– Ne me dis pas que c'est ici que vis James... Marmonna Lily.  
– Okay, ce n'est pas ici que James vit ici.

Pourtant elle s'arrêta devant l'ancien manoir. La seule chose qui rassurait Lily c'était que Marlène non plus n'était pas à l'aise. Elles savaient bien que la famille Potter était connue pour s'être enrichie à travers les générations, mais il y avait riche et être suffisamment riche pour avoir un salon où la maison de Lily pourrait rentrer entièrement.

– Il est peut–être encore tant de partir, non ? Demanda Marlène.

La porte s'ouvrit et Andraste vint les accueillir. Les deux sorcières soupirèrent de dépit à l'unisson et se résignèrent à sortir de la voiture. Depuis le perron, elle esquissa un vague signe. À Poudlard elle aurait couru et aurait sauté au cou de Marlène. Si elles avaient été à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle l'aurait même embrassée. Cette façon d'être sur le perron sans bouger ce n'était pas elle...

– Ses parents sont encore là. Commenta inquiète Marlène. Ils devaient repartir après noël...  
– Bienvenue au manoir Potter mes amies.

Lily aurait ri du ton solennel de son amie, mais la situation n'avait rien de risible. Derrière Andraste se tenait une femme qui ne semblait pas apprécier l'arrivée des visiteuses. Elle était indéniablement une belle femme, mais tout en elle faisait artificiel. De ses bijoux qui donnaient l'impression d'être du faux en passant à son sourire.

– Mère, je vous présente Lily et Marlène. Mes amies.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la mère d'Andraste, l'une et l'autre restèrent à l'entrée de la porte. Après un long regard remplit de mépris, elle se contenta de leur adresser un petit hochement de tête avant de s'adresser à sa fille.

– Tu peux les amener à ton cousin. Mais ne lambine pas, je dois te préparer pour que tu rencontres ce soir ton fiancé.  
– Bien mère.

Marlène avait pâli au mot fiancé et Lily dû lui écraser le pied pour la faire taire devant Madame Potter. Sans leur adresser un dernier regard, la mère d'Andraste les laissa seule. Andraste n'osait pas les regarder, elle avait les yeux baissés et de grosses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol.  
– Fiancée ? S'insurgea Marlène à voix basse. Quand est–ce que tu comptais me l'annoncer ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes vraiment épouser cet homme ?  
– Je n'ai pas le choix... Ma famille l'attend de moi, mes parents...  
– Et moi ? La coupa Marlène. Qu'est–ce que tu penses de moi ?

Un elfe de maison dû remarquer la gêne de Lily, car il s'inclina devant elle et lui proposa de la conduire jusqu'au jeune maître Potter. Elle s'empressa d'accepter et suivit l'elfe de maison à travers le manoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière elle. Maintenant Marlène hurlait. Si la mère d'Andraste s'était montré désagréable, les autres habitants étaient chaleureux et plusieurs tableaux l'interpellaient pour la saluer ou lui demander si elle avait fait bonne route. L'elfe l'amena un petit salon et exigea de l'annoncer avant qu'elle puisse rentrer. L'annonce ne dû pas faire grand effet, car quand elle entra les maraudeurs étaient en grand débat.

– On te fera rentrer en douce, sous une autre identité ! Je suis sûre que Dumbledore sera d'accord !  
– Sirius...  
– Et tu pourrais pas suivre des cours par correspondance ?  
– Peter a raison ! Comme ça tu pourrais finir ton année !

Remus la remarqua le premier. Il était plus pâle et avait l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. Ses mains étaient cramponnées à une lettre froissée.

– Lily dit leur s'il te plait qu'on ne peut rien faire contre un renvoi.  
– Comment ça un renvoi ? Pourquoi est–ce qu'on te...  
– C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu l'affichage. Je suis un loup–garou.  
– Je sais. Mais pourquoi est–ce qu'on voudrait te renvoyer pour ça ?  
– Je comprends pourquoi tu veux l'épouser James. Commenta Sirius d'un air très sérieux.

Lily devint cramoisie, tendit que Sirius se faisait attaquer par des statuettes décoratives que James venait d'ensorceler.  
– Comment ça se fait que tu le sais ? Demanda abasourdit Peter.  
– Ce n'est pas comme si on avait étudié les loups–garous. S'agaça Lily. Mais pourquoi est–ce qu'on veut te renvoyer pour ça ?  
– Abott a fait afficher partout que j'étais un loup–garou. Les parents en colère refusent que leurs enfants pour camarade un loup-garou.

Lily avait la gorge serrée. Abott avait lancé la malédiction et maintenant elle s'attaquait à ceux qui la soutenaient. James dû lire dans ses pensées, car il la rassura.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est Rogue qui a dû lui dire malgré sa promesse.  
– Tu n'aurais jamais dû le sauver James. Grogna Sirius en détruisant les statuettes qui continuaient à l'attaquer. Depuis que ce double a révélé à Servilius la vérité sur Remus il cherchait le moyen de le faire renvoyer. À la vue de l'air désemparé de Lily, il ajoutât un peu penaud. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé dans la cabane hurlante, je ne pensais pas qu'il suffisamment bête pour y aller.

Lily devint pâle. Elle comprit maintenant pourquoi les maraudeurs lui en voulaient. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait dit à Severus que Remus était un loup-garou. Elle aimait penser que c'était pour la protéger qu'il voulait prouver à tout Poudlard la lycanthropie du gryffondor, mais elle savait très bien que c'était par vengeance.

– Rien de grave n'est arrivé. Le rassura Remus. La malédiction vous a poussé tous les deux et James l'a sauvé.  
– Abott a fait ça pour s'attirer la sympathie de Rogue. Expliqua Peter.

Lily jetât un regard méfiant à Peter, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait savoir cela. L'arrivée d'Andraste l'empêcha de lui demander comment est–ce qu'il pouvait savoir cela. Elle avait les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher pourtant d'essayer de rester digne tout en reniflant.

– Marlène est partie. Elle ne veut plus me voir. Plus jamais.

Les statuettes brisées cessèrent de se reconstruire pour reprendre l'attaque. Sirius se leva et la pris dans ses bras.

– Elle finira par comprendre. Ne t'inquiète pas. La consola-t-il en la berçant. Allez sèche les larmes de ton joli minois, ta mère va penser que je t'ai encore brisé le cœur.  
– Déjà que tu as brisé le mien mon petit Sirius. Commenta Jane.

Elle surprit tout le monde par son arrivée, assise sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main, Lily se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu la remarquer plus tôt. James roula des yeux agacés.

– Maman, tu m'as promis de ne pas le refaire.  
– Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas être capable ! Mais si tu te concentrais un peu tu n'aurais pas besoin de la cape de ton père pour qu'on ne te voit pas. L'invisibilité c'est surfait, l'art réside dans ne pas attirer l'attention.

La mère de James était une petite femme menue aux cheveux grisonnant qui avait des allures de lutins de cornouailles. Lily remarqua qu'elle avait les même mimiques que James. D'un sort, elle fit disparaître toute trace de pleurs sur le visage d'Andraste.

– Granny et avec ta mère ma chérie. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elles mettent feu au manoir. Sirius accompagne la s'il te plait. Et si Granny te dis de l'épouser, je compte sur toi pour accepter. Elle les regarde partir et soupira. Quel gâchis de l'obliger à épouser cet homme juste parce qu'ils sont ruinés. Mon beau–frère est plus idiot qu'un troll. Heureusement que j'ai épousé l'homme intelligent de la famille ! Bon les garçons, allez voir John, il a besoin d'aide pour la réception de ce soir. Interdiction de protester James.  
– J'ai rien dis.  
– Une mère sait tout. En échange vous pourrez avoir votre repas moldu.

James poussa un grognement et se leva, suivit de Remus et Peter. Lily voulut leur emboîter le pas, mais Jane la retint.

– Toi jeune fille, tu vas rester avec moi.

X X X

Assise sur le toit du manoir Potter, Lily repensait aux moments de la journée qui l'avait emmenés jusque-là. Malgré la cape qu'elle avait passée par-dessus sa robe, elle avait froid. Pourtant elle restait, elle attendait en regardant les étoiles qui semblaient ne briller que pour eux. Elle entendit la musique s'arrêter, minuit approchait. Elle le vit monter sur le toit, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.

– Attend laisse-moi sauver la bouteille.  
– Et moi tu ne me sauves pas ?

Elle lui tira la langue moqueuse, attrapa la bouteille d'une main et l'aida à monter de l'autre. L'un et l'autre était pieds nus, mais la neige fondaient à chacun de leurs pas. Ils avaient perdu leurs chaussures probablement au premier étage lors de la grande glissade de couloirs. À moins que ce soit dans les cuisines pour les envoyer sur Sirius.

– Alors tu l'as vu ?  
– Il est jeune, beau et riche et toutes les femmes le veulent.  
– Sauf Andraste.  
– Sauf Andraste et Granny. Elle l'a rendu chauve, mais personne n'ose accuser une pauvre vieille dame mourante.  
– Cela fait pas dix ans qu'elle est mourante ?  
– Au moins.

Des feux d'artifices illuminèrent le ciel, les bonnes années retentirent de toute part, mais eux restèrent silencieux.

– Je t'aime.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta de faire tomber la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il avait récupéré. Elle roula le long du toit avant de chuter. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

– En fait c'est une blague. Je t'aime juste comme un ami tu vois. Se rattrapa Lily.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Non. Enfin si. T'es mon meilleur ami et plus si affinité.  
– J'aime le plus si affinité. Ça fait toute la différence.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Sa cape glissa le long de ses épaules et tomba dans la neige. Le froid mordit sa chaire, mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant leur baiser.

X X X

Andraste était triste, elle avait mal aux pieds et avait surpris Peter en train de discuter avec Lucius Malfoy. Il était censé être dans le grenier à s'amuser en buvant de la bière moldue, mangeait des pizzas moldus et faire des choses moldus. Elle aurait aimé écouter leur conversation, mais Hector son cher fiancé - qui avait un avis sur tout et surtout sur comment devait être une femme - voulait qu'elle danse. Et ce que Hector désirait, Andraste devait le faire. Même sa mère commençait à douter du bienfait de ce mariage. Par un étrange coup du sort, il devint chauve et dû quitter la soirée plus tôt et Andraste pu profiter du reste de la réception. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rentra dans sa chambre. Faisant attention de ne pas éveiller Lily qui s'endormait. Elle se figea quand elle vit que son amie n'était pas seule. D'un sort, elle éjecta le malotru hors du lit.

– Je peux savoir ce qui te prend James ? Elle commence enfin à t'apprécier et toi tu vas dans son lit comme ça ?

Tiré de son sommeille par la chute douloureuse, James m'y du temps à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il vit Lily se réveillée, toute aussi perdue que lui.

– Mais elle ne voulait pas être seule. À cause de Victor sous le lit.  
– Victor est un épouvantard tout à fait charmant. Rétorqua Andraste. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour être DANS le lit avec elle.  
– C'est le plus si affinité qui fait toute la différence. Finit par expliquer Lily d'une voix endormie.

Andraste remarqua qu'elle portait un t-shirt à James et que sa tenue était bien trop dénudée pour une jeune fille qui partageait le même qu'un garçon. Elle s'assit prêt d'elle, inquiète.

– Est-ce que James t'as fait quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas de faute tu sais. Quand il boit il devient stupide, mais cela ne l'excuse en rien.  
– Non ! Protesta Lily bien réveillée. Je l'ai embrassé et puis je voulais pas qu'il parte, donc je lui ai demandé de rester.  
– Est-ce que tu comptes l'épouser ?  
– Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas. Mais non pas maintenant ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
– Il aurait pu utiliser un philtre d'amour.

James se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Lily et jetât un regard sombre à sa cousine.

– J'apprécie l'image que tu as de moi Andy.  
– Tu as harcelé son meilleur ami pendant des années et tu faisais l'intéressant pour l'attirer. Crois-tu que c'est un comportement sain pour qu'un être civilisé ait des sentiments pour toi ?  
– En fait. Je crois que je l'aime. Je sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un plus qu'un ami. C'est juste que j'aime être avec lui et puis j'aimerai que plus tard on soit encore ensemble, même quand on sera vieux et ridés comme des pommes et on se moquera des petits jeunes en buvant du thé. Je sais pas trop comment ou pourquoi c'est venu, mais maintenant c'est comme ça. Expliqua d'une petite voix Lily.

Andraste sourit, finalement il avait eu raison en affirmant qu'un jour elle l'aimera. Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la chambre. Elle entendit le pas feutré de Lily qui voulait la rejoindre et James qui la retint. Il avait raison, elle ne voulait pas que son amie voit ses larmes. Elle les détestait d'être amoureux, alors qu'elle-même n'y avait pas le droit. Triste, silencieuse, elle partit se réfugier dans son atelier. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu Lily sortir de la chambre et être retenue par Jane.

Lily n'avait pas écouté James. Il lui avait dit de laisser Andraste seule. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Elle l'entendit son sourire dans son soupire. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais Jane la retint. Durant quelques instants, Lily se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Après tout elle n'avait pour tenue qu'une simple culotte et le t-shirt de James et était dans les couloirs du manoir Potter avec la mère de son nouveau petit-ami qui avait une tasse de thé à la main. Sauf que ce n'était pas un rêve et que Jane passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily pour l'entraîner en direction de son boudoir. Au cours de l'après-midi, Lily avait compris que Jane était le genre de personne que sa sœur et sa mère n'appréciaient pas. Elle vivait selon ses règles et attendaient que les autres fassent de même. À eux de deviner quelles étaient les règles en question.

– Mon beau-frère est un homme stupide. Il a dilapidé tout son argent au jeu et pourtant ils continuaient à vivre une vie de luxe et de faux semblant. Ils nous ont confié Andraste, car ils n'avaient plus les moyens de l'élever. Elle est ma fille et pourtant je ne peux même pas empêcher ce mariage.  
– Je le ferais. Promis Lily.

Jane lui tendit une tasse de thé avec un petit sourire. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait cette promesse, mais cela semblait satisfaire Jane. Lily eut alors là désagréable impression d'avoir été manipulée.  
– La première fois que James m'a parlé de toi ce fut lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Tu es la première chose dont il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une demoiselle dont les cheveux avaient la couleur des feuilles en automne. Je me souviens que j'avais ris, c'était le genre de phrase que son père aimait me dire pour me charmer. Pendant un temps je me suis demandée si tu existais vraiment, Sirius est même allée jusqu'à m'affirmer que tu n'étais que le fruit de son imagination. Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Et finalement tu es là, partageant le même lit que mon fils.

Lily devint cramoisie et fait mine de boire son thé pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette remarque. Elle ne comprenait pas où voulez en venir Jane. Elle qui avait été si sympathique durant l'après-midi, l'interrogeant sur sa vie, partageant des anecdotes, devenait maintenant presque cruelle par son humour caustique.

– James est inconscient de notre époque. Des inconnus vous jugeront, simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas restés l'un et l'autre à votre place. Avec la monter au pouvoir de ce Lord Voldemort, le monde devient de plus en plus dangereux. Un jour je ne serais plus là. Bientôt. Ajouta-t-elle tristement. J'aurais aimé voir mon petit fils.

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de parler. Jane lui sourit, comme si elle en était responsable. Elle se leva et apporta une petite boîte en bois qui s'ouvrit sur un retourneur de temps cassé.

– J'aurais dû le rendre au ministère, mais ils ne sont jamais rendu compte de son absence. Chaque tour que tu fais arrêteras le temps d'une minute. N'essaie pas d'aller au-delà de cinq minutes c'est inutile. Cela ne marchera pas.

Lily comprit qu'elle devait tendre la main, alors elle le fit. Jane déposa avec précaution le retourneur cassé. Lily vit qu'il n'y avait plus de sable dans les sabliers.

– J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous l'offrir plus tard, mais nous ne nous reverrons pas. Prend soin de James et Andraste je te prie Lily. Je sais qu'ils t'ont aidé, mais bientôt ça sera surtout eux qui auront besoin de toi. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Le lendemain, quand Lily se réveilla, elle avait l'impression étrange d'avoir vécu un rêve éveillé. James dormait encore à ses côtés. Elle frissonna et s'empara de la couverture. James se refusa de la lâcher et après une brève lutte contre son petit ami endormi, Lily remporta la précieuse couverture et s'enroula dedans. Encore endormie, elle fit quelques pas hors de la chambre. La maison encore endormie était silencieuse.

\- Lily revient dans le lit. Grogna James. Et apporte cette foutue couverture, il est trop tôt.  
\- T'avais qu'à être plus couvert.  
\- C'était pas ce que tu disais hier.

Elle poussa un soupir faussement tragique, il se leva pour l'attirer tout contre lui sur le lit. Ses mains étaient glacées et ses baisers brûlants. Elle finit par concéder à partager la couverture avec lui.

\- Je m'inquiète pour Andraste. Dit-elle en repoussant James avec tendresse, mais fermeté.  
\- Elle doit être dans son atelier. C'est généralement là-bas qu'elle se réfugie. Il fronça les sourcils et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Pour son mariage.  
\- Elle ne sera jamais heureuse avec cet homme, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle doit l'épouser parce que ses parents ont décidé pour elle.  
\- Elle espère qu'un jour que ses parents se comporteront en tant que tel et donc fait tout pour leur plaire. Malgré tout ce qu'elle dit, elle cherche leur approbation. Tu ne l'as pas vu hier quand tu es partie ?

Lily ne répondit pas et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le retourneur de temps vidé de son sable reposait sur la table de nuit annonçant une menace invisible. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez o/ Si ce chapitre vous a plu ou non, vos interrogations, vos doutes, vos pensées :D A la prochaine !


	11. Le serment

Aloha ! Vous êtes de plus en plus à suivre l'histoire, voir à la mettre en favoris ! A chaque fois j'ai envie de faire la danse de la joie ! Je vous remercie aussi pour vos super reviews ! o/

* * *

 **Le serment**

Ils étaient cernés par les créatures. Ils ne pouvaient les voir, elles se cachaient dans les ombres, elles étaient les ombres. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter. Courir et encore courir. Elle avait le souffle court, ses poumons étaient en feu, elle était... épuisée. Elle ne vit pas la souche de snargalouf qui se déplaça pour la faire trébucher. Elle vit les ombres se regrouper pour former un loup géant au poil hérissé et aux crocs empoisonnés. La bête sauta sur elle pour la dévorer. De sa gorge s'échappa un antique chant celtique tendit qu'elle dessinait des runes dans les airs. La bête s'écrasa le museau contre un bouclier magique qui l'entourait. Elle poussa un rugissement de fureur. Lily se releva et dessina une autre rune qui fit apparaître une brève éclaircie au cœur de la nuit. Le loup redevint ombres et les ombres devinrent simple rêve. Elle se sentit tout à coup épuisée et Brann l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

– C'était du beau travail. Mais tu utilises encore beaucoup trop de magie pour le moindre sort. Si je n'étais pas là tu serais morte.  
\- Et si tu me rendais ma baguette, peut-être que j'aurais pu. Elle se tut quand elle vit les runes qu'il traçait. NON. Je t'interdis de faire

Lily tomba dans un profond sommeil magique. Brann la souleva et la posa sur son épaule. Il poussa un grognement, elle était plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air. Par trois fois il avait usé de ce sort sur elle. La toute première était pour l'emmener avec lui. Elle refusait de quitter Poudlard tant qu'Andraste n'irait pas mieux. La seconde fois fut pour lui prendre sa baguette et la cacher. Il voulait l'obliger à utiliser la magie ancienne. Quant à la troisième fois, c'était parce qu'elle devait se reposer. Cela faisait des jours qu'il l'entraînait dans une marche forcée semée de nombreux dangers. Elle ne se plaignait jamais, mais il savait très bien qu'elle était à bout de force.

X X X

On lui arracha les couvertures d'un geste brutale. Lily protesta et voulu les récupérer, mais d'une voix tonitruante on lui ordonna de se lever, sinon elle allait être en retard pour le dîner avec le seigneur.

– Allez debout, je vais vous ôter définitivement ce fichu sort de sommeil.

Une vieille servante édentée la tira brutalement hors du lit et entreprit de la déshabiller. Lily protesta faiblement, mais le sommeil la gagnait de nouveau. Elle monta dans la petite bassine de cuivre et poussa un cri de surprise quand un seau d'eau glacé se renversa sur sa tête.

– Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'eau du puits de la vérité pour lutter contre ces malédictions ! Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant !

Bien éveillée et consciente de sa nudité, Lily essayait de préserver le peu d'intimité qui lui restait. La servante n'y prêta pas attention et se mit à la frotter vigoureusement pour retirer toute la crasse du voyage. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais bien éveillée elle prit lentement conscience qu'elle était en présence d'une banshee. Tenter de se sauver serait la pire idée qui soit. Grelottante, elle fut reconnaissante quand la servante lui fit enfiler plusieurs couches de vêtement recouvert d'une longue robe en laine épaisse. Elle la fit asseoir ensuite sur un tabouret pour la coiffer. Non loin, elle aperçut Brann dormir à même le sol.

– Quel malheur d'avoir coupé de si beaux cheveux, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?  
– Une boule de feu a touché mon double. Confia Lily.

Elle remercia intérieurement Brann de lui avoir inculqué l'importance des légendes. Les banshees ne supportaient pas le mensonge et tuaient tous ceux qui osaient en proférer devant elles.

– Quel malheur, quel malheur. Se lamenta la créature. Nous allons y remédier si vous voulez bien.

Elle attrapa le sifflet autour de son cou, un bruissement d'ailes d'oiseaux s'en échappa et des petites créatures apparurent. C'était des petites boules aux oreilles pointues et aux grands pieds poilus. Leur air chafouin et leurs crocs dépassant de leur bouche géante aurait dû les rendre redoutable, mais leurs chants joyeux et leurs rires incessants les rendaient innocent. La banshee frappa dans ses mains pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

– Faites vite je vous prie, apportez-moi le peigne et les ciseaux. Ensuite vous mettrez la table, vous savez qu'il déteste les retards.

Les petites créatures partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et s'exécutèrent. Elles ne semblaient pas avoir de bras, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de récupérer les objets, de s'accrocher au fer à cheval sur le mur pour se balancer ou bien de se servir dans le bol de lait chaud qui avait été apporté à l'attention de Lily. La banshee les laissait faire avec un sourire indulgent.

– Est-ce des brownies ?  
– Ce sont les derniers. Confirma la banshee. Nous existons grâce aux croyants, malheureusement nous tombons dans l'oublie et un jour nous disparaîtrons tous.

Les doigts de la servante avait rajeuni et un coup d'œil au miroir indiqua à Lily que la créature avait pris l'apparence d'une jouvencelle. Certaines légendes disaient que cela signifier que la banshee se sentait en confiance et n'avait pas l'intention d'entraîner l'autre dans la mort. Chaque coup de peignes que donnait la créature lui rallongeait les cheveux. Une fois satisfaite de la longueur, elle se mit à les couper pour leur donner une meilleure allure. Ils restèrent toutefois bien plus long qu'avant la boule de feu brûle la tresse. La créature entreprit ensuite de les tresser en une couronne dans lequel elle avait mélangé des fleurs d'hivers.

La servante sembla juger l'apparence de Lily satisfaisante, car elle lui fit signe de la suivre. La sorcière jetât un regard inquiet à Brann. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul dans la chambre.

– Vous devez y aller. Seule.

Lily hésita sur le pas de la porte. De jeune fille la banshee redevint vielle femme. Elle comprit le message et la tête haute, elle la suivit. Elles ne croisèrent personne dans le manoir qui semblait abandonner. Les flambeaux s'allumaient à leur arrivée et s'éteignaient derrière elle. La servante la fit pénétrer dans la pièce de vie et lui ordonna d'attendre. Les bancs et les tréteaux avaient été poussés sur les côtés. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un lit gigantesque dans lequel dormait un homme en compagnie d'un cerf et d'un serpent à tête de bélier. L'homme était nu, vêtu simplement d'un torque de bronze. Au début elle pensait que les cornes de cerf ceignaient son front, mais une étude plus attentive révéla qu'il ne le portait pas. Il avait des cornes de cerf. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'un homme a l'air si vulnérable était considéré comme un dieu à un autre époque. Brann lui avait raconté que Cerrunnos était un puissant sorcier qui était devenu une incarnation de la magie et un serviteur de la Nature.

– Venez ! Le maître vous attend.

Lily jetât un dernier coup d'œil à l'homme endormi et pénétra dans un salon privé plus petit. Elle fut soulagée que la banshee n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque.

La table avait été dressée pour deux personnes. Son hôte se leva pour la saluer, elle se figea quand elle comprit qu'elle était face à l'Ankou. Il était traditionnellement représenté comme un vieillard avec une carriole qu'il tirait et un chapeau à large bord qui cachait son visage. Il était vêtu en seigneur, mais les traits émaciés de son visage et les flammes bleues qui flambaient dans ses orbites vides trahissaient son identité. Gauchement, il attrapa la main de Lily pour faire un baise-main maladroit. Un souffle glacial traversa de part en part la jeune femme.

– Prenez donc place. L'invita-t-il d'une voix caverneuse.

Brann l'avait emmenée dans cette quête pour trouver comme détruire le doppelgänger et non pas pour rencontrer celui qui venait récupérer les esprits à leur mort. La logique lui disait qu'elle devait être terrifiée, mais il n'en était rien et elle prit place face à la mort avec un calme qui la surprenait elle-même.

– Nous avons rarement des visiteurs en hiver.  
– Nous espérions emprunter la bibliothèque de Cerrunnos durant son sommeil hivernal. Quand il est éveillé, il est impossible de venir.  
– Quand il dort aussi normalement. La magie ancienne se perd et pourtant vous voilà.

Il était amusé par la situation. Cela lui plaisait de voir une jeune fille qui était à peine adulte réussir à traverser la forêt enchantée et ses dangers pour arriver ici.

\- Du vin ? Proposa-t-il.

La coupe de Lily se remplit, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Méfiante, elle se contenta d'en boire une gorgée. Elle n'avait pas peur du poison, l'Ankou n'avait qu'à prendre sa faux pour la tuer. Le poison n'était pas nécessaire. Il voulait la voir ivre.

– Est-il bon ?  
– Très, monseigneur.  
– Alors buvez plus pardi ! Vous ne voudriez pas me vexer, n'est-ce pas ?

Piégée, elle termina sa coupe qui se remplit de nouveau à peine l'avait-elle terminée. L'Ankou mangeait de bon appétit, l'invitant à boire de plus en plus. Tout était froid, pourrie et couvert de moisissure. Elle se contentait donc de boire le vin qui était la seule chose comestible sur cette table.

– Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Vous ne trouverez jamais la réponse dans la bibliothèque du vieux cerf. Par contre moi je peux vous la donner.

Lily était à sa quatrième coupe de vin et l'ivresse commençait à agir. Son esprit restait toutefois suffisamment conscient pour réagir à cette remarque.

– Que voulez-vous en échange ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Elle avait appris qu'avec les êtres légendaires et mythologique rien ne venait seul. Ils désiraient toujours quelque chose en échange.

– Juste un jeu. Si vous gagnez, je vous dirais comme détruire cette créature. Si vous perdez, vous deviendrez l'une de mes servantes.  
– Une banshee. Les temps sont rudes, on ne vous fait plus de sacrifice, n'est-ce pas ? Fit remarquer Lily avec insolence.  
– C'était uniquement quand les temps étaient dur ! Protesta l'Ankou. Et toutes ces filles étaient consentantes. Elles savaient qu'elles accèderaient à l'éternité au lieu de mourir de famine, maladie ou bien être tuée par un soldat enragé qui venait de les violer.

Elle eut envie de rire. L'alcool désinhibait sa prudence, mais son instinct de survie l'empêchait de franchir la limite. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, si elle refusait, elle resterait enfermer dans ce château jusqu'au réveil de Cerunnos qui ne serait guère ravi d'avoir des visiteurs.

– Bien, à quel jeu voulez-vous qu'on joue ?

X X X

Lily porta sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres s'en boire pour autant. Elle sentit le regard de l'Ankou sur elle. Il voulait faire une partie de Bavboules. Il y avait neuf Bavboules dans le cercle et le gagnant serait celui qui avait expulsé le plus de billes neutres. Chaque bille expulsée enverrait une giclée à l'adversaire. Elle avait fait partie plus jeune de l'équipe de Bavboules de gryffondor, mais avait arrêté en troisième année. Elle aimait ce jeu, elle était douée, mais ses amies avaient déclaré que c'était complètement ringard. Du jour au lendemain, elle avait rangé ses Bavboules dans son tiroir et ne les avait plus ressortie. Elle posa sa coupe de vin et s'approcha des Bavboules. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à celles qu'elle connaissait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elles avaient capturé les étoiles, le feu, le vent, la pluie et d'autres éléments naturels dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

– À vous de jouer.

Il lui tendit une petite Bavboules dans laquelle brillait de minuscules feux follets bleus. Elle s'agenouilla devant le cercle et d'un tire franc visa plusieurs pierres. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elles les virent bouger pour éviter sa Bavboules. L'Ankou eut un rire mesquin et se pencha à son tour. D'un geste sec il envoya la sienne bien trop loin pour toucher une Bavboules, mais il claqua la langue et une Bavboules se mit sur la trajectoire de son projectiles. Il trichait, c'était une évidence. Elle évita de peu une gerbe de feu qui s'échappa de la Bavboules éjectée. Le second tour ne fut pas mieux. Ni le troisième. Les pierres étaient siennes et se soumettaient à ses désirs.

La banshee fixait la scène sans faire le moindre de commentaire, mais à sa mine, Lily comprenait qu'elle désapprouvait les agissements de son maître. Au quatrième tour, elle échoua de nouveau.

– Eh bien, eh bien, je suis ravi d'avoir bientôt une nouvelle servante à mon service. Je suis sûre que vous vous plairez beaucoup. Il tourna dos au cercle pour envoyer sa bille à l'envers. Cherchant à humilier Lily jusqu'au bout. Nous aurons l'éternité pour que je vous apprenne à jouer à ce jeu !

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était comme coupée du monde. Du bout des lèvres elle murmurait une vieille prière en gaélique. Quand Brann la lui avait apprise, elle avait affirmé ne pas croire aux dieux. Elle ne pouvait y échapper. Magie ancienne, croyances et religions étaient étroitement liées. Il ne suffisait pas de savoir, il fallait y croire. Elle se mit alors à croire en cette divinité qui avait disparu depuis des siècles. Elle fit appelle à elle parce qu'elle protégeait les femmes d'un destin tragique. Elle était allée à l'Église anglicane plusieurs fois avec ses grands-parents, mais elle s'enfuyait à chaque fois avant la fin de messe pour jouer avec les autres enfants. Pour la première fois elle mit toute sa ferveur dans une prière.

Le coup de l'Ankou échoua. Il poussa un cri de rage. Au tour suivant, elle toucha quatre Bavboules d'un coup. Elles crachèrent de la boue, de l'eau glacée, une pluie d'étincelle et une nuée d'oiseau miniatures. Quand il échoua de nouveau, il lui jetât un regard méfiant. Quand elle toucha l'une des deux dernières boules remportant la partie en ayant remportée cinq Bavboules sur les neuf. Il hurla.

– Tricheuse ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais tu as triché !  
– Nous pouvons demander aux pierres de jugement si la partie est juste si vous voulez. Rétorqua froidement Lily.

L'Ankou trembla de rage devant son audace. Les pierres du jugement ne faisait aucune différence entre les êtres. Ceux qui ne respectaient pas leurs serments, trichaient, s'opposaient à la justice du monde se faisaient punir.

– Elles sont endormies depuis bien trop longtemps, ne les réveillons pas pour une broutille.  
– Alors révéler moi le secret pour combattre le doppelgänger.  
– C'est très simple, tu dois l'enfermer dans un miroir magique et ensuite le briser. Alors il disparaîtra. Mais tu n'auras pas le temps de le faire, car tu seras mienne.

Il fit apparaître sa grande faux, s'en attendre Lily tourna les talon et s'enfuit. Elle attrapa sa robe à pleine main pour ne pas trébucher dessus et courut. Elle n'avait pas de plan, si ce n'était de s'enfuir pour l'instant.

– Tu ne m'échapperas pas petite humaine ! Tu es à moi !

Elle passa les salles les unes après les autres et ne sut comment, mais se retrouva face au lit de Cernunnos. Les portes claquèrent, un feu d'enfer s'échappa des cheminées. Ombre menaçante, l'Ankou se tenait devant elle, ses ombres cherchaient à la capturer. Elle sauta sur le lit sans la moindre hésitation et commença à tracer les runes de bouclier tendit qu'il élevait haut sa faux pour faucher sa vie. Une main l'arrêta.

– Tu vas t'épuiser ma biche. Laisse-moi faire. Murmura une voix roc au creux de son oreille.

Une main puissante la plaquait contre le torse de son protecteur qui fit apparaître un bouclier. La faux éclata en mille morceaux. Elle sentit le serpent s'enroulait autour de sa jambe. Lily comprit que Cernunnos s'était éveillé. Elle venait de quitter un danger pour tomber dans les bras d'un autre.

– Elle est à moi. Lâche-là ! Ordonna l'Ankou.  
– Tout chose qui pénètre dans mon royaume m'appartiens. Assura Cernunnos.  
– Pas en hiver. Retourne dormir, le printemps arrivera bien assez tôt.

Cernunnos éclatât d'un rire insultant qui lui rappela celui de James. Lily regrettait de ne pas avoir Brann à ses côtés, lui aurait su quoi faire.

– Si tu acceptes de devenir la reine de mai, il n'aura aucun droit sur toi. Lui chuchota Cernunnos.  
– N'écoute pas ce menteur. Il veut juste une vierge de plus dans son lit. Rejoins-moi et tu verras tous tes désirs combler. Je t'offre un avenir. On chantera ton nom à travers les siècles. Avec toi à mes côtés un nouveau règne commencera. Promis l'Ankou enjôleur.  
– Tu dois choisir entre la vie et la mort petite biche. C'est tout.

Dans le monde des légendes vie et mort ne signifiait pas la même chose que dans son monde. Lily le savait très bien.

– Tu lui fais peur ! Relâche là. Elle va penser que tu la tueras si tu refuses son offre. Déclara l'Ankou.

Cernunnos explosa de nouveau de rire.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qui l'a poursuivi dans le manoir avec une faux pour la tuer et qui a brisé mon serment.  
– J'ai tenu mon serment ! Je lui aie dit ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Je n'ai jamais promis que je la laisserai partir.

Lily comprit dès qu'elle quitterait la protection de Cernunnor, il lui ôterait la vie. Déjà une nouvelle faux était apparue entre ses mains.

– J'accepte. J'accepte d'être la reine de mai.  
Elle savait très bien qu'elle allait regretter cette déclaration, mais avec Cernunnos elle avait une chance de vivre. L'Ankou eu un glapissement de dégoût tendit que l'homme cornu l'obligea à faire un demi-tour pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il était plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait et avait l'air bien moins vulnérable que tout à l'heure.

– Nous devons coucher ensemble pour marquer notre accord. Annonça-t-il.  
– Hors de question.  
– HAHA ! Tu vois ! Elle ne veut pas de toi ! Plus aucune vierge ne te veut dans son lit, tu es finis ! Finis ! Se moqua l'Ankou.

Cernunnos la regardait avec surprise, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Lily savait très bien que dans un autre temps être reine de mai était un honneur quoi qu'il en coûtait. La femme en tirait de la fierté et certaines même des pouvoirs disaient certaines légendes.

– Par cette relation nous représenteront le renouveau. Il n'y a rien de honteux tu sais. Fit-il d'un ton plus doux.  
– Vous ne connaissez pas le sens de hors de question ? Demanda Lily franchement agacée. Je suis parfaitement au courant de la tradition. Mais je sais aussi qu'au tout début ce n'était qu'une union spirituelle et que cette tradition provient d'Aliénor reine de mai qui tomba enceinte d'un homme marié. On inventa donc cette tradition pour qu'elle ne soit pas bannie de son village et puisse trouver un mari. Bannir la reine de mai aurait porté malheur.

Une ombre de colère passa sur le visage de Cernunnos. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton et le releva de force.

– Lily Evans, je te nomme Reine de mai et te met sous ma protection.  
– Je serais votre éternel serviteur. Jura Lily.

Le visage de Cernunnos se radoucit et il lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Elle n'aimait pas cette promesse, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle vit sur son poignet apparaître un bracelet en bronze semblable au torque que portait Cernunnos.

– Tant que tu le porteras, tu auras ma protection quoi qu'il arrive.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa pour sceller leur accord. L'Ankou grogna et disparu sans plus un mot avec la banshee.

– Le vieux grigou ne va pas me le pardonner de si tôt de t'avoir récupéré.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez tant que je sois à votre service ?  
– Nous disparaissons. La magie ancienne est méprisée, alors nous cherchons à nous lier au peu d'adepte qui reste pour survivre. Je compte sur toi pour revenir au printemps. Plus personne ne vient me voir.  
– Les dernières personnes qui sont venus sont mortes. Cela ne donne pas vraiment envie...  
– C'était des idiots. Lâcha avec mépris Cernunnos. Un véritable adepte n'aura aucune difficulté à venir jusqu'à moi.  
– Je viendrai dans ce cas.  
– Bonne petite. Maintenant va vite rejoindre ton mentor, le sort qui le maintenait endormi va être levé. Mes serviteurs se mettront à votre disposition pour que vous rentriez.  
– Je vous remercie.  
– Oh et salut James de ma part, c'est un bon ptit gars.

Il l'aida à descendre du lit et retourna se coucher sans un mot. Lily voulut lui demander comment il pouvait connaître James, mais Cernunnos était déjà profondément endormi. Les portes fermées étaient de nouveaux ouvertes, les cheminées de nouveaux éteintes. Il était temps pour elle de retrouver son mentor. Perdue dans le manoir qui était bien plus grand qui ne le semblait, elle se mit à l'appeler. Ce fut lui qui finit par la trouver.

– Lily ! Tu es là ! Es-tu blessée ? Qu'est-ce que ce bracelet ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as réveillé. Oh Lily... Qu'as-tu fait.  
– Nous devons repartir, Cernunnos a demandé à ses serviteurs de nous ramener. Devant l'air méfiant de Brann elle insista. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Je suis sous sa protection.

Il doutait toujours. Elle finit par lui conter toute l'histoire depuis son réveil dans le lit en baldaquin. Il gardait le silence et un visage neutre. À la fin de son histoire, sans un mot il lui indiqua la sortit. Deux grands cerfs les attendaient devant la forêt. Brann monta sur le premier sans un mot. Lily dû retrousser sa robe pour pouvoir montrer sur sa monture. Le cerf était plus confortable qu'elle ne pensait. Ils filèrent à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Ils galopèrent ainsi pendant deux heures à peine. À l'allée, ils avaient mis plusieurs jours à pied pour traverser la forêt. Devant faire face aux dangers, se perdant et retournant sans cesse sur leurs pas.

Avant de les quitter les cerfs s'inclinèrent, puis retournèrent dans la forêt dans de grands bonds. Lily n'aimait pas le silence de Brann. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle se contentait de marcher en silence à ses côtés. Elle n'osait même pas réclamer sa baguette.

– J'ai faillis. Finit-il par lâcher avec dégoût. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant et je t'ai mise en danger.  
– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me mettre en danger. Ma vie est bien assez dangereuse depuis deux ans.  
– Par ma faute tu as été obligée de jurer serment à Cernunnos ! Un jour tu le regretteras.

Lily le regrettait déjà. Elle savait qu'il lui rappellera bien trop tôt son serment.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à visiter ma page FB et la suivre pour connaître l'avancée du récit, mes sources pour les légendes ou encore une idée des costumes des personnages o/ Rendez-vous sur : ficdamoisellegaea/

Sinon lâchez vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre o/

A bientôt !


	12. Une histoire de famille

Salut à vous ! Je tiens tout d'abord à lever ma baguette aux victimes de Nice o/* J'espère sincèrement aucun.e d'entre vous ne fassent partie des victimes et/ou à de la famille, des amis victimes. J'envoie à tout le monde plein de chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles et beaucoup beaucoup d'amour et de réconfort.

Encore une fois je remercie . celleux qui lisent cette fic, la commentent, la suivent, la mettent en favoris ! Cela me fait super plaisir J'ai découvert hier qu'il y avait une Madz parmi les .s, un énorme BIG UP à .s les Madzs o/ Sur le forum je suis Munin, n'hésitez pas à me m.p. ! (Je traîne souvent sur le topic de discussion HP :3 )

Réponse à **MonekoFlo** \- Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu arriveras jusqu'à ce chapitre pour lire ma réponse x) Du prologue jusqu'à ce chapitre, cela t'en fait 10 à lire c'est pas mal ! x) Donc merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire t'a plu et continuera à te plaire !

* * *

 **Une histoire de famille**

– Andraste ! Hurla Lily.

Elle se prit le sortilège de plein fouet dans le dos. Elle fut envoyée contre le buffet ancien des Potter. Une pluie d'éclats de verre lui atterrit dessus. Sonnée, elle vit le lourd meuble flanchait. D'un accio Sirius l'amena à lui. Le buffet s'écrasa avec fracas là où Lily se tenait quelques instants. Hector profita de ne plus être le centre de l'attention pour activer la prison. Des volutes de magies s'échappèrent de la lanterne en verre qu'ils tenaient et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Andraste. À genoux devant Marlène en sang, elle poussa un hoquet d'horreur quand elle sentit les fers se fermaient autours de ses poignets et ses chevilles.

– Non ! S'écria Sirius.

Il était trop tard, déjà Andraste se réduisait et était emmenée dans sa nouvelle prison. La porte de la lanterne se ferma dans un petit claquement sec. Elle avait maintenant la taille d'un lutin de Cornouailles. Madeleine se pencha pour récupérer la baguette d'Andraste.

– Expelliarmus !  
– Ne cherche pas à voler une autre baguette sale sang-de-bourbe ! Tu as déjà souillée suffisamment ma fille.  
– Jamais vous n'aurez la baguette d'Andraste et jamais vous n'aurez votre fille. Nous allons la libérer et si ce n'est pas maintenant ça sera un autre jour. Et ce jour-là vous le regretterez. Nous vous enverrons à Azkaban pour tous vos méfaits !

Lily espérait capter leur attention pendant que Sirius cherchait à récupérer la prison d'Andraste. Elle agita la baguette d'Andraste sous le nez de Madeleine et d'Hector dans l'espoir de décupler leur fureur. Déjà elle voyait Sirius posait la main sur la lanterne, mais d'un coup de pied Hector le repoussa. Abandonnant, la baguette ils sautèrent tout deux par la fenêtre avant de se transplaner. Ils avaient échoué à sauver Andraste.

Sirius entreprit de déplacer les lourdes meubles qui bloquaient les portes. À quatre pattes, Lily partit rejoindre Marlène se vidant lentement de son sang. Elle poussa un juron, regrettant ne pas être plus douée pour les sorts de soins. Elle déchira des bandes de sa robe d'enterrement et en fit des compresses dans l'espoir que le sang cessait de couler. Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Lily appela James.

– Tu saignes. Fit-il remarquer.  
– C'est le sang de Marlène, pas le mien.  
– Le tient aussi. Il reporta son attention sur Marlène. Je vais m'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas.  
– Andraste, elle est...  
– Je sais. Nous allons la sauver, ne t'inquiète pas. Remus, il faut que tu ailles me chercher une potion de régénération sanguine pour Marlène. Tu la trouveras dans l'armoire de potion de ma mère.  
– Aide-moi à la relever, il ne faut pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Ordonna James.  
– Il faut l'emmener à St Mangouste.  
– Ses blessures ne sont pas si graves qu'elles en ont l'air. J'en ais déjà refermé la plupart.

Il disait vrai. Il avait su prendre la situation en main, Marlène était maintenant recouverte de bandage et ne saignait plus. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas repris conscience. Du bout des doigts, il repoussa les cheveux qui collaient à la plaie sur le front de Lily.

– Je m'occupe ensuite de cette vilaine plaie. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle l'admirait, pour savoir rester calme malgré ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il avait enterré ses parents dans la matinée. La version officielle était que l'un et l'autre avait succombé de la dragoncelle. Ce matin devant le tombeau de ses parents, on lui avait appris qu'ils étaient tous deux membres de l'ordre du phénix et que c'était durant une mission qu'ils avaient perdu la vie. Il était resté étrangement calme en apprenant la nouvelle. Toute sa colère éclata quand il vit qu'on avait gravé Fleamont et Euphemia Potter sur les tombes. Son père détestait son prénom. Pour tous ceux qu'ils les connaissaient vraiment ils étaient John et Jane. C'était plus que des surnoms, c'était la preuve de leur amour. Lily s'inquiétait pour lui. Après l'enterrement il s'était enfermé, désirant rester seule. Et maintenant sa cousine venait d'être capturée par sa propre mère pour épouser de force un homme qui voulait juste la posséder. Remus revint avec la potion, se sentant de trop, elle laissa sa place ce dernier et prit congé d'eux.

Lily trouva Sirius prostré dans un coin. Il avait récupéré la baguette d'Andraste et la fixait d'un air absent. Elle voyait bien qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Tout était arrivé bien trop vite. Madeleine avait attaqué Marlène en plein milieux du thé. Le père d'Andraste en avait profité pour bloquer les portes avant de disparaître. Probablement dans l'idée de ralentir ceux qui étaient à l'extérieur de la pièce... Ils n'avaient compris leurs intentions au début, s'attaquant ensuite à Lily. Leur première tentative de capturer Andraste échoua, occupée à mettre hors de danger celle qu'elle aimait, Andraste n'entendit pas le cri et... ce fut trop tard.

– C'est ma faute. Marmonna-t-il. Je lui avais promis de la protéger et j'ai échoué.  
– Seule Jane et John étaient capable de les retenir. Sirius. Elle l'attrapa par le menton pour l'obliger à faire face. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi à capturer Andraste maintenant, ils l'auraient fait à un autre moment. Tout comme tu m'as sauvée la vie aujourd'hui, nous allons sauver Andraste et ils regretteront amèrement. Je te le promets.

Rasséréné par ses paroles, Sirius s'osa à un sourire sans grande joie. James revint vers eux, soulagée Lily vit qu'il n'avait plus la mine inquiète qui le minait quand il auscultait Marlène.

– Elle est hors de danger. Annonça-t-il. Remus la ramène dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Laisse-moi voir ta plaie Lily.  
– Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, elle n'a pas besoin de soins. Protesta-t-elle en repoussant la main de James.  
– Attention Lily, Docteur Cornedrue n'apprécie pas qu'on refuse ses soins. Se moqua Sirius.

Il feignait d'être le même, mais il était trahi par son ton dénué de joie. James nettoyait déjà la plaie avant d'y apposer un épais baume, tout en ignorant les protestations de Lily. Elle le vit échangeait un regard avec Sirius. Elle les enviait d'être aussi proches l'un de l'autre, dans ce seul regard elle savait qu'il y avait toute une conversation.

– Quand allons-nous libérer Andraste ? Finit-elle par demander.  
– C'est bien trop tôt.

Lily fut surprise par le ton sans appel de Sirius. Il était du genre à foncer tête baissée tout d'abord et d'improviser le plan une fois qu'il était engagé.

– Ils s'attendent à ce que nous cherchions à la libérer de suite. Expliqua James. Ma tante nous considère comme des adolescents idiots qui ne réfléchissent pas. Il faut endormir sa méfiance.  
– Peut-être faire une fausse attaque où nous ne pourrons qu'échouer pour la rassurer.  
– Dès que Marlène sera en état nous organiserons cela. En attendant nous éliminerons le doppelgänger, il ne faut pas qu'il se mêle à nos plans.

Lily n'aimait pas voir les choses se décidaient sans elle, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison.

– On dirait que vous avez fait ça toute votre vie. Remarqua-t-elle amusée.  
– Il est possible que nous ayons fait ça toute notre vie. Confirma Sirius.  
– Seulement lorsqu'on a découvert que Remus était un loup-garou en fait. Quand on a commencé à devenir des animagus. Compléta James.  
– Et quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? Demanda Lily d'une voix froide.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit en colère, pourtant elle l'était et elle se sentait floutée qu'ils ne lui aient rien dit au sujet de leur capacité d'animagus. Elle lui avait tout raconté de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Brann. Même comment elle était allée jusqu'à mentir au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il ne renvoie par Brann pour ce qui s'était passé. Il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle n'ait aucun secret pour lui quand il découvrit à quelle point elle était douée pour mentir. Sirius tapota l'épaule de son ami d'un air entendu et s'en alla avant de devenir lui aussi la cible de la colère de Lily.

– Je n'en ais pas eut l'occasion. Expliqua-t-il penaud. Je me transforme en cerf. Tenta-t-il pour la calmer.  
– Par contre tout savoir de moi, là tu en as eu l'occasion. Lire dans mon journal intime pendant qu'on prenait le thé avec mes parents c'était l'occasion selon toi.  
– Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça.  
– Je t'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Potter.  
– Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça.  
– Est-ce que le ministère le sait au moins. Il préféra détourner le regard que répondre. Je vois. Dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Il faut donc que personne ne soit au courant, le ministère vous enverra à Azkaban.  
– Ce n'était pas intentionnel, je te le promets. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à le devenir même si tu n'es pas très douée en métamorphose.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir qui était adouci par le sourire qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres malgré elle. Elle voulait être encore en colère, surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à rester énervée.

– Je suis dans la moyenne et tu es particulièrement doué en métamorphose. Je t'ai fait la promesse de n'avoir aucun secret pour moi, est-ce que tu peux faire la même chose pour moi ?  
– Et si je veux te faire une surprise ? Par exemple si je compte te demander en mariage.  
– Tu comptes le faire ? S'enquit Lily qui oubliait de s'agacer contre lui.  
– Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de toi, enfin de nous, de comment évolue notre relation et d'autres choses.  
– Pourquoi est-ce moi que je ne pourrais pas le faire d'abord ?  
– Me demander de t'épouser ? Demanda James surpris.  
– Oui.  
– Parce que moi j'ai les maraudeurs et on pourrait faire quelque chose de fantastiques avec des licornes et des dragons et tout. Expliqua James se prenant au jeu.  
– Ouais bha moi j'ai Andraste et Marlène. Et aussi Sirius, parce qu'il m'en voudrait si je ne le faisais pas participer. Rétorqua Lily amusée.  
– Tu veux qu'on fasse une course de chocogrenouilles pour décider de qui fera la demande ? Demanda-t-il une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
– Allons chercher ces chocogrenouilles.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'inclina pour lui proposer avec beaucoup d'élégance de l'aider à se relever. Ils avaient conscience du ridicule de la situation, mais ils en avaient besoin pour ne pas laisser la colère et la tristesse les envahir. Essayer de tromper les sentiments jusqu'à ce que le temps guérit leurs plaies, voilà ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. Ils repoussèrent du bout du pied les débris qui jonchaient le sol pour pouvoir sortir du salon.

X X X

Assise sur le lit, Lily jouait avec la peluche de la chouette effraie qu'elle avait volée à Pré-au-Lard par inadvertance. Finalement elle n'était jamais revenue dans la boutique pour la payer. Elle l'avait offerte pour noël à James et il l'emportait maintenant partout avec elle.

– Lil', me dis pas que tu boudes encore.  
– Je ne boude pas ! Je réfléchis comment obtenir justice !

Elle partit se cacher sous la couverture pour cacher son sourire amusé. James avait gagné la course de chocogrenouilles, seulement parce que Sirius avait écrasé celle de Lily à quelques centimètres de la ligne d'arrivée. Soi-disant par inadvertance, mais elle affirmait haut et fort qu'il avait fait exprès. Elle poussa un couinement quand elle sentit un poids l'écrasait.

– Nous partageons le même lit, très chère je te rappelle. Tu ne peux pas te cacher plus longtemps sous cette couverture.

Depuis que leurs amis avaient découvert que derrière leur séance de révisions se cachait tout autre chose, ils avaient cessé se cacher. Lily avait même pris l'habitude de rejoindre James dans son lit à l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité plusieurs soirs par semaine.

– Jamais ! Dit-elle entre deux fous rire.  
– Bien, si je suis forcé.

Il tira de force les couvertures et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle fut bien obligée de demander pitié et de reconnaître qu'elle cesserait de bouder. Elle concéda à faire une petite place dans le propre lit de James pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à côté d'elle.

– Après Poudlard je compte rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Annonça brusquement James. Gideon Prewett m'a dit que je pourrais le contacter.

Cette décision ne surprenait pas Lily. Depuis qu'il leur avait raconté la vérité sur la mort de ses parents et l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle s'attendait à tout moment qu'il lui annonce qu'il allait le rejoindre.

– Je le sais. Tu peux compter sur moi.  
– Lily non ! Tes parents pourraient être pris pour cible.  
Lily se redressa, agacée qu'il ait osé lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire comme lui.

– C'est justement pour eux que je compte rejoindre l'Ordre. Severus les connait et je ne voudrais pas que lui et sa petite bande de mangemorts se vengent sur eux...

James pinça les lèvres. Severus était revenu vers elle encore une fois. Une dernière fois lui avait-il assuré. Il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne, qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait fait tout ça pour elle, pour la protéger, pour qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle méritait. Qu'il était prêt à abandonner la magie noire si c'était ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Comprenant enfin que les sentiments de Severus allait au-delà de l'amitié, elle avait préféré dire que tout était fini. Elle l'avait aimé, à une époque, mais ce n'était plus cas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir c'était de l'amitié et il ne s'en contentera jamais.

– Il n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à tes parents.

Lily fut surprise qu'il prenne la défense de Severus. Après sa déclaration, lui et sa bande de copains avaient passé à tabac James. Elle effleura sa lèvre encore fendue.

– Si tu rejoins l'Ordre ils deviendront une cible pour les mangemorts. Insista James. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
– Ces gens détestent les sangs-de-bourbe. James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Lily le portait comme une fierté pour leur faire face. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si ma vie était un long fleuve tranquille. Cela fait deux ans que tout Poudlard s'attaque à moi à cause de cette créature. Et n'oublions pas les leçons avec Brann ou encore Cernunnos qui veut que je travaille pour lui une fois sortie de Poudlard. Rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix sera probablement la chose la moins dangereuse que j'aurais fait.  
– Essayer de t'empêcher de rejoindre l'Ordre serait la pire idée qui soit.  
– Si tu fais ça, je répondrais non le jour où tu me demanderas en mariage.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrasse avec tendresse dans le cou. Elle aimait voir son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le mot mariage. Depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de ses parents il ne souriait que dans de rares moments où il redevenait lui-même.

– Il faudra tout de même que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes parents. Murmura-t-il soucieux.  
– Cernunnos les protègera. Il me considère comme sa servante, mais tient à me rétribuer. De toute manière je compte disparaître de leur vie. Je reviendrai quand tout sera fini.

Elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses parents, ils étaient agaçants, parfois ils lui faisaient honte, mais c'était à ses yeux les personnes les plus importantes dans le monde.

– Tu n'es pas obligé Lily. Chuchota James qui prenant conscience de ce qu'elle annonçait.  
– Pétunia est de mon avis. Elle me donnera de leurs nouvelles.  
– Forcément qu'elle est de ton avis ! Elle est jalouse et veut être le centre de l'attention de vos parents ! S'agaçat-il.  
– Demain j'irais, avec toi ou sans toi James.

Elle avait pris sa décision quand elle les avait vus au mariage de sa sœur. Elle était venue, même si elle n'était pas invitée. Elle s'était glissée dans la foule des anonymes observant de loin de le mariage. Une vie de famille qui se jouait sans elle.

– Et où iras-tu après Poudlard ?

Elle n'y avait pas réfléchis, mais elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer. Disparaître de la vie de ses parents s'était quitté l'école avec ses maigres économies et nulle part où aller.

– Tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi. Proposa James. Je vais vendre le manoir pour acheter quelque chose de plus petit. Et avec Sirius qui a hérité de son oncle Alphard, je vais être seule. Si tu veux me tenir compagnie...  
– Ne fais pas comme si c'était moi qui te rendais service. J'en serais ravie.

X X X

– Tu ne trouves pas Peter étrange ces derniers temps ?  
– L'approche des examens. Il a peur de rater ses ASPIC. Expliqua James.  
– Ils ne sont que dans plusieurs mois...  
– Dis la demoiselle qui n'aura pas à les passer.  
– J'ai d'autres épreuves ! Protesta Lily.

Ils étaient devant la petite maison des Evans depuis presque une heure assis sur un banc. Le chocolat chaud de Lily était maintenant froid. Elle avait tenu à faire une halte dans un fastfood. James était fasciné quand elle commanda et insista pour payer avec l'argent moldu. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à aller chez elle pour dire adieu à ses parents.

– Comment comptes tu t'y prendre ? Demanda James pour changer de conversation.  
Il n'aimait pas qu'elle mette en doute la sincérité de Peter. Pour lui il restait toujours son ami sympathique, qui manquait bien trop de confiance en lui. Il était toujours aussi sympathique, serviable, peterien, mais il était de plus en plus souvent absents.

– Ils ont toujours voulu rejoindre mon oncle en Norvège. Ils ont leur économie pour partir, une maison, un métier, une vie qui les attend là-bas. Maintenant que ma sœur est mariée, il n'y a plus que moi qui les retiens ici. Tant qu'ils penseront que j'ai besoin d'eux, ils resteront.

Dans sa poche, elle avait de la poudre de felicis. Une poudre qui donnait le courage d'aller au bout de ses idées et de ses désirs. Elle s'en voulait d'envisager de droguer ses parents, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'ils quittent l'Angleterre. Elle se décida de quitter son banc, James l'attrapa nerveusement par la taille. Bien que ce soit la seconde fois qu'il rencontrait ses parents, elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus qu'inquiet qu'elle. Cela eut pour effet de la rassurer.

La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils étaient en train de traverser la rue.

– Lily, ma chérie ! Je me demandais quand vous vous déciderez à quitter votre banc. S'esclaffa son père en la prenant dans ses bras.  
– Richard ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne dirais rien. Je suis ravie de vous voir tous les deux. Entrez, entrez donc il y a des biscuits et du thé.

Ses parents savaient quand quelque chose n'allait pas et derrière leur grand sourire, Lily voyait leur inquiétude. Elle était censée être à Poudlard et non pas se présenter chez eux avec son petit-ami. Son père ne cessait de jeter des regards insistants à son ventre et sa mère était obligée régulièrement de le rappeler à l'ordre.

– Je ne suis pas enceinte papa.  
– Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'es ma chérie. Affirma Brenda. De nos jours beaucoup de jeunes couples ont des enfants hors mariages. Il faudra juste vous marriez par la suite, mais cela fait évidemment partie de vos projets. N'est-ce pas James ?  
– Maman !  
– Je vous le promets Mme Evans que je serais ravie d'épouser votre fille !  
– Et comment mon gars ! S'exclama Richard en tapant James dans le dos plus fort que nécessaire.  
– Je vais partir en Italie avec James. Nous avons eut une offre d'emplois et donc nous partons vivre là-bas. Improvisa-t-elle pour qu'ils cessent de croire qu'elle était enceinte.  
– Mais et ton bébé ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il soit anglais ?  
– Mamaaaaaaaan. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Je suis juste venue vous dire que je quitte l'Angleterre avec James. Comme ça, vous pourrez enfin rejoindre Oncle Thomas en Norvège.

Ils hésitaient, c'était une chose d'affirmer qu'un jour ils partiraient en Norvège, c'était une autre de se décider finalement à le faire. Lily annonça qu'elle allait préparer le thé. Elle sut que James allait lui faire payer de l'abandonné lâchement avec ses parents quand elle les entendit demander de combien de mois elle était enceinte. Le thé était déjà prêt dans la cuisine. Bien trop préoccupée par l'utérus de sa fille, elle l'avait laissé refroidir. D'un sortilège, elle le réchauffa et le versa dans les tasses de thés toutes différentes. Sa sœur leur avait offert un service à thé, mais sa mère ne le sortait pas quand Lily venait. Elle savait que sa cadette préférait les anciennes tasses. Elle versa la poudre dans les deux seules tasses assorties du service. Celle que prenait toujours ses parents. Quand elle revint dans le salon, James était encore en train d'affirmer que non elle n'était pas enceintes.

– Parlons plutôt de la Norvège, je pense que c'est le bon moment de partir, vous ne pensez pas ? Lança Lily.  
– Voyons ma chérie, un déménagement à l'étranger cela ne se fait pas comme ça. Qu'as-tu mis dans le thé ? Il est différent...  
– Bon j'espère. S'enquit-elle  
– Très bon, mais tu as raison, cela serait le bon moment de partir en Norvège.  
– Vous vendez vos affaires ici, oncle Thomas vous aidera à avoir tout ce qu'il vous faut une fois sur place. Insista Lily.

La poudre agissait sur leur esprit et une fois leurs tasses vides, ils étaient déjà en train de préparer le voyage et se demandaient comment annoncer à Pétunia qu'ils partaient vivre à l'étranger. Ils avaient l'air heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour Lily. Perdus dans leurs plans, ils ne firent pas attention au départ de Lily et James. C'était l'un des effets de la poudre, les personnes étaient tellement prises dans leur projet qu'il n'y avait plus que cela qui importait. C'était mieux ainsi, Lily ne le reverrait probablement pas avant de longues années. Le monde magique devenait trop dangereux pour qu'ils aient encore des liens avec. Elle devait disparaître de leur vie quelque temps.

– Tu n'as pas peur pour ta sœur ?  
– Là où elle habite, elle n'a pas de sœur et elle ne porte pas le même nom que moi. Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement et finit par avouer. J'ai peur pour elle. Elle reste ma sœur, même si elle m'a évincé de sa vie. Partir en Norvège, c'est le rêve de mes parents. Ils me pardonneront si je ne donne pas de nouvelles durant quelque temps.  
– On trouvera un moyen. La rassura James.

Les mangemorts étaient de plus en plus puissants hors des murs de Poudlard. Ceux qui avaient le malheur de leur déplaire ou s'opposaient à eux voyaient leurs familles et leurs amis périr sous leurs sorts. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour protéger ses parents.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu 3 Si c'est le cas - ou non - n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ou juste pour me dire : Hey o/ J'aime ton histoire, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre à part ça. A la prochaine ! Prenez soins de vous et de celleux qui comptent pour vous !


	13. Le renouveau

Yo o/ Qui dit long week-end, dit deux chapitres cette semaine ! _7ème année_ a atteint les 50 reviews je suis toute chose *-* C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive de voir autant de reviews sur une de mes fics c'est trop coool ! Un grand merci à celleux qui commentent, aiment et suivent l'histoire cela me motive encore plus o/

Réponses aux reviews des invités 

**Cad** \- Je te remercie pour ta review ! J'ai hésité à poster le chapitre après ce qui s'est passé et finalement je me suis dis que cela permettrait de changer les idées de certains...

 **Guest** \- Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir !

Petit point sur la chronologie 

On m'a fait remarqué que la chronologie pouvait paraître un peu flou à cause des ellipses. A l'avenir je vais donc faire plus attention, mais en attendant voici un point sur la chronologie !

\- Prologue, c'est les vacances d'été  
\- 1 er septembre, rentrée  
\- Début septembre, Lily rejoint l'Etude du corbeau  
\- Octobre / novembre, sortie à Pré-au-Lard  
\- Après la sortie Lily commence à étudier la magie ancienne  
\- Nouvel an chez James  
\- Rentrée des vacances de noël, elle va avec Brann vivre sa première aventure (chapitre 10, le serment. 11 si on compte le prologue comme le chapitre 1)  
\- Fin février, enterrement des Potter. Le jour même kidnapping d'Andraste. Le lendemain Lily va chez ses parents.

* * *

 **Le renouveau**

Poudlard avait changé depuis l'enterrement des parents de James. Les professeurs conscients de la situation se montraient presque sympathiques avec Lily. Les élèves avaient cessé de l'insulter, de répandre de nouvelles rumeurs à son sujet ou de lui lancer des sorts. Du moins ils avaient cessé devant elle. Maintenant ils évitaient de croiser son regard, quand elle marchait dans les couloirs ils faisaient demi-tour. Au mieux ils agissaient comme si elle n'existait pas, au pire elle les terrifiait. Les attaques du doppelgänger avaient brusquement ralentis, leur laissant imaginer que maintenant elle s'attaquait à leur famille. Le nombre d'abonnements à la Gazette du Sorcier avait augmenté. Ceux qui le lisaient avaient peur de voir le nom de leur famille. Le nombre de meurtres commis par les mangemorts grandissait chaque semaine. Le ministère de la magie n'avait pas encore déclaré l'état de guerre, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Lily avait cessé d'errer dans les passages secrets. Elle osait aller attendre James à la sortie de ses cours, faire la course dans les couloirs vides avec Sirius et consoler Marlène dans une salle de classe vide quand elle n'arrivait plus à donner le change. Elle vivait de plus en plus difficilement l'absence d'Andraste deux mois déjà, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait faire face à un troisième mois.

– Alors tes parents sont partis ?  
– Pétunia m'a exceptionnellement envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'ils étaient bien installés. Elle n'arrive pas comprendre comment tout cela a pu se passer tout aussi vite. Ils avaient tout préparer à ce que j'ai compris, il leur fallait juste le courage. Mon oncle Thomas était ravi de retrouver enfin sa grande sœur. Ils ont encore de nombreuses démarches pour leur installation, mais ils les font depuis la Norvège.

Marlène eut l'un de ses sourires étranges qu'elle avait depuis qu'Andraste avait été enlevée. Elle essayait de se réjouir, mais comment le pouvait-elle quand la joie avait totalement disparu ?

– Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? Cracha un serpentard.

Les deux sorcières s'arrêtèrent devant une petite bande qui affirmaient avec fierté d'être des mangemorts. Ce n'était pas à elles qui s'adressaient, mais à leur pauvre victime qu'ils encerclaient. Quand un serdaigle vit Lily fonçait sur eux baguette à la main, il lui ordonna de dégager. Marlène roula des yeux et attrapa sa baguette avant de la suivre. Surpris de l'arrivée brusque de la gryffondor, deux élèves s'écartèrent d'un bond. Au centre du regroupement, elle vit Mélusine qui avait été plaquée sur le sol par Severus.

– Relâche-là. Ordonna Lily.

Elle vit une expression de panique passer sur le visage de son ancien ami, rapidement remplacée par celle du dégoût. Il planta plus profondément sa baguette dans le cou de sa victime.

– Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'obéir Evans ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Autour d'eux personne ne bougea, Marlène retint la main de Lily quand elle vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort. Un frémissement de déception parcourut leur public. Ils voulaient voir le sang coulait. Lily échangea un regard avec Marlène. Engagé un duel était stupide et bien trop dangereux. Les tensions exacerbées n'attendaient que d'éclater.

– Viens avec nous Mélusine. Dit Marlène d'un ton doux en l'aidant à se relever.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Severus les laissa faire. Chacune attrapèrent Mélusine par un bras et l'entraîna loin de la bande d'un pas vif comptant sur leur déroutement pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Elles s'empressèrent de rejoindre la cours de l'école surveillée par les professeurs où ils n'oseraient pas venir réclamer vengeance.

– Emmenons-la loin d'ici. Proposa Lily.

Mélusine explosa en de gros sanglots dès qu'elle fut à l'abri des regards. Marlène sortit le parfait kit de réconfort, en tendant des patacitrouilles et des mouchoirs à la serpentarde. Lily faisait le guet écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications que Mélusine essayaient de donner entre deux sanglots. Elle vit Severus, suivit par quelques personnes de la petites bandes hésitaient de s'approcher plus. Rusard choisit cet instant pour les chasser à coup de balais en leur reprochant de défaire leur travail.

– Ils prévoient de faire quelque chose. Un gros coup qu'ils disaient et ils m'ont vu les espionner. Réussit à expliquer Mélusine.  
– Est-ce que tu as des personnes de confiances qui peuvent récupérer tes affaires ? L'interrogea Marlène. Tu vas t'installer dans le lit d'Andraste, il est hors de question que tu restes dans ton dortoir.  
– Et quand Andraste reviendra ? Demanda Mélusine d'une petite voix.

Marlène et Lily échangèrent un regard. Andraste avait réussi à leur envoyer un court message par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison qui lui était fidèle. Tant qu'elle obéissait, elle pouvait quitter sa prison, elle comptait sur ça pour s'échapper. Il était toutefois hors de question pour elle de revenir à Poudlard. Elle était décidée à disparaître une fois qu'elle serait libre.

– Chaque chose en son temps. Déclara Lily. Tu n'as pas pu entendre ce qu'ils prévoient ? Mélusine hocha négativement de la tête. Cela doit expliquer pourquoi les attaques ont diminués. Ils sont pris par autre chose.  
– C'est donc le moment de détruire le doppelgänger. Devina Marlène.  
– Nous devons trouver un miroir magique rapidement. Lily soupira. Si seulement Andraste était là...

Le visage de Marlène se décomposa, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que les propres parents d'Andraste avait osé la capturer pour l'obliger à épouser ce type. Ils pensaient que c'était le seul moyen de la sauver de son homosexualité et lui offrir une vie décente.

– Je peux vous en obtenir un. Intervient Mélusine inconsciente du malaise de Marlène. La méchante reine du conte de Blanche-Neige a un miroir magique, je pourrais lui emprunter.  
– Il faudra le briser ensuite. Expliqua Marlène d'une voix blanche. On ne pourra pas lui rendre.  
– Marlène. Intervient Lily. Tu ne veux pas aller au refuge pour t'occuper de l'arrivée de Mélusine ?

La serdaigle protesta faiblement, assurant qu'elles avaient besoin de son aide, mais Lily insista quand elle vit qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser de nouveaux en larmes. Marlène accepta finalement de prendre congé et s'en alla à petits pas, tête baissée.

– On devrait l'accompagner, non ? Demanda Mélusine.  
– Elle a besoin d'être seule. Expliqua Lily. Sinon elle nous aurait demandé de l'accompagner.  
– Est-ce qu'Andrate va revenir ?  
– On va la sauver, ne t'inquiète pas.  
– Est-ce que je pourrais vous aidez ? Lily ?

Le regard de Lily était fixé sur Severus. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais elle son intuition se mettait en alerte. Du bout des lèvres elle ordonna à Mélusine de la suivre et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner en direction du stade de quidditch. À cette heure-ci James et Sirius étaient à l'entraînement. Elle ne voulait pas être seule si les serpentards réitéraient leurs attaques contre Mélusine.

– Ton aide sera la bienvenue, mais explique-moi comment comptes-tu faire pour récupérer le miroir dans un conte de fée ?  
– On peut faire apparaître temporairement un personnage ou un objet d'un livre, mais il finit toujours pas disparaître. Sauf si cette personne ou cet objet vient de notre monde, ce qui est le cas du miroir de la méchante reine.

Mélusine rentra dans Lily qui s'était arrêté brusquement.

– Tu veux dire qu'on peut enfermer des objets ou des personnes dans un livre ?  
– Autrefois c'était courant, que ce soit pour cacher ou bien condamner une personne. Mais ça s'est perdu...

Lily se prit à les imaginer tous les enfermer dans un livre pour leur faire payer de l'avoir maudite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'eux si elle agissait ainsi. Cela serait pire que les tuer.

– Tu penses que tu peux récupérer quand le miroir ?  
– Il me faudra plusieurs jours. Expliqua Mélusine.

Severus s'approchait d'elles d'un pas décidé, seul. Il s'arrêta à son tour quand il vit que Lily l'observait et finit par faire demi-tour.

– Nous agirons dès que tu as le miroir. Elle attrapa Mélusine par le bras. Je ne crois pas que tu as encore l'occasion de faire la connaissance de Sirius et James, je vais te les présenter.

X X X

La méchante reine n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui emprunte son miroir. Après deux semaines de négociations ardues et de transactions qui comportaient beaucoup trop de pommes, Mélusine avait récupéré le miroir. Elle était la seule à comprendre pourquoi il était plus simple de négocier avec la méchante reine pour récupérer tant l'objet convoité que de tout simplement le voler.

La nuit tant attendue était finalement arrivée. Lily était heureuse d'avoir récupéré sa longueur de cheveux, mais elle constata avec regret que les cheveux courts avaient pour avantage d'être pratique pour les duels. Elle se résigna à tresser ses cheveux avant de les remonter en un haut chignon fait à la va vite pour éviter qu'un sort puisse les toucher.

– Cette coiffure vous va à ravir ma Dame, mais si vous glissiez quelques bijoux...

Sirius rabattit la lourde tenture sur le miroir trop bavard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter chacun de leurs faits et gestes. Assise sur son lit, Mélusine boudait de manière ostentatoire s'assurant que tous comprenaient qu'elle n'approuvait pas qu'on la laisse derrière.

– Je veux venir aussi ! Protesta-t-elle.

Peter ébouriffa affectueusement les grosses boucles brunes de Mélusine. Elle avait seize ans, mais avec sa petite taille et son visage juvénile on avait l'impression qu'elle était une élève de quatrième, voir troisième année.

– Quand tu seras plus grande. La consola-t-il.

Lily pinça les lèvres, elle n'approuvait pas la présence de Peter. Elle avait partagé ses doutes avec Marlène qui était de son avis, mais James était résolu à ne pas l'écouter. Persuadé que jamais son ami ne le trahirait. Elle espérait presque qu'il les trahisse dans son rôle de guetteur pour leur prouver qu'elle avait raison.

– Tu as trouvé le miroir magique et comment enfermer la créature dedans. Tu as fait que beaucoup d'entre nous Mélusine. Affirma James.

Les traits de Mélusine s'adoucirent, les paroles de James l'avait calmée. Marlène pris place à ses côtés.

– Pendant ce temps, nous allons mettre au point un plan pour libérer Andraste. Assura-t-elle.

Il avait été décidé qu'elle ne se joigne pas à la destruction de la créature. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la libération d'Andraste et même ses notes en pâtissaient.

L'horloge mécanique sonna minuit. Hedwige avait pris l'apparence d'un vivet doré, entre ses serres il tenait le retourneur de temps cassé. Il le fit tomber dans la main de Lily avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Marlène. Sirius était déjà partit, emportant avec lui le miroir magique. Peter poussa un petit couinement et disparu à son tour. Elle était surprise de découvrir que lui aussi était un animagus. James s'inclina pour lui faire un baise-main.

– Allons au devant des dangers très chère.

Le portrait d'Helga le souhaita bon courage la gorge serrée. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas été mise au courant, elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait. Ils utilisèrent les passages secrets pour se faufiler dans le parc de Poudlard. La fin de l'hiver rendait les nuits encore fraiches, mais il n'y avait plus de neiges. Ils se séparèrent devant les portes du château après un baiser. Lily le retenu avant qu'il aille plus loin.

– S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, c'est moi qui te demanderai en mariage.  
– Tu as perdu à la course de chocogrenouilles. Protesta-t-il.  
– Alors fait en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et partit au rendez-vous. James allait servir d'appât. Ils avaient fait en sorte que leur rendez-vous secret devant la serre numéro deux ne soit pas si secret que ça. Mélusine affirmait que les doppelgängers n'aimaient pas l'ennuie et que le double ne manquerait pas le rendez-vous. Elle rabattit la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité et partit d'un pas vif en direction des serres le cœur battant. Elle vit James au loin attendre un peu penaud que quelqu'un arrive.

– James ! Appela une voix radieuse.

Le double passa juste à côté de Lily. Elle évita de peu de la toucher. Lily la trouva magnifique avec ses longs cheveux auburns et son sourire charmeur. Elle sentit la jalousie l'envahir, elle était sensée lui ressemblait exactement, alors pourquoi est-ce que son double était bien plus charmant et beau qu'elle-même ? Et si tout avait été prévu ? Et si le doppelgänger savait qu'ils voulaient le piéger et comptait charmer James pour qu'il cesse de l'aimer et préfère la copie.

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien ! S'exclama le double d'une voix stridente. Il s'appelle comment ?  
– Je sais pas, c'est juste un vieux clébard qui traine dans le coin. Je crois qu'il appartient à Hagrid, tu sais le garde chasse.

Le double partit dans un rire strident qui fit rouler des yeux Lily. Est-ce que le double faisait vraiment tout comme elle ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir de minauder comme ça.

– Tu ne m'embrasses pas James ?

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion, sous sa cape Lily venait de faire cinq tours à son retourneur de temps. Le serrant dans sa main, elle était la seule qui n'était pas figée. Toujours cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle posa le miroir apporté par Sirius juste sous le pied en mouvement du double. Sortant un sachet de terre consacrée, elle fit un cercle tout autour du doppelgänger pour qu'elle ne puisse fuir. Quand le temps reprit son cours, c'était trop tard.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Cracha le double furieux. Le pied à moitié enfoncé dans le miroir, il était coincé. James ! Sauve-moi s'il te plait ! Se mit tout à coup à gémir le doppelgänger. Cette fois-ci elle eut la désagréable impression de s'entendre. Elle vit James hésitait. James c'est moi, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, aide-moi...

Depuis que Lily portait le bracelet de Cernunnos, son double maléfique n'avait plus accès à ses connaissances. La terreur dans la voix du doppelgänger était donc réelle. Il réagissait comme Lily aurait véritablement réagit dans cette situation. Le double était maintenant secouait de lourds sanglots. Elle n'était tout de même pas ainsi ? Déterminée, elle fit glisser le petit couteau couvert de rune hors de sa manche. D'un geste sec, elle s'agrippa à la créature pour l'égorger. Son couteau s'enfonçait mal, James se mit à hurler et Sirius reprit apparence humaine pour l'empêcher de protéger le double. Le couteau s'enfonçait mal, elle dut revenir à plusieurs fois. Un liquide noir et poisseux coulait sur ses mains et le long de son avant-bras. Elle se tuait elle-même. Ce n'était pas du sang, mais cela en avait la consistance et l'odeur. C'était la chair qui composait le corps, les organes, les cheveux, la peau, les muscles. Sous son couteau tout fondait pour devenir cet épais liquide noir et pour qu'il ne reste plus que l'esprit qui sera enfermé dans le miroir. James réussit à repousser Sirius et sauta sur Lily pour qu'elle cesse son attaque. Ils tombèrent tout deux au sol. Lily perdit la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité.

– James, non ! C'est moi, rien que moi.

Il posa ses mains sur son cou, cherchant à l'étrangler. Elle chercha à le repousser, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, elle se débattait avec difficulté.

– La course James. Tu as gagné la course ! Finit-elle par anônner. La course de chocogrenouilles.  
– Lily. Il reprit lentement ses esprits. Par Merlin, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas. Lily, oh ma Lily.

Il la couvrit de ses baisers et de ses larmes. Doucement, mais fermement, elle le repoussa. Sirius releva son ami et aida Lily à faire de même. Le double perdait de sa substance et se glissait peu à peu dans le miroir. Elle se vit hurlait des insanités et elle fut soulagée d'avoir choisi un endroit où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Lily tenait Sirius et James par la main. Tout trois regardèrent durant de longues minutes la créature disparaître dans le miroir. Il était temps d'en finir.

Sortir le miroir hors du conte de fée l'avait rendue fragile. Lily pointa sa baguette dessus. Le double frappait de ses poings dans l'espoir de briser la vitre du miroir. La conscience du miroir protestait, il ne voulait pas être détruit.

– Destructum.

Le miroir explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Lily fut presque déçue que ce soit tout. Il n'y eut pas de grands éclats, de vent mystiques, rien, juste un miroir qui se brisait. Elle crut apercevoir l'œil du double dans un éclat, à moins que ce soit son reflet. Elle ramassa le débris de verre et le glissa dans la poche à l'intention de Cernunnos. Il lui avait demandé de récupérer un éclat pour s'assurer que plus jamais on tente une telle malédiction sur elle. Elle ne sait pas si elle devait le croire ou non. Son geste n'échappa pas au regard de Sirius.

– Quel est votre prochain rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il curieux.  
– La semaine prochaine, il m'a dit que vous pouviez venir.

Elle avait été surprise quand James et Sirius avait demandé à rencontrer Cernunnos. Elle se demandait si le dieu ne les avait pas influencé ou si c'était seulement la curiosité qui les poussait à les rencontrer.

– Hey Corn, t'en veux pas. Dit Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de James.

Lily osa un regard en coin, elle trouvait James étrangement silencieux et sa main dans la sienne était lâche.

– J'ai faillis te tuer. Finit-il par marmonner.  
– Je t'interdis de commencer à culpabiliser James ! S'agaça Lily. Comme il fuyait son regard, elle lui attrapa le visage à deux mains. Tout est terminé maintenant, je suis libérée. Nous allons maintenant avoir notre fin heureuse après avoir sauvé Andraste et je te demanderai de m'épouser et on aura plein d'enfant. Enfin déjà un pour commencer ça sera bien.  
– C'est moi qui aie gagné la course, c'est à moi de faire la demande. Protesta-t-il faiblement.  
– Je maintiens que sans l'intervention de Sirius j'aurais gagné.  
– Je te jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Lily tira la langue à Sirius et James sourit enfin franchement. Elle vit qu'il y avait encore de la culpabilité dans son regard.  
– Tu m'avais promis de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien, alors cesse de culpabiliser. Pour moi. D'accord ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de James et décida qu'il était temps pour eux de faire une razzia dans les cuisines de Poudlard pour fêter ça. Finalement, la destruction du doppelgänger n'avait pas pu se faire sans heurt.

X X X

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Lily eut le plaisir de voir que James la serait dans ses bras et le déplaisir que Sirius aussi. Ils n'avaient pas fait la fête finalement, ils avaient rejoint Marlène et Mélusine pour mettre au point le plan pour sauver Andraste. Épuisés, ils s'étaient endormis les uns après les autres. Marlène et Mélusine dormaient dans le lit d'Andraste, mais Peter était absent. Sans aucun regret, Lily bouscula Sirius pour descendre du lit.

– Tu fais chier Evans. Grogna-t-il.  
– Je crois que tu as mâché mes cheveux, ils sont tous baveux...

Il fit une remarque grossière qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de relever, s'empressant d'aller dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de faire de même. Elle prit sa douche avec grand plaisir, elle aurait aimé que James la rejoigne comme la semaine dernière. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, ils étaient tous réveillés à différents stades.

– On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle ? Proposa Marlène.

Lily s'apprêtait à refuser et se souvint que la malédiction était levée. Elle n'avait pas mangé dans la grande salle depuis le banquet de la rentrée. James surprit son regard d'appréhension et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille que tout irait bien.

– J'aime pas ton shampoing à la noix de coco. Déclara Sirius.  
– Je peux savoir en quoi cela te concerne ?  
– Si je suis amené à les mâcher de nouveau, autant que ça soit un parfum que j'apprécie. Il y a vanille ou bien groseille.  
– Dès fois je me demande si tu es sérieux ou non.  
– Je le suis toujours. Protesta-t-il en faisant mine d'être choqué.

Quand elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, elle vit que les élèves ne s'écartaient plus sur son chemin. Certains lui jetaient un regard gênés, prenant conscience qu'ils avaient mal agis, mais ne serait dit ni pourquoi, ni comment. Marlène et Mélusine prirent place à la table des gryffondors, mais personne ne leur prêtait attention. Le regard baissé dans son bol de céréales, Lily essayait d'occulter qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. C'était étrange de pouvoir s'asseoir de nouveau sur ce banc.

– Hey Lily, tu viens avec nous ? Proposa Constance.

Dorcas se tenait derrière elle, elle avait le même air gêné que tous les élèves. Marlène ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant la proposition.

– Un problème McKinnon ? Demanda froidement Dorcas.  
– Oh rien du tout, c'est juste que toi et Ponds avaient fait de la vie de Lily un enfer ces derniers mois et vous revenez comme une fleur.  
– On ne faisait que rire. Se justifia Constance. N'est-ce pas Lily, tu nous connais, nous sommes tes amies.

Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait été plus qu'heureuse de retrouver l'amitié de Constance. Aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était plus possible. James lui attrapa la main sous la table. Il n'avait jamais douté d'elle une seule fois. Sirius, Andraste, Remus, Marlène, Mélusine, Peter, chacun avaient su faire face à la malédiction et lui offrir leur amitié.

– Nous n'avons pas le même humour Ponds. Rétorqua froidement Lily.

Le sourire de Constance se défit. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise non et encore moins qu'on la rejette. Sous la table, elle sentit la main de James la serrait un peu plus fort en signe d'approbation.

– Vous êtes poliment invités à dégager. Dit Sirius avec grand sourire moqueur.  
– Je pourrais te coller pour ça Black.  
– Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir Ponds. Lui rappela James.  
– Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda le professeur McGonnagal.  
– Rien du tout professeur. Affirma Dorcas. Allez vient Constance.

La directrice des gryffondors posa le regard sur Marlène et Mélusine qui n'étaient pas des gryffondors et n'avaient donc rien à faire à cette table, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

– Miss Evans, vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau lundi avant d'aller à votre étude. Nous devrons parler de votre examen de fin d'année.

Elle hésita à ajouter quelque chose, mais se contenta de leur souhaiter de passer un bon week-end. La vie ne serait jamais plus comme avant, mais Lily en était heureuse. 

* * *

Et FIN o/ Non je ne vais pas abandonner la pauvre Andraste, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'arc narratif du doppelgänger est lui par contre terminé. J'avais au début de la fic prévue d'arrêter l'histoire à la fin de ce premier arc, mais elle va continuer bien au-delà de la septième année de Lily finalement. Donc le titre ne colle plus vraiment maintenant... Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier arc, si niveau temporalité, ellipse c'était mieux pour vous ou s'il faut que j'améliore encore ce point !

A bientôt o/


	14. Sauvetage

Aloha ! Je vous remercie pour vos retours et de suivre 7 ème année ! Cela me fait super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant o/

Réponses aux reviews des invités

 **Guest** \- Huhu merci !

 **Cad** \- Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu o/ ! J'avais envisagé de faire plusieurs fics, mais finalement je me suis rendue compte qu'aucune coupure ne s'y prêtait vraiment. Je préfère donc continuer sur une seule fic. Il va avoir différents arcs, mais ils vont s'entremêler. Par exemple là l'arc d'Andraste a déjà commencé et puis la septième année de Lily n'est pas terminée. Mais peut-être que je changerai d'avis !

 **Éthel** \- Merciii ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

* * *

 **Sauvetage**

– J'en ais marre. Déclara Lily en repoussant ses livres.

Depuis que McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'elle devrait présenter devant un jury le bilan des compétences qu'elle avait acquis le tout dans une mise en scène suffisamment intéressant pour capter leur intérêt, Lily n'avait cessé de préparer cet examen. Élève studieuse à Poudlard, elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer loin des murs du château. Ils avaient tous profité des vacances de Pâques pour se rendre chez James dans l'idée de mettre en action leur plan pour libérer Andraste. Cinq élèves qui disparaissaient tout à coup aurait paru bien trop étrange.

– Cela tombe bien, nous devons revoir une dernière fois le plan. Annonça Marlène.

Elle portât à ses lèvres le sifflet qu'elle avait toujours autour de son cou et souffla dedans de toutes ses forces. Un son strident vrilla les oreilles des habitants du manoir quel que soit l'endroit où ils étaient. Mélusine arriva la première les bras chargés des plans du manoir d'Hector. Elle avait dû s'imposer pour participer au sauvetage d'Andraste au début, mais elle s'était rapidement révélée essentielle au projet. Sirius la suivait de prêt, relisant encore une fois la lettre que Remus avait envoyée. Il était parti à l'étranger à la recherche d'autres loups-garous pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver un moyen de vivre en paix avec sa condition.

– Pas durant la réunion Sirius ! L'admonesta Marlène en lui prenant la lettre.  
– Tyran ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu diriges.  
– Pas de dispute les enfants. Les calma James en arrivant.

Derrière son sourire moqueur, Lily vit qu'il était miné par l'inquiétude. Ils avaient tous répondu à l'appel pour sauver Andraste excepté Peter qui avait prétexté une urgence familiale. Il refusait encore de douter de son ami, mais il avait confié à Lily qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser à son sujet.

– Je sais que cela fait deux heures que tu n'as pas vu Lily. Mais es-tu vraiment obligée de l'embrasser ? Demanda Marlène hargneuse.

Penaud James se détacha de Lily et prit sagement place sur son siège. Sirius se moqua d'eux dans une grimace silencieuse qui n'échappa pas au regard sombre de Marlène. Ils lui pardonnaient son comportement acariatre.

– Faisons un dernier point sur le plan. Donc demain Sirius, James et Mélusine vous prendrez le polynectar que Léandre nous a préparé. Tu es sûre qu'il est confiance Mél ?  
– Je lui confierai ma vie, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus que nécessaire.  
– Parfait. Vous avez les cheveux des moldus ?  
– Ils ont été récupérés ce matin même. Affirma Sirius. Mais je maintiens qu'on pourrait se passer de polynectar.  
– Ma tante Madeleine nous connaît trop bien pour qu'elle soit trompée par quelques modifications, le polynectar est la solution la plus sûre et la plus rapide. Intervint James.  
– On ne change pas le plan maintenant. Asséna Marlène. Mélusine tu seras Adèle Picquery, une femme d'affaire américaine qui veut récupérer son argent. Madeleine sait que son mari est endettée, elle va essayer de négocier pour réduire sa dette. James et Sirius, vous serez messieurs Goldstein et Graves, les gardes du corps d'Adèle. Vous les occuperez pendant que moi et Lily nous agirons. Lily, tu te souviens de ton rôle ?  
– On pénètre dans le manoir par le passage secret présent sur les plans de Lady Trent. S'il n'existe plus  
– Il y sera. La coupa Marlène. Il doit y être.

Lily ne fit pas de commentaires, mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

– On prend donc le passage secret et on trouve Andraste. Nous ne savons pas où elle est enfermée, probablement dans les étages. On la trouve, on la libère et on l'emmène avec nous et on fait la fête avec Andraste. Récapitula Lily.

X X X

Le manoir d'Hector était une vieille bâtisse qui avait été construite à l'époque pour permettre à ses habitants de fuir à tout moment. Le passage secret qui menait vers l'extérieur n'avait été pas emprunter depuis longtemps et personne ne s'en était soucié. Quand ils avaient fait le point sur le plan la veille cela avait semblé si simple. Personne n'avait parlé des chauves-souris qui s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux, ni même des araignées qui grimpaient le long de ses jambes. Le faible éclat d'un lumos éclairait leur pas.

– Sur le plan le chemin avait l'air beaucoup plus court. Dit Marlène avec inquiétude.

Le temps était leur pire ennemie. Par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison qu'Andraste avait soudoyée, ils avaient découvert qu'elle était sous l'étroite surveillance perpétuelle de l'un de ses parents ou de son fiancé. Il fallait que Mélusine, James et Sirius arrivent à détourner l'attention de Madeleine et Hector.

– Finalement nous aurions peut-être dû comme ils avaient proposé et mener une fausse attaque. Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
– On ne pouvait pas le faire finalement. Rétorqua doucement Lily. Quitter Poudlard durant les cours nous aurait valu que des soucis et Andraste aurait dû attendre encore bien trop longtemps.  
– Et s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose ? Qu'avec les vacances ils... Insista Marlène.  
– Nous allons la sauver, personne n'est au courant de notre plan à part nous.

Et Peter. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulaient faire apparaître son nom dans la conversation. Elles avaient insisté pour qu'il ne soit au courant de rien au sujet du plan étant donné qu'il ne participait pas. Cela n'avait pas plu à James et Sirius qui s'y étaient soumis de mauvaises grâces. Elles finirent le trajet dans le passage secret en silence. Comme Lady Trent l'avait supposée, ce dernier avait simplement été oubliée. Personne n'avait pris la peine de le condamner.

– Comme prévu, nous sommes dans la cave. Tu as la cape Lily ?

Elles auraient aimé avoir la capacité à ne pas se faire voir de Jane Potter. Faute de mieux, James leur avait prêté sa cape d'invisibilité. Si elle couvrait sans soucis une personne, à deux elles devaient faire attention et avançaient à petit pas. Lily comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lady Trent avait décrit le manoir de nouveau riche avec mépris. Hector affichait sa richesse à travers le mauvais goût. Il y avait profusion de tableaux animés, de statues, d'objets en tout genre, de grimoires et distinctions qui avaient l'air tout à fait fausses. Par la fenêtre, Lily surprit un paon dans le jardin. Si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique, elle aurait explosé de rire devant le ridicule.

– Venez donc dans le salon. La présence de mon mari n'est pas nécessaire pour régler ce genre d'affaire. Disait au loin la voix de Madeleine.

Les deux sorcières se figèrent. Elles ne pensaient pas être aussi proches de l'entrée. Elles attendirent sur les pas s'éloignèrent de leur position avant de repartir à la recherche d'une statue représentant Rowena Serdaigle. Il y avait derrière la statue une porte qui menait à un escalier dédiaient aux serviteurs. Ainsi elles pourraient aller dans les étages sans se faire repérer. Sirius affirmait que les elfes de maisons les évitaient, car ils ne s'en jugeaient pas dignes. Elles trouvèrent le passage et s'y engouffrèrent avec soulagement. Elles retirèrent la cape d'invisibilité pour être plus libre de leurs mouvements et montèrent le plus discrètement possible les marches.

Elles se séparèrent devant la porte du premier étage. Elles avaient décidé de se séparer une fois à l'intérieur pour couvrir le plus de surface.

– Fait attention à toi Lily !

Marlène lui fit un petit signe et s'engouffra au premier étage. Elle n'avait pas dit comment elle comptait s'échapper sans cape d'invisibilité, affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire à ce sujet. Pourtant Lily avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'avait aucun plan et qu'elle était aveuglée par son désespoir. Pressée par le temps, elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire une ultime recommandation et monta à son tour au second étage. La plupart des portes étaient ouvertes, mais surtout vides et sans intérêt.

– Qui est là ?

Andraste venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir. Quand elle était allée voir le professeur McGonnagall elle ne s'était pas contentée de lui parler de son examen de fin d'année. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était une survivante. On ne ressortait jamais indemne d'une rencontre avec un doppelgänger. Sur le moment elle n'avait pas compris son avertissement, mais il prit tout son sens quand elle vit Andraste. Son amie était devenue ce que Lily aurait pu être si elle n'avait pas eut le soutient infaillible de ses amis, de Brann et même aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître de Cernunnos. Elle avait de l'allure avec sa robe à la dernière mode, son maquillage et sa coiffure en vogue. Elle avait de la tristesse dans son regard. Elle avait aussi des traces sur le corps, des hématomes qui se révélaient brièvement quand la manche de sa robe se relevaient.

– Andraste !

Lily retira la cape d'invisibilité et se jetât dans les bras d'Andraste. Qu'elle était légère ! Un coup de vent aurait pu l'emporter. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Elle qui était si fière et ne supportait pas montrer ses faiblesses.

– Il faut que nous partions et vite. Dit Lily en l'emmenant avec elle.  
– Non !

Elle s'était attendue de la résistance, mais pas de la part d'Andraste. Elle fronça les sourcils et voulut l'entraîner de force.

– Je ne peux pas partir, ils vont me traquer et ils vont lui faire payer. Ils vont faire du mal à Marlène. Ils la tueront. Ils me l'ont dit.  
– Personne ne tuera Marlène, je te le jure. Vous serez à l'abri toutes les deux.

Andraste refusait de la suivre. Elle répétait non, non, non, ils vont la tuer, ils vont lui faire dû mal. L'assommer et l'emmenée avec elle de force n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela serait dangereux pour toutes les deux et Andraste serait capable de revenir se jeter dans les bras de ses geôliers.

– Viens avec moi, Kreaspar vient bientôt arrivé pour s'assurer que je ne fais rien de mal. Viens.

Lily se laissa entraîner par Andraste. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient agi bien trop tard. Elle s'en voulait. Ils pensaient tous qu'elle serait assez forte, qu'ils auraient le temps. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient imaginé qu'Andraste finirait brisée. Son amie la fit pénétrer dans un petit boudoir qui était bien plus sobre que le reste du manoir. Elle vit avec soulagement un petit atelier, Andraste continuait de travailler sur ses automates tout n'était pas perdue.

– Cache-toi sous le canapé et met bien ta cape d'invisibilité. Fais vite ! La pressa Andraste.

Démunie, Lily n'eut d'autres choix que de s'exécuter. Recouverte de la cape, Lily glissa sous le canapé. Juste à temps avant l'arrivée du dénommé Kreaspar. C'était un elfe de maison à l'air suspicieux.

– J'ai entendu des voix Miss.  
– Vraiment ? J'ai dû encore penser à voix haute j'imagine. Prétexta Andraste.  
– J'en ferais part à votre fiancé, Miss. Vous savez qu'il n'apprécie pas que vous agissez ainsi.

Andraste perdit le peu de couleur qui restait sur son visage. Lily dû se retenir pour ne pas aller étrangler l'elfe de maison. La créature eut un reniflement de mépris et après un dernier coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce méfiant, il s'en alla. Pour le peu qu'elle savait des elfes de maisons, ce n'était pas dans leur genre d'agir ainsi. Celui-ci devait mépriser au plus au point Andraste pour oser se comporter ainsi.

– Tu peux sortir, il est parti rapporter à Hector comme le bon petit fouineur qu'il est.

Lily sortit de sa cachette, gardant à porter de main la cape d'invisibilité.

– Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Demanda d'une petite voix Andraste.  
– Au premier étage, elle te cherche.

Andraste poussa un soupir de soulagement.

– Je ne supporterais pas de la voir et ne pas pouvoir la suivre.  
– Alors viens avec moi ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! La pressa Lily.  
– Je ne peux pas, ils vont la tuer et...  
– Et ?  
– Aparecium.

Une fine chaîne d'argent apparut autour de la cheville d'Andraste. Lily ressentit à cet instant un profond mépris et dégoût pour Hector. En cherchant les moyens qu'Hector avait pour garder Andraste en sa possession, elle avait découvert le sortilège d'enchaînement. Un vieux sort de magie noir que les maris utilisaient pour empêcher leur femme de quitter leur demeure. Une chaîne que rien ne pouvait briser, pas même la magie. Il fallait que le créateur autorise sa victime à sortir de la demeure pour que cette dernière se détache.

– Il compte me la retirer le jour de notre mariage. Expliqua Andraste d'une petite voix.  
– Alors nous te sauverons ce jour-là ! S'exclama Lily. Il est hors de question que tu restes avec lui. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Andraste. Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi en attendant ?  
– Tant que je leur obéis, ils me laissent travailler dans mon atelier. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Dit-elle d'un ton narquois.

Lily était soulagée de retrouver un peu l'Andraste qu'elle connaissait.

– Es-tu sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse passer un message à Marlène ? Insista-t-elle.  
– Qu'elle m'oublie. Sa vie serait en danger sinon. Et...  
– Va s'y.  
– Ne dis rien à personne, mais c'est Peter qui a tout révélé à mes parents pour Marlène et moi. Je l'ai vu chercher son paiement il y a quelques jours. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il l'a fait. Détruis-le pour moi. Détruis-le avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts.  
– Je te le promets.

Andraste lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasse avec tendresse. Lily fut surprise par ce bref baiser.

– Merci. Maintenant va-t'en et fait vite. S'ils te trouvent ici, ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer. Ils détestent les nés-moldus.

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'Andraste la mettait déjà à la porte. Démunie, elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. Le message était clair. Lily poussa un soupir et remit avec regret sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle était dégoûtée par ce qui venait de se passer et ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle revint sur ses pas. Le chemin lui parut bien plus court qu'à l'allée. Elle aurait préféré être capturée par Hector et Madeleine que de devoir annoncer à Marlène qu'Andraste avait refusé de la suivre. Une fois dehors, elle se transplana au manoir Potter comme c'était prévue.

– Lily ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

James accourut pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle en profita pour cacher son visage contre lui pour que les autres ne voient pas ses larmes. Elle avait échoué. Le plan avait échoué, par sa faute. Elle n'avait pas su convaincre Andraste de venir avec elle. Elle sentit les bras de James la serrait fort contre lui. Il l'empêchait de voir le désespoir de Marlène. Elle se sentait impuissante.

– Dis-moi qu'elle va bien au moins, s'il te plait...

James l'interrogea du regard pour voir si elle se sentait capable de répondre. Elle se détacha avec regret de lui et essuya d'un geste sec et déterminé les dernières larmes. Elle alla jusqu'à esquisser un pâle sourire.

– Ils s'occupent bien d'elle. Ils veulent qu'elle soit une mariée resplendissante. Elle m'a fait de l'ironie et nous a reproché d'être des idiots à se soucier d'elle. Mentit-elle.

Il y eut des petits rires dans la pièce. Les tensions s'apaisèrent, ils n'avaient pas pu la sauver, mais au moins ils pensaient qu'elle était sauve. Lily reprit son mensonge toujours avec le même aplomb.

– Elle est actuellement enchaînée au manoir, mais compte bien prendre la fuite dès qu'ils la laisseront sortir. Elle craint que ça ne soit que le jour du mariage.  
– Est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de me transmettre un message ? Demanda Marlène plein d'espoir. – Elle veut que tu sois heureuse et l'oublie si elle n'arrivait pas à s'enfuir. Transmit-elle en modifiant le message.

Andraste n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir, mais ceci Marlène n'avait pas besoin le savoir. Elle vit le soulagement poindre sur le visage de son amie. Elle avait peur que Marlène lui en veuille de ne pas avoir réussi à emmener avec elle Andraste, mais elle était étrangement calme.

– Je vais aller. Marlène se tut. Je vais juste y aller. Finit-elle par dire un peu perdue.

Mélusine la suivit du regard inquiète et partit à sa suite probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Depuis la nuit de la destruction du doppelgänger, elle couvait Marlène et s'assurait qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

– Elle va mal n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sirius une fois la porte fermée.

Lily fit mine de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Hector est veuf et battait sa première femme. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait pas recommencé avec Andraste têtue comme elle est.  
– Oui. Avoua piteusement Lily. Mais ne dites rien à personne. Andraste n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas enchaîné, elle resterait avec lui de crainte qu'il ne fasse du mal à Marlène. Raconta-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
– Sa mère ne la laissera jamais en paix tant qu'elle ne sera pas marié avec un sang-pur... Fit remarquer à Sirius.  
– Tu n'as pas l'intention de... Devina James.  
– Pour l'instant c'est impossible, mais peut-être qu'à l'avenir.

Vexée d'être exclue de cette conversation à demi-mots, Lily intervient.

– Faire quoi ?  
– Sirius pour épouser Andraste. Expliqua James. Les Black sont l'une des plus anciennes familles, mon oncle et ma tante en serait plus que ravies et Andraste en paix. Mais Hector n'abandonnera pas les fiançailles sauf si...  
– Sauf quoi ? Demanda Lily agacée.  
– Sauf si je mettais enceinte Andraste. Conclut Sirius.

X X X

Assis dans son lit, James jouait avec le vif d'or qu'il avait volé à Poudlard tendit que Lily faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter que leur plan ait pu échouer.

– Il en est hors de question.

James ne prit pas la peine de demander de quoi parler Lily. Ils n'avaient plus parlé du sort d'Andraste du reste de l'après-midi, mais il avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne cessait de ressasser la conclusion de Sirius.

– On trouvera une autre solution pour sauver Andraste, mais elle ne peut pas tomber enceinte ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne a un utérus qu'elle doit avoir un enfant ! Et puis un enfant c'est toute une vie qui change ! On ne fait pas un enfant pour faire plaisir aux autres ou pour devenir libre ! On fait un enfant parce qu'on en a le désir et juste pour ça ! Explosa Lily.  
– Ils prendront la décision seuls. La calma James. Si c'est ce qu'ils décident, alors nous n'avons pas à intervenir.  
– Non !

Il tapota la place à côté de lui.

– Allez vient te coucher. Sirius n'en parlera à Andraste que s'il se décide lui-même.  
– Mais il le fera tu le sais bien. Dit Lily d'une petite voix. Il est prêt à tout pour elle. Et elle, elle acceptera probablement et ils seront malheureux.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de James. Elle se sentait piteuse. Elle avait échoué à sauver Andraste et maintenant par sa faute, un autre plan était en train de se mettre en place. Un plan complètement aberrant et qui pour le moment semblait être la seule solution. Elle s'était tue à ce sujet toute la journée, mais maintenant qu'elle était seule avec James, elle ne pouvait pas garder pour elle.

– Et tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire ?

Lily se raidit dans les bras de James.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Dit-elle méfiante.  
– Andraste t'a dit autre chose.  
– T'es legimen maintenant ? Ironisa-t-elle pour ne pas à lui avouer qu'il avait raison. Il la foudroya du regard, il n'aimait pas quand elle refusait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Je lui aie promis de n'en parler à personne.  
– Cela concerne Peter, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes si tu le sais ? Rétorqua Lily soulagée qu'il ait deviné sans qu'elle ait à briser sa promesse.  
– Andraste ne peut s'empêcher de me protéger...

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle avait peur de voir qu'il était en colère, pire qu'il était déçu. Quelle était les bonnes paroles à dire quand l'être aimé venait d'être trahit par l'un de ses meilleurs amis ? Elle se retenait de lui demander comment il comptait s'y prendre pour découvrir la vérité au sujet de Peter. Ce n'était pas le genre de paroles dont il avait besoin en cet instant...

– Jure-moi de ne rien faire tant que je n'aurais pas découvert ce qu'il l'a motivé. Après tu seras libre de la venger.  
– Je te le jure...

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu o/ J'en profite pour faire un court point. Ce chapitre marque une rupture définitive avec la possibilité que je rejoigne la saga. J'avais prévue à un moment et j'avais toujours moyen de ramener à la saga, mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas ! Donc la plupart des personnages vont rester en vie. Pour le moment je n'ai pas prévu de les tuer. Enfin...

Laisse un com pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre o/


	15. 1er mai

Yo o/ Un peu de retard désolée ! Je ne voulais pas trop poster ce chapitre, car ça veut dire que je vais devoir poster la semaine prochain le suivant et... j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à écrire ce prochain chapitre. Et je n'en dis pas plus, car je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Encore une fois un grand merci à tout celleux qui laissent des reviews, qui suivent l'histoire, qui la mettent en favoris et tout simplement de la lire !

Réponses aux reviews des invités

 **Cad** \- C'est vrai que c'est super sympa les scènes d'infiltrations aussi bien à lire et à écrire. Cela fait partie de mes scènes préférées ! Par la suite j'aimerai pouvoir intégrée une intrigue qui permettent d'avoir plus souvent ce genre de scènes ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies Mélusine o/ Elle est toute pipou en vraie.

* * *

 **1er Mai**

Il y avait des jours où Lily se demandait si cela valait vraiment la peine de quitter son lit. C'était le cas chaque jour depuis ce triste jour d'avril où Andraste refusa d'être libérée et que de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Chaque jour, elle s'éveillait aux côtés de James, qui lui adressait ce même sourire mué par le triste espoir de comprendre la trahison de Peter. Elle ne voulait pas se lever, mais Sirius se laisser tomber sur le lit en lui reprochant de lui voler sa place jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à partir. Il savait pour Peter, même si son attitude n'en montrait rien. Tout trois s'accrochaient à la monotonie d'une vie répétitive pour ne pas sombrer dans la colère et la tristesse. Cela leur convenait très bien.

Il y avait aussi des nuits où Lily n'avait d'autres choix que de sortir. Cernnunnos l'avait convoquée avec James et Sirius pour les feux de Beltane du premier mai. Elle se préparait sous les regards intrigués de Marlène et Mélusine. C'était elles qui vivaient désormais dans le refuge, mais Lily s'y rendait quotidiennement pour récupérer ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en les laissant dans le dortoir des maraudeurs. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle disait. La réalité était qu'elle tenait à s'assurer que Marlène et Mélusine se rendent bien en cours, se nourrissent et ne s'entraînent pas l'une et l'autre dans le désespoir. Elles avaient toutes deux très mal vécues l'échec du sauvetage.

– Tu es obligée de mettre tous ces bijoux ? Demanda Marlène intriguée.  
– C'est Cernunnos qui me les a envoyés en me disant que je n'avais pas le choix. Soupira Lily. Mais je m'en passerai bien.

Mélusine se leva brusquement ouvrant les livres d'un geste sec, les feuilletant à toute vitesse et les repoussant dès qu'elle arrivait à la fin.

– C'est une tenue traditionnelle de prêtresse que tu as là Lily ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

L'illustration qu'elle leur montrait représentée une femme qui ressemblait à Lily en cet instant, si ce n'était que sa robe était beaucoup plus échancrée et légère. Elle élevait au-dessus de sa tête une coupe.

– C'est la Coupe de la Vie. Expliqua Mélusine d'un ton excité. Le Graal !

Lily était soulagée de voir Mélusine retrouver son entrain, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard dubitatif.

– Je pensais que le Graal était chrétien, que c'était la coupe qui avait recueillit le sang du Christ.  
– Pourquoi voudrait-on recueillir le sang de Chris dans une coupe ? Demanda Marlène intriguée.  
– Le Christ. Corrigea Mélusine. Certains moldus le considèrent comme le fils de Dieu. À sa mort, son sang a été recueillit dans le Graal. On ne sait pas quel forme il a, mais la gravure est formelle et c'est bien lui !  
– Et qu'est-ce que cela ferait dans une cérémonie qui est considérée comme païenne ?  
– Tout est relié ! Le Graal a bien des noms et il change selon les croyances. Coupe de la vie, corne d'abondance, Graal, tout cela n'est qu'un seul et même objet ! Et ce soir tu vas pouvoir le voir !  
– Et alors ? Demanda Lily toujours dubitative.  
– Alors tu auras le pouvoir ! Et tu pourras faire tout ce que tu désires.

Lily se figea comment elle comprit où elle voulait en venir. Marlène aussi venait de comprendre et la regardait avec espoir. Mélusine espérait qu'elle s'emparerait du Graal et l'utiliserait pour sauver Andraste.

– Le Graal pourrait être une pierre incandescente ou un bocal à anchois. Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Cette coupe n'est probablement pas le Graal.

Avant que l'une et l'autre puisse protester, elle s'empressa d'attraper sa cape et de partir. En chemin elle attrapa d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre ses chaussures. Elle passa à toute vitesse devant le tableau d'Helga, ne perdit pas le temps de la saluer et s'engouffra dans le couloir tendit que Marlène l'appelait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le parc qu'elle s'autorisa à un arrêt pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle prit alors conscience qu'elle n'avait croisé personne dans les couloirs, alors que pressée d'être dehors elle n'avait pas fait attention d'être sur ses gardes. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais cette nuit, rien ne serait normal se rappela-t-elle.

Sirius et James l'attendaient déjà devant la lisière de la forêt interdite. Lily remarqua avec surprise qu'ils étaient torse nu sous leur cape, malgré la nuit qui était encore fraiche.

– Notre surprise te plait ? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire lubrique.

Elle roula des yeux, guère impressionnée. Elle avait déjà vu l'un et l'autre dans la plus légère des tenues bien que pour Sirius elle s'en serait bien passée. Ils étaient nerveux, ils n'avaient pas encore l'occasion de rencontrer Cernunnos en personne. Le dieu s'était contenté de se manifester dans leur rêve.

– Tu sais bien que moins vous avez de vêtements, plus je vous apprécie. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'apprêtait à leur demander qui en avait eut l'aider, mais un souffle léger caressa sa nuque. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et se saisit de la main de chacun de ses compagnons.

– Suivez-moi. Ordonna-t-elle. Il détestait attendre.

Ils ne posèrent pas la moindre question, ils serrèrent un peu plus sa main, comme si inconsciemment ils savaient que seule Lily pouvait connaître la route et se laissèrent guider dans le plus grand silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans la forêt interdite la nuit et sans la présence d'un professeur. Les arbres hauts et touffus rendaient la forêt sombre. Pourtant Lily n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour se guider, elle laissait ses pas décidaient où ils devaient aller. Ils marchèrent ainsi longtemps, ils découvrirent qu'un pont enjambait une rivière sous lequel ronflait un troll, ils virent des feux follets s'éparpillaient à leur vie, ils sentirent un parfum suave de fleurs nocturnes et entendirent le grognement sourd des créatures qui accompagnaient chacun de leurs pas. Chacun de leur pas était une victoire sur ces créatures affamées, mais il suffisait d'un seul écart et alors elles bondiraient. Ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une petite colline qui s'élevait au-dessus des arbres.

Lily lâcha les mains de ses compagnons et inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé son souffle durant toute la traversé dont elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Oh elle savait très bien qu'elle l'avait fait, mais elle ne pourrait dire ce qu'elle avait vu, ni même par où elle était passée. À l'air hagards des deux sorciers, elle comprit qu'ils avaient été victimes du même enchantement. Elle retira sa cape et la laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

– Retiraient votre cape. Nous sommes arrivés.  
– Je préfère la garder en ce qui me concerne. Fit remarquer James.

Elle se retourna et dégrafa la cape de James qui retomba à ses pieds.

– Tu aurais mieux fait d'y penser avant de ne pas t'habiller plus que ça. Elle l'embrasse avec tendresse avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Toi aussi tu as besoin d'aide ?  
– Non ça ira, mais je veux bien du baiser.

Elle lui tira la langue et leur fit signe de la suivre. Quand ils avaient déclaré vouloir être eux aussi des adeptes de Cernnunnos, elle avait rechigné à annoncer la nouvelle. Il n'était plus la simple créature qu'il était quand elle l'avait rencontré, mais redevenait un dieu. Un dieu capricieux, un dieu exigeant, un dieu qui refusait de plus en plus qu'on lui dise non. Brann n'approuvait pas la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Cernnunnos. Il savait qu'elle n'avait d'autres choix que de le servir, mais il la trouvait bien trop prompte à s'exécuter. Il ne pouvait comprendre.

Il était assis au centre des pierres sacrées à même le sol avec un air satisfait sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas surprit de la tenue de James et Sirius. Lily s'en voulut de ne pas s'être doutée qu'il était derrière tout ça. Il s'était vanté pourtant la semaine précédente de pouvoir implanter des idées dans les esprits endormis.

– Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! S'exclama-t-il avec ravissement. Une cervoise peut-être ?

Il fit apparaître des verres qui lévitaient dans l'air. Lily attrapa le sien et trempa ses lèvres avec méfiance. La cervoise était épaisse et avait été parfumée avec des plantes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

– Je suis heureux de nous voir réunir en cette nuit de Beltane ! Normalement c'est plus amusant, nous fêtons la procréation et c'est très joyeux !  
– Tu es le seul à réclamer des orgies. Cela doit être pour ça qu'on cherche à t'oublier. Rétorqua Lily agacée.  
– Finis de boire ton verre. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec en claquant des doigts.

Contre sa volonté, Lily porta son verre à ses lèvres. Elle chercha à lutter au début, la boisson coulait le long de son menton. Elle entendit la protestation de James, mais d'un second claquement Cernnunnos fit apparaître du lierre qui s'enroula autour de ses jambes, ainsi que celle de Sirius. Soumise, Lily termina son verre. Elle se sentit groggy quand elle l'eut fini. Cernnunnos satisfait la libéra de son emprise et le verre tomba, disparaissant avant d'atteindre le sol. Elle sentit les bras de James l'entouraient avec amour.

– Lily tout va bien ? Lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle voulait lui dire que non. Qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle voulait rentrer. Elle ne dit rien de tout ça.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, évidemment que je vais bien.  
– On avait dit plus de mensonge. Rappela-t-il doucement.

Cernnunnos les rappela à l'ordre en frappant dans ses mains. L'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il avait tentée d'instaurer à leur arrivée avait complètement disparuse

– Vient à mes côtés Lily, en tant que prêtresse tu vas devoir introduire nos deux nouveaux adeptes.

Elle s'apprêta à protester, affirmant qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire, mais elle se rendit compte que si. Que chaque parole était écrit sur sa langue, chaque geste était gravé dans son corps. D'un doux baiser elle essaya de rassurer James et elle rejoignit le dieu qui l'attendait. Il était plus grand que la dernière fois remarqua-t-elle. Plus nerveux aussi, nota-t-elle maintenant qu'il était proche de lui.

– Je déteste ce moment. Marmonna Cernnunnos.  
– Sommes-nous vraiment obligé ? Nous ne pouvons pas changer la tradition ?  
– Nous ne pouvons exister qu'à travers les traditions...  
– Bien. Je ferais en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux. Chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui jetât un regard reconnaissant. Elle appréciait ses instants où il était qu'un être faible, avec ses peurs, ses désirs et sa bravoure. Apparaissait alors tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui et elle était fière de le servir. Digne, il s'agenouilla devant Lily. La coupe était apparue sur une table en pierre, la même que celle sur la gravure, soi-disant le Graal. Elle prit à deux mains et l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête.

– Approchez enfant de Brigit, vous qui désirez faire une alliance avec l'un de ses fils approchez et observez. Entendez le chant des esprits qui vous accompagnent, sentez la bénédiction de la nature et soumettez-vous. Psalmodia-t-elle d'une voix grave qui n'était pas la sienne.

James et Sirius s'exécutèrent approchant dans la lumière des torches qui s'allumaient à chacun de leurs pas. Ils mirent un genou à terre et attendirent, le dos droit, le regard fier. Lily tendit la coupe à Cernnunnos et prit le couteau qui reposait à côté de la coupe. C'était un lourd couteau en bronze, mais elle n'avait aucune difficulté à le manier. Se plaçant derrière Cernnunnos elle fit glisser d'un geste rapide la lame sur sa gorge. Un sang épais de la couleur de l'encre s'écoula de la plaie.

– Que par la source de la magie et de la vie l'alliance se perpétue. Que par ton sacrifice ils soient protégés. Que par leur croyance tu sois invaincus.

Une fois la coupe pleine, la plaie de Cernnunnos se referma et ce fut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Cérémonieusement, Lily remit le couteau à sa place et prit la coupe pleine avec précaution des mains du dieu. Il se releva et tout deux se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers James.

– Acceptes-tu d'être adoubé ? De servir ton seigneur et de ne jamais porter atteinte à l'honneur de ton seigneur. Demanda-t-elle gravement.  
– J'accepte de lier mon esprit à celle de mon seigneur. Je jure sur mon cœur de toujours lui faire honneur. Répondit James.  
– Alors relève-toi mon ami. Dit Cernnunnos en tendant une main à James. Il trempa ses doigts dans le sang couleur encre et se mit à tracer des runes sur le torse du sorcier. Tu seras sous ma protection. Tant que tu me feras honneur je te prêterai ma puissance.

Les runes s'animèrent et s'étendirent sur son dos et ses bras. Elles changeaient de formes, cherchant laquelle elles devaient prendre sur James. Cernnunnos se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et à son tour il jura de servir le dieu. À nouveau, les runes prirent vie et se dessinaient d'elles-mêmes sur son corps. Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à celles de James.

Lily posa la coupe à côté du couteau et tout deux disparurent. Elle vacilla prenant conscience qu'elle venait peut-être de tenir le Graal dans ses mains et qu'avec elle aurait pu sauver Andraste.

– N'y pense même pas. Dit Cernnunnos d'un susurrement doucereux en se glissant derrière elle.

Il lui glissa dans la main deux fin bracelets en argent torsadé. Le premier se terminait par deux têtes de cerfs, tendit que le second avait des têtes de chiens. La cérémonie devait se conclure. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers James et lui glissa le bracelet.

– Tu es un guerrier maintenant. Félicitation.

Elle l'attrapa par le visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sirius et lui mit le bracelet.

– Tu es un guerrier maintenant. Félicitation.

Elle embrassa aussi Sirius qui la surprit en devenant cramoisi. Elle s'était attendue à un commentaire narquois de sa part, mais il resta silencieux.

– Maintenant on fait la fête ! S'exclama Cernnunnos.  
– Non. Maintenant tu vas nous dire ce que tu sais au sujet de Peter. Ordonna Lily.  
– Mais ce sont les feux de Beltane... Protesta faiblement le dieu.

Lui-même n'y croyait pas. La cérémonie des feux de Beltane était une grande fête qui fêtait l'éveil de Cernnunnos, l'éveil de la nature et la fin de l'hiver. Une fête où de grands feux devaient être allumés et dans le monde magique de grandes fêtes étaient donnés dans les châteaux ouverts à tous. Ce n'était pas avec trois adeptes qu'il pourrait retrouver les fêtes d'antan. Il le savait très bien.

– Bien. Finit-il par grommeler. Asseyez-vous devant moi.

Il fit apparaître un grand feu qui les réchauffa tous. James posa sa main sur celle de Lily discrètement. Elle aurait aimé se blottir contre lui, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

– Maintenant que vous êtes tout les trois mes sujets, je suis dans l'obligation de vous aider tout comme vous êtes dans l'obligation de faire ce que je veux. Commença Cernnunnos.  
– Hum hum.

Le dieu jetât un regard noir à Lily, n'appréciant pas être rappelé à l'ordre.

– Enfin dans la mesure de votre consentement. Corrigea-t-il. Si une de mes demandes va à l'encontre de vos valeurs, alors je briserai le lien qui nous unit. Bien, maintenant dites-moi ce vous savez sur Peter.  
– Il nous a trahis ! Il a vendu Andraste ! S'énerva Sirius.  
– Mais nous n'avons toujours pas trouver la raison... Grommela James.

Sa main serra celle de Lily avec force au point de lui faire mal. Cernnunnos sortit des plantes et les jetât dans le feu. Leur odeur rappelait à la jeune femme les cigarettes qui étaient à la mode dans le monde magique. Certains les faisaient eux-mêmes, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui préférés les acheter toutes faites à leur risques et périls. Certains vendeurs peu scrupuleux n'hésitaient pas par exemple à mettre de l'asphodèle ou du filet du diable, ce qui pouvait se révéler mortel. Le ministère menait une campagne de prévention active, mais un projet de loi devait être présenté pour les interdire tout simplement. Elle détestait cette odeur qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

La fumée tourbillonna et prit la forme d'une jeune femme à l'air familière. Elle était blessée, maigre et enchaînée.

– Voilà la raison de la trahison de Peter. Expliqua Cernnunnos.

Il souffla sur la fumée, la fille disparut dans un tourbillon et la fumée prit la forme de deux enfants. Le petit garçon faisait transformait des fleurs en papillons, ce qui faisait rire la petite fille.

– Oh Peter ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Poudlard ! Maman est tellement méchante avec moi quand tu n'es pas là ! S'exclama la petite fille de fumée.  
– Elle n'est pas méchante, elle veut juste que ta magie apparaisse enfin... Répondit son frère de fumée.  
– Mais j'ai treize ans Peter ! Je suis une cracmolle ! J'en peux plus de tous ces tests ! Et si tu n'es plus là qui est-ce qui me protègera ?

De nouveau le dieu souffla sur la fumée qui tourbillonna. Cette fois-ci la forme de Peter devait avoir seize ans. Face à lui se tenait une femme à l'air stricte.

– Où est Jill maman ?  
– Ils l'ont emmenée Peter. Pour son bien. Si ces... mangemorts savaient pour ta sœur. Ils... Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
– Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux cracmols ! Comment as-tu pu maman ?!

La scène disparue encore une fois pour laisser place à une autre. Peter portait son uniforme de Poudlard et faisait face à Sorcha Abott, l'une des serpentarde qui aurait lancé le doppelgänger contre Lily. Elle faisait partie de la petite bande fière de faire partie des mangemorts.

– Les cavaliers de Walburies ont emmené ma sœur. Expliqua Peter d'une petite voix.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu nous rejoins, nous la sauverons et nous l'aiderons à retrouver ses pouvoirs. C'est simplement un moldu qui lui a volé ses pouvoirs. Elle sera enfin soignée.

Le Peter de fumée semblait dubitatif, mais il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il était prêt à croire tout pour que l'on sauve sa sœur.

– Mais avant de t'aider, tu dois faire quelque chose pour nous aider. Fait en sorte qu'Andraste Potter ne revienne plus à Poudlard et tu pourras considérer notre marché conclu.

La fumée disparut définitivement cette fois-ci s'élevant dans les airs. Ils restèrent tous silencieux.

– Peter ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur. Marmonna James.  
– Les cracmols sont considérés comme une honte par la plupart des familles. Rares sont ceux dont l'existence est reconnue officiellement par leur famille. Soupira Sirius. C'est bien pour ça que les cavaliers de Walburies ne sont pas interdis.

Les cavaliers de Walburies étaient connus dans le monde magique pour kidnapper les cracmols, souvent à la demande de leur propre famille. Ils promettaient de sauver les cracmols et de faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent enfin de bons sorciers. Leurs victimes ne revenaient jamais.

– On aurait pu l'aider. Insista James. Nous sommes ses amis et il n'aurait pas eut à nous... trahir.  
– Maintenant que vous savez tout, qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Cernnunnos curieux.

Il fit apparaître de nouveaux de la cervoise. Lily attrapa son verre avec méfiance. Le verre de tout à l'heure l'avait mise dans un état second.

– Rien que de la cervoise cette fois-ci. Rassura le dieu.

Elle en but une gorgée et dû reconnaître qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était juste une cervoise tout simple. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait la concernant. Elle allait venger Andraste.

– Je ne sais pas... Finit par avouer Sirius. Peter nous a trahis, mais il avait une bonne raison et c'était notre ami.

Lily nota qu'il parlait maintenant au passé. Il n'avait pas cessé de parler de son amitié avec Peter au présent. Maintenant, il n'avait d'autres choix que de reconnaître que Peter l'avait vraiment trahi.

– La vengeance ne sauvera pas Andraste, mais... Commença James.  
– Avertissez-le. Coupa Lily. Mettez-le devant le fait accomplit et dites-lui que je tiendrai la promesse que j'ai faite à Andraste.

Ils semblaient soulagés l'un et l'autre par la décision de Lily. Ils n'arrivaient plus à avoir de colère contre Peter. Ils comprenaient son geste. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas pardonner sa trahison.

– Nous lui dirons à la fin d'année. Demanda James. Peut-être qu'il avouera de lui-même.

Lily n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais elle accepta pourtant et vida d'un trait son verre. Elle sentit poser sur elle le regard de Cernnunnos qui lui disait : je te l'avais bien dit. Il l'avait avertie, lui disant que le monde allait plonger dans des temps obscures et remplit de terreur. Les cavaliers de Walburies, Voldemort, tout ça n'était que le début. S'il cherchait de nouveaux adeptes, ce n'était pas seulement pour ne pas disparaître, c'était aussi pour faire face à cette époque qui arrivait. Elle ne l'avait pas cru. Pensant à tort qu'il cherchait à transformer ses raisons égoïstes en sacrifice pour sauver les monde magique de soi-disant forces maléfiques.

Jugeant la conversation au sujet de Peter close, Lily se tourna vers Cernnunnos.

– Maintenant dis nous ce que tu attends de nous.

Avec lui rien n'était gratuit. Elle avait rapidement appris cette leçon à ses côtés. Elle préférait le prendre au dépourvu en lui demandant ce qu'il attendait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il voudrait. James et Sirius furent tout aussi pris au dépourvu. Ils avaient encore une fois oubliés la règle trente-six qui concernait les conversations avec Cernnunnos. Le dieu jetât un regard amusé à Lily. Il se renversa contre une pierre et fit mine de réfléchir. Il se jouait d'eux, elle voyait bien à son expression qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire :) Ce que vous pensez de Peter ou encore des nouveaux tatouages James & Sirius ! (Ils ne sont pas évoqués dans le livre, mais je me suis basée sur le film pour le coup.) Aussi je compte écrire des minis scènes bonus revenant sur le passé des différents personnages. Je voudrais savoir comment vous voulez que je les intègre : directement dans cette fic en tant que chapitre bonus ? Créer une nouvelle fic sur en tant fic bonus ? Ou encore me contenter de les poster sur ma page FB et/ou créer un blog pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qui pour vous serez le plus agréable ? Dites moi tout !

A bientôt o/


	16. Mangemorts

YO o/ Vous êtes chaque semaine plus nombreux à suivre la fic, à la commenter, à l'aimer c'est super géniale ! Cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer l'écriture et de pousser à fond l'histoire et l'univers qui se créer autour des personnages ! Plusieurs d'entre vous en saisis la référence à Kaamelott, je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fan de cette série ! :D

Réponses aux reviews des invités

 **Cad** \- Merciiii ! Je suis contente de voir que cela t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Et oui tu as tu as bien remarquer la référence à Astier !

 **Erra-slyth** \- Cela me fait super plaisir que tu trouves que cela change ! J'essaie vraiment de créer un univers particulier et une aventure où les personnages ont au final leur vive propre et bref merciii *-*   


* * *

**Mangemorts**

Deux semaines, c'était le délai que Cernnunnos lui avait laissé avant qu'elle n'ait d'autres choix que de se plier à ses exigences. Il voulait son oiseau mécanique. Discret, efficace, il avait été plus d'une fois son sauveur quand elle partait avec Brann ou qu'elle devait accomplir une mission pour Cernnunnos. Il était la toute première création d'Andraste et il avait choisi Lily comme compagne et non sa propre créatrice. Elle avait protesté, même si elle savait parfaitement que Cernnunnos aurait son oiseau. Elle n'avait finalement accepté que lorsqu'il leur avait promis qu'il les aiderait à libérer Andraste.

Elle avait eu deux semaines pour faire ses adieux à l'oiseau et le convaincre d'aller rejoindre son nouveau maître. La créature mécanique était devenue une présence constante dans sa vie. Il était toujours perché sur son épaule quand elle étudiait, l'encourageant quand elle voulait abandonner, l'aidant quand elle cherchait une information, la rassurant quand elle s'inquiétait pour Marlène ou Mélusine. Deux semaines ce n'était pas suffisant. Il était devenu une partie d'elle-même.

Lily était montée à la tour d'astronomie pour l'envoyer vers Cernunnos. Elle devait faire vite, ses amis l'attendaient pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

– Nous séparons ici Hedwige.

L'oiseau lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant de prendre son envol haut dans les cieux. Lily le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un petit point doré et finisse par disparaître.

– Ingrat. Hurla-t-elle blessée dans son orgueil. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu ne fais même pas l'effort de faire semblant de ne pas vouloir me quitter.

Elle avait cru que l'oiseau aurait rechigné à prendre son envol. Andraste lui avait assuré qu'il resterait à ses côtés pour la protéger. Mais peut-être considérait-il qu'il avait accompli sa mission et atteint son but. La tête haute et la fierté en miette, elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le hall de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Marlène riait aux éclats d'un rire qui sonnait faux à une blague de Sirius. Elle s'était laissée convaincre seulement parce que ses amis avaient argués que c'était leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard en tant qu'élèves à Poudlard. Pour une fois Peter ne s'était pas échappé, il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait chercher à se faire le plus discret possible. Il sursauta quand il la surprit en train de l'observer.

– Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda James en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser.  
– À croire qu'il n'attendait que ça. Soupira Lily en roulant des yeux. Hé ça ne serait pas Mélusine ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

La serpentarde s'en allait en gloussant en directions des cachots en tenant la main de Léandre. Elle les suivit du regard, ravie de voir que la déclaration de son amie s'était bien passée. La vie semblait enfin reprendre son cours, même si Andraste laissait un vide que personne n'avait envie de remplir. James passa son bras autour de la taille de Lily pour l'attirer contre lui.

– Je t'offre une bierraubeurre pour te consoler.  
– Y a intérêt. Tu m'en dois trois déjà. Rétorqua-t-elle.

James prit un air faussement outré, mais il se mit à compter combien de bierraubeurre elle avait payé. Il poussa un grognement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Lily fit un petit signe à Rusard qui observait avec attendrissement Miss Teigne cherchant à faire trébucher les élèves. Libérée de la malédiction, elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller prendre le thé avec Rusard toutes les semaines. Le thé était poussiéreux, mais les ragots qu'il partageait le valait bien.

Ce jour-là de nombreux élèves se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard, même ceux qui avaient commencé leurs révisions pour les examens de fin d'année s'était décidé de quitter les murs du château. Il y avait un air de fête dans l'air pour les autres élèves. Des sourires égayés les visages, une bande braillait des chansons paillardes, certains faisaient la course. Ses amis y étaient hermétiques et Lily n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression de tension. Marlène avait le regard dans le vague, ne réagissant guère à leur sollicitation et la plupart du temps s'en montrait agacée. James et Sirius entouraient Peter. Ils essayaient de le faire parler. Lily s'était agacée la nuit précédente quand ils avaient envisagé d'utiliser du veritaserum. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient enfin oublié ce plan ridicule. Se rapprochant de Marlène, elle décida de faire face à sa mauvaise humeur pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

– Tu sais Cernnunnos m'a promis de nous aider à sauver Andraste.

Tant qu'elle n'avait pas remis l'oiseau à Cernnunnos, elle craignait qu'il change d'avis et n'avait donc rien dit à Marlène. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix de les aider, elle pouvait enfin lui en parler.

– Est-ce qu'il tiendra vraiment sa promesse ? Demanda la serdaigle dubitative.  
– Il n'a pas le choix, bientôt Andraste et toi serez enfin réunie.  
– On pourrait partir en France... Commença Marlène hésitante. Ou peut-être aux États-Unis.  
– Vous pourrez partir où vous voulez, faire ce que vous voulez, vous serez libre !  
– La première chose que je ferais une fois qu'elle sera libre, ça sera de l'emmener danser. Confia Marlène. L'année dernière nous étions allée dans un bar caché. On n'y rentre que si on connait quelqu'un. Il y a des supers groupes de jazz ! Je l'emmènerai là-bas et on dansera toute la nuit.  
– Hé Peter ! Reviens ! S'exclama James.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent avec surprise Peter s'enfonçait dans la foule sans même se retourner.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Lily inquiète par la mine grise de James et Sirius.  
– Il... Il s'est excusé. Commença James avec hésitation. Et... Qu'il espérait que rien nous arriverait. C'est bien ça Patmol ?  
– Il a ajouté qu'il espérait qu'on le pardonne un jour. Compléta Sirius.  
– Ça doit être une mauvaise blague. Dit Marlène. Au fait James, Lily m'a offert l'une des bierraubeurre que tu lui devais. Tu m'en dois donc une maintenant à moi aussi !  
– Absolument James ! Et on veut notre bierraubeurre maintenant ! Intervient Lily avant que les deux gryffondors puissent protester.

Les étranges paroles de Peter l'inquiétaient elle aussi. Elle essayait de se rassurer que personne n'oserait attaquer les élèves de Poudlard. Pas sous la surveillance de Dumbledore. James et Sirius durent arriver à la même conclusion, car ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer. Les trois balais était comme à son habitude bondé.

– Allez chercher une table vous deux. Proposa Sirius. Je vais aller chercher les bierraubeurre avec Lily.

La sorcière s'apprêtait à protester disant que c'était à James de les payer, mais le regard de Sirius lui fit refermer la bouche et elle le suivit jusqu'au bar pour commander tendit que leurs amis partaient à la recherche d'une table libre.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit à Marly que le vieux Cerf allait libérer Andraste ? Siffla Sirius furieux.  
– Et toi depuis quand tu écoutes les conversations ? Rétorqua-t-elle piquée au vif.  
– Ne change pas de conversation Evans. Tant qu'il n'a rien fait, tant qu'Andraste n'est pas libre, on considère qu'elle ne l'ait pas. Et si tout échoue encore une fois ? Marlène sera dévastée et cette fois-ci elle ne pourra pas s'en remettre.

Lily lui jetât un regard noir et commanda auprès de Mme Rosemerta quatre bierraubeurres. Il avait raison. Elle avait agi stupidement, simplement pour redonner le sourire à son amie.

– Elle se laisse dépérir. Je voulais lui redonner de l'espoir. Se justifia-t-elle. Et si Cernnunnos a dit qu'Andraste serait libérée, on peut lui faire confiance.  
– T'as bousé Evans. Reconnais-le.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de faire preuve de mauvaises fois, des cris de terreurs se firent entendre de toute part. Au fond de la salle, des silhouettes vêtuent de noire attaquaient ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur route. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques en forme de crâne. Du regard, elle chercha ses amis dans la foule qui se pressaient à l'extérieur. Sirius attrapa sa main et l'entraîna non pas en direction de la porte, mais vers l'étage. Les escaliers débouchaient directement sur un petit salon privé dont on avait fermé les rideaux.

– On ne peut pas se cacher et attendre ! Protesta Lily en essayant de redescendre.

Une voix lui ordonna de se taire et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle discerna plusieurs personnes cachaient dans l'obscurité des pièces. Ignorant leurs protestations, Lily ouvrit les rideaux pour faire un point sur la situation. Dehors il y avait d'autres attaquants. Ils étaient une vingtaine de silhouettes, détruisant, attaquant, tuant. Ceux qui avaient le malheur de tomber se faisaient écraser sans pitié par ceux qui fuyaient, certains tentaient de se défendre, mais envoyaient les sorts sur de pauvres innocents.

– Ils sont tous partis. Annonça Sirius après avoir lançé un sort de reconnaissance. Ceux qui s'en sentent capable, allez dehors et ramenez les blesser, les plus jeunes et tous ceux qui ont besoin d'être protéger. Les autres organisaient une défense.

Des voix commencèrent à s'élever pour protester, mais elles se turent rapidement. Sur l'avant-bras de Sirius la rune de la meute venait de s'illuminer. Inconsciemment il commençait déjà à utiliser le pouvoir des tatouages que Cernnunnos avait dessinés sur sa peau cette étrange nuit du premier mai. Tous avaient cru que ce n'était que de l'encre s'en irait au bout de quelques jours, mais les runes se refusaient à quitter la peau des deux sorciers.

– Tu devrais rester ici pour assurer la défense Sirius. Les traits de Sirius se durcir quand il comprit que Lily était sérieuse. Tu seras plein plus utile pour prendre le commandement depuis ici que dehors à ramener les blessés. Insista-t-elle.  
– Ceux qui comptent aller dehors, suivez Lily. Ordonna finalement le gryffondor. Les autres avec moi.

Les cris de l'extérieur étaient étouffés par les murs. Lily jetât un regard déçu aux personnes qui détournaient le regard. Seul un couple se leva et la suivit. Elle attendit, espérant que d'autres les suivaient, mais ils n'étaient que trois. Sirius lui fit signe de partir avant qu'elle ne s'énerve. Une fois en bas, elle se rendit compte qu'un sort de protection bloquait les portes et les gardaient enfermés.

– Moi c'est Alice. Se présenta la sorcière au visage lunaire. Et lui c'est Franck, mon fiancé.  
– Enchanté. Répondit Lily d'un ton absent.

Le sortilège ne cessait de changer de formes, l'empêchant de le lever et d'ouvrir enfin les portes.

– Laisse-moi faire. Proposa l'homme en poussant Lily. J'ai déjà vu ce sort au cours d'une mission.

Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour désactiver tous les sortilèges. Si elle avait eu le temps, Lily aurait été impressionnée. Elle se contenta de la bousculer pour s'empresser de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas sauver les gens. Elle voulait retrouver James et Marlène. Les sorts fusaient de toute part. On ne savait plus sur qui comptait, la seule chose qui importait c'était de rester en vie. Lily attrapa dans sa poche le retourneur de temps cassé pour se rassurer. Arrêter le temps à tout moment pourrait se révéler bien plus dangereux que de le laisser s'écouler.

Lily ne pensait plus. Elle se contentait d'agir en mode automatique. Elle protégeait ceux qu'elle rencontrait, leur ordonnant d'aller aux Trois balais quand ils pouvaient marcher. Elle aidait les blessait et les confiait à d'autres, toujours avec la même consigne : allez aux trois balais. Elle n'avait qu'un but, les retrouver. Elle vit deux élèves de troisièmes années recroquevillés dans un coin sombre. Elle les escorta jusqu'au Trois Balais, se contentant de les protéger, pas de sort d'attaques, elle n'avait pas le temps d'engager le combat. Une fois qu'ils étaient à l'abri, elle retourna dans la bataille. Elle passa devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodue en flamme. À moins que ce soit Plume magique la librairie juste à côté ?

Un sortilège l'envoya voltiger en direction d'un cul-de-sac entre deux boutiques. Étourdie par le choc, elle ne put retenir sa baguette qui fut happée par un sortilège de désarmement. Une silhouette encapuchonnée approcha, sa baguette était pointée sur Lily. Sorcha retira son masque et le jetât par terre. Triomphante, elle grimaçait un sourire fou.

– Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper sale sang-de-bourbe ? Se mit-elle à chantonner en prenant une voix de petite fille.

La serpentarde partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui n'avait rien de sain. Lily s'était tordue le poignet en tombant et n'arrivait pas à atteindre le retourneur de temps. Elle chercha à se relever, mais un sortilège la souleva pour la plaquer contre le mur au-dessus du sol.

– Comment ça tu comptes me quitter alors qu'on n'a pas commencé à jouer ?  
– Stupefix !

Sorcha tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, figée dans son expression démente. La silhouette s'approcha de Lily et la retint pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas sur le sol quand il la libéra de son maléfice. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il retire son masque pour savoir qui c'était.

– Je te l'ai promis. Chuchota Severus presque avec honte. Je te protègerai. À tout jamais.

Ils avaient huit ans quand il lui avait fait cette promesse. Lily lui jetât un regard méprisant et le bouscula pour aller récupérer sa baguette. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle aimait.

– Lily. S'il te plait. Supplia-t-il.  
– Je dois retrouver James.

Elle voulait lui faire mal. Elle se pencha pour récupérer la baguette de Sorcha et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle en ferait, mais au moins Sorcha ne repartira pas avec.

– Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Je savais qu'elle allait te chercher et vouloir te faire du mal. Alors je l'ai suivi et

Lily se retourna et lui coupa la parole.

– Et tu aurais dû la laisser me tuer. J'aurais préféré être morte que te devoir quelque chose. Cracha-t-elle.  
– Je t'aime Lily ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, quittant d'un pas vif le cul-de-sac. Severus la bouscula quand il la dépassa, mais il ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Elle n'était plus sa cible. Il avait l'allure d'un homme qui cherchait vengeance. Elle s'empressa de le suivre. La plupart des combattants étaient partis et les combats cessaient peu à peu. On aidait les blesser, on pleurait les morts. La marque des mangemorts flottait dans le ciel, jugeant de ses orbites vides la tragédie avait lieu. Il ne fit pas attention à Lily qui le suivait, il ne faisait attention plus à rien. Sa cible était agenouillée par terre. James aidait Peter qui était blessé à se relever. Severus pointa sa baguette.

– Avada kedavra.

Le temps se figea. Un seul tour. Elle n'avait qu'une minute. En retirant sa main de sa poche, elle fit tomber le retourneur par terre. Tout en marmonnant d'antiques runes pour faire apparaître un bouclier magique, elle se jetât devant le sortilège. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Le cours du temps reprit, l'éclair vert s'écrasa contre son bouclier. Severus chancela en voyant celle qu'il aimait devenir la cible de son sort. Il recula, marchant sur le retourneur de temps, le brisant définitivement. Un de ses comparses l'attrapa par l'épaule et les fit transplaner tout deux. C'était fini.

Ils étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus. Laissant derrière eux un champ de bataille. Des pleurs, des adieux et l'écho de la guerre qui s'annonçait dans le monde magique. Maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger, les douleurs se réveillait en elle. Elle s'approcha en boitant vers James. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais avant, elle devait tenir sa promesse, elle devait venger Andraste. Il se leva et la prit dans les bras avec tendresse.

– Tu saignes. Remarqua-t-il.  
– Il va s'enfuir. Si on... Protesta-t-elle.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Elle vit par-dessus son épaule la figure Peter. Il la dégoûtait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le prendre en pitié. Il savait. Il était l'un des leurs. Tout comme Severus.

– Laisse le partir Lily. S'il te plait. C'est de ma faute.

Elle n'était pas d'accord, elle chercha à se dégager, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Peter poussa un couinement et se métamorphosa en rat avant de disparaître parmi les décombres.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça James ? Après ce qu'il a fait à Andraste, il

James pleurait. La stupeur la fit taire.

– Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

Elle se sentait stupide de poser cette question. James n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer parce qu'il avait mal. Il était bien trop fier pour cela.

– Peter... Il n'a pas été capable de nous faire confiance. Il pensait qu'on ne l'aiderait pas. Qu'on l'acceptait en tant que maraudeurs simplement parce qu'il était dans notre dortoir. Sa voix se brisa. Cela faisait sept ans que je le connaissais, sept ans que je le considérais comme étant mon ami, mais je ne lui ai pas montré.  
– Constance était ma meilleure amie. Pourtant, je crois que moi non plus j'aurais pu lui confier un tel secret. Avoua-t-elle. Parfois on n'a même pas conscience que l'amitié est bancale. Des deux côtés...  
– Tu es blessée. Il faut qu'on te soigne.  
– Allons aux Trois Balais, Sirius a organisé la défense de l'endroit pour accueillir les blessés et ceux qui voulaient se protéger. Mais pour Peter ce n'est pas de faute James. C'est  
– Je n'étais pas là pour mon ami. Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute, sans moi  
– James arrête. Coupa Lily. Tu as vu les visions. La mère de Peter lui a fait croire que sa sœur devait être sauvée. Elle est la seule à blâmer. Maintenant aide-moi à marcher, ma cheville me fait mal.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Elle se blotit tout contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir la destruction et le malheur. Pas tout de suite. Elle voulait ne pas être submergée par la tristesse de nouveaux.

– Je sais que tu as raison. Mais je me sens toujours coupable.

Il avait attendu qu'ils arrivent au Trois Balais pour le reconnaître. Lily ne pouvait répondre, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Les tables avaient été repoussées pour permettre d'allonger les blessés. Avec précaution James slalomait entre les blessés à la recherche d'une place libre où il pourrait déposer Lily.

– James ! Montez donc ! Les appela Sirius du haut des escaliers.

Elle n'aimait pas le visage pâle de son ami. On aurait dit qu'il venait de rencontrer l'Ankhou en personne. James poussa un grognement de douleur quand elle enfonça profondément ses doigts dans ses épaules sous le coup de la crainte. À l'étage il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le salon privé avait été transformé en salle de soins pour les blessés les plus graves. Sirius les emmena dans un petit couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs chambres. Marlène avait été installée dans une petite chambre coquette. Allongée sur le lit, son visage s'illumina quand elle vit ses amis rentrer.

– Lily ! Assied toi donc à côté de moi. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

James déposa avec précaution la jeune femme sur le rebord du lit. Marlène grimaça de douleurs. Elle avait l'air fiévreuse, mais quand elle dégagea des mèches collées sur son front, elle se rendit compte que sa peau était glacée.

– On ne peut plus rien faire. Murmure Sirius.

Pudiquement, on l'avait recouverte d'un draps.

– Je peux ? Demanda Lily.

D'un hochement de tête Marlène l'autorisa à le soulever. Un haut de cœur la prit quand elle vit la plaie béante qui ouvrait son ventre. La magie ne pouvait pas soigner certaines blessures.

– C'est pas très jolie à voir. S'amusa Marlène.  
– C'est artistique. Dit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Elle s'interdisait de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que la dernière chose que voit son amie s'était son visage en pleur.

– Les garçons ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser ? Je dois parler à Lily.  
– A bientôt Marly. Murmura James la gorgée serrée.  
– On te rejoindra bientôt. Promis Sirius.

Les adieux cela n'avait jamais vraiment été le fort de personne. Sirius referma la porte derrière lui.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien ouvrir la fenêtre ? J'aimerai sentir le vent, même si je meurs de froid. Elle eut un petit rire jaune. Je suis ridicule.

Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en boitillant. Elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre pour laisser le vent printanier entrer dans la pièce. Dehors, on nettoyait les débris, on aidait les blesser, on cachait les morts. On voulait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Est-ce que tu seras encore amie avec Andraste ?

Elle se retourna surprise par cette question incongrue. L'inquiétude rongeait Marlène. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle avait peur qu'Andraste soit seule.

– Même si Andraste avait l'idée de rejeter mon amitié, je lui imposerai.  
– Elle n'avait que moi avant. James et Sirius ne comptent pas. Ils sont sa famille. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait toi. Elle a aussi Mélusine, mais elle ne la considère pas comme une amie. Pas encore. Pas comme toi.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle se contenta de hocher de la tête.

– Lily ? Est-ce que tu veux bien faire cesser la douleur ?

Elle ne saisit pas de suite la demande de Marlène. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête quand elle comprit la demande.

– Non. Ne me demande pas ça. Tout ce que tu veux, mais pas ça.  
– Lily... Je t'en supplie.

Elle continuait à secouer la tête, elle n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes qui s'écoulaient maintenant abondamment sur son visage. Malgré elle, elle avançait lentement en direction du lit. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol dur devant son pied.

– Ce que tu vois, ce n'est que la partie externe du sort. Il me dévore à l'intérieur. Je le sens. S'il te plait, fait cesser la douleur.

La main glacée de Marlène essuya ses larmes. Elle l'attrapa, l'embrassa doucement et du bout des doigts elle traça les runes de sommeil sur la main de Marlène en marmonnant entre deux sanglots la formule.

– Je n'ai aucun regret, grâce à vous tous. Marmotta Marlène avant de plonger dans le sommeil magique.

Endormie, elle ne souffrait plus. Lily resta agenouillée prêt de Marlène jusqu'à la fin, lui tenant la main. James vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Avec douceur, mais fermeté, il l'obligea à lâcher la main de Marlène. Quand elle voulut se relever, Lily se rendit compte que ses jambes engourdies ne la portaient plus. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'obligea à quitter la chambre. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux au passage, une tendresse qu'il se permettait qu'avec Andraste d'habitude. Elle entendit James murmurer au creux de son oreille la formule qu'elle avait prononcée plus tôt. À son tour, elle tomba dans un sommeil magique.

* * *

Ce chapitre fut le plus dur de tous à écrire moralement. Je n'arrêtais pas de repousser l'écriture, parce que... Marlène est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Je la trouve juste tellement adorable avec Andraste. Et donc je ne suis que tristesse. J'ai même pleuré quand elle est morte. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Marlène.

Dites moi de ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou bien si vous voulez laisser un petit mot à l'attention de Marlène !


	17. Souvenirs - Bonus

J'avais évoqué la semaine dernière, la mise en place de chapitre bonus. Il y aura deux types de chapitres bonus :

\- ceux se situant au présent, mais d'un point de vue autre que celui de Lily. Ils seront postés dans 7ème année avec le mention : bonus.

\- ceux se situant dans le passé pour découvrir un peu plus les personnages. Ils seront postés dans une seconde fiction annexes ou un blog. Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

Andraste ne pleurait plus. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Sa mère avait eut la décence de prendre une mine peinée pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle était allée jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. Geste qu'elle n'avait jamais fait sans un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'image de la mère parfaite qu'elle cherchait à montrer au public. Elle étala devant elle les souvenirs. Chacun recelait en lui une parcelle de Marlène. Avec précaution, elle se saisit d'une carte de chocogrenouilles. Elle extirpa le souvenir de son amie, de son amante, de son unique amour.

Marlène était là, devant elle. Elle n'était qu'une illusion, qui souriait et riait. Elle était assise sur son lit les jambes croisées. Elle ramenait ses cheveux bouclés en une queue de cheval.

– Elle a l'air gentille cette Lily. Je pensais qu'elle était snob, mais en fait ce sont ses amis qui sont snobs.

Andraste s'assit tout près du souvenir, elle sentait son parfum, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait la toucher. Elle connaissait pourtant très bien la règle, un souvenir pouvait toujours vous touchez et vous ne pourrez jamais faire de même.

– On devrait être amie avec elle. Elle a besoin d'amis. De vrais amis. Et avec nous elle sera forcément cool.

Elle ne se souvint plus vraiment de ce qu'elle avait rétorqué. Probablement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres amis. Elle avait James, Sirius et bien entendu Marlène. Les jolis sourcils de Marlène se froncèrent.

– Tu as besoin d'amis ! Je suis partie pendant un an en France et pendant un an tu n'avais personne pour veiller sur toi. James et Sirius te considèrent comme une sœur, pas comme une amie. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

L'illusion pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air songeur et sortit de sa poche la carte de chocogrenouilles froissées.

– Tu ne l'as pas celle-là. Si tu essaies de devenir amie avec Lily et vraiment essayer. Je te la donne.

Elle leva la main pour l'attraper. Geste ô combien stupide. Elle traversa celle de Marlène. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes.

– Elle a l'air gentille cette Lily. Je pensais qu'elle était snob, mais en fait ce sont ses amis qui sont snobs.  
Le souvenir se répétait. Andraste ne l'arrêta pas et continua de la regarder dire encore et encore les mêmes phrases. Marlène n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait était encore bien présent.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'idée de chapitre bonus et comment vous aimerez les voir ! Si cela vous convient qu'ils soient postés en partie ici, si vous préférez une fic annexes ou sur un blog !


	18. Au revoir

Aloha ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, de suivre l'histoire (de me suivre même !) ou encore de la mettre en favoris. Je suis toujours hyper happy et surprise je dois l'avouer quand je vois une nouvelle notif à ce sujet ! D'ailleurs, vous pouvez aussi suivre ma page facebook ficdemoisellegaea. Elle est pas hyper vivante, mais je vais m'efforcer de poster régulièrement dessus. Mettre des anecdotes, etc. Par exemple cette semaine vous pouvez découvrir l'histoire complète d'Andraste ! Quoi que je compte réécrire la fiche pour l'améliorer c'était un premier test ! 

Réponse aux reviews invités

 **Guest -** Oui c'est très triste, mais la mort de Marlène était... inévitable. Je sais pas trop comment expliquer, mais je savais qu'elle devait mourir. Maintenant ils vont se reconstruire, lentement. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

 **Au revoir**

– Est-ce que vous allez rentrer aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'une voix douce le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Cela faisait une semaine que tous les soirs Lily se présentait devant le portrait et restait devant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se résigne à l'idée que cela ne serait pas ce soir là qu'elle ouvrirait de nouveau la porte. Mélusine et Léandre étaient retournés dans la famille de ce dernier. Comme de nombreux autres élèves. Lily ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Comme si le trop plein d'oxygène pourrait lui donner la force dont elle avait besoin.

– S'il vous plait. Je désirerais rentrer. Dit-elle à voix basse.

Le portrait acquiesça, un sourire triste sur les lèvres et se dégagea pour laisser apparaître la porte. Lily resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant encore une fois à rentrer. Elle pensait que le premier serait le plus difficile, mais il se révéla que chaque pas était plus dur que le précédent. Chacun remonter en elle un nouveau souvenir de sa vie ici. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit que Marlène partageait avec Andraste. Elle n'avait plus la force d'avancer.

– Tu sais. Ils ont fait une grande cérémonie pour me remettre une médaille. Pour ma soi-disant bravoure durant la bataille. Sirius en a eu une aussi. Tous ces élèves qui me détestaient étaient en train de m'acclamer. Rusard est même allé de sa petite larme. Moi je n'en voulais pas, je ne la mérite pas, je ne t'ai pas sauvé. J'étais partie pour te retrouver, te protéger et j'ai échoué, je me suis détournée de ma quête. J'espère que tu me le pardonneras.

Elle sentit une odeur de jasmin, mêlait à celui des vieux livres et une pointe de poivre. Les yeux brillants d'espoir, Lily se releva. C'était le parfum de Marlène.

– Marlène ? Appela-t-elle doucement la gorge serrée. Non, bien entendu que tu n'es pas là. Tu es

Elle allait prononcer le mot morte, mais l'apparition de lumières dorées lui coupa la parole. On aurait des petites lucioles, mais c'était tout autre chose. C'était des minuscules motifs lumineux. Elles enveloppèrent Lily qui ne put s'empêcher de rire sous leurs chatouilles. Elle les suivit à travers la chambre, prenant les objets qu'elles désignaient en les enveloppant : le cadre photo où elles étaient assises en haut de la tour d'astronomie toutes les trois, Mr Pilliwick la peluche qu'Andraste avait offerte à Marlène, son journal intime pas si intime que ça, des lettres qu'elle avait écrites pour Andraste et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui envoyer. Elle les déposa dans une petite valise qui avait été abandonnée.

– Je donnerai ça à Andraste.

Les lumières l'entourèrent de nouveau, elle sentit le parfum de Marlène l'étreignait et perçu comme un léger baiser sur sa joue et les lumières disparurent comme elles étaient venues.

– Je ne douterai plus de ta présence. Promis Lily en souriant.

Elle serra contre elle le carton. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer ces derniers jours, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de récupérer ses affaires, c'était les elfes de maisons qui lui avait ramené dans le dortoir de James et Sirius. Elle était là depuis le début, elle l'attendait pour lui rappeler qu'elle serait toujours là à ses côtés. Elle jetât un dernier regard circulaire au refuge, elle y avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Il était temps pour elle de laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait besoin d'un refuge quand les temps seraient obscure.

– Je ne crois pas l'entendre pleurer. Dit Sirius inquiet.  
– J'y vais. Quand elle pleure au moins je sais qu'elle ne fait pas de conneries.

Lily fut surprise de voir James et Sirius l'attendre à l'entrée du refuge. Elle se sentit honteuse quand elle vit leur mine soulagée. Ils avaient été là à chaque instant cette semaine. Se relayant pour s'assurer qu'elle mange, quitte son lit et ne se laisse pas lentement dépérir.

– Tu vas bien ? Demanda James inquiet.  
– J'ai vu Marlène !

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard perplexe. Pour eux, elle venait définitivement de perdre la raison.

– Plutôt une manifestation de Marlène. Elle était là. Elle est là. Corrigea-t-elle. Je l'ai sentie. C'était. Sa présence m'a enveloppée et quand elle est repartie, elle avait emporté la tristesse avec elle. Il n'y avait plus que... les souvenirs.  
– Cela veut dire que tu vas manger de nouveau ? Parce que si tu as faim j'ai plein de barres de céréales sur moi, des plumes en sucres et puis des chaudrons fondant.  
– Corn, cesse de t'inquiéter, elle nous sourit enfin. Déclara Sirius en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de son ami. Bon retour parmi les vivants Lily.  
– Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant de soucis.  
– T'excuses pas, maintenant tout Poudlard pense que nous formons un ménage à trois. Jamais je n'aurais pu finir ma scolarité à Poudlard sur une telle rumeur sans ton aide.

Lily roula des yeux, mais un sourire trahissait son amusement. Sirius avait été son protecteur, allant jusqu'à lui donner la becqueter les jours où elle refusait de manger.

– Allez donne-moi une de tes barres de céréales James.

Elle croqua avidement dans la première qui lui tendit et se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Rien de mieux que la tristesse pour faire un régime. Elle devrait le dire à Sorcière Hebdo. Abandonnez tout vos faux régimes, devenez triste, déprimé et perdez toute joie, résultats garantis !

– Bon les enfants, venez, nous allons être en retard. Notre carrosse ne va pas nous attendre. Les pressa Sirius.

Des diligences avaient été mises à dispositions des élèves pour se rendre aux enterrements de leurs camarades qui avaient perdu la vie ce jour-là. Lily connaissait la plupart des victimes, mais c'était le premier enterrement auquel elle se rendait. Les élèves les dévisageaient avec curiosité, voir même les pointait du doigt. Elle n'aimait cette nouvelle célébrité. Ces même idiots l'avaient insultée et maintenant, ils l'admiraient parce qu'on leur disait qu'elle était une héroïne.

– Si je mange une seconde barre, est-ce que je pourrais te demander en mariage ?  
– Non, mais tu auras moins faim. Tiens.

James lui tendit une seconde barre de céréale qu'elle avala tout aussi vite que la première.

– Et ça sera toujours moi qui te demanderai en mariage, même si tu en manges une troisième.  
– J'en veux bien une troisième quand même.

Il lui tendit une troisième barre qu'elle mangea plus lentement cette fois-ci. Le professeur McGonnagal les attendait devant le carrosse qui devait les emmener à l'enterrement.

– Avant que vous partiez, je dois vous parlez tous les trois. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Elle les emmena loin des oreilles indiscrètes, mais Lily remarqua non loin un brownie sur une souche d'arbre. Il faisait partie des êtres du petit peuple qui avait juré allégeance à Cernunnos. La fée buvait le lait qu'on avait laissé à son attention, mais il s'était installé de telle manière de pouvoir les observer.

– Je connais vos intentions de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Je ne m'y opposerai pas, mais vous devrez passer vos examens et vous miss Evans présenter votre projet avant de partir en mission.  
– Mais ce n'est qu'à la rentrée ! Protesta Sirius.  
– Je sais très bien qu'ils ont été annulés Monsieur Black et il est hors de question que vous mettiez votre vie en suspend pour combattre. Maintenant il est temps pour vous de partir. Annonça-t-elle coupant court à toute protestation.

James et Sirius étaient grognons à l'idée qu'on leur impose de passer les examens. Quand ils avaient entendu que les ASPIC et BUSES était reportés à la prochaine rentrée, l'un et l'autre avait déclaré que les ASPIC étaient inutile et qu'ils devaient combattre. Lily croqua dans sa barre de céréales, elle se doutait qu'on leur aurait imposé de passer leurs examens. McGonnagal la retint alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis.

– Miss Evans, restez je vous prie, je dois vous parler. Seule à seule. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des deux sorciers qui restaient eux aussi. Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude déplorable alors que vous étiez touché par la malédiction.  
– Ce n'est rien Professeur. Dit-elle en se retenant d'ajouter que les excuses auraient été bienvenue plus tôt.  
– J'aurais dû vous soutenir et vous protégez, j'ai échoué dans mon rôle.  
– Tout est finit maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser le carrosse va partir.

Avant que le professeur McGonnagal puisse ajouter quelque chose d'autre, Lily tourna les talons et s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis. Elle ne l'avait pas pardonné. Elle ne voulait pardonner à aucun d'entre eux. Ils ne le méritaient pas. James lui tendit une main pour l'aider à monter.

– Est-ce que tu connais le sens du mot horaire ? Demanda froidement Dorcas. Nous allons être en retard par ta faute ! Tous les autres sont déjà partis.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Marlène n'était même pas ton amie.  
– Mais elle était ma cousine.

Dorcas n'avait pas vraiment l'air triste, elle adressa une moue de dégoût à Lily avant de détourner le regard pour observer le paysage qui devenait un objet d'attention fort fascinant. Du regard elle interrogea James et Sirius, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait que Dorcas et Marlène étaient cousines. Marlène ne disait jamais grand-chose de sa famille. Issue d'un mariage mixte, elle était considérée dès sa naissance comme le mouton noir de la famille.

– Tu es sûre que tu vas mieux ? Interrogea James en brisant le silence.  
– Elle a emporté ma tristesse. Je lui en veux. J'en avais besoin. Maintenant je n'arrive plus à l'être...

Elle se blottit contre lui, ce qui provoqua un claquement de langue agacé de la part de Dorcas. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la parodier ce qui lui valut une bordée d'injure qui le fit exploser de rire. Dorcas les détestait, depuis que Lily avait rejeté son amitié, elle les considérait comme ses ennemis numéros un. Par chance, le trajet ne dura pas longtemps. À peine étaient-ils arrêtés, que Dorcas bondit hors du carrosse.

– Je ne sais pas qu'il y avait des furies à Poudlard. Commenta Cernunnos.

Il les avait attendus. Lily eut dû mal à la reconnaître sans ses cerfs de bois et surtout habillé dans une tenue décente. Il portait un costume sorcier de la dernière mode, ceux qui s'inspirait de la mode victorienne moldu et une paire de lunettes rondes aux verres fumés.

– Je suis beau n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.  
– Désolé mec, je reste le plus beau, ensuite il y a James, mais je t'accorde généreusement la troisième place.

Cernunnos baissa ses lunettes juste pour montrer à Sirius à quel point il aurait pu se passer de son commentaire. Un autre que Sirius aurait fini transformé en arbre, mais il adorait Sirius et James. Le dieu ne cessait de répéter avec nostalgie qu'ils lui rappelaient ses anciens compagnons.

– Bon. Comme prévu ils ont emmenée la petiote. Lily tu viens avec moi la délivrer. Sirius et James vous surveiller le fiancé et les parents. Je vais vous mettre un charme qui va bloquer vos émotions par rapport à Marlène. Quand il se brisera, ils vous submergeront, pas d'inquiétude. Il frappa dans ses mains. Allez les enfants, à la file indienne devant moi.

Sirius fut le premier à recevoir le charme. Il se tenait plus droit ensuite, il avait ce sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et se mit à siffloter. L'attitude de James changea aussi, il passa sa main dans les cheveux et semblait soulager d'un poids. Lily s'en voulut de leur avoir reproché de ne ressentir aucune tristesse à la mort de Marlène. Ils l'étaient, eux aussi avaient perdu une amie, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de le montrer, parce qu'ils avaient dû s'occuper de Lily.

– Quelqu'un t'a déjà enlevé ta tristesse. Remarqua surprise Cernunnos.  
– C'était Marlène, elle était là, sous

Cernunnos l'attrapa brusquement par les deux épaules, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

– Marlène dis-tu ? Vraiment elle ? Tu n'étais pas sous l'emprise de la drogue ou autre substance qui t'aurait fait croire que c'était elle.

Lily se dégagea avec brusquerie.

– C'était bien elle ! Ce n'était que des lumières dorées, mais je sais que c'était elle.  
– L'ancien monde se réveille enfin... Tout n'est pas perdu.  
– Comment ça l'ancien monde ? Quel rapport avec Marlène ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ordonner à James et Sirius d'aller rejoindre la cérémonie. Lily insista.

– Je dois savoir.  
– Autrefois, il y a longtemps, quand une personne mourrait, il y avait une présence. Elle était là pour s'assurer que ses proches allaient bien avant de rejoindre l'Univers.  
– Mais ça Andraste sait déjà le faire !  
– Ton amie ne fait que convoquer les souvenirs, lire l'histoire d'un objet ou d'une personne. Ou bien invoquer la magie sous une autre forme pour ses créations. Là Marlène a pu agir d'elle-même. Tes pouvoirs lui ont permis d'être cette présence pour veiller sur toi.

Lily était confuse, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comme ses pouvoirs pouvait permettre à Marlène d'être toujours là, avec eux, sous une forme de présence. Elle n'était pas un fantôme. Elle était autre chose, une sorte d'esprit qui était là pour l'apaiser. Et puis elle vit Andraste assise sur son banc. Elle avait maigri, sous une épaisse couche de maquillage, on voulait cacher les hématomes sur son visage. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre qui était en train de dépérir. Le regard dans le vague, elle chantait une vieille berceuse. La même qu'elle chantait le soir quand Marlène n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Lily prit place à côté d'elle.

– Est-ce que tu y étais ? À la fin. Interrogea-t-elle en guise de salut.  
– Jusqu'à la fin. Sa seule inquiétude était que je ne sois plus ton amie. Elle avait peur que tu te retrouves seule.  
– J'ai James et Sirius.  
– Ils sont de ta famille. Cela ne compte pas selon elle.  
– Je déteste quand elle a raison... Marmonna Andraste.

Cernunnos fit un pas en avant pour faire cesser ce qu'il nommait avec mépris des discussions mondaines. Andraste ne prit même pas la peine de lui jeter un regard, même quand il s'inclina devant elle.

– Étant donné que vous n'êtes pas curieuse de ma présence, je me permets de me présenter miss. Cernunnos, votre sauveur.  
– Vous êtes un pervers nudiste surtout et je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. Répondit avec froideur Andraste. Marlène était la seule chose qui importait dans ma vie. Si je suis libérée ils feront du mal à Sirius, James et Lily.  
– Sauf si tu épouses Sirius. Suggéra Cernnunos.

Lily pinça les lèvres, furieuse. Elle aurait préféré qu'il s'emporte pour avoir été traité de pervers nudiste. Les traits d'Andraste changèrent. Elle connaissait de nouveau l'espoir. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que ce n'était que hors de la demeure qu'elle avait une chance de s'échapper et qu'ils n'étaient pas venu sans un plan.

– Il n'acceptera jamais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait m'épouser ? Interrogea-t-elle incertaine.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est son idée. Je pourrais même procéder moi-même à la cérémonie !  
– Andraste on peut trouver une autre solution ! Je te le promets. Ne l'épouse pas par dépit.  
– Il n'y en a pas tu le sais bien. Les anciennes lois permettent aux familles de sangs-purs d'imposer le mariage à leur enfant. Tant que je ne serais pas mariée, légalement je serais toujours sous la tutelle de mes parents. Si j'épouse Sirius, je serais enfin libre et ils n'auront aucun intérêt à faire du mal à l'un d'entre vous, car ils n'auront plus de pouvoir sur moi... Ignorant Lily, elle se tourna vers Cernunnos. Vous m'assurez que c'est une idée de Sirius ?  
– Je te l'assure.  
– Andraste !  
– LILY. Écoute-moi, c'est ma vie. C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être libre. Sirius a toujours fait un bon petit ami et fera un mari parfait. S'il agit ainsi c'est pour moi, mais aussi pour lui. Ainsi on le laissera en paix socialement. Alors. Juste. Tait-toi.  
– Marlène voulait t'emmener danser quand tu serais libre. Et toi tu envisages de te marier le jour de son enterrement.

Marlène avait emmené la tristesse, mais il persistait chez Lily un profond sentiment d'injustice dans ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Elle voulait qu'Andraste soit heureuse et... elle était même pas fichue de respecter la dernière volonté de son aimée ! La claque retentit dans le silence du parc. Andraste s'était levée et la dominer de toute sa hauteur. Colère et tristesse se mêlaient dans ses larmes.

– Comment. Oses. Tu ?! Marlène aurait voulu que je sois libre.  
– Marlène aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse et cesse de faire semblant ! Quand te décideras-tu à faire face à ta famille ?  
– Tu ne comprends pas Evans ! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre toi et ta petite vie parfaite ?  
– Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles, calmez-vous je vous prie. Dit Cernunnos en s'interposant entre les deux filles. La cérémonie a commencé, il est temps de libérer Andraste.

Au loin un chant beau, mais très triste s'éleva. Lily sortit le petit poignard de sa manche et s'agenouilla devant la cheville d'Andraste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me poignarder ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.  
– Idiote. Je sais bien que si tu es ici et non assistant à la cérémonie c'est que ton fiancé c'est amusé à t'enchaîner de nouveau.  
– Et pourquoi lui ne pourrais pas le faire ? Insista Andraste en désignant du menton Cernunnos. Je ne veux pas t'être redevable.  
– J'aurais fait moi-même avec grand plaisir, mais c'est une magie que je ne maîtrise pas.

Lily glissa la pointe du poignard sous la fine chaîne lunaire qui reliait Andraste aux racines d'un arbre non loin. D'un coup sec, elle trancha la chaîne qui pour se vengeait s'entortilla douloureusement autour de son avant-bras avant de disparaître avec plusieurs lambeaux de chaire. Andraste étouffa le cri de douleur de Lily en lui faisant plonger la tête dans sa robe.

– Je peux sembler cruelle. Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre. Aucun de vous trois. Avoua-t-elle. Le mariage et l'amour ont toujours été dissocié dans mon monde. La première chose que Marlène m'a appris, c'est de cesser de vivre pour les autres, mais pour moi. C'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui.

Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux auburns de Lily et l'aida à se relever.

– Il est temps pour nous de partir ! Annonça le dieu.  
– Mais Lily est blessée ! Protesta Andraste. Il faut la soigner.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Prend vite la fuite avec Cernunnos et n'accepte aucune alliance avec cet imbécile.  
– Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton maître et seigneur ?  
– Tu vois...

Cernunnos claqua de la langue agacée et passa sa main devant le visage d'Andraste qui se transforma. Elle devint sa propre version masculine. Il déposa une lourde cape sombre sur les épaules d'Andraste et rabattit la capuche sur son visage.

– Un jour je ne pardonnerai plus ton insolence Lily.  
– C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois que l'on se voit. Soupira la jeune femme avant de retourner vers la cérémonie.  
– Aie au moins l'obligeance d'avoir l'air embêté ! Petite peste.

Derrière elle, Lily entendit le rire d'Andraste, cela lui fit du bien. La douleur à son avant-bras était atroce, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la marque sur sa joue qui lui cuisait. Elle l'avait bien méritée celle-la... Elle persistait à penser qu'Andraste faisait le mauvais choix. Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'enroula maladroitement autour de la blessure.

– Je pense que je pourrais t'aider.  
– Remus ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer contre elle son ami même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas et elle couvrit ses vêtements de sang.

– Je reviens tout juste des États-Unis. Je devais partir au Mexique, mais j'ai appris la nouvelle...

Il fait apparaître des bandes qui s'enroulèrent fermement autour de l'avant-bras de la jeune femme.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant en retrait ? Est-ce que tu as vu James et Sirius ?  
– Je suis toujours publiquement un loup-garou, je ne suis pas particulièrement bienvenue dans ce genre de cérémonie. Par contre toi.  
– C'est une longue histoire. Soupira Lily.

Elle jetât un coup d'œil à la cérémonie qui se déroulait sans eux. Les gens étaient tristes, pleuraient, rares parmi eux étaient ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment. Elle n'était qu'une camarade, une connaissance lointaine. Elle était avant tout une victime qu'il fallait pleurer parce qu'on avait peur. Marlène aurait détesté. Elle a toujours détesté les enterrements, elle déclarait que c'était bien trop déprimant. Elle affirmait d'ailleurs être ravie de ne pas avoir assisté à son propre enterrement, car elle s'y ennuierait.

– J'ai vu une taverne non loin. Allons honorer correctement sa mémoire. Proposa-t-elle.

L'endroit était vide, ils commencèrent d'abord par une simple bierraubeurre qu'ils burent en l'honneur de Marlène et rapidement, ils passèrent au whisky pur feu. Lily lui raconta tout. La destruction du double, la première tentative de libération qui échoua, puis la seconde qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle lui parla de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et de la trahison de Peter. Remus était un auditeur attentif, il ne faisait que peu de commentaires. Quand elle eut fini de parler, elle commanda un nouveau verre.

– Mon voyage fut moins passionnant. J'espérais trouver une solution, en Allemagne on parle d'une potion qui empêche la métamorphose. On est simplement comme enfermé dans son corps. Ce n'est qu'à l'état de projet. Je suis allé aussi en France, en Grèce, en Norvège et en Islande. Quelques jours à chaque fois. Et puis je suis allé aux États-Unis. Là-bas les loup-garous ont créé leur propre communauté. Ils étaient prêts à m'accueillir parmi eux, j'avais l'intention d'aller au Mexique, puis de revenir parmi eux. Mais...

– Mais tu as eu la nouvelle de la mort de Marlène. Compléta Lily.  
– C'est ça. Soupira Remus.  
– Et tu as l'intention d'y retourner. Devina-t-elle.

Remus leva un regard penaud vers la jeune femme. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le pot de cookies.

– Là-bas j'avais vraiment ma place et on m'y attend.  
– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?  
– Queenie. C'est une louve-garou et la jeune femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente que j'ai pu rencontrer. Dit-il en souriant. Mais je ne peux pas partir quelques mois pour que vous arriviez à ça... Queenie comprendra.

Lily voulut protester, lui dire que c'était stupide et qu'il ne devait pas mettre en suspend sa vie comme ça. Mais le regard de Remus la fit taire. Il avait le même regard décidé qu'Andraste plus tôt. Il savait que ce choix n'étais pas le meilleur, mais c'était celui qu'il faisait et elle n'avait pas à intervenir. Elle paya leurs commandes, insistant pour tout payer malgré les protestations de Remus. La cérémonie était finie.

– Lily ! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais au lieu de rendez-vous. S'énerva James.  
– Remus ! S'exclama Sirius qui s'empressa de sauter au cou de son ami. Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle avait une bonne raison de ne pas être là !

James jaugea Lily qui prit un air innocent. Le plan avait été clair, elle devait les attendre et le carrosse devait repartir avec eux dès la fin de la cérémonie. Remus ou pas, elle n'avait pas suivi les consignes.

– Tu pourras venir nous retrouver à la cabane hurlante ? Demanda James en serrant à son tour Remus.  
– J'y serais ce soir. Par contre, je vous conseille à tous les trois de partir très vite, car j'ai l'impression qu'Hector vous cherche. Dit Remus en pointant du doigt le fiancé d'Andraste.

Furieux, Hector n'hésitait pas à attraper des personnes pour regarder leur visage. Lily embrassa furtivement la joue de Remus avant de s'enfuir derrière James et Sirius. Sirius poussa un juron, tendit que James aidait Lily à monter dans la calèche.

– Cette peste de Dorcas est en train de parler avec Hector et je vous laisse deviner qui est-ce qui elle est en train de désigner.  
– Et bien je vois donc que nous n'avons pas le choix que de partir sans elle. Commenta James en claquant la porte.

Les sombrales prirent ça comme le signal du départ et s'envolèrent en direction de Poudlard, laissant derrière eux une Dorcas les maudissant.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre ou non dites le moi o/ Est-ce que vous aimeriez en savoir plus sur les loups-garous aux Etats-unis ? Leur communauté et tout ? Ou bien découvrir d'autres aspects du voyage de Remus ? Lily n'était pas là pour l'enterrement de Marlène, mais je vous rassure dans le prochain chapitre, Marlène aura le droit à de vrais au revoirs. Comme elle aurait aimé les avoir.


	19. La fin d'un chapitre

Yo o/ Un grand merci de suivre l'histoire, de la mettre en favoris et surtout de la commenter ! J'adoooooooooore vous lire ! Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre et à la fin il y aura une petite note ! :)

* * *

La fin d'un chapitre

Quelle tenue porter pour votre dernière journée à Poudlard ? Adapter votre maquillage selon votre maison ! Les lieux où il faut se rendre cet été. Lily soupira et arracha une nouvelle page du Sorcière Hebdo pour en faire un origami qui s'envola en direction de la fenêtre avant d'être happée par la tempête qui rugissait dehors. Elle se roula sur le dos et poussa un énième soupire.

– Position parfaite. Commenta Andraste en posant son vernis sur le ventre de Lily. Interdiction de bouger ou je te défenestre.  
– On meurt de défenestration. Là je vais juste me blesser et encore.  
– On se contente de passer par une fenêtre, mais si tu veux mourir je veux bien te proposer mes services : la corde, le poison ou encore un baiser de ton très cher Servilius, bien plus puissant que celui d'un détraqueurs.

Andraste avait toujours fait attention de ne pas blesser les gens qui comptaient pour elle, mais c'était finit. À moins que ce soit plutôt que plus personne n'avait d'importance pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce point. Elle avait cessé de sourire, de rire et prenait plaisir à haïr les mots joie et bonheur, ainsi que tous leur synonymes. Même Cernunnos restait sur ses gardes en sa présence. Il avait essayé de lui faire jurer allégeance et avait fini par demander à James d'intervenir pour calmer sa cousine parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rentrer dans son propre manoir.

– Quand tu m'as demandée de monter à l'étage avec toi, je ne pensais pas que c'était pour te servir de support de vernis. D'ailleurs depuis quand est-ce que tu te vernis les ongles ?  
– Demande-moi le nom de la couleur.

Lily lui jetât un regard dubitatif.

– Allez. Insista Andraste.  
– Okay... Très chère Andraste, quelle couleur es-tu en train de mettre sur tes ongles ?  
– C'est du sang humain.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Non. Mais j'aime voir la tête inquiète des personnes qui me poseront la question. Expliqua Andraste avec un air sardonique.

Elle souffla sur ses ongles pour les faire sécher plus vite. Lily se redressa, prenant garde de ne pas renverser le flacon rouge rubis de vernis sur ce qui restait de draps. Le souci de la Cabane Hurlante était que personne ne venait faire le ménage. Elle reprit le magazine et se mit à le feuilleter songeuse.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as acheté cette... chose.  
– Je l'ai emprunté. À Constance. Ou Dorcas. Je ne sais pas trop à laquelle il appartenait.

Andraste ne répondit pas et Lily dû lever la tête pour voir son air choqué. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son amie elle avait eu le droit au dédain, à la supériorité, à l'amusement, au mépris, mais cette expression était toute nouvelle.

– Quoi ?  
– Depuis quand est-ce que tu empruntes des trucs à ces... filles. Dit-elle en frissonnant sur le dernier mot.  
– Oh. Non. Le mot emprunter n'est pas exacte. Elles voulaient que je vienne avec elles au banquet de fin d'année. Elles ont malencontreusement été enfermées dans un placard. Je n'aime pas laisser traîner les ordures par terre. Par rapport aux elfes de maisons tu vois. Donc je l'ai pris.  
– Tu as avertis quelqu'un qu'elles étaient enfermées ?  
– Peeves. Il avait leurs baguettes, donc j'ai supposé qu'il les cherchait pour leur rendre.  
– Baguettes qu'elles ont par erreur laisser tomber quand elles t'ont proposé de venir au banquet avec toi.  
– Oui. C'est tout à fait ça.

Des grands éclats de rire se firent entendre du rez-de-chaussée. Andraste se leva et sur la pointe des pieds se dirigea en direction des escaliers, Lily sur ses talons. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la rambarde et se pencha dangereusement. Le bois craqua sous son poids, mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle fit signe à Lily de faire de même. En bas les maraudeurs réunis étaient en train de gesticuler, selon leur avis sans aucun doute danser et de lancer des sorts à tout va.

– Il est possible que la vodka serpentine ait été drogué.  
– Heureusement que je n'en bois pas.  
– C'est pour ça que je l'ai droguée.

Lily se redressa lentement. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de ce qu'elle venait entendre. Andraste ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Elle l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et l'entraîna dans la chambre. La porte claqua brutalement derrière elles.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi est-ce que  
– Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous interrompent. La coupa Andraste. Ne t'inquiète pas, les effets vont se dissiper rapidement.  
– NE PAS M'INQUIETER ?  
– Je ne suis pas sourde, mais je vais le devenir si tu hurles ainsi.

James l'avait prévenue. Après l'enterrement Andraste avait effectivement changé, mais comme ils le pensaient. Il lui avait dit qu'elle serait plus difficile à supporter, plus sombre, mais jamais Lily se serait imaginée que son amie se mettrait à agir comme une petite idiote égoïste. La sorcière laissa tomber un lourd grimoire dans les mains de Lily. Elle manqua de flancher sous le poids.

– Elle ne s'est toujours pas manifestée ?

Elle retint un soupir. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle avait vu un ersatz de Marlène et elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de réapparaître de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre pour qu'Andraste connaisse la réponse.

– Ouvre le livre au marque-page. Ordonna Andraste.

Lily supportait de moins en moins sa compagne, mais elle s'exécuta au nom de leur amitié. La page marquée était une invocation d'esprit de l'au-delà de magie ancienne. Lily était tout à fait capable de le faire, pourtant elle referma le livre.

– Je ne le ferais pas. On ne peut pas invoquer Marlène.

Une ombre fugace de tristesse passa sur le visage d'Andraste rapidement remplacé par de la colère.

– Si tu n'avais pas échoué la première fois dans le sauvetage, j'aurais pu être présente durant ses derniers instants. Je DOIS lui dire au revoir. Je  
– Viens-là.

Lily la serra fort contre elle et lui donna une tape sur le dos quand elle argua qu'elle détestait les câlins. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le silence brisé seulement par les sanglots d'Andraste. Quand elle se calma enfin, ses yeux étaient rouges et son maquillage coulé avait terminé sa vie sur le haut de Lily.

– Assieds-toi. Ordonna la sorcière en obligeant Andraste à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle était enfin redevenue l'Andraste qu'elle connaissait. Tu te souviens de mon tout premier jour à l'étude ?  
– Tu m'as volé mon oiseau, pour le donner ensuite à cet imbécile de dieu et tu as été attaquée par des mots. Commenta-t-elle froidement.

Okay. Finalement Andraste était redevenue vraiment celle qu'elle était avant.

– Je n'avais pas le choix. Il le voulait en échange de ta liberté. Finalement ta création avait probablement tout prévu pour te sauver.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin face au regard qu'Andraste lui jetait. Cela oscillait entre : te fout pas de moi et t'as fait une connerie, quoi que tu dises.

– Pour revenir à ce jour-là, tu m'as aussi expliqué ton don.  
– J'ai déjà ramené son souvenir. Plusieurs fois. Avoua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.  
– Je ne parle pas de ton don, je parle de ce que l'on devient à notre mort. Que nous appartenons à la magie et à l'univers. Marlène est là, tout autour de toi. Elle est présente dans l'air que tu respires, le soleil, tes rêves et même dans cette tempête elle est présente ! L'invocation la fera souffrir. On ne peut pas ramener les morts. Si tu veux lui dire adieu, fait le maintenant. Elle le saura.  
– Qui est-ce qui te dit qu'elle là ? Elle voulut emprunter un ton narquois, mais l'espoir brisait tout.  
– Je sais qu'elle veille sur toi. Tu étais la seule qui comptais.  
– Okay. Je vais le faire.

Quand Lily se leva, elle lui attrapa le poignet.

– Reste s'il te plait.  
– Bien.

Lily aurait voulu voir comment aller ses amis au rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'inquiétait pour eux, mais Andraste avait usé de politesse et cela signifiait qu'elle avait vraiment vraiment besoin de sa présence pour qu'elle s'abaisse à cela. Andraste s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Bien. Si tu me trouves ridicule Marl, c'est une idée de Lily. Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir, parce que... parce que je ne veux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie de vivre pour nous deux, je suis devenue blonde avec ses stupides pointes en roses comme tu avais toujours rêvé de le faire, vu que j'ai été obligée de racheter des vêtements j'ai pris ce que tu aimais, j'essaie de vivre pour toi sauf que. Sauf que tu n'es pas là. Tes parents ne connaissent même pas mon existence. Ils connaissent tous tes amis, mais pas moi. Je peux même pas t'en faire le reproche. Je t'en veux, de m'avoir abandonnée, de ne pas avoir parlé de moi à tes parents, de ne pas m'avoir attendu. Moi je t'ai attendu. Moi je t'attends encore et toujours. J'accepte d'épouser Sirius, je travaille pour la mafia pour rester au Royaume-Unis, j'ai même fais l'effort de devenir amie avec Remus. Tout ça pour toi. Pour que quand tu reviendras, je serais là. Si cela ne tenais qu'à moi je serais parti loin d'ici, j'aurais tout abandonné, j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, aimait quelqu'un d'autre, devenir une créatrice de génie. Sauf que je t'attends et toi tu ne viens pas. Tu préfères te manifester à Lily. Tu devais avoir une raison. Probablement parce qu'elle maîtrise l'ancienne magie et moi non. Sauf que je suis jalouse et je t'en veux. Je ne te dis pas au revoir, parce que je continue à t'attendre. Te dire au revoir, serait cessé d'attendre. J'en suis incapable.

Une larme unique roula le long de sa joue. Elle laissa Lily l'essuyait avec douceur.

– Je ne savais pas que ses parents ne te connaissaient pas.  
– J'appartenais à sa vie qui n'existais pas pour les autres. Tu as une araignée dans les cheveux.

Délicatement, Andraste l'ôta, mais ne la déposa pas de suite. Elle fronça les sourcils et attrapa la main de Lily. Devant elle une sorcière qui donnait plus l'impression de chanter que de parler apparut. Agenouillée devant elles, elle s'adressait à la petite araignée.

– Si Remus reste là-bas, je reviendrai te chercher, alors fais bien attention quand tu déroules ton fil.

L'araignée sauta hors de la main d'Andraste et disparut par la porte. Le souvenir lié à la créature argentée disparut dans une explosion de poussières.

– Ce n'était pas un insecte, on aurait dit plus un bijou...  
– Andraste...  
– Je ne veux plus en parler. Assena-t-elle d'un ton sec. Il faut prévenir Remus que cette fille le cherche.

Andraste partit sans l'attendre retrouver les trois garçons. Son amie n'avait pas pu faire ses au revoir, mais maintenant elle arrivait à comprendre une partie de sa souffrance. Elle récupéra le livre qui avait été laissé sur le lit et fit une moue désabusée quand elle vit le message griffonné sur la couverture intérieure : Ce livre appartient à moi, le grand Cernunnos, interdiction d'y toucher. Alors oust ! Repose-le. Comment prendre un tel dieu au sérieux avec de telles réactions... Elle partit récupérer son sac au rez-de-chaussée pour y glisser le livre. Bien entendu ça serait à elle de rendre le livre et à elle de faire face à la colère de Cernunnos. Par chance, elle était bien trop importante pour qu'il se venge sur elle.

Les effets de la drogue était dissipée sur les trois comparses. Andraste n'avait pas attendu pour leur annoncer la nouvelle au sujet de l'araignée qui suivait Remus à la trace.

– Il faut que nous sauvions Jill avant que cette fille débarque. Dit Sirius alors que Lily entrait dans la pièce.  
– Jill ? La sœur de Peter ?

James fit une grimace. Elle s'était fermement opposé à ce qu'ils partent sauver la sœur de Peter, ils espéraient qu'ainsi Peter quitterait les mangemorts. Il ne quitterait jamais les mangemorts. Elle avait espéré que Severus changerait avant qu'il ne soit dans les mangemorts, mais c'était de pire en pire.

– On peut pas laisser une innocente entre leurs mains. Expliqua Remus.  
– Et donc vous avez prévu de sauver leurs autres prisonniers ? Les trois sorciers la fixèrent d'un air penaud. Après tout si on ne peut pas laisser une innocente entre leurs mains, je ne vois pas pourquoi les autres ne doivent pas être sauvés.

Profitant de leurs inattentions, elle s'empara de la vodka serpentine pour aller la vider dehors.

– De toute manière si ce n'est pas les mangemorts qui tuent ce sale petit rat, ça sera moi.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de frisonner, elle avait promis qu'elle vengerait Andraste, mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'intention d'aller jusqu'au meurtre. James voulut protester, mais elle l'attrapa par le coude et lui fit discrètement signe de se taire.

– Occupons-nous d'abord de Jill et des autres prisonniers, Peter est quoi qu'il en soit condamné.  
– Peter a besoin d'aide surtout. Asséna Sirius. On ne peut pas le laisser seul !  
– Marlène est morte par sa faute ! VOUS avez failli mourir à cause de lui. J'AI été enfermée chez moi à cause de lui. Est-ce que vous avez seulement conscience de la gravité de ses actes ? Explosa Andraste.  
– Elle a raison. Il est responsable de meurtre. Ce jour-là c'est Rogue qui m'a sauvée la vie.  
– Tu ne m'avais rien dit. Lui reprocha à voix basse James.

Lily n'avait jamais eu l'intention de ne pas le dire à James. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le petit groupe tendit qu'ils prenaient conscience des conséquences des actes de leur ancien ami. Ils lui avaient trouvé une raison à ses agissements, cela les rassurait. Ils ne voulaient pas accepter que son silence avait tué Marlène. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix.

– Andraste vient. On va dehors.  
– Avec ce temps ? Hors de question !  
– Tu n'as pas le choix. Grommela Lily.

Pour une fois elle s'abstint de toute remarque acerbe et elle la suivit dehors. Le porche à moitié détruit ne les protégeait guère et il suffit à la tempête pour que leurs vêtements deviennent glacés et leur colle à la peau.  
– Peter était leur ami. Pour eux. Lui, il se considérait comme le quatrième gars du dortoir, que l'on accepte faute de mieux. Pour tous les autres, il était le gars qui suivait James et Sirius. Il n'a accepté qu'une seule fois de venir au manoir. Il devait y passer la semaine, mais il repartit le jour-même.

Lily repensa à sa propre relation avec Constance. Elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Celle qui jamais ne la trahirait et avec qui elle pourrait toujours faire face. Severus ne l'aimait pas. Il disait qu'elle utilisait Lily. Elle ne le croyait pas, elle ne voulait pas le croire. L'amitié est une chose bien étrange.

– Tonto tiempo. (1) S'irrita une silhouette dans la tempête.

Les deux sorcières attrapèrent d'un même mouvement leur baguette. Elles avaient reconnu l'accent chantant du souvenir qui avait surgi de l'araignée, mais elles ne savaient toujours pas si l'inconnue était habitée par de bonnes ou mauvaises intentions. La silhouette se figea quand elle les aperçut l'attendre sur le porche. Elle leva les deux mains montrant qu'elle n'avait rien.

– Je viens en amie. Je viens voir Remus Lupin.  
– Et qui te dis qu'il veut te voir ? Argua Andraste.  
– Si vous lui dites que Queenie l'attend, je vous assure qu'il va venir. Répondit impérieuse la silhouette.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lily. Elle se souvint de la tristesse de Remus quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne comptait plus revoir Queenie, parce qu'on avait besoin de lui ici.

– Viens donc te mettre au chaud.  
– Lily !

Elle poussa Andraste dans le dos et fit signe à Queenie de la suivre. Trempée et couverte de boue, elle n'en perdait en rien de sa beauté. Elle s'ébroua et une abeille argentée s'échappa de sa chevelure. Elle tourna autour d'elle transformant sa tenue de voyage en une robe bleue seyante, faisant disparaître toute trace de boue et de pluie. Andraste se permit de lever un sourcil avant de tourner les talons en qualifiant le prodige de tour de passe-passe.

– Alors c'est toi Lily... Elle la gratifia d'une moue songeuse. Il faudra que tu viennes me voir à ma boutique. Tes vêtements ne te vont pas du tout.

Lily baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Sur le moment cela lui avait semblé une bonne idée de mettre un vieux pull à James et un jean. Maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte que son pull avait une tâche en plus d'être trop large et que son jean était couvert de boue, elle sentait poindre la honte.

– D'habitude je ne mets pas ça. Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Ce qui était faux. Archi-faux.

– Et cette fille... C'était Marlène ?  
– Andraste. Corrigea Lily.  
– Ah oui. Remus m'en a parlé, ils sont partenaires c'est ça ?

Lily se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle ne put en ajouter plus que Remus arrivait déjà pour soulever Queenie dans les airs. Son retour en Angleterre fut difficile, personne ne voulait engager un loup-garou. Finalement c'est Andraste qui fit en sorte qu'il devint son partenaire dans l'organisation mafieuse de Lady Trent.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, tu avais ta vie là-bas et  
– Ma vie est avec toi el lopo (2).  
– Mais la communauté !  
– Nous créerons notre propre communauté ici. Si eux y sont arrivés, alors nous aussi.

Andraste tendit un verre de jus de citrouille à Lily. Elle prit garde de le renifler avant de boire une gorgée prudente.

– J'ai besoin de ton aide. Murmura Andraste au creux de son oreille.

Lily la suivit dans le salon, laissant le couple seul. James et Sirius étaient tout deux prostrés, entourés par un épais nuage sombre. À chaque fois qu'elle voyait un tel nuage entourait un sorcier, cela finissait mal. Elle fit lever le vent et qui emporta loin des sorciers le nuage. James ne prit même pas la peine de réagir quand elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Dans son dos, elle entendit Andraste babillait joyeusement au sujet du mariage pour essayer de sortir Sirius de sa torpeur.

– Si tu fais de nouveau apparaître ce nuage noir, c'est moi qui te demanderai en mariage. Le menaça-t-elle.

Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il la soulevait pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour qu'il prenne conscience des actes de Peter. Elle ne voulait pas voir qu'il était aveuglé par son amitié.

– Nous sauverons Jill et ensuite tout sera fini. Murmura-t-il.  
– Ensuite un nouveau chapitre commencera. Rien n'est jamais terminé. Elle tapota son genou. Sourit et fait comment si tout aller bien jusqu'à demain. Pour Remus. Est-ce que tu penses pourras tenir ?

Elle savait qu'elle lui demandait beaucoup qu'utiliser Remus comme argument c'était bas, mais cela fit effet. James se leva pour accueillir la nouvelle arrivante avec un grand sourire. Lily ne sut pas ce qu'Andraste avait bien pu dire à Sirius, mais sa mine sombre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Remus tenait Queenie par la taille, la guidant comme si elle était un être fragile. Même si l'agacement se remarquait dans le sourire figé de Queenie, elle se laissait faire.

– Tu as déjà rencontré Lily et Andraste. Et voici James et Sirius, mes meilleurs amis.  
– Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous ! C'est comme si je vous connaissais.  
– Fantastique ! Il nous reste plus qu'à nous faire mutuellement des tresses en échangeant des potins et mangeant des cupcakes. S'écriât d'une voix de fausset Andraste.  
– Andraste. Gronda Remus.  
– Quoi ? C'est ce que font les ex-copines de Lily !  
– Assied-toi Queenie, tu as dû faire un long voyage. Proposa Lily avant qu'il n'y ait l'apparition d'un nouveau drame.  
– Cela ne devait pas être si long, vu qu'elle espionnait Remus. Commenta Andraste acerbe.

Sirius lui colla un verre dans les mains et lui fit signe de se taire. Andraste n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais depuis l'absence de Marlène c'était pire. Queenie rougit face à la remarque, mais garda la tête haute.

– Je n'ai pas envoyé Ariane espionnait Remus. Je n'ai pas ton expertise dans ce domaine. Elle devait simplement veiller sur lui.

Andraste n'avait qu'une envie, verser le contenu de son verre d'alcool sur Queenie et ensuite d'y mettre feu. Cela se lisait sur son visage. James prit les devants à son tour avant que sa cousine puisse provoquer le moindre malheur.

– Et si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ? Remus n'étais pas capable de prononcer ton nom sans te morfondre, donc on ne sait pas grand-chose de toi finalement.  
– Idiota ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas partir sans moi. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. Moi c'est Ana Maria Flores, mais j'ai dû changer de nom quand je suis partie aux Etats-Unis rapport à l'immigration. Donc officiellement je suis Queenie Guipure. Le Mexique n'a pas de communauté de loup-garou. On est mal vu là-bas. Mal vu du genre, on veut vous arracher le cœur pour des potions. J'appartenais à la communauté des enfants de la lune et Remus devait y rester.  
– Et toi aussi tu aurais dû y rester. Soupira Remus. Tu avais ta vie là-bas.  
– Je suis une couturière. Le monde est mon atelier. Par contre je n'ai qu'un seul Remus.

Andraste fit semblant de vomir dans le dos de Queenie. La voyant enfiler sa cape, Lily se leva pour ne pas la laisser seule.

– Je dois finir ma valise. Prétexta-t-elle. C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Queenie !

Son amie l'attendait déjà à l'entrée du passage secret. Elle voulait profiter de cette dernière nuit à Poudlard pour récupérer les affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans le refuge, ainsi que celle de Marlène que Lily n'avait pas encore emporté. Elles marchèrent en silence un moment. Obligée de se tordre pour pouvoir avancer dans l'étroit passage secret. Une fois dehors, elles remarquèrent que la tempête avait cessé, laissant place à une magnifique nuit étoilée.

– Je ne t'avais jamais vu jalouse.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Andraste avec mauvaise foi. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est tout. Et puis Remus est mon partenaire et ça ne va pas lui plaire. Elle va imaginer qu'on a une liaison et après je vais devoir me retrouver avec un inconnu. Je ne peux pas être quelqu'un d'autre.  
– T'es lesbienne.  
– On parle d'une fille qui a traversé la moitié du monde pour rejoindre un type qu'elle connaît depuis quelques mois à peine. C'est n'importe quoi.  
– Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton cousin ? En troisième année il m'a sorti que j'avais des yeux d'émeraudes et que l'automne se perdait dans mes cheveux. Il en était à sa dixième tentative.

Andraste partit dans un fou rire sincère. Le tout premier depuis l'enterrement de Marlène. Il y aurait maintenant beaucoup de premières fois.

– Laisse-lui une chance, c'est la première fois que Remus accepte d'être avec quelqu'un.  
– De toute manière selon Cernunnos bientôt je vais rencontrer mon âme sœur. Donc elle n'aura plus de raison d'être jalouse.  
– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu l'as mis à la porte de son propre domaine.  
– Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu lui jurer allégeance.  
– C'était ça ou devenir une banshee.  
– Tu aurais dû devenir une banshee, tu as déjà le hurlement.

(1) Stupide météo en espagnol / mexicain selon le traducteur.  
(2) mon loup

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus si c'est le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! J'adore lire vos reviews

 **Note**

La semaine prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitres. Parce que je suis en train de prendre un peu trop à cœur cette histoire. Genre je stresse si je vois qu'un chapitre à moins de reviews (je suis un peu en mode : GOSH IL EST MAUVAIS), je stresse si je sais que je ne pourrais pas poster le chapitre le vendredi soir et c'est le troisième chapitre qui est entièrement réécris. Donc en fait j'écris mon chapitre et puis j'efface tout pour le réécrire entièrement.

Donc je suis très douée pour me mettre la pression toute seule comme vous pouvez le voir. Le prochain chapitre ne sera donc pas postée la semaine prochaine, mais la suivante pour m'obliger à prendre du recul. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine ou bien passer à celui d'un chapitre toute les deux semaines.

En tout cas ne raccrochez pas, car pour le prochain chapitre. Je prévois un gros événement, très gros que j'ai super hâte d'écrire. Par contre je ne veux pas le rater comme la mort de Marlène.

A bientôt o/


	20. Godric's Hollow

Yo o/ Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Avant de le lire, je conseille fortement d'écouter la musique : "I love you too much" ou en version française "Je t'aime un peu trop" de la Légende de Manolo. (Je conseille d'ailleurs de regarder le film. Qui est génial.) Cette chanson est présente à un moment dans le récit et c'est toujours sympa d'avoir l'air à l'esprit !

Maintenant je passe à une petite note, n'hésitez pas à la zapper si vous voulez juste lire le récit ! Je vous remercie de me suivre, de lire l'histoire, etc. comme d'habitude. J'aime voir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Et je vous remercie aussi de votre gentillesse lors du dernier chapitre cela n'allait pas très fort. Ma confiance se situait un peu au niveau de Neville face à Rogue en première année... Donc j'ai pu prendre du recule et je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais mise carrément trop la pression. Ce qui était tout à fait ridicule. Donc j'ai décidé que désormais, il y aura un chapitre posté toutes les deux semaines et si j'ai de l'avance, je posterai durant la semaine creuse. Et je vais essayer de prendre de l'avance et je vous avertirai par le biais de ma page FB si un jour je ne peux pas poster le chapitre dans les temps tout simplement.

Réponse aux reviews des invités

 **Olane** \- Je t'avoue que ta review m'a un peu mise mal à l'aise. L'idéal c'est que quand tu accuses quelqu'un de plagiat c'est de lui laisser un moyen de te contacter, parce que là je ne pouvais pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas si tu vas lire ma réponse ! Donc Dorcas Meadow est un personnage qui appartient à J.K. Rowling. Elle était membre du premier ordre du phénix. J'aime bien utiliser des personnages de l'époque et qu'on ne connait pas tant que ça. Après je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire un listing de quel personnage j'ai créé de toute pièce et quel personnage j'ai simplement pris le nom. Si on me pose la question j'y répond sans soucis néanmoins. Donc voilà, ça m'a rendue quand même plutôt triste qu'on puisse penser que je plagie quelqu'un. Je travaille énormément sur cette fic, je fais des recherches de toute part, je n'hésite pas à discuter de mes sources d'inspirations, etc. J'espère que la suite t'a plu malgré tout.

 **Éthel** \- Mille mercis pour ta review, elle m'a fait super chaud au cœur. J'ai réussit à prendre du recule, mais je vais continuer, comme ça je garde tout le plaisir de l'écriture ! Je suis contente que Queenie te plaise, moi aussi je l'adore. Si tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur elle, tu peux aller sur ma page FB ( DamoiselleGaea) où il y a toute son histoire !

* * *

 **Godric's Hollow**

Se retourner une derrière fois pour regarder le château. Prendre une derrière fois le Poudlard Express. Enfin faire une ultime traversée du mur qui la séparait du monde moldu. De l'autre côté, personne ne les attendait. Elle serra Sirius dans ses bras, la gorge serrée par les émotions.

– Fais attention de ne pas mourir dès le premier jour.

Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux. La majorité de ses affaires avaient déjà été installées dans le cottage où il vivrait désormais avec Andraste. Il ne restait plus qu'à apporter sa valise et lui-même. Durant le trajet il n'avait cessé de parler de sa fiancée et de la vie qui les attendait. Derrière ses airs bravaches, il était tout simplement terrifié, mais bien trop fier pour l'avouer et son amitié pour Andraste était bien trop forte pour qu'il l'abandonne.

– Si elle essaie de te faire dormir dans une niche, tu viens chez nous. Lui rappel encore une fois James.  
– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a promis une niche de luxe !

Après un dernier signe, Sirius s'en va, les laissant seuls dans King Cross. Lily décoiffe un peu plus les cheveux de son petit-ami.

– Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.  
– Je sais.

Elle pince les lèvres et se retient de lui demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi inquiet s'il savait que tout irait bien pour Sirius. Il avait à peine parler de tout le trajet. Ignorant presque les élèves qui s'arrêtaient dans leur compartiment pour lui dire au revoir. Sirius disparut de leurs champs de visions, Lily l'embrassa sur la joue et réussit à lui arracher un sourire.

– On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas rater le magicobus.

Lily suivit James, la boule au ventre. Pour la toute première fois elle n'irait pas retrouver ses parents. Ce soir il n'y aurait pas tarte à la mélasse préparée par sa mère, ni même les questions pressantes de son père. Ce soir, elle serait chez elle, chez eux. James dû sentir sa nervosité, car il lui prit la main et la pressa comme pour dire : ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Ce simple contacte la soulagea. Ils rejoignirent une file d'élèves qui montaient dans le magicobus. Un bus avait été mis à disposition à l'occasion du retour des élèves.

– Deux billets pour Godric's Hollow. Demanda James.  
– Chocolat chaud ? Brosse à dent ? Il sortit quatre brosses à dents aux effigies des maisons. Ce sont des éditions limités !  
– Merci, nous avons déjà les nôtre. Intervint Lily.  
– Oh mais je doute que vous en avez d'aussi chouettes que celles-ci. Elles sont  
– Deux billets. Juste deux billets. Coupa James avec impatience.

Le contrôleur se renfrogna et leur tendit deux billets que James paya. Lily s'empressa de s'éloigner de l'importun. James avait le visage pâle et grave quand il prit place à ses côtés.

– Je déteste le magicobus.  
– Le contrôleur est un peu... agaçant, mais sinon ce n'est qu'un bus comme les autres.  
– Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ma chère et tendre enfant.

James avait raison. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parler. Plusieurs fois elle crut voir la mort arrivée. Par deux fois, ils foncèrent droit sur des bâtiments, le chauffeur ne semblait pas savoir que la route avait un sens, il ne semblait pas connaître le fait qu'il y ait une route tout simplement. Les deux mains agrippées à son siège, elle s'était mise à prier Cernunnos de s'assurer qu'ils arriveraient sains et saufs.

– Descend le premier, je vais prendre les valises.

Si Lily avait mal vécut le voyage, ce n'était rien en comparaison de James qui avait le teint verdâtre. Sans un mot, il se leva et sortit le plus vite possible que ses jambes tremblantes lui permettaient. Elle le suivit, faisant léviter devant elle leurs deux lourdes malles et cognant par une malencontreuse erreur le contrôleur. James s'appuya sur elle le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

– Le cottage n'est pas loin.

Plus ils approchaient du cottage, plus James devenait nerveux. Il était situé un peu à l'écart du village. Il lui annonça qu'il allait lui bander les yeux. Cette fois-ci ce fut à son tour d'être nerveuse.

– Avance doucement. Chuchota James au creux de son oreille.

Les mains sur ses hanches il la fit avancer lentement. Elle entendit des petits cailloux crissaient sous leurs pieds à chacun de leurs pas. Il l'avertit d'une marche, puis d'une seconde. Une porte s'ouvrit. Compte jusqu'à dix ma Lily et tu pourras les ouvrir lui dit-il. Elle rit. Elle veut savoir pourquoi. Compte seulement jusqu'à dix. D'accord, d'accord, c'est ce qu'elle va faire. Un. Deux. Trois. Elle entend James s'éloignait. Elle a envie de l'appeler lui demander où il va. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Dix. Au loin la voix de James lui hurle de ne pas ouvrir tout de suite les yeux. Elle est arrivée à dix. Alors elle se remet à compter encore une fois. Il n'est plus là, mais elle sait qu'il sera déçu si elle ouvre les yeux maintenant. Dix de nouveau. Cette fois-ci elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle est dans un grand salon chaleureux, son grand salon chaleureux. Un sourire enfantin naquis sur ses lèvres. Une grande bibliothèque en bois recouvrait tout un pan d'un mur, des fauteuils aux allures confortables étaient disposés ici et là. Des boules de suies poussèrent des couinements à l'approchent de la sorcière et partirent se cacher dans la grande cheminée. Le salon aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balais, de peintures et de quelques meubles. Ainsi que des livres, des tas de livres pour remplir cette bibliothèque vide. Il serait parfait ensuite. Les yeux brillants elle se tourna et poussa un cri de joie à la vue du jardin sauvage de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

– James ? Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Demanda-t-elle en riant.

Son sourire disparut quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle pensait qu'il voulait voir sa réaction. Il avait choisi leur demeure. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, elle avait signé l'acte de propriété sans avoir vu une seule fois la maison.

– James ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et attrapa machinalement sa main à sa baguette quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit. On aurait dit qu'un mille patte géant s'amusait à faire des claquettes.

– Ce n'est pas drôle Potter. Je te promets que si je te retrouve. Je...

L'étrange apparition qui s'approchait d'elle la fit taire. C'était un coffre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal si ce n'est qu'il avait des pattes. Elle se recula méfiante. Il ressemblait un peu trop au Bagage qui poursuivait Rincevent dans le Disque-monde. Il ouvrit largement les rebords révélant deux rangées de dents pointus. Si Mélusine n'était pas devenue son amie, elle l'aurait accusée sans hésitation de l'avoir envoyé pour qu'il la dévore. Le meurtre parfait. Pas de corps, pas de coupable, pas de motif, plus de Lily. Il n'y avait donc aucune explication rationnelle pour que le Bagage se trouve chez elle.

Il claque une nouvelle fois de la mâchoire et se précipita sur elle sans le moindre préambule. Les runes sur ses jambes s'illuminèrent et elle bondit sans la moindre difficulté par-dessus sur son ennemi pour retomber en douceur. Un sourire benêt éclaircit son visage quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre à profit les runes que Cernunnos lui avait dessinées sur sa peau. Son sourire disparu bien vite quand elle se rendit compte que le bagage venait de la piéger et de la mettre dos au mur. Elle recula d'un pas, puis d'un second. Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre un plan au point que des bras sortaient d'un miroir qui venait tout juste d'apparaître et l'attirait à l'intérieur. Elle appela James, se débattit et fit tout pour échapper à ceux qui l'emmenait, mais rien à faire, elle plongeait dans le miroir.

– Vous étiez presque en retard ! C'est bientôt l'heure du thé ! Heureusement que ce gentil Bagage est venu vous chercher.

L'herbe était anormalement verte et avait une odeur de menthe. L'une des mains qui l'avait capturée réapparut devant elle. À l'autre bout du bras auquel elle était accroché il y avait un drôle d'homme aux vêtements colorés et portant un chapeau haut de forme qui avait encore l'étiquette du prix : 10/6.

– Vous êtes le Chapelier Fou. Dit-elle en acceptant sa main pour se relever.

Le Chapelier éclatât d'un grand rire radieux et la relâcha pour l'applaudir. Elle retomba lourdement sur ses fesses et poussa un grognement.

– Oh mille excuses ma chère ! Mais voyez-vous, je ne croyais pas votre ami quand il disait que vous alliez me reconnaître. Que je suis heureux de prendre le thé avec vous ! Et vous ? On m'a dit que c'était votre plus grand rêve.

Elle refusa la main qui lui tendit une seconde fois et préféra se releva d'elle-même. Non loin il y avait une grande table couvertes de gâteaux entamés, d'assiettes sales et de tasses abandonnées. Il y avait beaucoup trop de chaises et de fauteuils autour de la table. Bien entendu chaque siège était unique, certains semblaient être neuf et d'autres sur le point de s'écrouler. Un lièvre – sans aucun doute le Lièvre de Mars – lui faisait de grand signe. Il ne manquait plus que le Loir qui était probablement en train de dormir dans sa théière. Il n'y avait pas de doute, Lily venait d'être emmenée aux Pays des Merveilles. Sa maison lui manquait déjà.

– C'est James qui vous a demandé de me faire venir ici ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.  
– Oui, oui ! Il avait besoin de temps ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons passer un bon moment tous les quatre !

Elle s'efforça de sourire, même si intérieurement elle réfléchissait de quelle manière elle allait tuer James. De toute évidence il avait pris un peu trop à cœur son désir de vouloir prendre le thé avec le Chapelier Fou. Et il avait oublié le fait qu'elle avait mentionné que c'était son désir d'enfant. Maintenant qu'elle était adulte le personnage la mettait tout simplement mal à l'aise. Boire du thé provenant d'une théière où un loir dormait n'était pas hygiénique du tout. Et elle ne préférait même pas penser à l'idée qu'il fallait toutes les cinq minutes changeaient de places.

– Bienvenue ! Bienvenue très chère ! S'exclama le Lièvre de Mars en lui jetant dessus une tasse.

Elle fit un bond sur le côté pour l'éviter ce qui amena le Chapelier à exploser de rire, ce qui fit rire à son tour le Lièvre et une théière où probablement devait se cacher le Loir. Elle voulait rentrer à la maison.

– Nous avons un thé très spécial pour vous ! Expliqua le Chapelier. Prenez place, prenez donc place.

On la fit s'asseoir de force dans un fauteuil rouge confortable et on lui mit dans les mains une tasse de thé fumantes. Ils la fixaient avec de grands yeux ronds et des sourires qui allaient de part en part de leur visage. Cela avait l'air si amusant quand elle lisait les aventures d'Alice, mais maintenant cela ne faisait que l'inquiéter. Comprenant qu'ils ne cesseraient de la regarder tant qu'elle n'aurait pas bu, elle se résigna à souffler sur la tasse. Des volutes de fumées blanches s'élevèrent sous la forme d'oiseaux. Le thé était parfois violet, parfois bleu. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait sucré avec les étoiles.

– Un nuage de lait peut-être ?

Sans attendre une réponse, le Lièvre de Mars laissa tomber au-dessus de tasse un cumulonimbus qui fit pleuvoir du lait dans son thé. Elle but une gorgée. Le thé avait le goût de celui que sa grand-mère faisait pour le goûter. Elle se disputait avec Pétunia pour le privilège de remplir les tasses. La seconde gorgée c'était le thé que son père lui faisait quand elle était malade. C'était ces instants où elle était cachée sous une montagne de couvertures et une pile de livres à ses côtés, avec Pétunia qui passait la tête par la porte toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Son père apportait une tasse fumante et restait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait bu entièrement. Elle prenait tout son temps, parce qu'elle savait qu'après il devait retrouver travailler. Elle n'arriva pas à identifier la troisième gorgée, mais ce fut celle qui lui plus le plus.

Autour d'elle le décor changea, elle se sentait tomber, mais elle était toujours assise. Le monde se transformait en volute de fumé en forme d'oiseau. Elle était de retour dans son salon, mais il était changé. Le mur était recouvert de photos, la bibliothèque était rempli de livres, il y en avait aussi sur la table et la commode et la plupart des fauteuils constata-t-elle amusée. Contre un mur était posé un ukulélé, à côté il y avait un balai miniature pour enfant. Un fléreur sauta sur le fauteuil, la traversant comme si elle n'avait pas la moindre consistance. Elle se leva d'un bond face à la vision du félin lui traversant le ventre. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et déposa la tasse de thé qui disparut à son tour dans cette perpétuelle volute de fumée en forme d'oiseaux.

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Un petit garçon de quatre ans à peine jugea Lily courut en direction du balai.

– Harry James Potter ! Je te préviens que si tu touches à ce balai, je le jette au feu.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait parfaitement, c'était la sienne. La main d'Harry s'approcha pourtant du balai. Lily ne put retenir un gloussement amusé. Il avait la même expression que James quand il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise, mais la faisait quand même.

– Harryyyyyyyyy.

Lily entrât dans la pièce. Enfin, une version plus âgée d'elle-même entrât dans la pièce. Une version beaucoup plus enceinte aussi. Lily posa la main sur son propre ventre qui était plat et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse par rapport à la vision. Elle voulait un enfant, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait compris que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas donner naissance à un petit être pour qu'il connaisse la guerre et la destruction. Harry s'empressa de cacher ses mains dans son dos et de s'éloigner du balai, mais Lily-enceinte était loin d'être dupe.

– Est-ce que tu as fait tes excuses à Gryffondor ?  
– Mais c'est lui qui les veux pas ! Protesta le petit garçon. Il arrête pas de s'en aller.  
– Tu lui as foncé dessus avec ton balai. Trois fois. Lui rappela sa mère.  
– Mais je voulais faire comme papaaaaaaaa. Comme quand il attrape le vif d'or.  
– Gryffondor est un fléreur et non un vif d'or Harry. Maintenant va t'excuser !

Après un lourd soupir d'exaspération exagéré qui se transforma bien vite en un petit regard honteux, Harry se dirigea vers le fléreur qui était sur ses gardes. On frappa à sa porte et profitant de cette aubaine inespérée, Harry courut en annonçant qu'il allait ouvrir. Lily-enceinte secoua la tête, un petit sourire contrit sur le visage.

– C'est Oncle Sev ! Et il un cadeau pour moi !

Lily se figea quand elle vit Severus rentrer. Il avait les cheveux courts et ses manches retroussées ne révélaient aucune marque de mangemorts sur l'avant-bras. Lily-enceinte s'empressa de venir l'enlacer.

– Tu le gâtes trop. Lui reprocha-t-elle.  
– Que veux-tu, la concurrence est rude pour être son oncle préféré.  
– MAMAN ! MAMAN ! C'est un kit pour m'occuper de mon balais ! Comme celui d'Oncle Pa'mol ! Est-ce que je peux l'utiliser ? Hein ? S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit.  
– Je crois que tu viens de gagner la compétition. Constata Lily-enceinte amusée. Attend le retour de papa, il est avec oncle Peter, ils devraient bientôt revenir.

Harry hocha gravement de la tête avant de s'en aller en courant serrant contre lui le précieux kit. Lily-enceinte poussa un gémissement douloureux en posant la main sur son ventre.

– Tout va bien ?  
– Juste le bébé qui commence à peser. Marlène m'a assuré que c'était une grossesse tout à fait normal, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je suis enceinte !  
– À peine huit mois. S'amusa Severus. Le mois prochain tu pourras enfin le tenir dans tes bras.

Un gros boum se fit entendre à l'étage. Lily-enceinte leva les yeux.

– Je vais bien maman ! Hurla Harry.  
– La maison par contre j'en doute. Soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Depuis que ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés...

Lily n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation. Ils étaient bien trop loin désormais. Elle ne les suivit pas, quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce. Elle s'approcha du mur recouvert de photos. Son cœur s'emballait un peu plus à chaque photo. Il y avait la vie qu'elle désirait. Le mariage d'Andraste et Marlène, toutes les deux rayonnantes. Plus loin le sien, elle était dans les bras de James, Severus et Peter étaient là. Ainsi que Pétunia qui n'était pas au bras de Vernon, mais d'un inconnu qui la rendait rayonnante. Elle retrouva sa sœur plus loin tenant dans les bras Harry, à ses côtés il y avait Severus. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes, la joie laissa place à l'amertume. Cette vie, elle ne l'aurait jamais.

Le décor disparu encore une fois. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans son salon vide. Elle était de retour à la maison. Elle essuya ses larmes, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'y avait plus de Bagage, plus de miroir, plus rien. Un avion en papier tomba sur ses genoux. Elle sourit en se souvenant des petits avions que James lui envoyait en cours. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de les lire. Quand elle voulut en envoyer à son tour, il était trop tard, elle avait rejoint l'étude du corbeau.

– Rejoins-moi dans les hauteurs. Lut-elle à voix haute.

Elle inspira profondément et essuya les larmes qui avaient fait couler son maquillage. Elle savait que c'était inutile, James savait tout. Il savait quand elle quelque chose l'énervait, quand elle avait mal, qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait besoin d'une bouillotte, d'une tasse de thé ou de patacitrouilles. Elle fit le même chemin que Lily-enceinte dans sa vision et monta les escaliers. Elle se figea de surprise quand elle vit des feuilles d'arbres allant du vert forêt au rouge rubis en passant par un bel orange automnale avaient été répandues sur le sol. D'habitude c'était des pétales de roses, mais elle préférait les feuilles. Elles avaient toute une forme et une couleur différente. Les notes de musiques s'élevèrent avec hésitation tout d'abord.

– James ?  
– Je t'aime un peu trop pour vivre sans que tu m'aimes aussi. Je t'aime un peu, je t'aime tellement que c'est pour la vie. Chantait-il accompagné de son ukulélé.

Lily se précipita dans la pièce, suivant les paroles de la chanson.

– Et sur ton balcon, tu écoutes cette chanson, c'est le plus beau des sentiments, car je t'aime vraiment. Je vis pour ta peau. Je rêve de tes charmes nuis après nuit.

Il était là, un genou à terre. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il savait chanter ou jouer de l'ukulélé. Elle trouvait ça cliché, elle adorait que cela soit cliché.

– Je t'aime un peu trop, c'est le sentiment qui éclaire ma vie. Je te demande pardon si cette chanson te parle de mes sentiments, mais je t'aime vraiment. Le ciel m'est témoin que j'ai prié pour qu'enfin tu sois près de moi, car sans toi plus rien ne peut compter.

Elle avança un peu plus et s'agenouilla devant lui pour écouter sa chanson qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais.

– Ton amour mérite tous les combats. Je t'aime un peu trop. Je t'aime un peu trop. Je t'aime tellement que c'est pour la vie. Tu es mon âme sœur. Je t'ai dans mon cœur. C'est le plus des sentiments qui m'enchaînent. C'est le plus de mes tourments, car je t'aime. Ce serait le plus des moments si tu m'aimais vraiment. Lily ! Tu pleures.  
– Ah oui. C'est vrai. Elle rit. C'était magnifique.

James essuya avec tendresse les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Il prit une petite boîte qui était à côté de lui et l'ouvrit.

– Lily Evans, voulez-vous m'épouser ?  
– Oui ! Oui je le veux ! Mais seulement si tu ne me vouvoies pas. Et aussi que tu reconnaisses que Sirius a fait exprès d'écraser la chocogrenouille, sinon c'est moi qui aurais gagné.

Il glissa la bague à son doigt. Elle la trouva magnifique. Elle se rendit compte que quelle que soit la bague qui lui aurait glissé à son doigt, elle aurait été magnifique.

– Tu reconnais alors.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

– Je reconnaîtrais quand toi tu reconnaîtras que tu étais en train de préparer de ton côté ta propre demande.  
– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mais je devrais tout de même avertir Andraste. Reconnut-elle.

La nuit dernière en récupérant leurs dernières affaires dans le refuge, elle avait avec Andraste mis au point la parfaite demande en mariage. Elle refusait d'accepter la victoire de James. Son amie lui avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien à James, mais elle avait insisté un peu trop sur James. Sa manière à elle de l'avertir qu'elle dirait tout à Sirius ou Remus. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, elle se rendit compte que son dernier repas datait du petit déjeuner hâtif qu'elle avait pris le matin avant de quitter Poudlard. Légèrement honteuse, elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

– Il doit me rester quelques gâteaux. Proposa James. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive la même pendant que je chantais.

Il farfouilla dans les feuilles et sortit un paquet de gâteaux qui se révéla vide.

– Ceci est un motif suffisant pour demander le divorce James.

Il prit une mine penaude, prenant conscience qu'il avait effectivement mangé tous les gâteaux.

– J'espère qu'ils étaient bon au moins.  
– Très. Il y en avait à la cannelle et au citron. Au chocolat aussi je crois.  
– Comment est-ce que tu peux croire ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés. Tu aurais pu au moins les savourer ! Moi j'aurais été digne d'eux.  
– Je vais m'occuper du repas ! S'empressa-t-il d'annoncer soucieux de se faire pardonner. Tu vas voir ça sera délicieux. Andraste m'a dit qu'elle avait fait des courses.  
– J'espère que tu cuisines mieux qu'elle...

James lui adressa un grand sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Les deux cousins avaient été élevés dans un manoir où un elfe de maison s'occupait de tout. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'en soucier ce qui eu des conséquences plutôt désastreuses quand Andraste avait décidé de faire un gâteau dans les cuisines du château. Sans l'aide des elfes de maisons, elle aurait probablement réussit à détruire la moitié de la cuisine. Lily se releva et la suivit jusqu'au escalier, mais hésita à les descendre craignant de retrouver le Bagage ou pire le Chapelier fou et son gang.

– Tu es certain qu'ils ne vont pas revenir ?  
– Mélusine m'a assurée qu'ils ne seraient là qu'une petite heure guère plus. Le temps que je prépare tout.  
– Retire ce sourire fier de ton visage Potter ! J'ai été attaquée, kidnappée et droguée. Tout ça pour que tu gagnes du temps ! S'agaça-t-elle en descendant enfin les escaliers.  
– Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. Cela devait être juste un thé qui te donnerait la vision de ce que tu désirais le plus et TADAAAM. Cette vision se réaliser ensuite.  
– Si tu supposes que mon plus grand désire sois de t'épouser tu te trompes très cher.

Elle passa devant James qui avait les sourcils froncés.

– Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

Comme prévu, James avait les même talents de cuisine que sa cousine. Il était cependant un élève attentif et suivait avec attention les consignes de Lily. Andraste avait probablement eu peur qu'ils meurent de faim, car les placards et le buffet de glace qui servait à la fois de réfrigérateur et de congélateur débordaient de provisions. Le repas était délicieux, mais Lily avait l'impression que tout était plus délicieux depuis que James avait glissé la bague à son doigt. Même l'air semblait meilleur. La conversation tournait essentiellement autour de la vision que Lily avait eut. Il faisait poser des questions de plus en plus précises. Elle refusait de révéler à James ce qu'elle avait vu. Soi-disant pour lui faire regretter d'avoir mangé tous les gâteaux. Lily avait l'intention de tous lui raconter le lendemain. Elle savait qu'elle se remettrait à pleurer dès l'instant qu'elle évoquerait sa vision. Une vision qui ne pourra jamais se réaliser. James n'était pas encore très doué pour la cuisine, mais il savait faire du thé.

– Le thé des Potter ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en as jamais bu comme celui-là !  
– Je suis sûre de l'avoir bu pourtant. Remarqua Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
– Peut-être quand tu étais venu au manoir.  
– Probablement oui !

Mais ce n'était pas au manoir Potter qu'elle avait bu ce thé pour la première fois. Il avait le goût de la troisième gorgée. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas su identifier. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, espérant égoïstement qu'une partie de sa vision pourrait se réaliser, malgré l'avenir qui les attendait.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu o/ OUI James a demandé en mariage Lily. ENFIN. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous auriez préféré que ce sois que Lily fasse la demande. (Moi oui, mais James nous a pris de court toute les deux le mécréant è.é). Pour la référence aux Annales du Disque Monde de Pratchett. C'est un gros anachronisme, à cette époque les livres n'étaient encore édités. MAIS, pour moi Lily & Andraste sont toutes les deux des grandes adeptes des Annales du Disques Mondes. Le personnage préféré de Lily c'est Nounou Ogg et pour Andraste c'est La Mort.

Pour le prochain chapitre rendez-vous le 9 septembre ! (Ça sera mon anniv et je veux commencer ma vingt-troisième année par l'écriture héhé.) Sinon à dans quelques heures pour le chapitre bonus :D


	21. Sirius & Andraste - Bonus

Yo o/ J'avais dis que je posterai le chapitre bonus dans quelques heures et finalement c'est aujourd'hui. Je me suis endormie... Désolée ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs au passage o/

* * *

 **Sirius & Andraste**

Andraste était sa meilleure amie. Et bientôt elle serait sa femme. L'idée de vivre avec elle l'inquiétait bien plus que celle de l'épouser. Parce que jusqu'à ce jour, entre eux il y avait James. Et Marlène. Ils étaient les deux piliers qui permettaient à Andraste de connaître le mot gentillesse au-delà d'une simple définition dans un dictionnaire. Son amie lui manquait, il ne la reconnaissait plus et pourtant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, même si parfois depuis la mort de Marlène il voulait juste l'abandonnée.

Elle l'attendait devant le cottage. Une petite maison à l'écart de tout en lisière de forêt. Elle avait tous des allures de contes de fées, mais le sourire crispé d'Andraste brisait tout le charme de la scène.

– Tu ne peux pas rentrer. Déclara-t-elle brutalement.

Il laissa tomber sa malle et roula des yeux, étrangement cela ne l'étonnait même pas.

– Est-ce que cela t'a seulement traversé l'esprit que tu aurais pu me le dire avant que j'arrive ? Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Écoute Andraste, si je t'ai proposé de t'épouser c'est. Par les caleçons de Merlin ne me dis pas que tu as foutu le feu !

Il la dépassa sans prendre garde à sa mine décomposée et pénétra furieux dans la demeure qui ne serait bientôt que des cendres. Il se figea quand il vit une grande banderole qui clamait : BIENVENUE A LA MAISON ! La peinture n'était pas tout à fait sèche et tombait en grosse gouttes sur le sol. Il comprit avec stupeur, qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour la faire. La fumée lui piqua les yeux et le sortit de sa torpeur. Il s'engouffra dans la cuisine, Andraste sur ses talons.

– Je ne voulais pas que tu voies la cuisine dans cet état. Marmonna-t-elle embarrassée.

Elle avait jeté le plateau de biscuit fumant dans le lavabo. Enfin, il supposait que c'était des biscuits, cela ressemblait surtout à des morceaux de charbons.

– Je devais t'attendre à King Cross et puis ils ont pris feu sans que je comprenne pourquoi.  
– Comment est-ce que tu as réussi pour ne toujours pas avoir appris à cuisiner ?  
– Je prends des plats à emporter et puis il y a les restaurants. Ou bien je ne mange pas.

Il remarqua alors que sous son tablier, ses vêtements étaient couverts de peintures et que ses cheveux étaient tout enfarinés. Il l'attrapa par la main et la serra contre lui. Au début, elle hésita, elle n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à ce genre de geste quand ce n'était pas pour jouer la comédie et puis elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il était soulagé de retrouver sa meilleure amie.

– Je vais devoir t'apprendre à cuisiner. Il est hors de question que je sois le seul à m'y coller.

Elle roule des yeux, elle sourit et lui dit de la suivre à l'étage. Il y a beaucoup trop de chambre. Une pour James et Lily, une autre pour Remus et Queenie, enfin il y a la sienne, spartiate, elle avoue ne jamais y dormir, elle a une couche dans son atelier. Elle est plutôt inconfortable, mais elle n'arrive plus à dormir dans un lit seul. Elle s'attend alors à tout moment qu'Hector vienne la rejoindre.

– Et voici la tienne ! Annonça-t-elle.

Elle était décorée de rouge et or, il n'y avait que peu de meubles, un grand lit confortable, une armoire et une table de chevet. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Andraste lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'aménager plus que ça. Qu'elle voulait qu'il se sente chez lui.

– Ah et pour finir notre chambre.

Il la suivit sans vraiment comprendre où elle l'emmenait, c'était une chambre pour deux personnes. Elle était simple, mais Andraste avait su agréablement mêlé leurs deux univers.

– Notre chambre ? Répéta-t-il incertain.  
– J'avais pensé que ça serait bien si... Il y avait un lieu où... C'était une idée stupide.  
– Ce soir je dors ici ! Et toi aussi. Hors de question que tu restes encore une fois dormir dans ton atelier.  
– Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée Sirius...  
– Je ne pourrais plus tomber amoureux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sirius remarqua qu'Andraste était soulagée. Elle avait accepté leur mariage avec réticence, craignant qu'il le regrette un jour. Un Potter lui avait déjà brisé le cœur depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Je les aime tous les deux. Je les aime tellement et je suis contente qu'Andraste prend enfin sur elle ! Prochain chapitre le 9 septembre !


	22. Mr & Mrs Black

Yo o/ J'avais fait un super texte et j'ai TOUT perdu. DONC. Aujourd'hui j'ai 5 ans ! Deux + trois ça fait cinq vous voyez. Donc pour fêter ma toute nouvelle année, je la débute par l'écriture et donc un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Yheaa o/ Encore une fois je tiens à vous remercier pour me lire, me suivre, favoriser l'histoire et parfois même commenter ! Vous êtes ma lumière dans les heures sombres de la page blanche. Je suis hyper happy aujourd'hui donc je dis des trucs un peu chelou.

* * *

 **Mr & Mrs Black**

Lily s'effondra sur le premier fauteuil venu, laissant derrière elle des traînées de boues. Elle retira ses chaussures terreuses et les envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le mois de juillet passé, ni son fiancé. Pendant que James et Sirius préparaient l'examen d'entrée chez les aurors, Lily enchaînait les missions en compagnie de Brann. Leurs commanditaires voulaient récupérer un simple objet, mettre en place une simple protection, avoir une simple information. Lily n'avait pas la même définition du mot simple. Brann avait profité de l'arrivée de Lily pour ouvrir au grand public son commerce. Ce n'était plus quelques sorciers triés sur le volet qui faisait appel à ses services, c'était Gringotts, St Mangouste, le Ministère de la Magie et même Azkaban. Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut quand elle se souvint de sa mission à Azkaban. Cette prison n'était que désolation et horreur. Ils avaient dû travailler sur de nouvelles protections pour que les détraqueurs ne cherchent pas à attaquer les gardiens. La mission n'était pas bien dur, mais les créatures n'étaient jamais loin. Lily avait eu l'impression qu'ils la suivaient et s'amusaient à la frôler dès qu'elle avait le dos tourner.

La lumière s'alluma dans le salon. Elle adressa un pâle sourire à son fiancé qui arrivait avec un plateau où était posé deux tasses de thé fumantes et une assiettes de sandwich.

– Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
– Je suis incapable de dormir tant que tu n'es pas là.

Elle attrapa un des sandwichs qu'il avait préparés et poussa un soupir d'aise. Depuis leur emménagement James avait appris à cuisiner, il s'y était même pris goût. Affamée, elle en prit un second.

– Brann ne sait toujours pas décidé à engager de nouvelles personnes ? Ou au moins ralentir sur les commandes.  
– Il doit faire connaître Argiduna. Expliqua Lily la bouche pleine. Il a commencé par engager un secrétaire, grâce à lui on n'a plus deux missions en même temps, voir trois...  
– Heureusement qu'Andraste l'a invité lui aussi au mariage, sinon je doute que tu puisses y assister.

Lily détestait cette discussion. Elle revenait toujours au même point. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient installés et ils se voyaient encore moins qu'à Poudlard. Elle n'avait même pas pu aider Andraste à organiser le mariage. Elle disait que ce n'était qu'un bout de papier pour sa liberté, pourtant elle prenait à cœur la cérémonie.

– Queenie a envoyé ta robe. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir demain s'il y a des retouches à faire.  
– Attends, laisse-moi faire. Dit Lily bien éveillée cette fois-ci quand elle vit James nettoyait les traces de boue.  
– Chacun son tour. Au moins toi tu ne mets pas plein de terre et de sangs dans le lit. Ricana-t-il.

La dernière pleine lune s'était plutôt mal passée, Queenie s'était laissé emportée face à son nouveau terrain de chasse. James et Sirius avaient eu dû mal à contrôler deux loups-garous excités. Lily avait hurlé de frayeur, quand elle l'avait retrouvé le lendemain dans le lit couverts de sangs. Ce n'était finalement que quelques blessures légères, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de soigner, s'écroulant dans le lit à peine arrivé. Il venait d'abattre son argument ultime, Lily haussa des épaules pour lui signifier : comme tu veux et se leva pour prendre la robe qui l'attendait. Au grand étonnement de tous, Andraste avait aidé Queenie a acheté une boutique sur le chemin de traverse. La mexicaine lui payait un loyer symbolique, même si Andraste refusait de le reconnaître, c'était sa manière à elle de s'excuser.

Queenie lui avait confectionné une robe taille empire qui avait la couleur des feuilles d'automne. À la demande de Lily, elle n'y avait ajouté aucun effet magique. Elle s'était donc contenté de simples broderies perlée sur le corsage et sur les rebords des courtes manches qui retombaient sur ses épaules. À sa grande surprise, la robe ne nécessitait aucune retouche.

– Ta sœur a Commença James en se retournant.  
– Ma sœur a...  
– Tu es superbe Lily.

Le désir dans les yeux de son fiancé l'éveillée maintenant complètement et si elle avait effectivement l'intention de rejoindre très rapidement le lit conjugal ce n'était absolument pas pour dormir.

– Je crois que tu disais quelque chose à propos de Pétunia.  
– Une lettre. Elle t'a écrit une lettre.

Lily arracha presque la lettre que James lui tendait. Elle avait envoyé son adresse à Pétunia sans grand espoir d'avoir de retour de sa part. Elle était accompagnée d'une photo d'un bébé qui était déjà bien gros.

– Que dit-elle ?  
– Elle propose que je vienne lui rendre visite.

Elle avait beau avoir la lettre sous les yeux, elle avait dû mal à croire la proposition de sa sœur. Pourtant c'était bien son écriture. Bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'elles se voient en présence de Vernon, mais cela serait tellement charmant si elles pouvaient prendre le thé ensemble. Quand serait-elle libre ? La question flottait devant ses yeux comme une mauvaise blague. Elle voulait s'en réjouir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de Pétunia. Elle sursauta quand James posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il s'était glissé derrière elle pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre et maintenant l'embrassait dans le cou.

– Tu auras tout ton temps pour répondre demain. Laisse-moi plutôt t'aider à enlever cette robe.

Le lendemain elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre à la lettre de sa sœur. Elle ne quitta guère le lit d'ailleurs. Profitant de pouvoir enfin retrouvé James. Elle n'eut pas le temps le jour d'après non plus, qui était le jour du mariage. Il avait lieu dans le jardin d'Andraste et Sirius. Ce qui devait être une petite cérémonie sans grande envergure était devenue le repaire le plus mal-famé de tout le Royaume-Unis. Mafieux, créatures magiques et sorciers ou sorcières dont la tête était mise à prix avaient tenus à venir. Cependant ce n'était pas eux qui inquiétait le jeune couple, mais la présence de leurs familles respectives. Qui étaient venus même s'ils n'avaient pas été invités.

– Sa mère l'a reniée. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là ? Hein ? Et ma propre mère. Elle a osé venir avec Hector ! Ils espèrent quoi ? Que je vais gentiment repousser Sirius pour épouser ce... ce... Même un troll a plus de charmes que lui ! S'énerva Andraste.  
– Miss, si vous ne cessez pas de faire les cent pas ! Je ne pourrais pas terminer votre coiffure ! Couina la gobeline.  
– Andraste assieds-toi si tu ne veux pas que je t'enchaîne.  
– Oh tu peux parler Lily ! Non seulement tu ne m'as pas aidé une seule fois pour mon mariage, mais en plus tu es bien plus jolie.

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, laissant la coiffeuse insérer les fleurs dans sa coiffe. Lily pensait qu'elle avait tort. Elle lui avait dit. Une dizaine de fois au moins, mais rien à faire, Andraste trouvait que toutes personnes qu'elle croisait était bien plus ravissante qu'elle. Pourtant elle était resplendissante dans sa robe bleue nuit. Queenie avait fait en sorte qu'à chacun des pas d'Andraste les étoiles sur le voile de la jupe s'illuminent et quand elle tournait sur elle-même, on aurait dit qu'elle dansait sur des nuages. Les bracelets à ses poignets cliquetaient dans une mélodie qui accompagnait chacun de ses pas. Enfin dans ses cheveux, les roses laissaient échapper des pétales qui dégageaient un parfum enivrant. Il n'y avait aucun mot à la hauteur pour décrire sa beauté et seul Andraste y était aveugle.

– Lady Trent m'a assurée qu'elle avait pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que la cérémonie soit parfaite.

Un peu de glu sur les chaises des invités indésirables devrait les clouer à leur siège le temps de la cérémonie.

– Bien. Vous êtes prête Miss ! Déclara la globine en admirant son travail.

Andraste la remercia chaleureusement, mais Lily vit bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle tira quelques mèches hors de la coiffures de son amie pour la rendre un peu moins parfaite.

– Est-ce que je pense que je suis en train de faire une bêtise ? Normalement tu aurais dû être là pour m'arrêter, sauf que tu étais toujours en mission et  
– Le mariage ne veut pas forcément dire que l'on aime l'autre personne. Cela veut juste dire qu'on accepte de vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Une sorte de contrat de colocation avec des avantages, rien d'autres.  
– Et si j'aimais un jour quelqu'un d'autres ? Protesta Andraste sans vraiment trop y croire.  
– Tu crois que Sirius t'empêcherait d'avoir une amante ? Le connaissant, il t'attendrait plutôt pour que tu lui racontes ton rendez-vous à la fin de la soirée.

Andraste la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds quelques instants avant d'exploser d'un rire cristallin. C'était tout à fait le genre de Sirius d'agir ainsi.

– Oh non tu vas faire couler mon maquillage, amie indigne !

Lily n'eut pas le temps de la rassurer, Lady Trent venait de les rejoindre pour leur annoncer que la cérémonie allait commencer. Elle se redressa et se saisit de la main d'Andraste. Les invités étaient tous arrivés, il ne manquait plus que la mariée et sa demoiselle d'honneur. Lily embrassa tendrement son amie sur la joue et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre sa place à côté de Queenie qui était elle aussi demoiselle d'honneur. Andraste avait eu l'obligeance de ne pas exiger qu'elles portent la même robe.

Elle balaya la salle du regard. La majorité des invités étaient venus pour Andraste qui s'était fait malgré elle un nom dans le milieu mafieux. Elle vit Brann parlant à l'oreille d'Hector dont le visage devenait de plus en plus verdâtre. Elle ne savait pas quelle menace il était en train de lui murmurer, mais elle savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de les mettre à exécution. Au premier rang se tenait la mère de Sirius, une femme fière et qui tenait à le faire savoir. Elle s'éventait paresseusement avec un éventail en plume de paon tout en fusillant son regard son fils. À côté son mari jetait un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset toutes les trente secondes en poussant des soupirs d'ennuis.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa famille est venue. Chuchota Queenie. Dios Mio on dirait qu'ils sont là juste pour gâcher la fête. Il y a même ses cousines !  
– Ils ont peur que leur absence fasse un scandale je suppose.

La musique s'éleva dans les airs, le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Il était traditionnel que la mariée soit accompagnée jusqu'à l'hôtel par son père. Il était bien entendu hors de question que ça soit le cas d'Andraste. James s'était proposé pour le rôle, mais elle avait déclaré fièrement qu'elle n'avait besoin d'aucun homme pour arriver jusqu'à l'hôtel de son propre mariage. Elle avait l'allure d'une reine, la tête droite, le sourire fier, marchant d'un pas tranquille. On aurait dit que ce n'était non pas elle avançait au rythme de la musique, mais la musique qui s'accommodait à son pas. Andraste était bien décidée à leur montrer à tous qu'un jour, elle sera à son tour à la tête de la plus grande organisation criminelle du monde magique. Arrivée devant l'hôtel, elle tendit son petit bouquet de roses de cristal à Lily.

Le prêtre apparut dans un tourbillon d'étincelles, éclipsant presque l'arrivée de la jeune mariée. Le sourire figé, Lily dû contenir l'envie de le frapper avec le bouquet de fleurs. Un léger murmure s'éleva des invités, surpris de voir ce prêtre si étrangement vêtus, avec ses cornes de cerfs et ses petites lunettes rondes aux verres fumés. Il avait insisté pour s'occuper du mariage de Sirius et Andraste. Finalement, ils avaient acceptés par dépits en découvrant que personne n'était disponible ou plutôt ne voulait faire face à la colère des familles Black et Potter.

Il leva les mains et le silence se fit. On aurait dit qu'un silencio venait d'être jeté sur l'assemblée, il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit humain. Il ne restait plus que le chuchotement du vent dans les feuilles pour accompagner sa voix.

– Si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour lier cette femme. Il prit la main d'Andraste. Et cet homme. Il prit celle de Sirius. Par les liens sacrés du mariage. Il relâcha leurs mains et attrapa le visage d'Andraste. Mon enfant. Désires-tu épouser cet homme du plus profond de ton cœur ? Désires-tu partager ta vie avec lui.

Un bref frémissement parcourut Andraste, un voile d'hésitation brilla dans ses yeux. Sirius tendit la main pour lui prendre la sienne.

– Oui, je le désire.

Un mince ruban brun apparut autour de son poignet, Cernunnos se tourna cette fois-ci vers Sirius et lui attrapa à son tour le visage.

– Mon enfant. Désires-tu épouser cette femme du plus profond de ton cœur ? Désires-tu partager ta vie avec elle ?  
– Oui, je le désire. Répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Le ruban au poignet d'Andraste s'allongea pour s'enrouler autour du poignet de Sirius. Cernunns hocha de la tête satisfait.

– Ce ruban est la preuve que vos vœux sont sincères. Le brun représente la confiance, la loyauté et la force de votre relation. Dans ce ruban se brode votre passé. Des minuscules motifs de différentes couleurs apparurent. Votre présent. Cette fois-ci les motifs étaient en train d'être brodés. Apparaissant point par point. Et votre futur. Veillez l'un sur l'autre, respectez-vous et soutenez-vous. Ce ruban signifie que jamais vous ne serez seul et qu'ensemble vous pourrez faire face au monde. Ce que vous vivez là est une grande aventure, alors profitez-en à fond et amusez-vous comme il se doit.

Le ruban explosa dans un tintement musical et les particules s'enroulèrent autour des poignets des deux mariés pour former deux bracelets identiques. Lily soupçonnait Cernunnos d'avoir improvisé, mais elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'elle était émue. Sirius s'inclina et embrassa avec douceur la main d'Andraste. Étourdie par les applaudissements, les mariés ne virent par leurs familles respectives essayer de se lever leur chaise et de se rendre compte de la glu éternelle qui supposait qu'ils devaient faire de trous dans leurs tenues. Lily fourra dans les mains d'Andraste sont bouquets et avec l'aide de James les emmena tout deux loin de la cérémonie tendit que Queenie et Remus s'occupaient des invités.

– Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement. Reconnut Andraste.  
– Je crois que je t'ai vu pleurer. Remarqua Sirius amusé.  
– Une lady ne pleure jamais. Et c'est la faute de Lily, tout à l'heure j'ai pleuré à cause d'elle et il restait des larmes, c'est tout.

James adressa un clin d'œil à Lily amusé par la mauvaise foi de sa cousine. Personne n'était dupe du sourire dont qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quitter.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de réception pour faire suite à la cérémonie, mais Lady Trent qui avait organisé le mariage de sa protégée n'était pas de cet avis. Installés sur une estrade, les mariés recevaient félicitation et présents. Après s'être assurée que plus personne ne viendrait gâcher le mariage, Lily s'était enfin autorisée de s'asseoir à l'écart.

– On dirait un roi et une reine accueillant leurs sujets. S'amusa Brann en lui tendant un verre. Il ne restait plus que ce cocktail étrange aux fleurs de sureau.

Elle le remercia chaleureusement et y trempa tout d'abord ses lèvres avec indécision. Ils avaient laissé l'entière préparation du mariage à Lady Trent, qui voulait faire les choses en grand, en bien et surtout en impressionnant. Si bien que le peu de boissons normales proposées au bar avait disparu en quelques secondes, ne laissant plus que des cocktails qui avaient l'air très étrange. Elle fut surprise en découvrant que le sien n'était pas si mauvais et surtout vraiment désaltérant.

– C'était étrange cette cérémonie sans prêtre, sans rien, juste... Quelques effets et boum finit. Enfin je suppose que c'est ce qui est à la mode en ce moment.

Lily haussa un sourcil se demandant si Brann essayait de rire ou bien s'il était saoule.

– Je sais que tu n'apprécies par Cernunnos, mais il est tout à fait légitime pour les marier.  
– Oh ! C'était lui ! Cela explique tout. Je ne l'avais pas vu.

Comprenant qu'il avait dit plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il tourna les talons pour s'en aller, ne cherchant même pas à s'excuser. Lily plus vive que lui s'empressa de le rattraper.

– Comment ça tu ne l'as pas vu ? Tout le monde l'a vu !  
– C'est une longue histoire. Et je suis sûre que tu préfères profiter de ton fiancé avant de reprendre le travail. N'oublie pas demain, une nouvelle mission nous attend !  
– Okay. Sois-tu me racontes ton histoire, sois je démissionne. Et étant donné que je suis ta seule employée sur le terrain, Argiduna va disparaître aussi vite qu'une boîte de confiserie sous le nez de Slughorn.  
– Je n'accepte pas le chantage Evans.  
– Il n'y a rien qui me retiens à Argiduna, je pourrais sans problème trouver du travail ailleurs.

Il la jaugea du regard et soupira.

– Je devais t'en parler un jour ou l'autre. Autant que ça sois maintenant dans ce cas.

Elle s'en voulait de devoir arriver à de tels moyens, mais elle en avait assez des secrets. Elle vit au loin James les suivre inquiet du regard. D'un sourire elle tenta de le rassurer, mais il se contenta de lui rendre un sourire forcé. Probablement était-il en train de s'imaginer que Brann allait confier de nouvelles longues missions à Lily. Brann l'emmena jusqu'à un cercle de fée.

– T'as l'intention de me pousser dedans ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le cercle de champignons.

Si un promeneur imprudent mettait un pied dans un cercle de fée, il ne pouvait plus en sortir et était à la merci du petit peuple. Parfois ils se contentaient de s'amuser le temps d'une nuit avec le pauvre malheureux, parfois cette unique nuit durait des dizaines d'années pour les autres. Le ministère de la magie s'efforçait de les détruire allant à l'encontre de l'équilibre même de la magie.

– Presque.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira avec lui dans le cercle aux fées. Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Lily. Quelque chose tentait de bloquer sa magie. Un botruc esseulé sortit de sa cachette sous l'un des champignons. Lily se pencha et il grimpa dans sa paume ravit d'un peu de compagnie. Elle connaissait les botrucs qui essayaient d'arracher les yeux de ceux qui s'approcher de leurs arbres, mais on avait dû couper son arbre à lui pour qu'il soit ici. Toujours agenouillée, elle demanda.

– Ici l'Enchanteresse ne pourra pas nous entendre.  
– La même qui est à la tête des Walburies ? Demanda Lily en se relevant. Brann semblait surpris qu'elle connaissait ce nom. Nous avons l'intention de leur rendre une petite visite.  
– Prenez garde. Elle le sait déjà. Elle sait aussi votre intention de vous opposer à Lord Voldemort et elle ne vous laissera pas faire.

Le botruc prit de frayeur par le menace partit se cacher dans la chevelure de Lily. Brann attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules.

– Bien, ce que je vais te dire, je ne vais le faire qu'une fois, alors écoute-moi bien Evans. L'Enchanteresse n'est autre que Morcadès, parfois on l'appelle Morgause, la sœur de la fée Morgane et la demi-sœur du roi Arthur. Face à la destruction de l'ancienne magie, des sorciers, de l'ancien peuple et du petit, elle s'est élevé. Elle voulait détruire l'ennemi et rompre l'équilibre. Morgane et Cernunnos se sont opposées à elle, mais il était déjà trop tard. Quand ils ont voulu la tuer, seule son corps est mort. Son esprit lui erre à travers les siècles, prenant possession de sorciers et sorcières pour accomplir sa vengeance et avoir un monde où seul la magie existe.

Lily n'avait rien lu de tels dans les parchemins qu'elle étudiait. Pourtant elle s'était concentré sur le règne d'Arthur Pendragon, l'époque qui annonçait la fin du règne de la magie ancienne.

– Morcadès se vengea, elle ne pouvait faire disparaître le nom de sa sœur, alors elle fit de Morgane une sorcière maléfique. Quant à Cernunnos, elle le détruisit presque, le rendant invisible à ses fidèles. Diminuant sa puissance et son pouvoir.  
– Pourtant je lui ai juré alliance et je peux. Tu étais un de ces tout premiers fidèles !

Elle voulut reculer, mais les mains fermes de Brann la retenaient.

– Tu ne peux pas être encore en vie et tu n'es pas un vampire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. De toute manière fuir aurait été stupide, il l'aurait rattrapé, elle aurait été obligée de lui faire face. Elle était donc décidée à lui faire face à ce moment.

– J'étais le plus fidèle de ses compagnons. Un être de l'ancien peuple qui était ses yeux et son messager.  
– Tu étais Brann. Le Corbeau des brumes d'Avalon. Le messager entre les deux-mondes.  
– Avalon a disparu pour le moment. Soupira Brann. Cernunnos m'a donné cette forme avant que la malédiction agisse dans l'espoir que je la brise un jour.  
– C'est pour ça que tu n'utilises jamais ta baguette. Comprit-elle.  
– Je me demandais si tu avais remarqué. Elle n'est qu'un accessoire pour rassurer les sorciers, mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser.  
– Et pourquoi est-ce que Cernunnos ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ?  
– Il ne peut pas parler de la malédiction, ni même de ce qui s'est passé. Soupira Brann. Il devait juste cesser d'exister. Je voulais trouver dans son château des preuves qu'il existe, le ramener dans la mémoire collective, mais tu lui as prêté allégeance.  
– Et quand l'Enchanteresse le découvrira, elle en aura après moi et mes amis.  
– Mais maintenant que Cernunnos vous a, vous pourrez vous y opposer !  
– Tu nous as tous condamnés. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea furieuse de l'étreinte de Brann et s'en alla.

– Lily ! Appela-t-il.  
– Demain je ne viendrais pas ! Tu m'avais promis des congés entre chaque mission, je les récupère tous.  
– Lily j'ai besoin de ton aide ! S'écria-t-il en la rattrapant.

Elle sentit ses pieds s'arrêtait et l'obligeaient à faire demi-tour pour retourner vers Brann. Elle chercha à lutter, mais il était bien plus puissant qu'elle.

– Ne m'abandonne pas Lily. Cela fait des siècles que je cherchais quelqu'un qui serait enfin apte. La malédiction qui t'a touché fait qu'aujourd'hui toi seule pourra l'aider.  
– Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Mais je suis toujours furieuse contre toi ! Et je veux mes congés Et enfin que tu te décides à engager des personnes pour travailler sur le terrain. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu la pile de candidatures sur ton bureau.  
– Sept jours. Laisse-moi sept jours et j'engagerai le nombre de personnes nécessaires. Je le jure sur mon honneur.  
– Et ne refait plus jamais ça.

Elle sentit le sort se détacher de ses pieds, elle était enfin libre de ses mouvements. Elle lui adressa un regard noir et s'empressa de retourner aux festivités.

– Est-ce que tu viendras demain ?  
– Je serais là pendant sept jours, après je prends tous les congés que tu me dois. Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Et avez-vous remarqué que le botruc n'a pas quitté Lily ? Et ouiiii. Elle a un botruc maintenant comme compagnon. Je dois lui trouver un nom. J'avais pensé à Munin qui est le nom du personnage principal de _L'Eveil du héros_ ou alors quelque chose de plus POUF. Genre Mr Pilliwick quelque chose du genre.

Sinon on se retrouve dans quelques heures ou demain pour un chapitre bonus ! Et moi je retourne à l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il sera posté la semaine prochaine ou la suivante. Je vous dis tout sur ma page facebook DamoiselleGaea (suis ma page, elle est cool je te le promet et je devrais bientôt mettre la fiche de personnage de Pétunia !)

A la prochaine o/


	23. Pétunia - Bonus

Yo o/ Finalement le chapitre bonus n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui. A la base, il devait introduire le prochain chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'intégrer vraiment. Donc il est en bonus.

 **Réponse à la review invité**

 **Cam** \- Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Par contre je ne comprend pas pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu n'es pas fan que Lily ait fait allégeance à Cernunnos. Cela fait un petit moment que c'est le cas. Il y a une dizaine de chapitres environs. Et entre temps il y a aussi Sirius et James qui ont fait allégeance. Est-ce que tu veux parler d'Andraste ? En fait je suis juste surprise que tu n'en parles que maintenant x) Potirond c'est très mignon comme nom pour le botruc je l'ajoute à la liste des noms potentiels !

Et sinon je pense que ce chapitre bonus va te plaire :)

* * *

 **Pétunia**

Brann était un homme de paroles et au bout des sept jours, Lily put enfin prendre ses congés. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'appeler sa sœur depuis une cabine téléphonique pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elles pourraient se voir.

– Et tu n'as pas besoin de prendre tes affaires, nous nous occuperons de tout !  
– Votre temps de communication est écoulé. Veuillez insérer d'autres pièces.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que je  
– Votre temps de communication est écoulé. Veuillez insérer d'autres pièces.  
– Urgh ! Stupide machine !

Lily raccrocha furieuse le téléphone de la cabine. Elle avait utilisé toutes les pièces moldus qui lui restait. Durant quelques jours ils avaient eu le téléphone au cottage. Cependant, une personne s'amusait à les appeler tous les matins et le soir se contentant de leur dire bonjour et bonne nuit avant de raccrocher. Ils découvrirent deux semaines plus tard que c'était Sirius, qui n'avait pas compris que non, ils ne voyaient pas que c'était lui qui appelait et oui ils pensaient avoir affaire à un psychopathe. Le téléphone quant à lui avait atterrie brutalement contre le mur du salon depuis longtemps.

Elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle avait mal compris la phrase de sa sœur. Sauf qu'elle l'avait très bien entendu et ce n'était qu'une fois assise dans le salon du 4 prive drive qu'elle le comprit.

– Vernon nous rejoindra ce soir pour dîner. Il est un peu grognon, mais il est ravi que tu viennes vivre avec vous.  
– Vivre… avec vous ?

Pétunia eut un sourire condescendant et tapota la main de sa petite sœur.

– Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'abandonner. Bien entendu ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire. Une fois que tu auras un travail, tu pourras avoir ton appartement. Je regrette vraiment que tu sois retournée à Poudlard, mais tu ne pouvais tout de même pas travailler dans cette horrible usine ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que papa et maman sont partis je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Machinalement, Lily prit la tasse de thé que sa sœur lui tendait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle ne cessait de lui répéter sa joie qu'elles soient enfin réunies.

– Mais j'ai déjà un travail Pet.  
– Vraiment ? C'est merveilleux ! Où ça ?  
– Je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre Pet. Que je travaillais pour mon mentor désormais.  
– Ah oui. Répondit Pétunia d'un ton froid. Mais c'est dans le monde magique, mais étant donné que tu es décidée à être enfin normale tu ne peux pas le garder. Elle ajouta d'un ton plus tendre. Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Tu es enfin de retour à la maison ma chérie.

Lily baissa les yeux sur sa robe. Elle l'avait achetée pour l'occasion, pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être déguisée.

– Quand tu m'as dit dans ta lettre, que tu quittais enfin Poudlard tu ne peux pas savoir ma joie. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tant d'années.  
– Pétunia. Est-ce que tu pensais qu'après Poudlard je reviendrai dans le monde moldu ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
– Normal, dans le monde normal ma chérie. Maintenant que tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire avec tes horribles pouvoir, tu vas pouvoir enfin être une personne normale !

Lily serra sa tasse de thé, se retenant de ne pas la balancer contre le mur. Le four sonna dans la cuisine.

– Oh les biscuits sont cuits ! J'ai fait tes préférés !

Elle suivit du regard sa sœur qui s'en allait dans la cuisine. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes. Pétunia avait toujours espéré qu'elle reviendrait dans le monde moldu une fois ses études finit. Elle posa sa tasse sur la soucoupe en porcelaine. Ce monde n'était pas le sien. Elle détacha sa coiffure bien trop stricte et quitta la demeure sans même saluer sa sœur.

– Lily !

Elle ne se retourna, elle entendit sa sœur l'appelait de nouveau.

– Ne m'abandonne pas de nouveau !

Son cœur se serra, elle se retourna, mais Pétunia était rentrée chez elle, fuyant les regards curieux des voisins. C'était elle qui abandonnait sa petite sœur en refusant d'accepter qui elle était réellement.

* * *

Que pensez-vous de Pétunia ? La relation des deux sœurs me rend très triste. Parce qu'elles s'aiment, mais cela ne peut pas coller à cause de leurs différences. On retrouvera Pétunia plus tard je pense. Bref n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et bientôt o/


	24. L'Ordre du Phénix

Yooo o/ Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois je remercie celleux qui commentent et suivent l'histoire. Cela me fait super plaisir ! J'ai repris plus sérieusement mes révisions, ce qui fait que les chapitres auront parfois du retard.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

 **L'Ordre du Phénix**

Lily fit un écart pour éviter un type en sang qui venait d'être éjectée d'un coup de poing hors de la taverne. La pomme empoisonnée était de toute évidence le lieu de rendez-vous de la pègre londonienne magique. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ceux que fréquentaient Andraste, c'est personne là n'avait aucun honneur, étaient sales et lorgnaient sur les bourses des voisins sans même chercher à s'en cacher. Face à eux, une baguette ne servait à rien, il fallait leur mettre un poignard sous la gorgée pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Quand elle se décida enfin à pénétrer dans la gargote, elle fut accueillie par un concert de sifflement et commentaires salaces. Elle regrettait qu'il fasse trop chaud pour porter sa cape et commencer à apprécier les chapeaux pointus à leur juste valeur. Elle comptabilisa six mains qui lui pincèrent les fesses, deux qui tentèrent de l'attraper par la taille, trois par le poignet. Le regard fixe, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le barman qui tentaient d'essuyer des verres sales avec un chiffon encore plus sale. Le moindre arrêt et c'était sa perte.

Si elle était avec James, ces rustres l'aurait ignorée. Sauf qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui et que depuis qu'elle était en congé, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue s'était pour lui balancer des livres. Puéril, mais il lui avait pris sa baguette pour l'empêcher d'engager le duel. Sa sœur ne s'était pas contentée de lui faire perdre tout espoir de réconciliation autour d'un thé, elle avait aussi réussit à foutre aux orties sa vie conjugale. Pétunia s'était mise en tête que Lily allait renier enfin sa nature de sorcière. Non seulement ce n'était pas possible, mais il en était hors de question pour la jeune femme. La sorcière l'avait donc abandonnée entre deux tasses de thé et jetait chacun de ses lettres à la poubelle. Lettres que James avait récupérées, ce qui avait rendu furieuse Lily et déclenché leur toute première dispute. Il était parti chez Sirius et Andraste et elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Il y avait néanmoins des traces de son retour à la maison.

– Excusez-moi…

Le barman leva vers elle un regard ennuyé, faisant mine de ne pas voir qu'elle attendait depuis cinq minutes. Elle se composa un sourire qui se voulait charmant et surtout ne pas montrer qu'elle avait envie de lui enfoncer profondément dans la gorge son chiffon.

– Je voudrais un Bloody Phénix.  
– Troisième toilette des femmes. Grogna-t-il.  
– Merci… Ou peut-être pas, car vous n'allez pas l'air de m'écouter.

Elle avait dû mal à croire que ce type faisait partie de l'Ordre du phénix. Elle traversa de nouveaux la salle, encore une fois la tête haute, le regard fixe, évitant autant qu'elle pouvait les mains baladeuses et ignorant les commentaires grivois. Elle se retint de respirer quand elle passa devant les toilettes pour homme. Les toilettes pour femmes était plus propres, mais un des miroirs ébréchés semblait être recouvert par des tâches de sangs. S'empressant de rejoindre la troisième cabine, elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était occupée comme lui fit remarquer une voix peu sympathique. Elle remarqua un phénix tagué sur le bas de la porte, indiquant que c'était bien la bonne cabine. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la sorcière lui jetât un regard menaçant.

– Tarée. Commenta-t-elle en la jaugeant du regard. T'approche pas de moi avec des envies bizarres !

Lily avait appris à se taire, elle se contenta donc de la contourner et de s'enfermer dans la cabine. Elle attendit que l'autre parte avant de ne faire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut des minutes longues, très longues. L'inconnue ne cessait de commenter la soi-disant déviance de Lily et de ce qu'elle aimait lui faire pour lui apprendre à être plus normal. Enfermée dans sa cabine, Lily cherchait à comprendre de quoi parler l'inconnue. Elle était clairement par la première membre de l'ordre du phénix qu'elle croisait dans les toilettes, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'est-ce que cette femme tirait comme conclusion. Elle se décida finalement à partir. Elle jetât un coup d'œil dégoûté à la cuvette des toilettes et se résigna à grimper dedans. L'eau ne la mouillait pas, mais elle s'empressa de tirer tout de même la chasse d'eau. Elle fut entraînée dans un toboggan qui l'emmena tout droit jusqu'au quartier général de l'ordre.

– Lily ! Je savais bien que tu viendrais ! S'exclama Alice en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. James commençait à s'inquiéter.

La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient croisée s'était lors de la bataille à Pré-au-Lard seul Alice et son mari Franck avait eu le courage d'accompagner Lily pour retrouver des blessés.

– Il est déjà là ? Demanda-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.  
– Ils sont tous dans la salle de réunion, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la dernière. Quand on m'a dit qu'une dénommée Evans rejoignait l'ordre je savais que cela ne pouvait être que moi. Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Grâce à toi, Franck me doit dix mornilles. J'ai bien fait de parier sur toi ! J'espère qu'on partira en mission ensemble.  
Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

Alice l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans une grande salle de réunion. Les murs étaient recouverts par des plans et des cartes en tout genre. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, son regard était fixé sur James qui était en train de rire avec un demi-géant. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais en forme mis à part ça. Elle vit Andraste qui était assise non loin, elle était en train de travailler sur un automate. Assis à côté d'elle, Sirius lui tendait les outils qu'elle demandait tout en discutant avec Remus et Queenie. Elle aurait aimé les rejoigne, mais Alice n'était pas de cet avis.

– Le barman c'est Mondigus Fletcher, un sale type misogyne. Mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on a ce quartier général. Là-bas c'est Franck mon mari que tu as déjà rencontré. Oh hey Alastor ! Je te présente Lily Evans. Lui c'est Alastor Maugrey.

L'œil magique tourna dans tous les sens avant de se décider de se poser sur Lily. Elle préférait quand il regardait partout en l'évitant elle, elle avait maintenant qu'il pouvait voir sous ses vêtements, ainsi que ses pensées et ses secrets, tout ce qu'elle voulait cacher, cet œil lui montrait.

– Vous devriez changer de place votre baguette, Prewett a perdu sa fesse gauche la semaine dernière. Vigilance constante !  
– Wow. Tu sais accueillir les nouveaux toi. Elle se tourna vers Lily. Fabien est un imbécile et son frère Gideon n'est pas mieux. On te dira que ce sont des héros et des génies, mais la fin du monde a commencé quand on leur a mis dans les mains une baguette magique. Ils n'ont aucune limite.

Ne savant trop quoi dire et ni même si c'était un compliment ou réellement une insulte, Lily se contenta de hocher de la tête en changeant de sa place sa baguette. Alice lui fit faire le tour des personnes présentes. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'en dehors de ses deux amies, Alice était la seule sorcière présente. Lily ralentit quand elle comprit qu'elles se dirigeaient vers James.

– Oh faut pas avoir peur d'Hagrid. C'est le type le plus sympa de tous les temps même si c'est un demi-géant.  
– Ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète.  
– Oooooh. Je vois. Commenta Alice avec un grand sourire. Tu t'es disputé avec ton petit-ami, mais ne t'inquiète. Il ne t'en veut pas. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il n'arrête pas de faire tes éloges et d'attendre ta venue.

Lily se sentit encore plus mal en l'apprenant, c'était tout à fait le genre de James d'agir ainsi. S'il pouvait se montrer odieux avec les gens qu'il ne supportait pas, il était la personne la plus gentille et la plus adorable pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Lily se sentait donc encore plus coupable.

– Hagrid ! Je te présente Lily Evans, encore une nouvelle recrue.  
– Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix Miss Evans ! S'exclama le demi-géant ravit en lui tendant une main.

Hésitante, Lily lui tendit la sienne, mais il se contenta de la serrer tout en douceur et délicatesse.

– Et lui c'est James, mais je crois que vous vous connaissez. S'amusa Alice en faisant un clin d'œil.

James la fixait d'un air indéfinissable. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça et il le savait et c'était pour ça qu'il le faisait. Il était déterminé à lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de s'excuser. Une cloche se mit à retentir dans la salle.

– Oh cela doit être la dernière recrue, la réunion va commencer installer vous donc ! Dit Alice avant de partir chercher la dernière personne.  
– Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrez Hagrid !

Elle accorda un dernier regard à James et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à l'opposer de la salle s'admonestant mentalement de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion pour s'excuser auprès de son fiancé. Pour en rajouter à son malheur Maugrey prit place à côté d'elle et mit à lui faire la liste de tous les accidents magiques terribles qui pouvait arriver si la vigilance n'était pas constante. Au moins elle n'avait pas à faire la conversation, il n'attendait d'elle qu'une simple écoute.

– Dorcas je te présente Lily et Maugrey ! Dit Alice qui était revenue avec la nouvelle venue.

Maugrey jaugea Dorcas Meadow qui fixait Lily d'un regard haineux.

– Vous avez l'air de vous connaître toutes les deux. Remarqua-t-il.  
– Oui, nous étions dans la même promotion à Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici Evans.  
– Allons Dodo, où est passé ta joie de vivre ? S'exclama Alice en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est ma petite protégée, elle vient tout juste de rentrer chez les aurors. Allez vient je vais te présenter les autres avant que la réunion ne commence !

Son voisin les suivit du regard avant de reprendre son discours sur la nécessité d'une vigilance constante. Lily se contentait maintenant que de faire semblant d'écouter, découvrant que James n'avait jusque-là pas eu une seule fois l'occasion de lui parler de sa formation d'auror. Ils se voyaient bien plus à Poudlard que maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensemble ! Elle sursauta quand une main lui frôla l'épaule et elle vit son fiancé s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il regardait droit devant lui, utilisant comme prétexte la réunion qui débutait pour ne pas dire le moindre mot. Sous la table elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher la main de James et de la serrer. Il lui manquait. Elle détestait cette dispute. Durant un instant elle eut peur qu'il la repousse, mais il serra sa main à son tour. Ce fut alors qu'elle osa tourner la tête et croisa son regard. Elle se rappela qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait et en fut heureuse.

– Concentre-toi sur la réunion Evans. Chuchota-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Elle lui pinça la cuisse en guise de réponse et il lui rendit par un coup de pieds sous la table. Ce qui leur valut à tout deux un regard noir de la part de Maugrey. La première partie de la réunion ne l'intéressa guère, c'était surtout une présentation des nouveaux qu'elle connaissait tous. Il fut expliqué qu'ils n'iraient pas en mission tant qu'ils n'auraient pas passé leurs examens excepté Andraste qui avait abandonné Poudlard en cours d'année. Cependant, son principal rôle dans l'Ordre du Phénix serait de créer des objets en tout genre pour les aider.

– Et maintenant nous arrivons à notre point principal. Sirius et James m'ont dit qu'ils avaient l'intention d'aller libérer les cracmols que les Walburies ont capturé. Expliqua Fabian Prewett.  
– Ce n'est pas dans nos attributions. Grogna Maugrey. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne.  
– Il semblerait que les Walburies aient des liens plus étroits qu'on ne le pensait avec les mangemorts. Leur dirigeante serait en lien avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Voldemort corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Elle trouvait ridicule de donner au mage noir ce surnom à rallonge. Comme si cela allait le faire apparaître comme par magie. Ce n'était qu'un nom, rien d'autres qu'un nom ridicule en plus. Elle n'aimait pas que l'Ordre du Phénix se mêle des Walburies, elle ne voulait pas que d'autres prennent à part à ce combat. Ce n'était pas le leur, c'était quelque chose qui allait au-delà du monde qu'ils connaissaient. Le débat fut enflammé au sujet de comment est-ce qu'ils devaient agir et qui est-ce qui pourraient participer au sauvetage.

– J'irais. Déclara tout à coup Andraste d'une vois traînante. Et Lily viendra avec moi.

C'était la première fois qu'elle intervenait au cours de la réunion. Lily sentit les regards se posaient sur elle.

– C'est une mission bien trop dangereuses pour des novices comme vous. Dit Franck. Je t'ai vu en action Lily, mais ce qu'il faut ce sont des personnes entraînées pour cela.  
– Nous le sommes. Coupa Lily agacée. Andraste et moi ne sommes pas entraînées à chasser les mages noires, mais nous sommes tout à fait capable à notre manière.  
– Ils s'attendent à tout moment à la venu d'aurors. Ils connaissent vos méthodes, pas les nôtres. Renchérit Andraste.  
– Et quelles sont vos méthodes ? Demanda avec curiosité Gideon.

Lily n'avait pas envie de faire une démonstration de magie ancienne, mais elle savait que c'était le seul moyen de les convaincre pour qu'elles s'occupent de la mission. Andraste se leva la première et sortie de sa poche un vif d'or en apparence tout à fait innocente. Quand elle le vit Lily ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, elle savait ce que c'était et en avait plusieurs fois les frais. Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se lever à son tour et de rejoindre Andraste.

– Les Walburies utilisent des sortilèges de toutes sortes et n'hésitent pas à faire usage de la magie noire, mais ce petit bijou peut tout détruire. Maugrey, voulez-vous bien faire apparaître un bouclier de protections je vous prie ?

Andraste ne priait personne, elle ordonnait. L'auror grogna et s'exécuta, faisant apparaître un complexe bouclier magique que rien ne pouvait briser. Même s'il refusait de le montrer, lui aussi était curieux. Le vif d'or s'envola et quand arriva sur le bouclier, il y eut une mini explosion qui fissura non seulement le sortilège et en plus le retourna contre le sorcier. Lily intervint à ce moment là pour invoquer un bouclier issu de la magie ancienne cette fois-ci.

– Voilà de quoi je suis capable. Dit Andraste avec un grand sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Lily maîtrise une magie différente que rien ne peut briser et qui peut tuer tout le monde dans cette pièce en quelques secondes.  
– Je n'ai jamais tué personne et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire une seule fois dans ma vie.  
– Oui, mais si tu le voulais, tu pourrais.

Lily ne la contredit pas, même si Andraste exagérait. Elle laissait son amie profitait de son instant de gloire. Elle aimait que les gens reconnaissent son talent.

– Nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous chez les aurors. S'exclama Alice en admirant le bouclier que Lily venait d'invoquer.  
– Beaucoup trop légal pour moi. Commenta Andraste.  
– Je gagne largement plus en travaillant pour Argiduna. Fit remarquer Lily.  
– Tout le monde est capable de faire apparaître un bouclier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Evans participerait à cette mission. Commenta Dorcas en leur jetant un regard mauvais.

Lily regretta de ne pas avoir emporté avoir elle Huginn le botruc qui l'avait adoptée lors du mariage de ses amis. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller avant de partir, il était si adorable endormi dans sa tasse de thé. S'il avait été là, il aurait pu arracher les yeux à cette rageuse. Le bouclier n'était plus suffisant pour qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Elle se contenta de tendre la paume de la main et d'invoquer une boule de feu.

– Je pense être tout à fait capable de participer à cette mission.

La magie ancienne était bien plus impressionnante que la magie moderne. Elle sut qu'elle venait de les impressionner, mais aussi de les inquiéter. Elle s'empressa d'éteindre la boule de feu. Sa seule satisfaction était devoir la mine dégoûtée de Dorcas, mais ce fut de courte de durée quand elle vit l'air inquiet de James. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle garde la plupart de ses pouvoirs secrets. Le lien privilégié qu'elle avait avec Cernunnos lui permettait d'avoir une maîtrise de la magie ancienne qui était perdue depuis longtemps, mais ça les gens ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas le silence qui pesait dans la salle, il durait bien plus longtemps que celui qui avait suivi la mini-bombe d'Andraste.

– Faudra que tu m'apprennes ton truc Evans. S'amusa Benjy. C'est plutôt impressionnant.  
– Je pense qu'on peut les laisser gérer cette mission, mais on vous aidera. Dit Franck.

Une fois que le silence était brisé, tout le monde s'accorda pour dire qu'elles étaient parfaites pour faire cette mission. Lily s'empressa de rejoindre sa place, souhaitant être invisible et sur plus personne ne la remarque. Mais tout au long de la réunion qui continua, on ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin. Tant et si bien qu'elle fut soulagée quand la réunion toucha à sa fin. Elle s'empressa de se lever, mais Beny et les frères Prewett étaient beaucoup plus rapides.

– Evans, il faut que tu nous apprennes ton truc. La magie pourrait être révolutionnée.  
– Avec ça on est sûr qu'on pourra gagner !

Elle jetât un regard de paniquer à James, elle se sentait acculée par les trois sorciers qui espérait qu'elle le révélerait tous ses secrets. Maugrey n'avait pas quitté sa place, lui aussi la fixait d'un air intéressé. Elle préférait quand il se contentait de lui expliquer la nécessité d'une vigilance constante.

– J'ai simplement appris à maîtriser l'ancienne magie et au passage fait allégeance à un vieux cerf complètement pervers et tyrannique. Finit-elle par dire.  
– Et donc c'est grâce à lui que tu as ces pouvoirs ?  
– En partie, disons qu'ils sont plus faciles à maîtriser parce que je lui ai juré allégeance.  
– Comment on fait ? Comment on le rencontre ?  
– Lily chérie, nous devrions y aller.

James venait de se lever à son tour et l'entraînait loin du petit groupe la sauvant au passage des questions pressantes du trio. Elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais appelé chérie, elle détestait, elle avait l'impression d'être sa mère.

– C'est foutu de toute manière… Grommela-t-elle. Le vieux cerf va les trouver et étendre un peu plus ces pouvoirs. Oh et ne m'appelle plus chérie.  
– Est-ce vraiment un mal ? Et tu veux que je t'appelle comment ?  
– Il n'est pas la seule déité qui existe, mais si ses pouvoirs s'accrurent et que les autres restent dans l'oubli l'équilibre va être brisé. Et je ne sais pas, mais chéri ou chaton ou je ne sais quoi. Lily c'est très bien non ?  
– Très joli prénom pour votre première fille, mais c'est peut-être un peu égocentrique… Fit remarquer Queenie qui les rejoignit. Lily, il faut vraiment que tu m'accompagnes pour faire ta robe.  
– Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. On pourrait voir ça après les examens.  
– Il est hors de question que je te laisse te marier dans une vieille robe. Tu vas me suivre maintenant ou bien tu vas connaître le vrai sens du mot malédiction.

Lily haussa les sourcils, elle s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était plutôt bien placée pour le connaître le sens du mot malédiction, mais le regard brillant de James le fit taire. Il suffisait que l'on prononce le mot mariage pour qu'il se mette à rêver debout.

– Bien, allons-y.

Elle aurait préféré pouvoir retrouver les bras de son fiancé et passer son temps à le décoiffer tout en rattrapant le temps perdus lors de cette stupide dispute. Sauf qu'il y avait cette histoire de mariage qui avait l'air d'emballer tout le monde sauf elle. Elle embrassa sur la joue James  
et suivit Queenie.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies seulement envisagé porter ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage. S'agaça Queenie.  
– Cela aurait été pratique, reconnais-le.

Queenie lui jetât un regard sombre. Depuis qu'elle avait appris que James et Lily avaient décidé de se marier après leurs examens, elle ne cessait de répéter que c'était la pire idée au monde et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas organiser un mariage magique digne de ce nom en seulement deux mois. Surtout quand les deux mariés ne prenaient pas le temps de se soucier de l'organisation.

– Déjà que vous refusez de faire un mariage décent, alors au moins laisse-moi te faire une vraie robe !  
– Ce n'est qu'une cérémonie sans importance, si on se marie c'est juste pour qu'au cas où que l'un meurt, l'autre ne soit pas démunie légalement. Les lois du monde magiques sont encore pires que dans le monde moldue !  
– Vous m'énervez ! Dit-elle avant de se transplaner jusqu'à sa boutique.

Lily roula des yeux et se transplana à son tour. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'ils s'étaient promis qu'un jour ils feraient une vraie cérémonie, une grande fête dont ils seraient fiers. Cependant elle le gardait pour elle, parce qu'elle avait peur que cela ne puisse jamais avoir lieu.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3

A bientôt o/


	25. Examens

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comme d'habitude un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent, commentent l'histoire ou tout simplement la lisent ! Cela me fait super plaisir à chaque fois ! J'avais prévu de viser un rythme un peu plus régulier, mais je me suis mise à l'ukulélé et comment dire... le bout de mes doigts souffrent beaucoup :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Examens**

– Tu savais que Cernunnos avait de nouveaux adeptes ?

Lily leva la tête de ces notes et fronça les sourcils. Sa présentation aurait lieu dans quelques minutes à peine et lui se mettait à parler du vieux Cerf.

– Oui, il m'a envoyé un hibou pour ça. Puis Hedwige, l'oiseau mécanique qu'Andraste avait créé. Et puis vu que ce n'était pas suffisant, il est venu en personne pour me le dire et à exiger qu'on lui offre du thé et des petits gâteaux alors qu'il était trois heures du matin.

Elle se replongea dans ses notes, mais Brann se mit à faire des bruits agaçants avec sa bouche signifiant que la réponse de Lily ne le satisfaisait pas. Elle poussa un soupir.

– Et comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? Demanda-t-elle agacé.

Un grand sourire éclaircit son visage.

– Il se souvient de moi ! Après tout ce temps, il se souvient de moi ! Et il a demandé à un certains Benjy de me transmettre un message.  
– Il aurait pu me le demander. Grommela Lily vexée.  
– Benjy l'a fait avant de lui juré allégeance, la malédiction ne le touchait donc pas quand il m'a transmis le message.  
– Je vois…  
– Mais Andraste refuse toujours, tu penses qu'elle changera d'avis ?  
– Je vais jouer mon diplôme dans les minutes qui suivent. Et toi tu me demandes si le vieux cerf va réussir à agrandir son harem.

Brann lui prit ses notes et les jetât en l'air.

– Tu connais tout ! Tu n'en as pas besoin !  
– Si mon salaire ne dépendait pas de toi, je te tuerai ! S'énerva Lily en essayant de récupérer ses notes qui avaient pris la forme d'avions en papier et s'envolaient dans un même élan tel des oiseaux migrateurs.  
– Ooooh. Je t'en prie Evans. En plus je t'ai fait un super rapport. Ils vont t'adorer. Mais je peux totalement le changer si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi Andraste refuse de rejoindre Cernunnos.  
– Je préférais quand on était moins proche. Au moins je n'avais pas ce désir de te frapper très très fort toutes les trente secondes.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire indiquant il prenait ses reproches comme un compliment. Tout l'aura mystérieuse qu'il avait lorsqu'elle avait sa rencontre avait maintenant disparu. Depuis qu'elle savait sa véritable nature, il s'était mis à la considérer comme une partenaire et non plus une simple employée.

– J'ai aidé Andraste a éveillé la Dame du Lac. Avoua Lily. Je ne peux pas laisser Cernunnos être le seul. Ensemble, nous allons nous assurer que d'autres retrouveront leurs pouvoirs.

Le visage hilare de Brann devint grave. Cela pouvait être considéré comme une trahison. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire le fond de sa pensée, l'examinateur les appela. Lily remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue tout fuyant le regard de son mentor. Queenie avait tenu à lui réaliser un costume qui la mettrait en scène, révélant les runes tatouées sur son corps dans l'espoir d'impression le jury.

– Viviane a toujours détesté Cernunnos… Grommela Brann.  
– Et c'est elle qui sait où sont les autres et comment on pourra les éveiller. Je ne tiens pas à causer l'apocalypse. Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire de circonstance et salua d'une voix un peu trop forte le jury qui l'attendait. Ils avaient l'air bienveillants, mais Lily aurait préféré faire la conversation à Lord Voldemort lui-même que d'être face aux quatre sorciers et sorcières qui la jaugeaient déjà. Sa tenue qui lui avait paru être bonne idée devenait bien trop découverte face aux regards dubitatifs du jury. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de voir une jeune femme avec de nombreux tatouages. Comme le voulait le cérémoniel, ce fut Brann qui prit la parole le premier.

– Mon élève a au cours des derniers mois appris en très peu de temps l'usage de la magie ancienne. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon rapport, ses capacités sont tout à fait exceptionnelle, surtout en une période aussi courte. C'est pour ça qu'en ce jour, je vous la présente.

Il fit signe à Lily d'avancer et elle s'exécuta, le visage gravé, le gorge nouée.

– Lily Evans, étudiante dans l'étude du Corbeau depuis un an maintenant et que je propose au titre de magicienne du corbeau.

Même si Brann était celui qui parlait, on ne la quittait pas des yeux et on la jaugeait. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tous les élèves qui sortaient de l'étude du Corbeau avait eu ensuite le titre de magicien ou magicienne du corbeau. Un titre considérait prestigieux, mais qui vous fermait bien des portes paradoxalement, car alors vous n'étiez bon plus que pour un seul domaine de la magie aux yeux de la société. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos, signe que c'était à elle de parler. Il se recula et partit s'installer au fond de la pièce se contentant d'observer.

– On considère la magie ancienne comme la magie originelle. Celle qui est apparu avec nous. Mais c'est faux. La magie ancienne n'est pas instinctive. Elle est étroitement liée à notre croyance et à un monde que les sorciers considèrent aujourd'hui comme de simples légendes. Sans même utiliser de baguettes, ils pouvaient contrôler le feu.

Elle fit apparaître un boule de feu.

La pluie.

La boule de feu disparut et fut remplacée par un petit nuage.

L'eau.

Le nuage se mit à pleuvoir. Ils pouvaient tout contrôler.

D'un claquement de doigt elle fit tout disparaître.

Mais pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils désiraient, ils étaient obligés de jurer allégeance à un dieu. Cernunnos, Epona, la Dame du Lac, Maponos et d'autres. Plus le dieu avait de croyants, plus il était puissant et plus ses fidèles les plus proches avaient de pouvoirs. Bien entendu, il était de coutume de participer à toutes les cérémonies religieuses. Le christianisme a mené une lutte contre l'ancien monde, contre le petit peuple et l'ancienne magie. Les baguettes magiques avaient toujours existé, elles permettaient une certaine forme d'indépendance. On ne faisait usage de l'ancienne magie que pour des petits rituels ménagers ou au contraire lors de grande cérémonie. Sinon ils utilisaient leur baguette. Face à la disparition de l'ancien monde et des dieux, l'ancienne magie s'est peu à peu éteinte.

Elle reprit son souffle et désigna ses tatouages.

Mais il serait faux de penser que c'était la seule raison de la disparition de l'ancienne magie. Elle exige un sacrifice. Un sacrifice de temps tout d'abord. Les rituels prennent du temps et sont souvent soumis à des conditions naturelles. Un sacrifice financier aussi, un pratiquant de la magie ancienne doit souvent acheter des ingrédients ou des objets pour l'aider dans la plus simple des tâches. Et enfin un sacrifice physique. Tatouage, usage de son propre sang, sa propre vie. Un sortilège mal utilisé peut réduire votre vie de plusieurs années.

Maintenant qu'elle avait toute l'attention du jury, il était temps pour elle de montrer son projet. Elle désigna sur le sol un entrelacement de runes qui s'étaient dessina durant qu'elle présentait son projet. Un tour de passe passe qui n'avait pas l'air de les impressionner, même si elle avait eu du mal à réussir à le maîtriser.

– Pour mon projet final, j'ai décidé de montrer l'étendu de l'ancienne magie et de réaliser une invocation.

Ils n'étaient plus simplement attentifs, ils étaient désormais intéresser. Lily retira sa veste et la laissa tomber par terre. Les runes du temps sur ses bras se mirent à luire légèrement. Une invocation n'était pas une création, on faisait apparaître un objet ou un être vivant dans le cercle. Bien effectuée, aucun sortilège ne pouvait retenir l'objet en place. Elle écarta les bras et se mit à psalmodier en se représentant l'objet qu'elle voulait faire apparaître. Une fenêtre explosa, laissant s'engouffrait une nuée de pétales qui prenaient peu à peu formes. Quand ils disparurent, reposé sur le sol une épée, Excalibure.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire la même chose avec un être vivant ?  
– Je pourrais invoquer l'Ankhou si vous voulez, mais il déteste être dérangé et ne repartirait pas seul. Répondit-elle avec impertinence.

Le sorcier qui avait posé la question rougit de colère et fit mine de se replonger dans ses notes. Tremblante suite à l'effort qu'elle venait de faire, Lily s'avança avec prudence et prit l'épée. Elle était bien plus lourde qu'elle en avait l'air.

– Voici Excalibure, l'épée mythique. Annonça-t-elle avec déférence.

Ils l'observaient avec impatience, probablement voulaient-ils voir les pouvoirs de cette épée. Lily s'approcha de la table, pour leur montrer les détails.

– Les runes que vous pouvez voir ici et là indiquent que seul le possesseur légitime peut utiliser ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, la voler serait tout à fait inutile et même dangereux. Les pierres abysses que vous voyez sur le manche indique à son véritable propriétaire comment la retrouver et l'épée fera tout pour être de nouveaux entre les mains de la personne qu'elle juge digne.  
– Donc vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas l'utiliser. Fit remarquer une petite sorcière.  
– Si je pouvais l'utiliser, cela signifierait que je serais souveraine et donc que je ne serais pas ici. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

Cela ne les fit pas rire. Ils se moquaient d'Excalibur, ils voulaient voir de la magie, ils voulaient être impressionnés, elle ne leur offrait rien de tout cela. Elle récupéra l'épée et la replaça au centre des runes pour la révoquée. De nouveaux les pétales apparurent et l'emportèrent vers son propriétaire légitime.

– Et vous êtes sûre de ne pas pouvoir invoquer un être vivant ? N'importe quoi ?  
– Je le peux, mais je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez d'être invoqué au milieu d'une pièce alors que vous êtes en train de vivre votre vie. C'est intrusif et impolie.  
– Même pas une plante ? Une plante en pot.

Lily se retint de pousser un soupir d'agacement.

– Si je me suis permise d'invoquer Excalibur durant un bref instant c'était parce qu'elle n'allait causer du tort à personne. Elle n'allait pas troubler la vie d'être vivant. Une plante n'est pas juste un être qui sert à faire jolie ou pour des ingrédients. Elle sa vive propre.  
– Bien et que pouvez-vous nous montrer d'autres ? Car jusque-là, tout ce que vous nous avez montré peut-être tout à fait être fait avec une baguette par n'importe quel élève.  
– C'est à cause d'imbécile comme vous que tout l'art de l'ancienne magie a été oublié ! S'emporta Lily. La baguette est restrictive et Merlin merci empêche de rompre l'équilibre de l'univers. L'ancienne magique est capable de tellement plus, mais elle peut détruire le monde si on ne fait pas attention. Quand on l'utilise-on se doit d'être responsable et de respecter le monde qui nous entoure. Mais les sorciers sont devenus bien trop avides et veulent tout sans payer le prix de leurs actes par la suite. L'ancienne magie a été gravée dans ma peau pour que je puisse l'utiliser plus rapidement pour la plupart des sortilèges, mais vous n'aurez même pas conscience de leur usage. Vous ne verrez jamais le temps être ralenti, vous ne pourrez entendre le murmure du vent qui vous avertie de sortilèges et vous n'avez aucune conscience de la vie qui réside dans chaque objet ! Vous n'êtes que des enfants capricieux qui veulent voir un spectacle de magie.

Ils étaient tous pâles. Elle s'était emportée. Elle venait de tout faire rater parce que ces imbéciles étaient incapables de voir tellement plus dans l'ancienne magie. Ils ne voulaient pas s'y intéresser. Ils voulaient du spectaculaire.

– Bien si vous avez fini, veuillez nous attendre dans le couloir, nous allons délibérer.

Cela sonnait comme une sentence. Elle les regarda un à un, puis se résolu à tourner les talons. Prononcer une parole de plus serait prononcé une parole de trop. Elle en avait déjà trop dit. Elle s'était laissé emporter par l'agacement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir face à elle des enfants qui n'avaient consciences de ce qu'ils demandaient. Brann la rejoignit dans le couloir, hilare.

– Je suis fière de toi la rouquine. Dit-il en l'ébouriffant. Tu as retenu l'essentiel dans la pratique de la magie ancienne.  
– Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je… Ils sont censés être des sages. D'avoir l'esprit ouvert ! Mais tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est quelques effets magiques. Andraste aurait fait un malheur avec ses créations et moi…  
– Toi tu n'es pas Andraste. Vous n'utilisez pas la même magie, toi tu respectes la vie et l'équilibre de ce monde et c'est pour ça que Cernunnos t'accorde autant d'importance. Il tapota le siège à côté de lui. Allez vient t'asseoir. C'est à cause de gens comme eux que l'ancienne magie a peu à peu était oubliée. On refusait de leur donner trop de pouvoirs, de craintes qu'ils détruisent le monde par avidité. Finalement ils ont trouvé d'autres moyens d'obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, mais leur magie reste faible.  
– Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans ce diplôme ? Hum ? Je vais être la looseuse qui a échoué à l'examen que tout le monde réussit. Andraste au moins à l'excuse de ne pas avoir fini ses études, mais moi je n'ai même pas ça ! Commença à paniquer Lily ne l'écoutant pas.  
– C'est pour ça que j'ai eu dû mal à trouver des personnes savant vraiment utiliser la magie ancienne. D'ailleurs ils ne seront pas capables de faire des sorts plus puissants tant qu'ils ne s'amélioreront pas. Je serais obligé à te mettre sur des missions complexes. Continua-t-il ignorant la crise de panique de sa protégée.  
– Je vais être la risée de tous…  
– De tous qui ? Qui sont ces tous ? Demanda Brann.  
– Je ne sais pas… Les gens !  
– Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucie de ce que pensent les gens ?

Elle roula des yeux. Il était mal placé pour faire la leçon. Même si elle faisait mine de ne pas prêter une oreille attentive à ce qu'on disait à son sujet, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessée dès qu'on disait du mal d'elle. La malédiction du doppelgänger l'avait plus blessée qu'elle voulait bien le reconnaître.

– Tu as raison, c'est sans importance. Mentit-elle.

Le regard fixé sur la porte. Elle attendait qu'on lui annonce son échec, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que son éclat serait admiré, vu comme le trait d'une passionnée par sa magie.

– Après ton examen, je t'emmènerai à la recherche d'Avalon.  
– Qui est-ce qui a commandité ça ?  
– Moi-même. Cette île était une pure merveille de mon temps. Maintenant que l'ancien monde s'éveille, le chemin jusqu'à l'île doit être réapparu. Il faut que tu la vois et puis cela changera tes idées.

Lui aussi croyait en son échec. Elle s'efforça de sourire, consciente que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir un mentor aussi soucieux et sympathique que Brann. Il posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule quand une petite sorcière sortit enfin de la pièce.

– Nous vous refusons le titre Miss Evans. Annonça-t-elle sans détour. Cela s'est décidé à trois contre quatre. Je suis désolée. Vous aviez un discours passionné, mais un peu trop impertinent pour les satisfaire.

Elle inclina brièvement la tête pour les saluer et s'en retourna dans sa petite pièce. La main de Brann sur l'épaule de Lily se resserra. La flamme de l'espoir qui persistait en elle venait d'être soufflée. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

– James a dû recevoir ses résultats, il faut que je rentre. Finit-elle par réussir à dire.  
– Je te donne le reste de ta semaine, tu as un mariage à préparer après tout. Nous devons partir à Avalon avant ton mariage.  
– Et revenir avant aussi. Préviens Lily. James me pardonnerait jamais si je n'étais pas présente.

Elle ne le quitta que lorsqu'il lui en fit la promesse. Elle s'en voulait de ne ressentir aucune excitation pour ce mariage et de n'y voir qu'une formalité légale. Elle détestait presque cette cérémonie qui était faite seulement pour que leur couple existe aux yeux de la loi dans le cas d'un décès. C'était James qui en avait eu l'idée. Il voulait la protéger.

Quand elle se transplana chez elle, elle découvrit Sirius et James déjà à moitié saoule, beuglant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Elle plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire quand James la souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa. Son échec était d'autant plus cuisant. Elle avait toujours était la bonne petite élève, sans avoir les meilleures notes, elles étaient toujours correct. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, James le voyait sur son visage. Il la reposa par terre et l'embrasse de nouveau.

– Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié que j'ai sous-entendu qu'ils étaient des idiots. Expliqua-t-elle.  
– Je crois que votre fiancé a une très mauvaise influence sur vous Miss Evans.  
– Je le pense aussi, surtout qu'il a tendance à parler de lui à la troisième personne.

Un vêtement leur tomba sur la tête, c'était un t-shirt. Celui de Sirius. Son pantalon s'empressa de suivre sous les sifflements moqueurs d'Andraste et le regard songeur de Remus. Seul Queenie semblait indifférente à cette exhibition. Elle retira le t-shirt de son crâne en poussant un faux soupir exaspéré.

– Quel que chose ne va pas James ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit son visage sombre.  
– Je viens de me rendre compte que demain nous serons définitivement enrôlé dans la guerre qui arrive.  
– La vie continuera. On fera en sorte. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Elle ne croyait pas en ses propres paroles. Elle apprenait jour après jour à se faire à l'idée qu'elle pourrait devoir vivre un jour sans James et que ce jour pourrait arriver plus vite qu'elle ne le pense.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais depuis un moment déterminer un peu plus l'ancienne magie dans cette histoire. Sinon, je sais que vous êtes une masse silencieuse qui lit l'histoire. Si tu fais partie de cette masse silencieuse cher lecteur, voudrais-tu bien me donner ton avis ? Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire, tu peux juste dire que tu l'apprécies et cela me suffit amplement. (Tu peux aussi dire que tu ne l'aimes pas du tout :p)

A bientôt o/


	26. Note - suspension de la fic

Bonjour !

J'ai décidé de mettre en suspend l'histoire durant une période indéterminée. Peut-être que je la reprendrais dans un mois, quatre mois, un an, peut-être que je ne la reprendrai jamais.

Cela fait pas mal de chapitres que je ne prend plus plaisir à écrire ce récit. Je me contente d'écrire de manière automatique, à chercher la logique des événements et c'est tout. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris, maintenant ma mentalité c'est : écrit et tu verras bien. Sauf qu'après je ne vois rien du tout, je corrige et je poste. Au tout début du récit, je ne cessais d'alimenter mes fiches personnages, de faire des croquis, de faire des recherches en tout genre, etc.

Je me forçais à continuer d'écrire et de poster pour le lectorat. Sauf qu'au final mis à part avec deux personnes, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de lectorat. (Je vous fais de gros BIG UP et ne vous remercierai jamais assez de commenter tous les chapitres !) Et hier quand j'ai demandé à la masse silencieuse de laisser une petite review s'il en avait envie : je me suis dit que mon rapport à cette fic n'allait plus. Je n'ai pas à attendre de vous que vous commentiez pour que j'avance. Il faut que le récit vienne de moi-même sans aucune attente quelconque.

Donc voilà. Il reste trois chapitres complets, plus le début d'un chapitre que je n'ai pas posté. Si vous voulez les lire tout de même, dites le moi dans une review et je les posterai, mais il n'y aura pas de correction ou de relecture. Mon seul regret dans le fait de suspendre le récit et de ne pas vous avoir présenté Nora l'âme sœur d'Andraste. Une fille très cool, très chiante et qui passe son temps à échanger des piques avec Andraste. Mais je l'aurais bâclée, comme j'ai bâclée Queenie. Dans ma tête elle est dix milliards de fois plus cool que dans ce récit.


End file.
